Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU, Italie WWII. Feliciano Vargas est un membre passionné mais peureux de la résistance italienne. Tomber amoureux d'un pilote de combat allemand était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait... et cela mettra à l'épreuve sa loyauté et son cœur jusqu'à leurs extrêmes limites.
1. Chapitre 1

Comme j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction de la plus belle fanfiction qu'il m'ait été donné de lire, et croyez-moi, j'en ai lu : Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart par George deValier. Voici le lien pour les bilingues qui voudraient lire la fanfiction originale, ce que je vous conseille fortement car elle est juste magnifique : s/6565449/1/Auf-Wiedersehen-Sweetheart

L'histoire se passe en AU!WWII, en Italie. George deValier a écrit plusieurs fanfictions avec cet AU, qui se passent à la même période mais selon différents points de vue qui se croisent et se complètent. Cette fic là développe le point de vue de Feliciano et Ludwig. Et bien sûr, c'est du GerIta. Mais il y a aussi apparition d'autres couples, vous verrez.

Maintenant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Cet officier qui lui criait dessus ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il ne parlait évidemment pas allemand? Feliciano tenta sa chance à nouveau, agitant encore plus vite son petit drapeau blanc. Il l'emportait toujours en prévision de ce genre de situation mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner ce jour-là.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites! _Kein Deutsch_! Je voudrais vraiment vous répondre mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous racontez! _Sprechen sie Italienisch_? _Englisch_? »

Cela ne marcha pas non plus. L'Allemand se contenta de crier plus fort. Feliciano grinça des dents sous l'assaut verbal et essaya de paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était complètement injuste! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller au magasin du village pour acheter de la farine et il avait été arrêté en chemin par ce bruyant soldat allemand qui était visiblement très en colère à propos de quelque chose et n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler dessus dans cette langue peu familière. Feliciano était habitué à voir des Allemands dans et autour du village, mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une pareille situation. Il était terrifié.

« Je suis désolé! » pleura-t-il tandis que l'Allemand s'énervait encore plus et que sa voix montait à un volume assourdissant. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous... » Le cœur de Feliciano s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand l'Allemand sortit son révolver de son étui. La rue toute entière et les champs environnants parurent soudain tournoyer autour d'eux. Mais le soldat ne le pointa pas avec l'arme. A la place, il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et Feliciano ne put que regarder la crosse du révolver tomber rapidement vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact. Qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, la voix d'un autre Allemand parvint à ses oreilles et Feliciano se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Ce nouvel Allemand était grand, large, blond et parlait avec colère au soldat dont il retenait le bras d'une main ferme. Il semblait n'être sorti de nulle part. Feliciano regarda, les yeux écarquillés, l'officier blond s'énerver encore un peu avant de lâcher le soldat et de le renvoyer sèchement. Ce dernier le salua et partit promptement. Feliciano se saisit de son drapeau blanc, prit une profonde inspiration et attendit nerveusement. L'officier baissa le regard vers lui et commença à parler en allemand avant de s'interrompre. Après quelques instants de tension, il demanda : « Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas anglais? »

Feliciano lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Oh, Dieu merci! Oui, je parle anglais! Ce soldat, il n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus et je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait et il était vraiment bruyant et en colère et effrayant et je vous remercie du fond du cœur de l'avoir empêché de me frapper et est-ce que vous allez m'arrêter? »

L'Allemand eut l'air stupéfait. « De rien. Et non, je ne vais pas vous arrêter.

\- Oh, super! » Feliciano sourit et l'officier attendit un peu avant de poursuivre.

« Je vous demande pardon à son sujet. Il voulait voir vos papiers d'identité.

\- Oh! » fit Feliciano, se débattant pour récupérer les papiers dans sa poche arrière. « Je les ai ici, je...

\- Non... » L'Allemand leva les mains. « C'est bon, vraiment. Est-ce que vous... Est-ce que vous allez bien? »

Feliciano sourit encore. C'était le soldat allemand le plus gentil qu'il ait jamais rencontré, même s'il avait l'air sévère et ne souriait pas. « Oui, je vais bien. Merci. »

L'Allemand hocha machinalement la tête. « De rien. » dit-il encore. Feliciano attendit mais l'Allemand ne poursuivit pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un air attentif. Feliciano sentit son souffle s'accélérer tandis qu'il lui rendait son regard. Il avait presque l'impression que l'Allemand voyait à travers lui. Ses yeux étaient la chose la plus bleue que Feliciano ait jamais vue.

« Alors... » fit finalement Feliciano avec la sensation de briser un sort en parlant. « Est-ce que je peux aller au marché maintenant? Parce que je suis censé acheter de la farine et je suis déjà en retard et je ne veux pas que mon Papy s'inquiète. »

L'Allemand cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les reposer finalement sur Feliciano. « Je t'en prie. » Il fit signe à Feliciano de reprendre sa route.

« Merci, monsieur le gentil soldat allemand! » fit Feliciano en se mettant à courir le long de l'étroite route de campagne en direction du village. Après quelques pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retourna. L'Allemand le suivait des yeux mais détourna immédiatement le regard.

Feliciano décida qu'il devait s'agir de son jour de chance. Après l'incident avec les soldats allemands, il se débrouilla pour trouver plein de farine à acheter au marché, ainsi que des pommes et même un peu de sucre, ce qui était quasiment impossible à trouver depuis le début de la guerre. Feliciano courut joyeusement hors du village, saluant les habitants qu'il croisait, et reprit l'étroite route de terre qui menait à sa petite ferme. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi baignait le chemin, les arbres et les champs d'une chaude lueur orangée et Feliciano chantonnait joyeusement pour lui-même en balançant le panier de courses à son côté.

Il adorait la campagne, les jours comme celui-ci. Il pouvait presque oublier la constante présence allemande dans le village, ne pas entendre le bruit des bombes qui se répercutait en écho dans les montagnes, laisser ses yeux survoler le tank ravagé et brûlé sur le côté de la route. Tout était presque paisible. Alors qu'il marchait, Feliciano se demanda ce qui avait poussé l'officier allemand à empêcher le soldat de le frapper, plus tôt. Feliciano n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire aux Allemands, essayant désespérément de les éviter, mais son grand-père et son frère lui avaient toujours dit qu'ils étaient tous horribles, mauvais et diaboliques. Cet officier ne lui avait pas du tout paru horrible ou diabolique. Feliciano ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il le reverrait un jour. Mais il n'aurait pas dû y penser. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Alors pourquoi était-ce le cas?

Feliciano prit l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée et fut immédiatement accueilli par des bruits de rires et de chants. Il sourit et courut jusqu'à la maison. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon bondé, il fut salué par des cris de joie. Lovino était debout sur une table au centre de la pièce, jouant de sa guitare et menant la foule dans un chant révolutionnaire passionné. Feliciano rit... Lovino devait déjà être très ivre. La pièce n'était pas très grande et paraissait d'autant plus étroite lorsqu'elle était pleine de révolutionnaires en fête. Papy Roma traversa la salle et prit le panier de Feliciano avant de le remplacer par une bouteille de vin et de l'attirer à lui dans une accolade. « Bienvenu à la maison, Feliciano! Oh, tu as des pommes et du sucre, bon garçon!

\- Papy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Feliciano, intrigué au sujet de ce que la foule célébrait, ce soir.

« Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour une Italie libre! »

Feliciano savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'avait suffisamment entendu jusqu'à maintenant. « Quelle était la récompense, aujourd'hui?

\- Une cargaison de munitions venues des montagnes. » Roma se retourna et lança à travers la pièce : « C'est un chargement de balles que les allemands ne tireront pas! »

La salle explosa à nouveau de cris de joie. Feliciano applaudit avec eux mais le cœur n'y était pas tout à fait, cette fois-ci. « Vous étiez nombreux? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

\- Les pertes étaient toutes du côté des allemands, aujourd'hui. » Roma saisit la main de Feliciano et l'éleva dans les airs, tout comme sa bouteille de vin, pour un salut. Il prit une profonde gorgée avant de finalement relâcher la main de Feliciano. « Trois conducteurs, sept gardes. Ton vieux grand-père en a abattu trois à lui tout seul!

\- Bravo Papy! » Feliciano prit une lampée de vin et tâcha de s'entendre penser derrière les chants, les discussions et les cris de joie de la pièce pleine de révolutionnaires. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Papy disait toujours qu'un bon soldat allemand était un soldat allemand mort. Mais Feliciano pensa soudainement que ces soldats qui avaient été tués auraient pu être comme l'allemand qu'il avait rencontré sur la route, ce jour-là. C'était étrange... Papy lui avait parlé de nombreuses fois des soldats qu'il avait tués et Feliciano n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais, dorénavant, ce diabolique allemand qu'on lui avait appris à haïr avait un visage. Un visage avec des yeux aussi bleu que le ciel...

« Alors bois, Feli, et fête une nouvelle victoire pour La Resistenza! »

Les membres de la résistance, bruyants et excités, applaudirent à nouveau. Feliciano les connaissait tous... Des villageois et des fermiers qui s'opposaient à la présence militaire allemande en Italie, qui avaient joint leurs forces pour lutter contre eux et saboter leurs opérations. Ils se retrouvaient souvent à la ferme des Vargas ou dans une petite cantina du village, le plus souvent pour planifier une mission ou en célébrer une qui avait été accomplie. Ils étaient la Resistenza... La résistance italienne... et ils étaient, en ce moment, les personnes les plus recherchées de toute l'Italie. Intercepter les cargaisons allemandes, bombarder des voitures et des tanks, rassembler d'importantes informations tactiques; La Resistenza travaillait sans relâche pour saboter les efforts des troupes allemandes en Italie. Et quand ils faisaient la fête, c'était avec la même passion et la même ampleur.

Lovino acheva le refrain de sa chanson, sauta de la table et jeta un bras autour de Feliciano. « Hé Feli! » Feliciano avait raison... Lovino avait sûrement déjà bu trop de vin. Il n'était aussi joyeux et sociable qu'après quelques verres et une victoire décisive.

« Tu n'étais pas impliqué dans les opérations, aujourd'hui, pas vrai? » demanda Feliciano, soudainement préoccupé. C'était déjà assez dur que Papy y aille toujours et se mette tellement en danger. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter aussi pour son frère.

Lovino roula des yeux. « Si seulement. » Lovino se tourna vers Roma. « Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser venir avec toi sur une vraie mission, Papy? J'en ai marre de juste planter des bombes dans des voitures. Je veux voir un peu plus d'action! » Roma se contenta de rire et de poser son bras libre autour des épaules de Lovino.

« Vous savez que je n'aime pas voir mes petits fils adorés en danger. » fit Roma en serrant Feliciano et Lovino contre lui.

Feliciano rit. Papy n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il essayait toujours de rester le plus loin du danger possible. Il aidait quand même le mouvement, généralement en récupérant les informations qu'il pouvait auprès des villageois au sujet des mouvements des allemands dans la zone. Feliciano était reconnaissant que son grand-père cherche à le garder en sécurité, mais, en même temps, il voyait bien qu'il était traité comme s'il était toujours un enfant. Lovino, de son côté, essayait de participer à l'action depuis des années, même si Papy n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le principe de la résistance était d'être vu le moins possible et que les conflits étaient rares. Mais chaque pouce de responsabilité supplémentaire que Papy lui autorisait ne le rendait que plus avide.

« La prochaine fois, Lovino, c'est promis. » dit Roma, souriant joyeusement et ébouriffant les cheveux de Lovino.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois. » grommela Lovino, chassant la main de Roma.

Roma se contenta de rire et prit la guitare des mains de Lovino. « Souris, Lovino. Fais la fête et chante avec nous! » Roma gratta les cordes, se retourna pour saluer la pièce et commença à jouer une mélodie immédiatement reconnaissable. Le salon bondé éclata dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements ravis. Puis Roma entonna une chanson qui leur était, à tous, bien familière.

_Una matina mi son svegliato,_

_O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Una matina mi son svegliato,_

_E ho trovato l'invasor._

Les révolutionnaires se joignirent à lui. Lovino, ivre de vin et d'euphorie, parut oublier immédiatement son agacement et commença à danser avec une des filles du coin. Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de se laisser emporter. Il but du vin à la bouteille et se joignit au chant. Il salua joyeusement diverses personnes qui venaient lui parler. Il rit, fit la fête et écouta les récits de victoires puis cria fort avec les autres pour réclamer à Papy Roma de jouer la chanson à nouveau. Il dansa et applaudit et chanta la chanson encore et encore jusqu'au dernier vers que chacun chanta si fort que Feliciano fut certain qu'on les avait entendus jusque dans le village.

_E questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_E questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_Morto per la libertà!_

Cette nuit, épuisé, rassasié et heureux, Feliciano s'allongea, essayant de s'endormir avec les ronflements de Lovino venant du lit à côté du sien. Il avait passé la nuit à manger, boire, parler et chanter des chansons sur la liberté italienne avec la résistance locale. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux et glissait avec contentement dans le sommeil, la dernière image qui lui traversa la tête fut celle d'un officier allemand aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, se tenant dans la lumière du soleil et posant son regard sur lui.

* * *

_Un matin, je me suis réveillé,_

_Ô bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Un matin, je me suis réveillé,_

_Et j'ai trouvé l'envahisseur!_

_._

_Ceci est la fleur du partisan,_

_Ô bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Ceci est la fleur du partisan,_

_Qui est mort pour la liberté!_


	2. Chapitre 2

Feliciano se rendait au marché tous les après-midi. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Son Papy lui disait toujours de marcher tout droit, de regarder le sol, de ne pas flâner, de ne parler à personne, de se dépêcher pour rentrer à la maison. Mais Feliciano appréciait sa promenade de l'après-midi. Il adorait marcher à travers les champs et ramasser des fleurs. Il adorait discuter avec les villageois et offrir ses fleurs aux jolies filles. Il adorait courir le long de cette poussiéreuse route de campagne pour faire la course avec les enfants du coin. Et, quand la journée s'achevait, rien ne lui plaisait davantage que de s'asseoir sous son chêne préféré, à quelques champs de la maison, et de simplement regarder les nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel orange. C'était alors qu'il approchait de cet arbre, panier en main, en direction du marché, qu'il remarqua la silhouette d'un soldat allemand marchant lentement un peu plus loin. Son estomac se noua et il serra sa prise sur son petit drapeau blanc, mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il reconnut le soldat qui l'avait aidé sur ce chemin, la veille. Son estomac se tordit soudainement pour une raison complètement différente.

« _Buon pomeriggio_, l'Allemand! »

L'Allemand leva les yeux sur Feliciano et haussa les sourcils. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il le reconnaissait. « _Buon pomeriggio_, l'Italien. »

Feliciano sentit un léger sursaut dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû saluer les soldats allemands, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet Allemand était un homme gentil. Il devait l'être – Feliciano n'avait pas peur de lui comme c'était le cas avec tous les autres. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette magnifique région de l'Italie? Enfin, pas dans le pays en lui-même, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Alors je suppose que je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce champ? Je n'ai jamais vu de soldat allemand aussi loin de la ville, avant. »

L'Allemand prit un moment pour répondre. « J'ai eu le besoin soudain d'aller faire une marche. »

Feliciano hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. « Ça m'arrive aussi, parfois. Est-ce que vous avez mangé trop de pâtes? »

L'Allemand cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Non. »

« Vous voyez, en général, je vais faire une promenade après un très gros repas. Et après, je m'endors sous ce gros chêne, ici. Et après, Lovino me réveille et s'énerve contre moi. Lovino, c'est mon grand frère. Est-ce que vous avez un grand frère? »

L'Allemand parut avoir du mal à suivre la conversation, même si Feliciano ne voyait pas pourquoi – il lui semblait parler un anglais parfait. « Oui, j'en ai un.

\- Quel est le nom de votre grand frère?

\- Gilbert.

\- Quel est votre nom?

\- Ludwig. Je veux dire, Lieutenant Beilschmidt.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Ludwig, mon nom est Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Merci encore pour avoir empêché ce gars énervé de me frapper, hier. Je vais au marché pour voir s'il y a des tomates à vendre, tu veux marcher avec moi?

\- ...Oui. », fit lentement Ludwig, bien qu'il n'en parût pas très sûr. « Je vais juste de ce côté, pour l'instant. » Feliciano sentit une douce chaleur s'installer dans son ventre lorsque Ludwig vint se placer à ses côtés et qu'ils se mirent à marcher lentement, ensemble, à travers le champ. Feliciano dut se retenir de rire en pensant à ce que Papy Roma et Lovino auraient à dire à ce sujet... Se rendre au village avec un soldat allemand! Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants et Feliciano prit le temps d'observer l'Allemand correctement. L'uniforme gris de Ludwig était légèrement différent de ceux que Feliciano avait l'habitude de voir, mais il le reconnut immédiatement comme celui d'un officier. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la rangée de décorations sur la poitrine de Ludwig, puis un peu plus loin, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les muscles du bras de Ludwig formaient des bosses sous le tissu. Feliciano se mordit la lèvre et s'ordonna de regarder ailleurs, se sentant légèrement perturbé. Il chassa bien vite cette sensation. Il inspira une profonde goulée d'air frais et balança joyeusement son panier vide, surpris par le confort qu'il sentait à simplement marcher aux côtés de cet Allemand. Il se sentait déjà déçu qu'une fois au village ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Mais ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Ludwig ne semblait pas du genre bavard, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Feliciano de mener la conversation. Il appréciait cette chance de parler en anglais. « Oh, regarde! La lavande est toujours en fleur! Ça veut dire que ce sera un hiver court, tu sais, et c'est bien parce que l'hiver est froid et je n'aime pas le froid, ni la neige, ni la pluie, vraiment, sauf si ça n'arrive que de temps en temps et que je suis à l'intérieur, près du feu. A quoi ressemble l'hiver, en Allemagne? Est-ce qu'il pleut beaucoup? J'ai entendu dire qu'en Angleterre, il pleut presque toute l'année. Tu imagines! On ne pourrait jamais sortir! Je pense que je m'ennuierais beaucoup, pas toi? Ludwig, comment dit-on "pluie" en allemand? » Feliciano leva les yeux pour trouver Ludwig qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Feliciano sourit et Ludwig se mit soudain à observer ses pieds.

« On dit _Regen_. » Quand Ludwig parla, sa voix était profonde et avait un accent.

« _Regen_. » répéta Feliciano. Ce mot sonnait puissamment dans sa bouche. « En italien, c'est _pioggia_. Tu sais, j'aimerais apprendre l'allemand, un jour. » Il y eut comme un déclic dans son esprit et sa poitrine se mit à vibrer. Il venait de trouver par hasard le moyen parfait pour revoir Ludwig. « Oh, Ludwig, j'ai une idée brillante! Tu pourrais m'apprendre l'allemand et je t'apprendrais l'italien! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Je... » Ludwig semblait perdu, à nouveau. Feliciano sentit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce sentiment. « Je ne te connais même pas.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, on parle, non? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis?

\- Amis... » Ludwig semblait trébucher sur ce mot. Il secoua la tête. « Tu es un homme très étrange. Pourquoi penses-tu soudain que nous sommes amis? Je suis un étranger dans ton pays. »

Feliciano rit. « Un étranger? Tu n'es pas un étranger, Ludwig, on vient de faire connaissance! Et tu m'as l'air d'être une très gentille personne, après tout, tu m'as aidé alors que tu n'avais pas à le faire, et tu vas m'apprendre l'allemand et tu as des yeux très doux. Est-ce que ta base est dans le coin? »

Ludwig fut lent à répondre. « Oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire où. »

Feliciano sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins. Ludwig n'était évidemment pas assez stupide pour donner une telle information à quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne dois pas aller très loin de toute façon, et ça veut dire qu'on peut se voir tous les jours, pas vrai? Et tu m'apprendras l'allemand et je t'apprendrai l'italien et je suis sûr que nous deviendrons de très bons amis. Tu peux me trouver près du gros chêne, la plupart du temps. Mais, si je dors, essaie de me réveiller doucement parce que je deviens grincheux quand on me réveille, mais ça n'empêche pas Lovino de le faire tout le temps. Les grands frères peuvent être vraiment agaçants, pas vrai? »

Ludwig fit un bruit qui ressemblait presque à un rire. « Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, là-dessus. » dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient le champ pour revenir sur la route de terre menant au village.

Feliciano serra son panier, fou de joie à chaque petite chose qu'il apprenait au sujet de Ludwig. Feliciano était presque un expert pour collecter des informations avant même que sa cible ait réalisé qu'elle les avait données. Il utilisait parfois cette compétence pour aider la Résistance. Mais c'était bien plus agréable de découvrir des choses seulement parce qu'il s'y intéressait. « Est-ce que ton frère est un soldat, comme toi? »

Ludwig parla de manière concise et ferme. « Mon frère est sur le front russe et il est soldat. Moi, cependant, je ne le suis pas. »

Feliciano leva les yeux vers Ludwig, d'un air interrogateur. « Pas un soldat?

\- Non. » dit Ludwig, ses lèvres ourlées d'un léger sourire. « Je suis pilote. »

Les yeux de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent. « Un pilote? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de pilote, avant. Est-ce que tu livres des équipements, ce genre de choses? »

« Non. Je suis pilote de chasse. »

Feliciano essaya de ne pas pousser de cris d'excitation embarrassants. Un pilote de chasse... Ça ressemblait à quelque chose sorti tout droit d'un roman d'aventure. Quelque chose de complètement différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose de nouveau. « C'est incroyable! Est-ce que c'est difficile? Est-ce que c'est effrayant? Est-ce que tu dois porter un de ces chapeaux bizarres? Est-ce que tu as combattu contre les Anglais? » Feliciano regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette dernière question.

Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, regardant toujours droit devant lui. « Selon moi, ce n'est pas difficile. Ce n'est pas effrayant. Nous portons le casque exigé. Et oui, je combats les anglais. Tous les jours.

\- Tous les jours? » Cela paraissait inconcevable.

« Bien sûr. Après notre défaite à la _Luftschlacht um England_... » Ludwig ne termina pas sa phrase. « Je veux juste faire de mon mieux pour mon pays. »

Feliciano se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester sur ce sujet de conversation. Il en changea immédiatement. Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher et à parler, Feliciano fut surpris de voir combien de choses ils avaient en commun. Ludwig avait, comme lui, un frère aîné et avait été élevé par son grand-père qui lui avait appris l'anglais lorsqu'il était enfant. Il aimait les animaux, comme lui, mais il préférait les chiens alors que Feliciano avait toujours adoré les chats. Il venait, lui aussi, d'un petit village et adorait la campagne. Feliciano découvrit qu'ils aimaient tous les deux le football et que Ludwig avait presque joué au niveau national avant la guerre. Et quand il pensait que Feliciano ne le regardait pas, Ludwig se mettait presque à sourire et Feliciano pouvait sentir son cœur rater un battement. De tous les après-midis de toutes les années où Feliciano était allé au marché, celui-ci était le meilleur.

Ils marchaient lentement mais ils finirent par atteindre le village et suivirent ses ruelles pavées en direction du marché. Les bâtiments de pierre et de bois se resserraient de chaque côté, projetant des ombres sur les dalles. Après quelques instants de silence, Feliciano regarda Ludwig pour se rendre compte que celui-ci l'étudiait avec intensité. Il se sentit rougir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Quel âge as-tu? » demanda Ludwig avec curiosité.

« Dix-neuf ans, pourquoi?

\- Es-tu en bonne santé? »

Feliciano se tut un instant. Quelle question étrange. « Je crois. L'autre jour, je me suis planté une écharde dans le doigt pendant que j'aidais Papy avec le petit bois et Lovino l'a enlevé avec une aiguille et puis il a dit que parfois des gens tombaient malades et mouraient à cause de petites choses comme les échardes mais je me sens bien pour l'instant... Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un qui est mort à cause d'une écharde?

\- Euh...

\- Oh, et j'ai eu de la fièvre, l'été dernier – mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, et à part ça oui, je suis plutôt en bonne santé, merci. » Feliciano attendit que Ludwig poursuive mais il ne le fit pas. Il chercha quelque chose de poli à dire. « Et toi... Es-tu en bonne santé? » C'était étrange comme sujet de conversation mais qui savait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler en Allemagne.

« Quoi? Oui, je... » Ludwig s'interrompit et secoua vivement la tête. « _Nein_! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Si tu es en âge et en bonne santé, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans l'armée?

\- Oh. » Feliciano haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas me battre.

\- Mais ton pays est en guerre! » La voix de Ludwig était plus forte et plus ferme que ce que Feliciano avait entendu jusqu'à présent mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau.

« Leur guerre, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que les Anglais ont bien pu me faire? Les Anglais ont l'air très gentil. Ils portent des costumes et boivent du thé et savent plein de choses sur la poésie. Je ne veux pas tuer des gens comme ça. On ne devrait pas tuer des gens qui savent plein de choses sur la poésie. »

« C'est le devoir de tous les hommes de se battre pour leur pays en temps de guerre. » dit Ludwig comme s'il récitait un script.

« C'est pour ça que tu le fais? Parce que c'est ton devoir? » Feliciano était sincèrement curieux.

Ludwig s'interrompit à ces mots. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par répondre : « J'aime mon pays.

\- Et si ton pays se bat pour de mauvaises raisons? Tu y as déjà pensé? »

Un tremblement de douleur parut traverser le visage de Ludwig. Il détourna le regard. « Ce n'est pas mon rôle de me demander pourquoi mon pays se bat.

\- Si, ça l'est. »

Ludwig parut stupéfié. A ce moment, ils avaient atteint le marché, sortant des ruelles sombres pour déboucher sur la place du village. Les villageois s'éloignaient d'eux en regardant l'officier allemand d'un air suspicieux et inquiet. Feliciano les ignora et se dirigea droit vers les étalages où il pouvait voir des rangées de légumes aux couleurs vives.

« Oh regarde Ludwig, ils ont des tomates finalement... Lovino va être ravi! »

Quand le vendeur leur adressa un long regard en parvenant à avoir l'air à la fois effrayé et en colère, Ludwig toucha discrètement le coude de Feliciano et lui dit doucement, « Je vais y aller, maintenant.

\- Oh. » dit Feliciano, déçu. « Bon, d'accord. Mais tu viendras me voir demain près du chêne, n'est-ce pas? Pour notre leçon de langue?

\- Oui. » Feliciano fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Ludwig avait répondu. « Oui, je viendrais.

\- Oh, super! _Ciao_! » Feliciano tendit immédiatement la main pour retenir Ludwig alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. « Attends, Ludwig, comment dit-on "au revoir" en allemand? »

Ludwig s'arrêta, se retourna et regarda Feliciano. « _Auf wiedersehen_, Feliciano. » Puis il s'éloigna à travers la foule qui s'écartait nerveusement sur son chemin. Feliciano agita le bras pour lui dire au revoir avant de se retourner vers le vendeur. L'homme le regarda avec suspicion, cependant Feliciano était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas compris les paroles échangées en anglais.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à un Allemand, gamin? »

Feliciano haussa les épaules. « Rien. »

Les yeux du marchand s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Feliciano et il hocha la tête en riant fort. « Ah, tu es le petit-fils de Roma, pas vrai? Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de celui-là? » Il désigna Ludwig d'un geste de la tête.

Un agacement et une colère peu familière s'emparèrent de Feliciano mais il se contenta de sourire. « Chut, moins fort.

\- Oh, oui, oui, top secret, tout ça, je comprends. Tiens, c'est les tomates que tu voulais? J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup. »

Après avoir acheté les tomates, un peu plus de farine et même quelques oranges, Feliciano quitta le marché. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie du village, il prit une petite rue transversale. L'entrée de la ruelle était à peine visible de l'extérieur. Il parcourut le chemin dallé jusqu'à atteindre une porte en bois bosselé, avec une enseigne tordue qui pendait au-dessus et où l'on pouvait lire "_Cantina Verde_".

Passant la porte, il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quelle cantina en Italie. Les tables et les chaises étaient arrangées banalement, un bar courait le long du mur noir et quelques serveurs erraient dans la pièce. Feliciano sautilla joyeusement à travers la salle et salua le personnel à tours de bras. Ils lui prêtèrent à peine attention, ce auquel il était habitué. Le secret était le maître mot, ici. Derrière la porte arrière, après la cuisine, il y avait une autre pièce où se tenaient les plus secrètes et les plus dangereuses réunions du pays. La résistance se réunissait souvent dans cette cantine pour parler affaires et plans d'attaque. Et une réunion se tenait, ce jour-là. Tout le monde leva la tête lorsque Feliciano poussa la porte. Il sourit et salua à nouveau mais les partisans eurent autant de réaction que les serveurs à l'entrée. Feliciano haussa les épaules pour lui-même et entra. La pièce était aussi large que celle de l'entrée, remplie de tables et de chaises, elle avait l'air d'une simple zone de fonction. Il n'y avait aucun indice qui puisse suggérer la véritable utilité de cette salle.

Papy Roma se tenait à une table centrale et s'adressait d'une voix à la fois régulière et énergique à l'assemblée. « La présence militaire est en train d'augmenter dans le village et nous devons être extrêmement vigilants. Je sais que vous avez fait attention mais cette fois-ci plus que jamais... » Feliciano perdit rapidement tout intérêt, entendant à peine les mots qui lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. C'était une petite réunion, aujourd'hui, bien plus petite que la foule réunie pour les célébrations de la nuit dernière. L'atmosphère n'aurait pas pu être plus différente, chacun était sur le qui-vive et accordait toute son attention au moindre mot prononcé par Roma. Lovino était assis sur une table, serrant un pistolet entre ses mains et acquiesçant à tout ce que Roma disait. Feliciano roula des yeux et se demanda si le pistolet était même chargé. Lovino avait tendance à s'emporter, parfois.

Feliciano resta là à observer Roma encore quelques minutes, tâchant d'écouter mais incapable de rester concentré. Ça lui semblait revenir du pareil au même. Alors il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et alluma la petite radio sans fil posée sur une des tables du fond. Lovino se retourna et lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais lorsque Feliciano souleva son panier de tomates pour lui montrer, sa bouche se tordit en un minuscule sourire. Roma leva les yeux vers eux et lui sourit également, ce que Feliciano prit pour une autorisation à s'asseoir pour écouter la radio. Il la régla jusqu'à trouver de la musique et s'adossa au mur, fredonnant les morceaux qu'il reconnaissait. Il espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps avant que Papy Roma et Lovino ne soient prêts à rentrer. Finalement, une chanson sortit des enceintes, une chanson anglaise que Feliciano avait parfois entendue sans vraiment l'écouter. Mais cette fois, les premiers mots capturèrent son attention et il écouta attentivement.

_Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen..._

Feliciano sourit. C'était une très jolie chanson et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle le rendait heureux ou triste. En tout cas, elle lui rappelait Ludwig. Ludwig qui était grand et semblait si imposant mais paraissait parfois hésitant et même timide. Ludwig qui pilotait des avions et jouait au football et avait trois chiens et un frère pour lesquels il s'inquiétait. Ludwig que Feliciano venait de rencontrer mais lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Ludwig qui faisait partie de l'armée allemande occupant l'Italie, faisait partie de tout ce que Feliciano était censé haïr et combattre. Feliciano regarda vers la table sur laquelle Papy Roma se penchait, passant en revue une carte de la campagne environnante et parlant avec force tandis que les partisans l'observaient. Feliciano soupira pour lui-même et se demanda pourquoi sa vision se troublait soudain.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lovino fit irruption dans la cuisine, jeta le sac de farine sur le comptoir et le contourna pour jeter un regard furieux à Feliciano. Ce dernier poussa un cri aigu, fit un pas en arrière et serra les tomates contre sa poitrine. Lovino pouvait avoir l'air vraiment terrifiant quand il le voulait.

« C'est quoi, cette chanson agaçante que tu as fredonné tout l'après-midi? » demanda Lovino avec irritation.

Feliciano se gratta la tête. « Hein? Oh. » Il avait à peine remarqué qu'il chantait doucement "_Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_" depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la taverne. Il haussa les épaules. « Elle n'est pas agaçante, elle est jolie. » Il se remit immédiatement à la chanter alors qu'il plaçait les tomates dans la corbeille de fruits, aussi large que pitoyablement vide.

« C'est stupide. Arrête ça. Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Mais Lovino... » gémit Feliciano.

« Tu dois prendre les choses avec un peu plus de sérieux, Feliciano » dit Lovino sur un ton à la fois condescendant et frustré. « Tu ne peux pas passer des réunions importantes comme celle-là à rester assis et à chanter avec la radio. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu dois être sérieux, comme moi et Papy. » Lovino sursauta lorsque Papy Roma entra derrière lui et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends à propos de devenir sérieux? » demanda Roma, souriant joyeusement alors qu'il posait le petit sac d'oranges sur le comptoir. « N'écoute pas ton frère, Feliciano, il est beaucoup trop _sérieux_ pour son propre bien. Et tu as une voix magnifique, exactement comme ton grand-père! » Lovino ouvrit la bouche avec indignation mais Roma leva la main et dit « Essaie celle-là... » avant de se lancer dans une rugissante interprétation de "_La Donna è Mobile_" de Verdi, sa _canzone_ préférée. Feliciano éclata de rire, applaudit de plaisir et se joignit à lui tandis que Lovino se bouchait les oreilles en feignant une grimace de douleur.

_La donna è mobile,_

_Qual piuma el vento,_

_Muta d'accento – e di piensero._

« Papy, ne soit pas ridicule! » Lovino battit en retraite d'un air indigné. « Sérieusement! »

Feliciano gloussa et, avec Roma, ils se contentèrent de chanter plus fort en avançant lentement vers Lovino.

_Sempre un amabile,_

_Leggiadro viso,_

_In pianto o in riso – è menzognero._

« ARRÊTEZ! » cria Lovino. Sans cesser de chanter, Roma ramassa une casserole sur le comptoir et la posa sur la tête de Lovino. Il s'approcha d'un côté tandis que Feliciano s'approchait de l'autre et chacun chanta aussi fort qu'il pouvait pendant que Lovino semblait bouillir de rage tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. « Allez vous en! Arrêtez ça! Laissez-moi tranquille! Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux, je me barre de cette famille! »

Chantant toujours, Roma et Feliciano poursuivirent Lovino hors de la cuisine jusque dans le salon où il s'arrêta brutalement et se tut. Feliciano suivit son regard pour trouver Antonio, leur complice et informateur espagnol, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et souriant à Lovino d'un air amusé. Lovino prit une couleur rouge vif, se débarrassa de la casserole et jeta un regard mauvais à l'espagnol. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bâtard?

\- Antonio! » s'écria de joie Roma en traversant la pièce pour tirer le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres dans une chaude accolade. « Ah, merci bon Dieu! J'espérais te voir bientôt!

\- Salutations, Roma! C'est bon de vous voir! » Antonio avait l'air légèrement fatigué et un peu sale, mais son sourire était aussi grand et sincère que d'habitude. Feliciano appréciait Antonio. Il était joyeux et amical et lui apportait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il venait leur rendre visite, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent, ces jours-ci.

« Antonio! Tu m'as apporté un cadeau? Hein, hein, dis? » demanda impatiemment Feliciano, accourant vers Antonio et sautillant autour de lui avec excitation. Antonio rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Feliciano. Lovino se contenta de croiser les bras et de leur lancer un regard boudeur depuis la porte de la cuisine.

« Bien sûr que je t'en ai rapporté un, Feli! Cette fois, c'est... » Antonio ménagea une pause dramatique avant de plonger la main dans le grand sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. Feliciano attendait avec impatience lorsqu'Antonio en sortit finalement un ballon de football. Feliciano lâcha un petit cri étranglé et prit la balle des mains d'Antonio.

« Oui! C'est parfait! J'ai perdu l'ancien, en fait c'est Lovino qui l'a perdu, et c'était impossible d'en trouver un neuf et j'en voulais justement un en ce moment parce que... » Feliciano sentit une douleur aiguë dans son crâne lorsque Roma lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête. « Je veux dire, euh, merci, Antonio!

\- De rien, Feliciano. Et j'ai quelque chose de spécial pour Lovino! » Lovino resta là où il était, les regardant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Lovino, mon chéri! » dit Roma. « Arrête de faire le petit bâtard malpoli et viens ici. »

Lovino traversa la pièce à contrecœur, les bras toujours croisés et le visage refermé dans une expression acide. Antonio plongea à nouveau la main dans son sac, en sortit un petit objet rouge qu'il lança en l'air, rattrapa et tendit à Lovino en guise de grand final. Lovino se contenta de le regarder avec mépris.

« Une putain de tomate? »

Roma lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. « Surveille tes manières, jeune homme. »

Lovino se frotta la tête et regarda Roma. « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais d'une stupide tomate, Feliciano en a acheté tout un sac aujourd'hui.

\- Ne sois pas malpoli et prend la tomate.

\- Mais je n'en veux pas de cette tomate!

\- Prend cette putain de tomate, Lovino! »

Lovino grogna, s'empara du fruit rouge dans la main d'Antonio et fronça immédiatement les sourcils d'un air confus. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Antonio qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Mille excuses, Antonio. » dit Roma en écartant les mains. « J'adore mes petits-fils à en mourir mais ils peuvent parfois agir comme de vrai petits cons. »

Antonio rit et frappa dans le dos de Roma. « Je vous en prie, Roma, il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser! C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour mon arrivée tardive. Les routes sont devenues difficiles ces derniers mois. »

Roma agita dédaigneusement la main. « Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends. Je suppose que tu as des informations pour moi? » Antonio hocha la tête et sortit une pile de documents de son sac. Roma le conduisit à la grande table centrale où Antonio prit place et déposa les documents. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à les fouiller et à parler urgemment. Encore une fois, Feliciano se mit à s'ennuyer et se laissa tomber sur un canapé à côté des escaliers, faisant passer son ballon d'une main à l'autre. Après quelques instants, Lovino s'assit lourdement à côté de lui. Feliciano se pencha pour lui prendre la tomate des mains mais Lovino fut trop rapide et l'écarta hors de sa portée.

« Lovino! » gémit Feliciano. « Laisse-moi voir, c'est quoi? Ce n'est pas une vraie tomate, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non. » murmura Lovino, examinant le fruit rouge dans sa main. « C'est dur, comme si c'était en verre, ou quelque chose. » Il la secoua et elle tinta légèrement. « Je crois qu'on peut l'ouvrir mais je ne vois pas comment.

\- Ooooh. » dit Feliciano, fasciné. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Antonio t'as donné quelque chose d'aussi formidable?

\- Formidable? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est! » Lovino leva l'objet en forme de tomate à son oreille et le secoua à nouveau. Il grogna de colère. « Stupide Espagnol. Je sens que ça va me rendre fou. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur son ballon de football, levant de temps en temps la tête pour voir Roma en intense discussion avec Antonio. Il se demandait à quel genre d'action ces informations les mèneraient, cette fois, et comment cela influerait sur les gens autour de lui. Quelques phrases attirèrent vaguement son attention, comme "planifient un atterrissage" et "des avions allemands stationnés pas loin" et "dois rassembler plus d'informations là-dessus", mais la plupart des mots lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Feliciano priait juste pour que, quoi qu'il se passe, cela ne nuise ni à Papy, ni à Lovino, ni à Antonio. Ni à Ludwig. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'Antonio regardait par ici et lançait des clins d'œil à Lovino. Ce dernier roula des yeux, se remit à grogner et regarda ailleurs alors qu'un minuscule sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres. Feliciano pencha la tête et plissa les yeux en voyant ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'affaire semblait réglée. Elle avait été très courte cette fois-ci et Feliciano espérait que ce soit un bon signe. Roma et Antonio échangèrent des documents et, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, Feliciano et Lovino les rejoignirent. Antonio reprit son sac et jeta pêle-mêle les papiers à l'intérieur. « Je serais en ville pendant quelques semaines, Roma, alors je vous garderai informés.

\- Oui, oui. Viens ici dès que tu es libre. Notre maison est ta maison, mon ami.

\- Bien sûr que je viendrai! » Antonio sourit et attira Feliciano à lui pour une étreinte. « Prend soin de toi, Feli. »

« Reviens vite, Antonio! »

Antonio hocha la tête et, lorsqu'il se retourna, Lovino fit un pas en arrière. Antonio rit simplement, se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lovino, qui écarquilla les yeux et prit une couleur rouge vif. Quand Antonio se redressa, il regardait Lovino avec un mélange d'amusement, de joie, et de quelque chose sur lequel Feliciano n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Roma agrippa rapidement le bras d'Antonio et le mena avec insistance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de lui faire la bise un peu brutalement. « A la prochaine! Oh, et Antonio, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu sais chanter?

\- Chanter? Pourquoi? » demanda Antonio, son sourire joyeux de retour sur son visage.

« Parce que si tu regardes encore mon petit-fils de cette façon, je te castre. »

Les yeux de Lovino s'écarquillèrent davantage et sa mâchoire se décrocha. « Papy! » cria-t-il d'un air mortifié.

Le visage d'Antonio blanchit jusqu'à ce que Roma commence à rire d'une voix rauque. Antonio soupira de soulagement et se joignit à lui.

« Non, non » rit Roma en frappant l'épaule d'Antonio. « Mais Antonio, sincèrement... » Roma cessa brutalement de rire et le fixa. « Je suis mortellement sérieux. »

Le sourire d'Antonio chancela et il se recula avec insistance. « On... Euh. On se reparle bientôt, Roma. »

« Ça oui! » Roma sourit gaiement à Antonio et lui fit un joyeux signe de la main. Mais lorsque les yeux d'Antonio glissèrent vers Lovino, Roma fit distinctement un signe de ciseaux sous la ceinture. L'Espagnol se dépêcha de partir et Roma frappa dans ses mains, se retourna et sourit à ses petits-fils. Lovino le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. « Alors, » dit joyeusement Roma. « Qui veux des pâtes pour le dîner? »

« Ooh, ooh! » s'écria Feliciano en courant à la cuisine.

« Je me barre de cette famille. » marmonna Lovino en se traînant à la suite de son frère.

* * *

Feliciano marchait doucement à travers les champs en direction du chêne, sans trop savoir si Ludwig serait là ou pas. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait, et Feliciano espérait désespérément que ce fût le cas, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il avait l'étrange impression de connaitre Ludwig parfaitement, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, mais il devait se rappeler qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé que deux fois et qu'il était fort possible que Ludwig n'ait même pas une pensée pour lui. Après tout, les deux dernières fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça avait été par un pur hasard. Feliciano pouvait-il être certain que Ludwig viendrait à sa demande? Il serra fort son panier entre ses mains, espérant qu'il ne passerait pas simplement à côté du chêne, se rendant seul au marché comme tous les jours. Mais alors qu'il se préparait au pire, il arriva plus près de l'arbre et réalisa avec un éclat de joie qu'il pouvait voir quelqu'un se tenir dessous. Le cœur de Feliciano bondit dans sa poitrine et il courut sur le reste du chemin.

« _Buon pomeriggio_, Ludwig! » s'écria-t-il, essoufflé, d'une voix sauvage et folle de joie.

Ludwig hocha la tête, les mains derrière le dos, se tenant droit et alerte dans son uniforme gris immaculé. Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux brillaient. « _Guten tag_, Feliciano.

\- _Guten tag_. » répéta Feliciano. « Bonjour? »

Ludwig hocha encore la tête. « _Sehr gut_. »

Feliciano leva un sourcil. « Je ne connais pas celui-là. »

Les coins des lèvres de Ludwig se relevèrent légèrement. « Cela veut dire ''très bien''. »

Feliciano sentit une chaleur prendre naissance dans son estomac. « _Grazie_!

\- De rien.

\- Non, non. » dit Feliciano en secouant la tête. « On dit ''_prego_''. » Ludwig hocha simplement la tête. « Dis-le, Ludwig!

\- Oh, euh...

\- Dis-le!

\- _Prego_! » hurla Ludwig comme s'il répondait à un ordre, puis il parut soudain surpris.

« _Sehr gut_! C'est amusant, non? » Feliciano plongea la main dans son panier et en sortit le ballon de football qu'Antonio lui avait donné. « Mon ami m'a donné un ballon de football. Tu veux jouer? » Il laissa son panier tomber au sol et s'approcha lentement de Ludwig. Encore une fois, Ludwig parut décontenancé.

« Excuse-moi? Tu veux jouer au football? Je croyais que tu voulais une leçon de langue. »

Feliciano sourit et haussa un peu les épaules. « _Giochamo a calcio_. » Ludwig semblait un peu embarrassé près de lui. Mais avec le football... Eh bien, Ludwig jouait au football. Il aimait le football. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise s'il frappait dans un ballon. Feliciano trouvait que c'était là une de ses meilleures idées et continua de sourire tout en faisant passer le ballon d'une main à l'autre. « Montre-moi à quel point tu es doué. »

Ludwig leva un sourcil septique. « Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais suivre avec mon niveau. »

Feliciano eut un petit sourire taquin. « On verra. » Il laissa tomber la balle à ses pieds et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Ludwig parvint tout juste à l'attraper alors qu'elle heurtait sa poitrine et perdit légèrement l'équilibre avant de se stabiliser et de se mettre à tousser. Il regarda Feliciano avec une expression surprise et impressionnée. Feliciano attendait avec appréhension. Ludwig ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, la referma et regarda le ballon. Feliciano pouvait presque le voir réfléchir. Après quelques instants, Ludwig laissa tomber la balle. Il enleva sa veste avec précaution, la plia et la posa sur le sol.

« Très bien. _Lass uns Fußball spielen_. » Ludwig lui renvoya la balle.

Jusque-là, Feliciano n'était pas très impressionné. Il fit tomber la balle à son genou, puis à sa cheville et la lança finalement dans les airs avant de l'envoyer vers Ludwig qui essayait de défendre le chêne qui leur servait de but. Elle passa au-dessus de sa tête et alla frapper l'arbre. Feliciano leva les bras en l'air et s'écria « Encore un but pour l'Italie! Ça me fait six points, Ludwig, je gagne. Est-ce que tu as vraiment failli jouer pour l'Allemagne? »

Ludwig grogna et lui renvoya la balle avec force. « Oui. Mais pas en tant que gardien de but.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté de jouer? » demanda Feliciano en s'élançant pour rattraper le ballon. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

Ludwig s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tomber devant les yeux. Le cœur de Feliciano battit plus fort à ce geste. Il avait quelque chose d'attachant. « La guerre est arrivée. Et j'ai rejoint la _Luftwaffe_.

\- _Luftwaffe_, ça veut dire ''armée de l'air''. » dit fièrement Feliciano. Il était certain de pouvoir parler allemand couramment en un rien de temps. Ludwig hocha la tête et faillit sourire.

« _Sehr gut_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Jouer ou voler? » Feliciano commença à reculer, envoyant la balle en l'air et la rattrapant tout en marchant. Ludwig s'arrêta à nouveau. Feliciano remarqua qu'il semblait toujours réfléchir à ses réponses avant de les donner. C'était malin comme stratégie.

« Ce sont deux choses très différentes.

\- Mais tu as choisi de voler plutôt que de jouer au football. » dit Feliciano d'un air intrigué. Ludwig se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai choisi mon pays plutôt que de jouer au football. »

« Ludwig, tu ne trouves pas que ce serait génial si, au lieu de se battre, on pouvait tout simplement jouer au football? Imagine, l'Allemagne, L'Italie et l'Angleterre pourraient tous avoir une équipe de football au lieu d'une armée, et on aurait qu'à jouer pour savoir qui gagnerait, et ce ne serait plus la peine de partir pour tirer sur des gens. Ludwig, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire ça? » Ludwig parut à la fois surpris, amusé et presque triste. Feliciano fit tomber la balle à ses pieds à nouveau. « Quoique, si tu étais dans l'équipe allemande, je ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient gagner. » Il frappa dans le ballon.

« Oh, vraiment? » A la grande surprise de Feliciano, Ludwig parvint à attraper la balle, cette fois. Puis il marcha immédiatement vers Feliciano et lui lança un long regard intimidant. Les yeux de Feliciano s'arrondirent tandis qu'il faisait inconsciemment un pas en arrière. « Va te mettre devant l'arbre. » Feliciano était certain que Ludwig n'essayait pas d'être effrayant, mais il était facile de comprendre comment il était devenu officier. Lui désobéir n'apparaissait même pas comme une option.

« Très b... Ah... Oui, chef. » Feliciano courut jusqu'à l'arbre et se retourna pour voir Ludwig envoyer la balle en l'air et la faire atterrir sur son doigt, la faire tourner et la faire rouler sur ses épaules avant de l'attraper de l'autre main. Feliciano l'observait, ébloui.

« Tu penses être un meilleur gardien de but?

\- Pardon? » Feliciano pencha la tête sans cesser de l'admirer, éberlué. Maintenant, Ludwig faisait tournoyer la balle sur son genou. Comment faisait-il?

« Voyons si tu peux arrêter l'un de mes tirs, l'Italien! » Lugwig jongla avec la balle entre ses genoux, l'envoya en l'air et la frappa si fort qu'elle passa juste à côté de l'oreille de Feliciano et alla s'écraser contre l'arbre. Feliciano était à peu près sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Ludwig sourit moqueusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais, un peu plus tôt? Ah, oui... Un autre but pour l'Allemagne! »

Feliciano n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. « Ne me tue pas s'il-te-plaît.

\- Allez, Feliciano. » dit Ludwig en récupérant la balle et en se remettant à sa position initiale. « Tu étais si confiant, tout à l'heure!

\- C'était avant que tu me décroches presque la tête! » Alors que Ludwig se préparait à frapper, Feliciano leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. « _Dio mi salvi_! » hurla-t-il alors que Ludwig envoyait la balle s'aplatir contre l'arbre une nouvelle fois.

Cinq autres buts heurtèrent le chêne et Feliciano était sûr de trois choses. Un – il était le pire gardien de but de toute l'Italie. Deux – il allait y avoir un trou dans son arbre favori dans pas très longtemps. Trois – quand Ludwig souriait, il était la personne la plus magnifique de tout l'univers. « Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'un but à marquer pour gagner, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Ludwig en s'alignant pour le septième but. Feliciano décida que c'en était assez.

« Très bien, ça suffit. » il bondit en avant et vola la balle sous le pied de Ludwig.

Ludwig cligna des yeux et le regarda avec stupeur. « Eh, c'est contre les règles! »

Feliciano lui sourit d'un air provocateur. « Parfois, c'est drôle de briser les règles, Ludwig. Et puis tu ne peux pas gagner si tu ne peux pas attraper la balle! » Feliciano rit allègrement et s'enfuit avec la balle, la frappant et l'envoyant loin de l'arbre, jusque dans le champ. Il jeta un regard en arrière, s'attendant presque à voir Ludwig s'éloigner, mais quelle ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il le pourchassait. Le cœur battant et la tête tournant, Feliciano guida le ballon dans les hautes herbes et rit à en perdre son souffle lorsque Ludwig le rejoignit et s'empara de la balle sous ses pieds. Ludwig avait un immense sourire sincère, un des premiers que Feliciano ait vu sur ses lèvres, et cette vue lui coupa le souffle. Cette distraction momentanée suffit à Ludwig pour s'éloigner avec la balle et le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, Feliciano. »

Feliciano sourit d'un air joueur et le poursuivit. Courant et riant, l'herbe haute trempée de soleil lui battant les chevilles, il finit par rattraper Ludwig et, dans un instant sauvage, glorieux et inattendu, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et il tombèrent tous deux au sol en un tas hilare et essoufflé. La balle alla rouler dans l'herbe, oubliée. Le rire de Ludwig était profond mais d'une façon différente de sa voix habituelle. L'estomac de Feliciano virevolta lorsqu'il entendit ce son merveilleux. C'était presque comme si une part de Ludwig était en train de se libérer. Presque à bout de souffle mais riant toujours, Feliciano roula sur le côté pour faire face à Ludwig, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il semblait vraiment différent, avec ses cheveux tombant librement devant ses yeux et sa chemise légèrement froissée alors qu'il était couché dans l'herbe. Les yeux de Ludwig rencontrèrent les siens et Feliciano soutint ce regard. Pour un long moment, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté tandis qu'ils restaient allongés ainsi, leur rire se calmant doucement jusqu'à ce que Feliciano ne puisse plus entendre que le bruit de leur respiration. Une douleur peu familière envahit sa poitrine et il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'était cette étrange envie – il avait envie de toucher Ludwig. Il le voulait tant que cela en devenait douloureux ; il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Pile au moment où Feliciano levait distraitement une main fébrile, Ludwig se détourna soudain et laissa échapper un petit soupir. « _O, verdammt_.

\- Hmm? » fit Feliciano, profitant de l'instant pour laisser tomber sa main et ramener sa respiration à la normale. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?

« Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste... » Une expression embarrassée traversa le visage de Ludwig alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. « Je t'ai apporté quelque chose et...

\- C'est vrai? » L'interrompit Feliciano, son estomac voltigeant alors qu'il s'asseyait rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté? Est-ce que c'est un cadeau? Est-ce que ça va me plaire?

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je t'en prie, n'en fais pas tout un plat. » Feliciano gloussa presque. Est-ce que Ludwig était en train de rougir? Il mit la main dans sa poche, en sortit une barre emballée et légèrement cabossée et la tendit à Feliciano. « Et je crois que je l'ai écrasée. Mais, heu, tiens. J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat. »

Feliciano n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il dut se retenir de pousser un cri de joie en prenant la barre. « _Cioccolato_! Oh! Je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat depuis le début de la guerre! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu? »

Ludwig regarda ses mains, les joues encore rouges. Aussi grand et large qu'il soit, il arrivait tout de même à ressembler à un petit garçon. « On nous en a envoyé un peu avec nos rations de cette semaine. Je ne l'aime pas tant que cela alors j'ai pensé...

\- Merci, Ludwig! _Danke, grazie_! » Feliciano déchira aussitôt l'emballage et prit une bouchée, fermant les yeux en sentant le délicieux goût du chocolat qui fondait sur sa langue. C'était l'une de ses friandises préférées mais cela faisait des années maintenant qu'on n'en trouvait tout simplement plus. Il tâcha de le savourer lentement. Feliciano avait presque oublié le goût du chocolat ; le connaître à nouveau était incroyable. « Mmm... Ah, c'est fantastique. Le chocolat allemand est vraiment bon, il est peut-être même meilleur que le chocolat italien. Tu en veux? » Feliciano rouvrit les yeux pour voir Ludwig qui le dévisageait, le visage rouge et les yeux grands ouverts. Ludwig toussa et détourna le regard.

« Non, merci. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Mais est-ce que ça te dérange si j'en garde un tout petit peu pour Lovino, parce qu'il aime beaucoup le chocolat, lui aussi, et je crois que ça le rendrait heureux et il est tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment, je crois qu'il a besoin de quelque chose qui le rende heureux... Je pense qu'Antonio le rend heureux mais je ne crois pas qu'il veuille l'avouer, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? » Feliciano prit une nouvelle bouchée de la barre chocolatée tandis que Ludwig prenait le temps de répondre.

« Qui est Antonio?

\- Notre ami. Il est espagnol. C'est lui qui m'a donné le ballon de football. Et il a donné une tomate en verre à Lovino et l'a regardé avec une tête toute bizarre et Papy Roma a menacé de le castrer. »

Ludwig écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. « Menacé... de...

\- Le castrer. Je ne pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait de chanter en soprano. Ludwig, comment on dit "chocolat" en allemand? »

Ludwig cligna des yeux et chassa son expression légèrement paniquée. « _Schokolade_.

\- _Schokolade_. » répéta Feliciano. « C'est drôle, ça sonne pareil... chocolat, _cioccolato_, _schokolade_. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu avais du chocolat dans ta poche. Je voudrais avoir quelque chose à te donner mais je n'ai rien d'intéressant dans ma poche. » Feliciano aurait vraiment voulu avoir quelque chose à offrir à Ludwig en retour. Juste pour être sûr, il fouilla sa poche et en sortit un morceau de ficelle et une marguerite rouge un peu fanée qu'il avait cueilli plus tôt. « Tiens Ludwig, tu peux prendre ça. » Feliciano lui tendit la fleur et Ludwig la prit d'un air hésitant. « En italien, "fleur" se dit "fiore".

\- Um. » fit Ludwig en contemplant la petite fleur d'un air perplexe. « _Grazie_. » Les sourcils de Ludwig étaient très froncés, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers Feliciano avec une expression confuse. « Pourquoi... Euh... » Il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait demander. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux apprendre l'allemand? »

En fait, Feliciano ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant d'avoir rencontré Ludwig. « Parce que... Heu... » _Parce que c'était une excuse pour te revoir..._ Il essaya de trouver quelque chose rapidement. « Parce que... Je... » Il ne réfléchissait pas assez vite. « ... voulais te revoir. » termina-t-il rapidement. Feliciano n'avait jamais été très bon pour mentir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi? » Le regard de Ludwig resta fermement fixé sur la fleur tandis qu'il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

« Je t'aime bien. » Feliciano avait aussi tendance à ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler.

« Mais... » Ludwig s'interrompit et resta silencieux un moment, visiblement à la recherche de ses prochains mots, comme il semblait toujours faire. Il secoua la tête mais un minuscule sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime bien aussi, Feliciano. »

Le visage de Feliciano se fendit d'un large sourire. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi merveilleusement heureux. Ces six mots étaient les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais entendu. Mais c'est alors que Ludwig soupira et leva les yeux vers lui, emprisonnant Feliciano dans ses yeux trop bleus.

« Mais ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. »

Feliciano allait demander pourquoi mais s'arrêta. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Non. Probablement pas. Mais je m'en moque. »

Ludwig leva un sourcil mais ne détourna pas les yeux. « Tu ne ressembles à aucune personne que je connaisse.

\- On me le dit souvent. Est-ce que c'est... une mauvaise chose? »

Ludwig ne parla pas pendant un instant puis secoua lentement la tête. « Non. Pas mauvaise du tout. » Un silence tomba entre eux et Feliciano regarda le sol, souriant encore pour lui-même. Ludwig s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa, ajustant son col et tirant sur sa chemise pour la remettre en place. « Je te demande pardon.

\- Pourquoi? » demanda Feliciano, confus.

« Je ne... Enfin... » Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur son col. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler aussi ouvertement. Et je n'ai jamais parlé avec quelque de cette façon-là, avant. Et ne le prend pas personnellement mais je n'aurais pas dû passer l'après-midi à jouer au football avec toi, ce n'est pas une utilisation acceptable de...

\- Ludwig, tu voudrais que je te chante une chanson? »

Ludwig mit quelques seconde à s'arrêter de parler et demeura silencieux, une main sur son col, l'autre toujours refermée autour de la petite fleur rouge et fanée. Il leva lentement ses yeux dans ceux de Feliciano. « Tu dis des choses très étranges. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules. « On me le dit très souvent aussi. Mais tu avais l'air préoccupé, et quand Lovino est préoccupé je lui chante toujours une chanson. Parfois il s'énerve et me cri dessus mais d'autres fois ça le fait se sentir mieux, même s'il ne l'avoue jamais. Alors, est-ce que je devrais te chanter une chanson?

\- Oui. » dit Ludwig, l'air immédiatement surpris par sa propre réponse. « Enfin... Oui. Pourquoi pas. » Ludwig fit tourner la tige de la fleur entre ses doigts. Feliciano sourit en regardant ses mains. Si larges et fortes, elles tenaient la petite fleur si délicatement. Il resta silencieux un instant, prit une inspiration et se lança :

_Tutte le genti che passeranno_,

_O bella ciao, bella ciao,_

_Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_Tutte le genti che passeranno_

_Mi diranno « Che bel fior! »_

Feliciano se tut, se demandant si chanter une chanson révolutionnaire à un Allemand était une bonne idée. Mais si Ludwig connaissait la chanson, ou les paroles, il n'en montrait rien. Il se contentait de regarder attentivement Feliciano avec une expression indéchiffrable. Feliciano poursuivit.

_E se io muoio da partigiano,_

_O bella ciao, bella ciao,_

_Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E se io muoio da partigiano,_

_Tu mi devi seppellir._

Feliciano s'interrompit encore, se demandant s'il devait arrêter. Mais Ludwig le regardait, figé, et dit doucement, « Continue. » Feliciano obéit.

_E seppelire lassù in montagna_

_O bella ciao, bella ciao,_

_Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E seppelire lassù in montagna,_

_Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior._

Feliciano chantait bien plus lentement qu'il l'entendait d'habitude ; une version plus douce, plus discrète de l'air si familier. Les paroles lui semblaient si différentes maintenant qu'il les chantait lentement, doucement, plutôt que de les hurler sauvagement en dansant dans une pièce bondée. Ludwig écoutait silencieusement tandis que Feliciano chantait le dernier couplet d'une voix si douce qu'elle se mêlait presque à la brise.

_E questo il fiore del partigiano_

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, _

_Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_Morto per la libertà._

Les derniers mots moururent dans les airs. Feliciano n'osa pas regarder Ludwig en face. Cela avait paru si différent de toutes les fois où il avait chanté cette chanson pour Lovino, ou Papy Roma, ou n'importe quel membre de la Resistenza. C'était comme s'il avait montré une part de son âme à Ludwig. C'était merveilleux ; c'était terrifiant. Ce n'est qu'après un très long silence que Ludwig fit doucement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Feliciano déglutit avec difficulté. « C'est juste une petite chanson italienne.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle? »

Feliciano se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment le définir. D'oppression... De mort... De liberté... Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur les grandes mains de Ludwig et ce qu'elles tenaient. « Ça... Ça parle d'une fleur. » Feliciano se força à lever les yeux et fut immédiatement pris au piège par le regard de Ludwig. Il le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, et comme s'il l'avait cherché depuis toujours.

« Que signifie "bella ciao"? »

« Ça veut dire "au revoir, beauté". » Feliciano se sentit soulagé lorsque Ludwig détourna le regard. Il avait le souffle court. Levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le ciel prenait une couleur rosée alors que le soleil se cachait derrière des nuages aux teintes orange. Il fut surprit de voir que tant de temps avait passé. « Nous sommes restés trop tard. » dit-il, espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas autant que lui. « J'ai raté le marché. Papy ne va pas aimer.

\- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir retardé. » Ludwig lâcha un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. On aurait presque dit qu'il se battait avec lui-même.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je préfère largement être ici avec toi. » Et c'était la vérité. Feliciano ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti autant de joie simplement en jouant au football, en riant, en chantant et en regardant le ciel s'obscurcir tandis que la brise douce et odorante glissait sur l'herbe.

Soudain, un rugissement grave et sourd brisa la quiétude de l'après-midi. Le son familier des bombes résonna dans les montagnes. Tout se mit à ralentir autour d'eux. Seul le roulement distant et irrégulier des bombes troublait le silence. Le soleil se libéra soudainement des nuages, Ludwig ouvrit les yeux et les planta directement dans ceux de Feliciano. Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne fit mine de détourner le regard. C'était comme si leurs yeux avaient gravité ensemble pendant tout l'après-midi. La brise fraiche s'intensifia légèrement autour d'eux et Feliciano sentit que s'il ne bougeait pas très vite, il pourrait ne jamais bouger à nouveau, assis dans ce champ, le regard plongé dans les yeux bleus de Ludwig. Mais, à ce moment précis, Ludwig brisa le silence. « Je dois y aller. »

Feliciano soupira, déçu. Bien sûr, il savait que Ludwig partirait à un moment. Mais il réalisait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte... Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. « Je te verrai demain, n'est-ce pas? »

Ludwig n'hésita qu'une seconde. « Oui, tu me verras.

\- Oh, bien. » lâcha Feliciano. Les yeux de Ludwig restèrent accrochés aux siens et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer étrangement fort. Il se sentait si heureux de revoir Ludwig le lendemain, mais en même temps, une sorte de douleur lente et étrangère l'envahissait. C'était perturbant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'accrocher à Ludwig pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il déglutit difficilement et obligea ses lèvres à sourire. « _Auf wiedersehen_, _sweetheart_. » Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait lâché ''_sweetheart_'' à la fin de sa phrase.

« _Bella, ciao_. » Ludwig se mit debout, mit la fleur dans sa poche et partit sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi, s'arrêtant brièvement près du chêne pour récupérer sa veste. Feliciano resta assis, médusé, le cœur battant et l'esprit vacillant. Est-ce que Ludwig venait vraiment de l'appeler "beauté"?

* * *

Feliciano était allongé, contemplant le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité, incapable de ne serait-ce que penser à dormir. Son esprit s'agitait autour de mille pensées différentes ; merveilleuses et terribles, magnifiques et terrifiantes. Et chacune d'entre elles tournait autour de Ludwig. C'était si étrange, cette sensation, ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qui lui était pourtant si familier. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre l'étouffait presque, seulement brisé par le très léger bruit du vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur et par la respiration inégale de Lovino. La chambre était large mais il pouvait toujours entendre le changement dans la respiration de Lovino lorsqu'il s'endormait. Il était clair que son frère était encore réveillé dans son lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Lovino?

\- Hmm? »

Feliciano se tordit les mains sous les draps. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Antonio? »

Il y eut un bruit de respiration agitée, rapidement caché par un toussotement. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- Eh bien, est-ce que tu... l'aimes bien? »

Lovino lâcha un grognement de dérision. « L'aimer? Ce bâtard d'espagnol? Pourquoi je l'aimerais, putain?

\- Eh bien, moi je l'aime bien, et Papy aussi, et j'ai pensé que c'était aussi ton cas. Peut-être. Un peu plus que nous. » Feliciano attendit silencieusement la réponse de Lovino.

« Eh bien je ne l'aimes pas.

\- Oh. Très bien alors. » Le silence se fit à nouveau. Feliciano resta immobile, écoutant Lovino bouger et se retourner dans le lit à côté du sien. Il tâcha d'attendre que la colère de Lovino s'apaise un peu. « Lovino?

\- Quoi? » Lâcha Lovino d'un air frustré.

Feliciano connaissait son frère. Il savait quand il mentait, quand il exagérait, et quand il cachait la vérité sous les mensonges, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à dire à Antonio que tu... ne l'aimes pas? » Il n'y aucun autre bruit que celui de la respiration de Lovino. « Lovino?

\- Va dormir, Feliciano. » Feliciano hocha la tête pour lui-même, essaya de se concentrer sur le bruit du vent et continua à tordre ses mains sous ses draps tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient encore à travers son esprit. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'assez de temps avait passé. « Lovino?

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Feliciano, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tu aimes Antonio, et tu veux le lui dire, mais tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu le faisais. Ce n'est pas que je te le reproche parce que Papy a bien menacé de le castrer et tout ça, mais peut-être... peut-être que si tu expliquais...

\- Feliciano. » dit Lovino, doucement, cette fois-ci. Feliciano tourna la tête vers le lit de son frère mais ne put voir que la forme de son dos grâces aux frêles rayons de lune qui passaient par la fenêtre. « Parfois, on a des sentiments que l'on ne pourra jamais exprimer. Parfois, on a des secrets qui doivent le rester. Parfois... » Lovino s'interrompit et Feliciano attendit, retenant son souffle pour voir s'il allait poursuivre. « Parfois, il y a des choses qui ne valent tout simplement pas d'en prendre le risque. »

Feliciano ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit aux paroles de Lovino. C'était vrai. Il ne pourrait jamais exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ; ce sentiment perturbant mais merveilleux, effrayant mais excitant et qui changeait son monde, ce sentiment qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était avec Ludwig, lorsqu'il le regardait, lui parlait, s'asseyait près de lui ou même pensait à lui. Et il n'était pas faux de dire que certains secrets devaient le rester. Qui pouvait savoir ce que Ludwig penserait s'il savait tout ce que Feliciano ressentait et voulait? S'il savait que Feliciano voulait le toucher, rester avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir? Feliciano avait connu le rejet, le ridicule et tant d'autres choses. Ludwig était un officier allemand. Feliciano était membre de la résistance. Le risque était énorme. Torture, exécution, destruction de sa famille et de la Resistenza toute entière. Lovino avait raison. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait valoir le coup?

Mais derrière les paupières de Feliciano, il n'y avait que Ludwig – passant avec agacement la main dans ses cheveux ; souriant alors qu'il frappait un but contre l'arbre ; l'observant intensément avec ses yeux qui étaient plus bleus que le ciel. Confus, les yeux écarquillés, vêtu de l'uniforme de l'ennemi, souriant et riant dans l'herbe trempée de soleil. Feliciano ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être avec lui.

Si Ludwig ne valait pas de prendre le risque, rien ne le vaudrait jamais.

* * *

_Tous les gens qui passeront,_

_Oh bella ciao, bella ciao_

_Bella ciao, ciao, ciao._

_Tous les gens qui passeront_

_Me diront « Quelle belle fleur ! »_

_._

_Et si je meurs en tant que partisan_

_Oh bella ciao, bella ciao,_

_Bella ciao, ciao, ciao._

_Et si je meurs en tant que partisan_

_Tu devras m'enterrer._

_._

_Enterre-moi haut dans la montagne_

_Oh bella ciao, bella ciao_

_Bella ciao, ciao, ciao._

_Enterre-moi haut dans la montage_

_A l'ombre d'une belle fleur._

_._

_C'est la fleur du partisan_

_Oh bella ciao, bella ciao,_

_Bella ciao, ciao, ciao._

_C'est la fleur du partisan_

_Qui est mort pour la liberté._


	4. Chapitre 4

« Tu feras attention, Papy?

\- Je fais toujours attention, mon petit. N'aie pas peur. Il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Feliciano hocha la tête d'un air misérable et baissa les yeux sur son panier. Il avait été si heureux de voir Antonio, l'autre jour. Maintenant, il aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit jamais venu. Quelles que soient les informations qu'Antonio avait apporté avec lui, elles les avaient menés à cette nouvelle mission indispensable, et une fois de plus, tous ceux que Feliciano aimaient se mettaient en danger. C'était quelque chose auquel il aurait dut s'habituer depuis le temps. « Je sais, Papy. Veille bien sur Lovino, s'il-te-plaît.

\- J'n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. » dit Lovino avec dédain en passant devant eux pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Roma tendit le bras et le ramena par le pistolet qui pointait ostensiblement de la poche de son manteau. « Ce n'est même pas une mission dangereuse.

\- Toutes les missions sont dangereuses. » dit Roma avec sérieux, serrant les épaules de Lovino pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Compris?

\- Ouais, d'accord...

\- Pardon? »

Lovino soupira et roula des yeux. « Je comprends, Papy. Toutes les missions sont dangereuses. »

« Bon garçon. Maintenant Feliciano, va au marché, achète-nous du lait, parle à l'informateur et tout sera réglé avant même que tu ne rentres à la maison. D'accord? » sourit Roma d'un air rassurant.

Feliciano hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait pas aussi confiant. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, mais maintenant quelque chose semblait différent. « D'accord. Soyez prudents. »

Roma rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Feliciano. « Mon naif petit Feliciano. Ce n'est même pas une mission de combat aujourd'hui! Nous allons simplement réunir des informations – c'est ta spécialité, non? En fait, tu devrais venir avec nous! »

Feliciano savait que Papy Roma plaisantait, mais il était tout de même un peu agacé. Il se mettait en danger, lui aussi. Il faisait partie de tout cela. Il n'était pas un enfant. « Je vais plutôt aller chercher ces informations au village. Je ferais mon travail, Papy.

\- Je sais que tu le feras. Tu te souviens du mot de passe?

\- On dit qu'une tempête frappera avant le printemps. » récita Feliciano. « C'est bon?

\- Parfait. » Roma se pencha pour embrasser les joues de Feliciano. « A ce soir, Feliciano.

\- Au revoir, Papy. Au revoir, Lovino. » Lovino planta un baiser sur la joue de Feliciano et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires. Ils franchirent la porte et Feliciano les regarda descendre la route qui menait vers les montagnes en contournant le village. Feliciano s'obligea à se retourner et à prendre le chemin usé en direction du village, l'éblouissant soleil matinal changeant en or les champs qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Une épaisse boule de nerfs serrait l'estomac de Feliciano alors qu'il marchait à travers la place bondée. On aurait dit que tout le monde cherchait à profiter du temps trop doux pour la saison, et une foule de personne remplissait le marché tout proche par de bruyants marchandages et badinages. La nervosité de Feliciano se renforça à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cantina peu familière. Elle ne faisait pas partie de celle qu'il fréquenterait de lui-même. Populaire parmi les Allemands et ceux qui les appréciaient, c'était l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du village pour un membre de la résistance. C'était aussi le dernier endroit de toute la ville où l'on s'attendrait à trouver quelqu'un avec des informations pour la Resistenza. Feliciano traversa la foule et survola les tables à la recherche de sa cible. Il le trouva presque immédiatement, exactement tel qu'on lui avait décrit... Assis à une table à l'extérieur de la cantina, portant un chapeau rouge et lisant le journal. Feliciano courut à sa table, se pencha en avant et murmura avec un air conspirateur.

« Il fait chaud pour la saison, n'est-ce pas? » L'homme lui lança un regard sarcastique et poursuivit sa lecture. Feliciano jura et tenta sa chance à nouveau. « Je veux dire, hum, est-ce qu'il ne fait particulièrement froid pour un hiver? » Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent mais il ne leva même pas les yeux. Feliciano jura un peu plus fort. Maudites soient ces stupides phrases codées qu'il devait dire, il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir. « Heu, je veux dire... au sujet du temps qu'il fait, froid, chaud, bizarre... Oh, je sais! On dit qu'une tempête frappera avant le printemps. Heu... Non? » Feliciano commença à craindre de s'adresser à la mauvaise personne. Mais, à cet instant, l'homme poussa un profond soupir et posa son journal sur la table.

« T'as beaucoup de chance que je sois le gars que tu cherches. Sinon, tu aurais pu t'attirer de gros ennuis. »

Feliciano rit de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de lui. « Désolé. Je me mets toujours à penser à autre chose et j'oublie parce que ces codes sont toujours si durs à retenir... » Feliciano cessa de parler en sentant quelque chose effleurer son genou. Il tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe rembourrée que lui tendait l'homme et la pousser furtivement au fond de sa poche.

« La position de vos cibles principales et les noms des officiers visés. Très important. Ils te font vraiment confiance avec ces informations? »

Feliciano plissa les yeux, agacé par l'insinuation. « Je suis dévoué à la cause.

\- Très bien, petit. Essaie juste de te souvenir du code, la prochaine fois, d'accord? Et garde ça en sécurité. » Feliciano hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce. Un serveur apparut à côté d'eux avec une tasse fumante sur son plateau et l'homme jeta quelques pièces sur la table en se levant. « Mon ami prendra le café. J'ai bien peur de devoir partir. »

Feliciano hocha la tête à nouveau et remercia le serveur. Il lança un regard prudent autour de lui. La plupart des clients étaient des villageois, mais il pouvait voir plusieurs soldats allemands assis à certaines table dans et autour de la cantina. Il pria pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait vu l'échange. Il voulait désespérément partir mais il savait qu'en faisant cela tout de suite il attirerait sûrement les soupçons. L'enveloppe était comme une bombe dans sa poche. Mais il trouva le moyen de se calmer et réalisa avec un sourire que la musique qui passait à la radio de la cantina était "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart". Feliciano s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, écoutant les paroles tout en soufflant sur la boisson chaude pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs. Au moins, il avait obtenu une tasse de café.

« Feliciano? »

Feliciano sursauta et grimaça lorsque le café brûlant éclaboussa ses doigts. Il leva des yeux surpris pour voir Ludwig l'observer de toute sa hauteur avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Un frisson traversa le corps entier de Feliciano alors qu'il se faisait envahir par la nervosité, la chaleur, l'espoir et la peur. « Lu-Ludwig! Comment...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette cantina? » Ludwig parlait d'une voix dure qui ne cachait pas sa surprise. Feliciano sentit son estomac geler.

« Oh, je... » Feliciano jeta un œil rapide aux alentours mais l'informateur n'était nulle part. Il espérait désespérément que Ludwig n'avait rien vu. « Je suis juste... venu prendre un café. J'ai entendu dire que c'est ici qu'ils servaient les meilleurs depuis que la guerre a éclaté. » Ca, au moins, c'était vrai. Les endroits qui servaient les allemands avaient le meilleur de tout. Il reprit contenance et sourit joyeusement à Ludwig. « Tu me rejoins? » Ludwig secoua la tête et lança un regard rapide aux alentours. Il tira sur son col dans un geste nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, j'allais quitter le village.

\- Oh. » dit Feliciano, déçu. « Je dois passer par le marcher. Est-ce que tu... »

Ludwig l'interrompit. « Je pense... que je devrais peut-être te ramener chez toi, Feliciano. »

Feliciano sentit son estomac frigorifié tomber à ses pieds. "Me ramener chez moi? Pourquoi?" Il suivit le regard inquiet de Ludwig et recula immédiatement, choqué, se renfonçant presque inconsciemment dans son fauteuil. Pas très loin, à peine de l'autre côté de la place, un petit contingent de soldats allemands dans d'écœurants uniformes sombres marchaient avec assurance en direction du centre-ville. Même à cette distance, Feliciano pouvait apercevoir le brassard qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Ils n'étaient pas des _Wehrmacht_, les militaires habituels. Ceux-là étaient de la Police Secrète. Feliciano sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et il parvenait à peine à respirer. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était l'enveloppe. Il avait sa garantie de mort dans sa poche. Quelques-uns des villageois tâchèrent de s'éloigner discrètement, certains regardèrent la police avec un mélange de peur et de colère. D'autres regardaient le sol avec une acceptation presque résignée. Feliciano n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« Viens, Feliciano, partons. » Feliciano pouvait entendre Ludwig parler à côté de lui mais il pouvait à peine comprendre ses mots. Il se contentait de regarder la file de policiers et, soudain, remarqua les deux villageois qu'ils faisaient marcher devant eux. Feliciano eut un sursaut soudain et tremblant. Il connaissait ces hommes. Il sut immédiatement qu'ils faisaient partie de la résistance. Une horreur écœurante le prit lorsqu'il comprit exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Une terreur surnaturelle prit naissance dans sa poitrine mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger alors qu'il regardait les SS marcher vers le centre de la place, les deux partisans trainant les pieds devant eux, le dos vouté, sales et brisés, le canon des révolvers pointés dans leurs dos. Feliciano ressentit le besoin urgent de vomir et tout se mit à aller trop vite. Un des policiers hurla en allemand. Une vague de panique traversa la foule. Ludwig lui parlait encore. Feliciano ne l'entendait toujours pas. Quelqu'un cria. La police atteignit le centre de la place et força les prisonniers à s'agenouiller. La rue se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Et soudain, Feliciano sentit Ludwig lui prendre le bras, le mettre sur ses pieds et le tirer avec insistance hors de la cantina et du tumulte environnant. « Continue de marcher et ne regarde pas derrière toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire? » demanda Feliciano d'une voix légèrement hystérique. Il posait la question alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ne regarde pas, c'est tout, Feliciano. »

Derrière et autour de lui, les murmures se poursuivaient. Le policier hurla des mots incompréhensibles en allemand, ponctués par quelqu'un qui les traduisait en italien, et même si Feliciano faisait de son mieux pour ne pas entendre, les mots "traitres", "Resistenza", "torture" et "mort" résonnèrent dans sa tête et firent presque lâcher ses genoux sous lui. Il pouvait sentir l'épouvante et la panique grandir autour de lui. Plus rien ne semblait réel, à l'exception de la main de Ludwig autour de son bras, le tirant de plus en plus vite loin de la foule terrifiée, de la Police Secrète, des condamnés et de ces mots diaboliques.

Feliciano se laissa conduire hors du centre-ville jusque dans une petite ruelle vide. Presque aussitôt, le bruit faiblit et le soleil disparut derrières les hauts bâtiments de pierre. Mais Ludwig ne ralentit pas. « Continue de marcher, Feliciano. » dit-il à nouveau, anxieux. Feliciano essaya de tenir le rythme, essaya de continuer de marcher, essaya de ne pas penser aux hommes à genoux sur la place derrière eux. Mais, lorsque le premier coup de feu résonna entre les murs de pierre, il hurla, trébucha et, lorsque Ludwig se retourna pour le remettre sur ses pieds, Feliciano s'agrippa à son bras et se jeta sans réfléchir contre la poitrine de Ludwig. Il tremblait. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas... pas en pleine journée, pas devant un village tout entier. Feliciano ferma les yeux, tachant de cacher son visage dans la veste militaire de Ludwig, sentit la poitrine de Ludwig se gonfler et se vider contre sa joue. Puis, lentement, précautionneusement, Feliciano sentit les bras de Ludwig se lever pour le serrer contre lui; l'un autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaule, sa main posée délicatement sur la tête de Feliciano.

Le coup suivant déchira l'air et Feliciano le ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Parce que cet homme se battait pour la même chose qu'eux tous. Il aurait pu s'agir de Papy Roma. Il aurait pu s'agir de Lovino. Il aurait pu s'agir de Feliciano lui-même. Il était l'un de ceux qui étaient morts pour l'Italie. Quand Feliciano rouvrit les yeux, il vit la ligne de décorations sur la poitrine de Ludwig et se rendit lentement compte qu'il était en train de pleurer et que Ludwig lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Ludwig doucement. Sa voix paraissait différente, d'aussi près. Son cœur battait vite sous l'oreille de Feliciano. Il sentait les vêtements propres, l'huile de moteur et les champs ensoleillés. Il semblait chaud, solide et fort. Il semblait sûr, même si Feliciano savait qu'il était loin de l'être. Et pour la première fois, Feliciano se demanda ce que Ludwig penserait s'il savait qu'il n'était pas différent de ces hommes qui avaient été assassinés sur la place. « Viens Feliciano. Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

« J'étais censé acheter du lait... »

« Je suis sûr que ton Papy comprendra. Allons-y. »

Feliciano laissa Ludwig le conduire hors du village, heureux de quitter ces bruits et cette terreur horrible pour retrouver la paisible route de campagne, le soleil lumineux, le ciel bleu et l'air silencieux et odorant. Mais les coups de feu, les cris et les hurlements cruels résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Les visages des hommes condamnés restaient fixés dans son esprit. Il ne les avait pas bien connus. Il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Mais il les avait vus parler à Papy dans la cantina, les avait vu rire et chanter avec les autres membres de la résistance. Feliciano avait connu d'autres membres de la résistance locale qui avaient été tués. Il y en avait eu beaucoup au fil des ans. Mais il n'y avait jamais été confronté de cette façon, auparavant. Cela ne lui avait jamais paru aussi douloureusement réel.

Ludwig marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Feliciano, suivant son pas lent, gardant une légère distance mais restant assez près pour que leurs bras se frôlent de temps à autres. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, Ludwig? » demanda finalement Feliciano. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal? »

Le visage de Ludwig se tordit, l'air peiné et en conflit avec lui-même. « Ils... Ils étaient des conspirateurs contre l'armée allemande. Ils étaient nos ennemis. »

Feliciano sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Ennemis. Les évènements sur la place avaient jeté une nouvelle perspective sur cette situation, la rendant parfaitement et douloureusement clair. Ludwig était son ennemi. Et s'il découvrait que Feliciano faisait partie de la résistance, Dieu seul savait comment les choses tourneraient. Ludwig était loyal à sa patrie. Cela serait sûrement plus important pour lui que quelques après-midis passés avec un insignifiant petit campagnard italien. Peut-être Feliciano n'était-il rien de plus qu'une distraction intéressante, et qu'en découvrant la vérité Ludwig le trainerait devant la Gestapo en tant que traitre. Et Feliciano réalisa soudain que c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus – pas la mort, mais que Ludwig ne le considère plus que comme un ennemi. Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. « Est-ce qu'ils l'ont mérité? Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils l'ont mérité?

\- Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça en a! » Feliciano fit un pas devant Ludwig, le forçant à s'arrêter. « Tu n'as pas l'air de croire que tes pensées et tes opinions comptent. Mais bien sûr qu'elles comptent! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ penses, Ludwig? Pas ce qu'on t'a dit de penser ou ce que tu es censé penser. Ces hommes faisaient seulement ce qu'ils croyaient être le mieux pour leur pays, exactement comme toi. Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils méritaient d'être torturés et exécutés? » Feliciano savait qu'il en disait trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une panique silencieuse s'empara de lui. Parce que si Ludwig pensait comme cela... S'il savait ce que Feliciano était...

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Ludwig, surprenant Feliciano par la vitesse de sa réponse. « Être torturés et exécutés publiquement... Non, ils ne méritaient pas cela. »

Feliciano soupira de soulagement. Puis il se couvrit le visage de ses mains, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Lovino disait toujours qu'il pleurait trop. Mais Feliciano ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand il était heureux, il riait. Quand il était triste, il pleurait. Le monde entier pouvait voir la moindre de ses émotions. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point c'était dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Cette journée n'aurait pas dût se dérouler ainsi. Il aurait dût finir son café, puis aller au marché pour acheter du lait, puis retrouver Ludwig près du chêne, puis rentrer à la maison, retrouver Papy et Lovino, puis...

« Feliciano. »

Feliciano s'obligea à enlever ses mains, espérant que Ludwig trouverait le moyen de ne pas remarquer ses larmes bien trop visibles. Ludwig semblait aussi perdu que Feliciano. Il observa le sol, puis l'horizon et leva finalement la tête vers le ciel. « Comment dit-on "ciel" en italien? » demanda-t-il finalement. Feliciano ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder Ludwig silencieusement. Un bref silence suivit avant que Ludwig ne reprenne. « Notre leçon de langue, Feliciano, tu as oublié? J'aimerais savoir comment on dit "ciel" en italien.

\- Oh » dit doucement Feliciano, essayant de réfléchir correctement. « C'est _cielo_.

\- Et "nuage"?

\- ... _Nuvola_. » dit Feliciano, un peu confus.

« _Nuvola_. C'est joli. » Ludwig lui donna un de ses rares sourires et le cœur de Feliciano bondit immédiatement dans sa poitrine. « En allemand, c'est _wolk_. Tu peux le dire? »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du chêne, les questions incessantes de Ludwig avaient presque fait oublier à Feliciano l'horrible moment qu'il avait vécu au village. Il fallut peu de temps, alors qu'ils s'étaient assis contre le chêne devant le soleil qui descendait dans le ciel, pour que Feliciano oublie tout sauf ce qui se trouvait devant lui. « Non, Ludwig! » fit-il en essayant de ne pas rire. « Tu le dit avec trop de force! Plus doucement, comme ça. _Albero_. »

Ludwig essaya encore, le visage tordu de détermination. « _Albero_. »

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Le cas de Ludwig était sans espoir. « _O mio Dio_. Non! Appuie tes lèvres ici... » Feliciano se pencha en avant et posa doucement le bout de ses doigts contre les lèvres de Ludwig. Ses yeux et ses doigts restèrent posés là bien trop longtemps avant qu'il se recule avec hésitation. « _Ascolti_. Ecoute. _Albero_. »

Ludwig plissa les yeux d'un air frustré et se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre. « C'est ce que je dis!

\- Non, pas du tout. Quand tu le dis, on dirait que tu cries.

\- Eh bien, quand tu le dis, on dirait que tu chantes. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Alors réessaie et fais comme si tu le chantais. »

Ludwig le regarda comme s'il était fou, leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et le dit enfin. « _Albero_. »

« _Esatto_! » s'écria Feliciano, ravi. « Tu vois, tu peux le faire!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous, les italiens, devez toujours parler comme si vous étiez en plein milieu d'un opéra? »

Feliciano rit bruyamment. « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose! Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas merveilleux de vivre ta vie comme si tu étais dans un opéra? Les gens font des choses si dramatiques, si impulsives, les uns pour les autres. Les opéras sont toujours si merveilleux et romantiques.

\- Ils finissent toujours de façon si tragique. » dit Ludwig. Le visage de Feliciano se décomposa et il baissa les yeux sur son panier. « Mais avec beaucoup de chant et de belle romance avant cela. » ajouta rapidement Ludwig. Feliciano eut un petit sourire triste.

« Est-ce que tu crois que le chant et la romance valent de voir la fin tragique?

\- Peut-être. Certaine chose valent bien d'en prendre le risque. »

Les paroles de Ludwig envoyèrent un choc étourdissant, presque douloureux à travers tout le corps de Feliciano, lui coupant le souffle et la parole. _Valent d'en prendre le risque_... Il pensait savoir ce qu'il risquait : que Ludwig découvre qu'il faisait partie de la Resistenza et le dénonce. Mais il y avait tellement plus. Maintenant, Feliciano se demandait pendant combien de temps Ludwig continuerait à le voir. Il se demandait pendant combien de temps Ludwig resterait ici. Il se demandait combien de pilots étaient tués à chaque mission. Et il réalisa soudain qu'il lui restait sans doute très peu de temps à pouvoir rester avec Ludwig. Feliciano sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau. Il les ferma rapidement et tourna la tête, espérant que les rafales de vent sècheraient ses prunelles.

« Tu es très silencieux, tout à coup. »

La voix de Ludwig sortit Feliciano de sa rêverie. Il se força à sourire mais ne se sentit pas encore capable de le regarder. Cela lui faisait déjà trop mal. « Je me demandais juste quelque chose. Je veux dire, j'aime vraiment beaucoup te voir, comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu as du travail mais tu as l'air libre pendant la journée... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu combats la nuit?

\- D'ordinaire, nous combattons le jour. Mais, ces derniers temps, nous avons des missions de contre-attaque contre les anglais, la nuit.

\- Alors, le jour, tes supérieurs ne se demandent pas où tu es?

\- Les officiers ont une certaine liberté. Et je suis l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la _Luftwaffe_. » Lorsque Ludwig disait cela, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la vantardise. Il énonçait simplement un fait. « Tant que je continue de faire mon travail, ils se moquent bien de savoir ce que je fais pendant mon temps libre. J'aime aller visiter la campagne. Ça me rappelle la maison.

\- Tu vas voler, cette nuit? » demanda Feliciano, essayant de paraître nonchalant malgré toutes les émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. « Dans un... » Il ne savait même pas quel était le mot juste pour cela. « Dans une bataille?

-Oui. » répondit doucement Ludwig. « Je vais voler, cette nuit.

\- Sois prudent et reviens, s'il-te-plaît. » Feliciano savait que c'était idiot de dire ça. Mais il le pensait réellement. Ses yeux refusaient de sécher, alors il essaya de se cacher en fouillant son panier. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y cherchait mais il avait soudain le besoin urgent de tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. La première chose qu'il sortit de son panier fut son petit drapeau blanc et il se sentit rougir. Il le remit immédiatement à sa place en espérant que Ludwig ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu transportes ça? »

Pas de chance. « Oh. Eh bien. La plupart des allemands ne comprennent pas l'anglais ou l'italien. Mais un drapeau blanc, ça ils comprennent. » Feliciano pensa soudain aux SS sur la place et se demanda si un drapeau blanc marcherait avec eux. « Ludwig, comment est-ce qu'on dit "je me rends" en allemand? »

Ludwig parut vaguement surpris mais répondit tout de même. « Je suppose que tu pourrais dire _kamerad_. »

Feliciano eut un petit sourire bizarre. « Je suppose que tu n'as jamais dit ça, avant, pas vrai? »

Ludwig leva un sourcil. « Eh bien, pas dans ce contexte, non. Et je ne pense pas le faire un jour. »

Feliciano sentit un légère vague de honte le traverser. « Ça doit te paraître tellement ridicule.

\- Non. » Ludwig avait dit cela avec tant d'intensité que Feliciano faillit lâcher un petit soupir. Ludwig rougit immédiatement et regarda ses mains. Feliciano suivit son regard.

« Je parie que tu n'as peur de rien. » dit Feliciano. Ludwig était pilote de chasse. Il se mettait dans les situations les plus dangereuses imaginables, tous les jours. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre les stupides petites peurs de Feliciano?

« Tout le monde a peur, de temps en temps. Sans peur, il ne peut pas y avoir de courage.

\- Oh, je n'y avais jamais pensé.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais être très brave s'il le fallait. »

Feliciano releva les yeux vers Ludwig, stupéfait. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses auparavant. Il sourit, son estomac virevoltant dans son ventre. « _Danke_.

\- _Bitte schön_ » dit Ludwig, cueillant un brin d'herbe et l'étudiant attentivement. « Ton allemand est déjà très bon.

\- Non! Il ne l'est vraiment pas.

\- Il est meilleur que mon italien.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une chance incroyable que nous parlions tous les deux anglais? Imagine, sans cela on aurait jamais pu se parler et je n'aurais jamais su qu'il existe un gentil et merveilleux pilote allemand qui s'appelle Ludwig, qui a une conversation très agréable, qui aime m'entendre chanter et qui a de si jolis yeux bleus. » A peine avait-il dit cela que Feliciano se demanda s'il en avait trop dit. Le silence tomba, on n'entendait plus que le bruit du vent. Les yeux de Ludwig capturèrent à nouveau ceux de Feliciano dans une prise indestructible. Feliciano fut surpris par leur aspect. Ludwig avait l'air de se battre avec lui-même, un air que Feliciano avait déjà vu auparavant. Et soudain, Feliciano se sentit heurté par tout le danger que la situation représentait. Pour sa famille, pour sa vie; pour son cœur. Oui, Dieu seul savait comment cela se finirait. Mais Feliciano savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance pour le savoir. Parce qu'il était tout simplement impossible de s'arrêter maintenant, pour lui.

« Je dois y aller. » dit soudain Ludwig. « Le règlement stipule que nous devons être rentrés à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Oh. » murmura Feliciano, déçu. C'était comme hier. Mais à cet instant, Ludwig leva une main, hésita, puis s'approcha lentement pour déposer ses doigts un peu tremblants sur la joue de Feliciano. Et Feliciano était certain que son cœur venait de s'arrêter ici et maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu pourras rentrer tout seul?

\- J... Je... » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Feliciano était à peu près sûr qu'il était incapable de parler. La main de Ludwig se faisait chaude, lourde et délicate contre sa joue, détournant toutes les autres pensées hors de son esprit. Il déglutit difficilement et se força à répondre. « Oui. » c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ludwig ôta sa main et Feliciano ressentit immédiatement une sensation de manque. Lorsque Ludwig se leva, Feliciano dut lutter contre l'envie l'attraper pour le retenir. Il avait peur du départ de Ludwig. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait signifier. « Tu me verras ici, demain, pas vrai? Bien sûr que tu le feras. Dis-moi que tu le feras. Il le faut.

\- J'essaierai. Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer. Ton papy et ton frère vont s'inquiéter. » Ludwig s'éloigna de quelques pas. « _Bella, ciao_.

\- _Bello_. »

Ludwig s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. « Pardon?

\- Heu, c'est "_bello_". "_Bella_" est au féminin. Et je ne suis pas une fille, Ludwig. »

Ludwig se retourna lentement avec une expression confuse, triste et presque amusée en même temps. Feliciano eut soudain l'impression d'en avoir dit plus qu'il ne le voulait vraiment. « Non. Tu n'en es pas une. » Ludwig sourit un peu. « Je te demande pardon. _Bello, ciao._ »

Ce sourire provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine de Feliciano. Il le faisait se sentir heureux, et excité, et effrayé, et seul, et incertain, et tant de sensation merveilleuses. Il lui faisait sentir plus de choses qu'il pensait être possible de ressentir. « _Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart_. » murmura-t-il impulsivement, sans savoir si Ludwig pouvait l'entendre. Ludwig se retourna et se mit à traverser le champ, laissant Feliciano seul, assis contre son arbre, avec le sentiment que le monde disparaissait parce que Ludwig était en train de partir. Des rafales de vent se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui. Feliciano ne bougea pas avant que Ludwig n'atteigne la route et ne disparaisse de sa vue.

* * *

Feliciano courut jusqu'à sa maison, tâchant de battre à la course l'obscurité grandissante, mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans l'allée qui menait chez lui le ciel était déjà d'un gris terne. Bon sang, il était si tard! Comment allait-il expliquer cela à Papy Roma? A la moitié de l'allée, il s'arrêta lentement, une peur brûlante glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. La porte était fermée. Feliciano sentit son pouls battre dans sa gorge et une écœurante sensation de terreur le prit au ventre. Lorsqu'il put enfin bouger à nouveau, il courut.

Feliciano poussa la porte d'entrée et se rua dans la maison. « Papy? Papy! Lovino, vous êtes là? » Personne ne répondit. Il courut dans la cuisine vide, traversa les couloirs et vérifia les chambres avant de monter à l'étage pour voir le grenier. Toutes les pièces étaient vides. Il retourna frénétiquement à l'entrée, le souffle court et la sueur perlant sur son front, tout semblait silencieux, vide et irréel. L'esprit de Feliciano se tordait dans un enchaînement de terreur et de pensées horrifiantes. Papy Roma et Lovino auraient dû être là depuis des heures. Et s'ils avaient été capturés? Et s'ils étaient entre les mains de la Police Secrète? Et s'ils étaient en train d'être torturés en ce moment même, et s'ils étaient exécutés sur la place le lendemain matin, et s'il arrivait à Papy Roma et Lovino la même chose qu'à ces deux partisans sur la place, ce matin-là... Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser. Une panique froide menaçait de le submerger.

La respiration de Feliciano se coupa lorsque le soudain grincement de la porte d'entrée brisa le silence. Il se retourna et ses genoux faiblirent sous le soulagement lorsque Papy Roma passa la porte d'entrée. Feliciano se jeta immédiatement à travers la pièce pour tomber dans les bras de Roma. « Papy! Je croyais que tu te faisais torturer! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient te tuer! J'ai cru que tu étais mort! Oh, mon dieu, où est Lovino, est-ce qu'il a été capturé par la Police Secrète? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!

\- Feliciano, chut, stop, du calme. » Roma serra les épaules de Feliciano, le repoussa de la longueur de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. « Respire. Je vais bien. Lovino va bien. Tout le monde va bien. »

Feliciano hocha la tête et essaya de réfléchir à travers le brouillard de peur qui obscurcissait ses pensées. « J'ai juste... Vous étiez en retard, et je m'inquiétais...

\- Tu sais qu'il m'arrive d'être en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Roma le regardait de la façon dont il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Feliciano savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se cacher. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de s'expliquer.

« Aujourd'hui, sur la place du village. La police allemande, les SS, ils... Il y avait deux hommes et ils... » Feliciano ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Roma soupira et le serra dans ses bras.

« Oh, Feli. Je suis tellement désolé. Est-ce que tu les as vu...

\- Non. Lud... Je veux dire, j'ai quitté le village quand je les ai vu arrivé. Mais j'ai entendu... J'ai entendu tout ce qu'ils ont dit et j'ai entendu les coups de feu et... » les yeux de Feliciano se remplirent à nouveau de larmes qu'il essuya avec impatience. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cela. « Mais j'ai récupéré ça. » Il tira de sa poche l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue le matin et la mit dans les mains de Roma. « J'ai fait mon travail, tu vois, comme je l'ai dit.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Feli. Tu as bien fait. » Roma prit l'enveloppe et serra l'épaule de Feliciano pour le rassurer. « Je sais que c'est difficile, parfois. Mais tu te souviens de pourquoi on fait tout cela.

\- Oui, Papy. Pour une Italie libre. » Feliciano repoussa l'étreinte de Roma, se sentant soudain presque coupable. Si Roma savait ce à quoi son petit fils avait dédié son après-midi, il ne serait pas aussi gentil. En fait, Feliciano avait peur de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sa réaction. Feliciano se mettait dans une situation dangereuse et impossible... Et il n'avait aucune intention d'en sortir. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était déjà à quand il pourrait revoir Ludwig. Inconscient de ces pensées, Roma lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Viens, Feliciano. Trouvons un peu de lumière et commençons à préparer le dîner. »

Feliciano hocha la tête et suivit Roma dans la cuisine, puis regarda vers la porte d'entrée à nouveau, confus. « Attend, Papy, où est Lovino?

\- Il sera bientôt là, il est juste un peu lent parce qu'il s'est fait mal à la cheville. » dit Roma en récupérant des pâtes et des tomates qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail.

« Il s'est fait mal à la cheville? » demanda Feliciano, tout de suite inquiet.

« Oh, rien de grave, vraiment. » Roma prit le couteau à légume qui pendait au mur et commença à couper les tomates. « Il a tout simplement trébuché sur une pierre, le pauvre garçon. Il a bien tendance à s'emporter, de temps à autres. Mais il était déjà tard et je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien, alors j'ai laissé Antonio l'aider à ma place... » Roma s'interrompit et se figea, le couteau à mi-hauteur, les yeux écarquillés et les épaules rigides. « Hmm... Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, finalement. »

Feliciano essaya de contenir un rire en posa la casserole devant Roma. Il se sentait un peu désolé pour Antonio, sachant qu'il fallait du courage pour s'essayer à aider Lovino. Puis Feliciano regarda les mains de Roma et s'inquiéta pour Antonio pour une toute autre raison. « Hum, Papy... » Feliciano s'approcha et récupéra prudemment le couteau à légume. « Je vais finir de m'occuper des tomates. »


	5. Chapitre 5

_F__eliciano était allongé de tout son long, dans l'herbe baignée de soleil avec Ludwig à ses côtés, souriant, un rayon de soleil orangé changeant ses cheveux en or. Il étendit la main et le tira vers lui, dans ses bras chauds et forts. Feliciano soupira, fit courir ses doigts dans ces cheveux dorés, frémit en sentant les lèvres de Ludwig toucher délicatement son cou. Tout était silencieux, autour d'eux... Plus personne d'autre n'existait dans le monde entier. Feliciano rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. « Ludwig... »_

Une explosion assourdissante éclata dans ses oreilles et les yeux de Feliciano s'ouvrirent brusquement, clignant dans la lumière douce. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir d'où il était, et lorsqu'il y parvint, il put entendre la respiration frénétique de Lovino perturber le silence de la chambre à coucher. Il tourna la tête pour voir Lovino boiter lourdement depuis la porte jusqu'à la commode, y prendre la tomate en verre qu'Antonio lui avait offerte et la serrer fort dans sa main avant de la jeter violemment sur le sol. Feliciano cligna des yeux, sous le choc, et se redressa, faisant disparaître les derniers vestiges de sommeil. « Lovino, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Lovino lui prêta à peine attention. Il se contenta de tomber à genoux, de poser sa lanterne sur le sol et de se mettre à chercher à travers les débris de verre, jusqu'à trouver quelque chose. Il leva à la lumière le minuscule objet. Lovino le contempla, immobile, la respiration lourde, avant de refermer sa main dessus pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Il eut un rire amer. « Bâtard. »

Feliciano se leva du lit, confus et inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Rien. C'est rien. » Lovino mit brièvement sa tête entre ses main. « Oh mon dieu, ce n'est rien, rien. »

Feliciano se laissa tomber au sol à côté de Lovino, prenant sa main et l'ouvrant pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. C'était un simple anneau d'argent. Lovino ne protesta pas lorsque Feliciano prit la bague et la leva à la lumière, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il y avait des lettres gravées à l'intérieur. Feliciano lut à voix haute ces mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. « _Te quiero_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Rien. » répéta fermement Lovino. « Oublie ça. » Il reprit la bague et la fourra dans sa poche. « Oublie que tu l'as vue, et j'oublierai que je l'ai vue, et on va juste tous oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. » Feliciano avait la sensation qu'il parlait d'autre chose que la bague.

« Oublier ce qu'il s'est passé? Lovino? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Lovino se contenta de secouer la tête et de se relever. « Rien. » répéta-t-il.

« Quelle heure est-il? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es rentré si tard? Où est Antonio? Papy a dit que tu t'étais fait mal à la cheville, est-ce que tu vas bien? Lovino, on dirait que tu vas tomber.

\- Feliciano. » dit Lovino alors qu'il clopinait en tremblant jusqu'à son lit. « Retourne te coucher. »

Feliciano acquiesça à contrecœur, comprenant que c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de Lovino cette nuit. « Tu veux bien me laisser bander ta cheville, au moins? » Lovino lui répondit mais sa réponse fut étouffée par son oreiller. « Pardon?

\- J'ai dit, Antonio l'a déjà fait. Maintenant, ta gueule. »

Feliciano sourit en entendant cela. Il balaya rapidement les morceaux de verre et les jeta, un peu déçu lorsqu'il les vit tomber dans la poubelle. C'était une honte de devoir briser quelque chose de si joli seulement pour trouver ce qu'il y avait dedans. _Te quiero_. Il allait devoir trouver ce que cela voulait dire. Feliciano soupira et se remit au lit, espérant pouvoir retrouver le rêve dont il s'était réveillé.

* * *

Le vent transportait avec lui un froid profond et amer tandis que Feliciano marchait dans l'air frais matinal. L'hiver avait été exceptionnellement doux jusque-là, et même si la journée de la veille avait été très chaleureuse pour la saison, il y avait eu un brusque changement en une seule nuit. Feliciano pouvait même voir de la neige sur les montagnes. Accompagnant le froid soudain, des nuages sombres s'étaient installés sur l'horizon, et Feliciano les regardait avec malaise en flânant le long de la route. Il n'avait jamais aimé les orages hivernaux, avec leur pluie glacée et leurs éclairs perçants et leur tonnerre qui roulait dans les montagnes et revenaient dans un écho deux fois plus fort. Quand Feliciano était petit, Papy Roma lui racontait que le tonnerre était en fait le bruit des anciens dieux qui se battaient. Mais cela l'effrayait encore plus.

Feliciano était à peu près certain que Ludwig ne serait pas en train de l'attendre aussi tôt mais il se dirigea tout de même vers le chêne. Et lorsqu'il reconnut un uniforme militaire et des cheveux blonds au loin, son cœur bondit et il se mit à courir.

« Ludwig! Ludwig, tu es venu! » Feliciano trébucha en arrivant près de l'arbre et rit à en perdre son souffle lorsque Ludwig le prit par les bras pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

« Attention. » dit Ludwig, mais ses lèvres se tordaient en un petit sourire.

« J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pa-... » Feliciano s'interrompit. « J'avais peur que tu sois trop occupé.

\- Je suis occupé mais... pas assez pour m'empêcher de venir. » Ludwig haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. « Je pense qu'une seule chose en serait capable. »

A ces mots, un frisson étourdissant traversa le corps de Feliciano, quand bien même ils l'emplissaient d'angoisse. Il ne demanda pas ce que serait cette chose... Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie d'oublier le danger, d'oublier ce qui était bien ou mal. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste être avec Ludwig. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa avec un sursaut que Ludwig le tenait toujours par les bras. Ludwig s'en rendit compte au même moment et retira aussitôt ses mains en virant au rouge. « Désolé, je...

\- Viens avec moi. » Feliciano ne laissa pas Ludwig finir, se mettre à trop réfléchir et s'embarrasser. « J'ai un endroit à te montrer. » Il saisit la main de Ludwig, se retourna et l'entraîna à travers le champ. « Tu aimes marcher, non? C'est bien parce que c'est un peu loin. Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, on y sera avent midi! Je ne vais pas t'emmener dans les montagnes, Ludwig!

\- Hum... Mais où est-ce qu'on va? » Ludwig avait l'air un peu surpris et essayait visiblement de le cacher.

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise!

\- C'est une surprise? »

Feliciano rit joyeusement. « C'en est une, maintenant! » En fait, il n'était lui-même pas vraiment sûr d'où ils allaient. Mais il était certain de trouver l'endroit parfait. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver ; où ils pourraient être les deux seules personnes à exister dans le monde entier. Un endroit assez loin pour que, le temps qu'ils s'y rendent et en reviennent, ils aient passé toute la journée ensemble.

D'ordinaire, ce champ était bien entretenu mais, ces derniers mois, il n'y avait eu que peu de temps pour s'en occuper. L'herbe verte leur montait presque aux genoux, prenant parfois un éclat doré lorsque le soleil perçait les nuages sombres. Feliciano était soulagé de voir que leur ombre était encore loin. La main de Ludwig était chaude et ferme dans la sienne alors qu'ils déambulaient côte-à-côte, en direction de la colline pentue à l'autre bout du champ. Feliciano balançait son panier et se demanda s'il manquerait encore le marché, aujourd'hui. Il l'espérait. Après tout, comment ne pas préférer passer sa journée à errer dans la campagne avec Ludwig, main dans la main? Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir continuer... continuer à travers les montagnes, loin de tout, et ne jamais revenir. Feliciano jeta un petit coup d'œil à Ludwig pour se rendre compte qu'il le regardait aussi. Tous deux détournèrent immédiatement le regard.

« Le temps a vraiment changé. » dit rapidement Ludwig.

« On dit qu'une tempête frappera avant le printemps. » Dit Feliciano avant de se souvenir que c'était précisément le code qu'il devait dire la veille. Il lança un regard nerveux à Ludwig mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituel.

« Ça en a l'air, n'est-ce pas. Est-ce que tu as froid? » demanda Ludwig.

Feliciano secoua la tête et lui sourit joyeusement en entendant son ton inquiet. « Je vais bien. »

Ludwig hocha la tête. « Et... Comment te sens-tu? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je veux dire. Est-ce que tout va bien, Feliciano? »

Feliciano se souvint subitement des évènements de la place du village et souhaita ne pas y avoir pensé. Aujourd'hui, il était censé oublier tout cela. « Eh bien... Oui. Merci d'avoir été là pour... Merci d'avoir été là. » Ludwig n'avait pas encore lâché sa main. Feliciano s'y agrippa encore plus fort.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cela. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à voir des choses comme cela. » La poitrine de Feliciano bondit mais il ne leva pas les yeux de l'herbe sous leurs pieds. Ludwig ne dit rien pour un long moment. « Nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela. » dit-il enfin, presque dans un murmure.

« Je le sais, ça. Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. » Feliciano était certain, au-delà de tout doute, que Ludwig était l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le comparer ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec les policiers de la place, dont le travail était de torturer, de mutiler et d'assassiner, était impensable. « Tu es un homme bon. Je le sais. »

Ludwig tourna brusquement la tête, l'air presque contrarié. « J'ai toujours été capable de contrôler les choses. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour tout contrôler apparemment.

\- C'est une drôle de chose à dire, Ludwig. Personne n'est assez fort pour tout contrôler. Pas même Papy Roma. Et c'est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Une fois, un tracteur est tombé en panne en plein champ et Papy l'a poussé lui-même jusqu'à la maison. Avec Lovino et moi assis dessus en train de lui crier d'aller plus vite.

\- Il me fait un peu penser à mon propre grand-père. »

Feliciano était toujours si heureux d'apprendre la moindre petite chose au sujet de Ludwig. Il essaya d'imaginer le grand-père de Ludwig ; s'il était grand et fort et beau comme Ludwig ou aussi différent de lui que Roma l'était de Feliciano. « Peut-être que nos papys auraient été amis s'ils s'étaient rencontrés. »

Ludwig haussa un peu les épaules mais il ne paraissait pas convaincu. « Qui sait? »

L'herbe devint plus courte sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils atteignaient le bord du champ et commençaient l'ascension de la colline. Des bosquets d'arbres parsemaient le paysage devant eux, les montagnes s'élevaient au loin et les collines verdoyantes de chaque côté étaient éclaboussées de tâches rouges, oranges et violettes. Ludwig resta silencieux sur une grande part du trajet, laissant Feliciano commenter à tout va les détails du paysage qu'ils escaladaient – le tank en panne qui était abandonné sur le côté de la route depuis plus d'un an, la silhouette du village au loin, les rangées de maisons de ferme qui rétrécissaient sous eux. Avec son estomac qui voltigeait comme un fou et une sorte d'excitation sauvage qui le traversait, Feliciano sentit les inquiétudes, le danger et les peurs fondre derrière lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait avec Ludwig. Il se sentit pris de vertige en baissant ses yeux sur leurs mains toujours entrelacées... Ludwig n'avait même pas essayé de s'écarter. Il donna son panier à Ludwig avant de se pencher vers le sol pour ramasser une fleur. Il la plaça ensuite délicatement dans la veste de Ludwig. « C'est un _giglio bianco_. » Ludwig sourit et le cœur de Feliciano rata un battement.

« Lys blanc.

\- _Esatto_! » dit Feliciano en lui souriant en retour. Il énuméra les noms des fleurs qu'il reconnaissait en passant parmi elles. « Et ça c'est un _agno castro_, et celles-là des _valeriana rossa_. Oh, et ça, on en fait pousser dans le jardin. » Feliciano ramassa un brin de romarin et le glissa à la boutonnière de Ludwig, à côté du lys. « Et c'est du _rosmarino_.

\- C'est pour la mémoire. » dit Ludwig. Feliciano cligna des yeux d'un air interrogateur. « Ça vient de Shakespear. Hamlet. » expliqua Ludwig.

« Oh! » dit Feliciano en comprenant. « Oui, Papy Roma nous l'a lu quelques fois. _"Pray you, love, remember_._"_ » Il sourit avec nostalgie. Papy leur lisait toujours des histoires anglaises, à lui et Lovino, avant que la guerre commence et qu'il y ait trop de choses importantes à faire. « Eh bien voilà, Ludwig, maintenant tu ne m'oublieras pas!

\- Feliciano, je n'ai pas besoin d'un brin de romarin pour me souvenir de toi. Rien ne pourrait jamais me faire oublier. » Feliciano rit avec bonheur tandis que Ludwig s'éclaircissait la gorge et changeait rapidement de sujet. « Tu n'as pas trop froid? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Ça va tant qu'on marche. » Feliciano regarda Ludwig d'un air étrange. Il avait déjà répondu à cette question. « Est-ce que tu as froid?

\- Non. Les hivers d'ici sont très doux par rapport à ceux de chez moi.

\- Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il pleut aussi beaucoup, comme en Angleterre? Est-ce qu'il neige beaucoup? Est-ce que... Oh, Ludwig, regarde, allons de ce côté-là! » Feliciano vit un petit bosquet d'arbres, comme une petite île sombre au milieu de la vaste étendue verte et ondulante, et tira Ludwig dans cette direction. Il faisait plus sombre sous le toit de feuillage, mais la lumière du soleil coulait encore à travers et baignait le fourré d'or et d'ombre. Feliciano lâcha enfin la main de Ludwig pour errer entre les troncs d'arbre, levant tranquillement les bras pour attraper une feuille de chacun d'entre eux. Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts d'un air absent. « Est-ce qu'elle te manque? » demanda-t-il, levant à nouveau les yeux vers Ludwig de derrière une branche basse. « Ta maison?

\- Bien sûr. Beaucoup. Et mon grand-père. Et mon frère. » Ludwig suivait Feliciano de près alors qu'ils erraient sous le sombre abri feuillu. Il semblait plutôt heureux de suivre Feliciano où qu'il aille, aujourd'hui.

« Et tes amis? »

Ludwig se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du cou. « Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. »

Feliciano était surpris. « Pas d'amis? »

Ludwig secoua la tête. « Gilbert a toujours été le plus populaire. La plupart du temps, les gens ont juste peur de moi. Ou bien je suppose que je ne parle pas assez... » Ludwig haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Feliciano trouvait cela étrange. Il avait peur de tout d'habitude... Et pourtant Ludwig ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il leva le bras et cueillit une nouvelle feuille d'arbre. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour me faire des amis non plus, Ludwig. Même si ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas... En fait, je crois que c'est justement ça le problème. Je veux dire, j'essaie toujours d'être gentil avec tout le monde mais ils finissent généralement par me dire "Tais-toi, Feliciano, tu es vraiment agaçant!" ou "Tu n'es pas du tout comme ton grand-père, n'est-ce pas?" ou bien ils me regardent bizarrement et s'en vont. Mais toi tu ne fais jamais ça. Tu ne me dis jamais de me taire.

\- C'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu te taises. »

Ludwig semblait toujours savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour faire bondir la poitrine de Feliciano et trembler ses genoux. Il se retourna rapidement pour cacher le sourire idiot qui lui traversait le visage, continuant de serpenter entre les arbres et de ramasser des feuilles. Il arriva près d'un dont les branches étaient trop hautes et sauta plusieurs fois, ses doigts s'efforçant d'atteindre les feuilles à peine quelques centimètre hors de sa portée. Son estomac se serra lorsqu'il sentit Ludwig se mettre derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le parfum familier de sa veste ; pouvait sentir son torse à quelques centimètres de son dos, sa proximité comme une décharge électrique. Ludwig leva le bras, effleurant l'épaule de Feliciano, et cueillit une feuille sur la branche avant de la mettre entre les mains tremblantes de Feliciano. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air hébété, soudainement envahi par le désir grandissant et désespéré de toucher Ludwig. Il se retourna, presque étourdi. Ludwig était encore si proche. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez proche. Feliciano leva la main et planta la feuille à la boutonnière de Ludwig, ses doigts s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur sa poitrine ferme. Ludwig haussa un sourcil.

« Il va bientôt y avoir un jardin dans ma veste. »

Feliciano rit, s'efforçant de laisser tomber sa main et de regarder le sol. Il essaya de respirer profondément ; il tâcha de se souvenir comment faire. A contrecœur, il fit un pas en arrière et frissonna.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop froid? » demanda Ludwig.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Feliciano, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches.

Ludwig n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Ta veste n'a pas l'air assez chaude.

\- Il fait juste un peu plus frais sous les arbres, c'est tout. » Pourquoi est-ce que Ludwig n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il avait froid?

Feliciano entendit un bruit de tissu et leva les yeux avec surprise pour voir Ludwig enlever sa veste. Il vira au rouge et lui tendit en fixant ses pieds. « Tiens. »

Oh. Parce qu'il essayait de lui donner sa veste. Feliciano se mordit la lèvre. C'était un geste si niais... quelque chose que Papy Roma ferait pour faire glousser les villageoises. Et pourtant Feliciano se sentait étourdi, comme si sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Il se sentait plein d'un bonheur ridicule à ce geste insistant.

Mais, à cet instant, il regarda la veste. Le gris militaire, les décorations sur la poitrine, les lignes sur l'épaule et les badges sur le col. Le lys et le romarin ; l'aigle et la croix gammée. L'estomac de Feliciano tomba. Pouvait-il porter cela? Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire? Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Ludwig fit un pas vers lui et posa la veste sur ses épaules. Feliciano lâcha un soupir étranglé, la respiration rapide, respirant l'odeur propre et tiède. La veste était lourde et bien trop large sur ses épaules. Il poussa ses mains dans les manches et rit en voyant qu'elles n'atteignaient pas le bout. Puis il sourit à Ludwig. Ludwig lui renvoya un regard attentif avec ses yeux bleus qui brillaient. Et Feliciano sut qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Ça ne devait pas être mal. Car, à cet instant, ce n'était pas une veste militaire. C'était la veste de Ludwig.

« On y est presque, Ludwig. » dit Feliciano, toujours légèrement incertain de l'endroit où ils allaient. Il prit à nouveau la main de Ludwig et le conduisit hors des arbres, dans la lumière du soleil et vers le haut de la colline. Ils continuèrent de monter tandis que le soleil s'élevait et que le froid de l'air autour d'eux s'atténuait. Feliciano n'était pas sûr de savoir si la chaleur qui l'envahissait venait du soleil, de la veste ou du fait que Ludwig n'avait, à nouveau, fait aucun geste pour retirer sa main.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Feliciano trouve une destination appropriée, une structure en ruine qui se tenait près du plus haut point de la colline. Le plafond de la vieille église s'était écroulé depuis longtemps, mais quelques piliers brisés et vestiges de murs en pierre restaient dispersés autour de la cour fissurée. De mauvaises herbes poussaient avec persistance dans les fissures du sol de pierre et de longues tiges vertes s'enroulaient autour des restes de quelques fenêtres voûtées.

Feliciano sauta sur le mur érodé qui encerclait les ruines tandis que Ludwig l'aidait à garder son équilibre en le tenant par la main. Il lui montra les champs qui poussaient sous eux, les maisons et routes et bâtiments qui ressemblaient à un minuscule village de poupée. « Et regarde, Ludwig, il y a notre chêne!

\- Oui, c'est très beau. » dit Ludwig en regardant non pas le paysage mais Feliciano. « Ne tombe pas.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Ludwig, tu me tiens la main, je ne tomberai pas. Et si ça arrive, tu me rattraperas. » Feliciano s'avança en chancelant le long du mur, s'agrippant fermement à la poigne sûre de Ludwig. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre un point où quelques hauts fragments de pierre bloquaient la lumière du soleil. Feliciano sourit à Ludwig qui arborait un visage inquiet. « Dis m'en plus sur ta maison. Parle-moi de ton village.

\- Très bien, mais seulement si tu t'arrêtes et que tu descends avant de te faire mal. »

Feliciano rit et laissa Ludwig l'aider à descendre. Il s'assit sur le mur brisé, invitant Ludwig à s'asseoir près de lui. « Eh bien?

\- Eh bien. » dit Ludwig en réfléchissant tandis qu'il s'asseyait. « C'est petit. Et très semblable à ce que vous avez ici... Des fermes, des champs et des arbres. Et pourtant c'est différent... plus sauvage, presque. Il y a un magnifique château qui domine la ville. Et il est très vieux... Je crois qu'il date du quinzième siècle. Et dans le village, il y a une taverne où je vais avec mon grand-père et Gilbert tous les dimanches, après l'église. » Ludwig eut un petit sourire. Feliciano se rappela de respirer. « Toute notre vie, nous sommes allés à la même taverne. Et tout le monde se connaît ; nous nous sommes connus toute notre vie. C'est chaleureux et amical. C'est merveilleux. C'est chez moi. » Le visage de Ludwig était illuminé et le souvenir de sa gêne semblait s'évanouir. Feliciano était pétrifié.

« J'aimerais y aller, un jour. » Un soudain rugissement grave et sourd brisa la quiétude du matin. Le son familier des bombes résonna dans les montagnes mais Feliciano les ignora avec obstination. « Est-ce qu'on pourra y aller un jour, Ludwig? »

Ludwig ferma brièvement les yeux. « Oui, on pourra y aller, un jour. » A ce moment, le soleil perça les nuages et s'éleva au-dessus des ruines, derrière eux, brillant de mille feux, illuminant la colline verdoyante, les bosquets d'arbres, les tâches de couleur, les champs immenses et les maisons dispersées sous eux. Observant cette vue magnifique et familière, Feliciano comprit l'amour de Ludwig pour son foyer ; son besoin de se battre et de le protéger, de servir en son nom. C'était quelque chose que Feliciano ne comprenait que trop bien.

« Je paris que ton village est aussi joli que celui-là, Ludwig. » soupira Feliciano. Joli, magnifique, glorieux... Exactement comme cette journée qu'il voulait faire durer pour toujours. « Ooh, je sais, je vais le prendre en photo pour toi! » Feliciano fouilla son panier que Ludwig avait posé au sol et en sortit son appareil photo. Il le leva et le dirigea vers la vue éblouissante devant lui. Ludwig se redressa immédiatement et se pencha en avant pour voir de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- L'appareil photo de mon Papy! Tu ne le trouve pas fantastique? » Cet appareil servait aux rares occasions où il devait prendre des photos d'endroits stratégiques. A la place, Feliciano aimait s'en servir pour photographier des oiseaux, des fleurs ou de jolies filles. « Lovino m'a appris à développer les photos et tout. Souris! » Ludwig ne le fit pas mais Feliciano le prit en photo quand même. « Tiens, maintenant prends-en une de moi! »

Feliciano fourra l'appareil dans les mains de Ludwig avec insistance et essaya de ne pas penser à l'ironie de donner à un allemand un appareil photo qui devait servir contre lui. Il se contenta d'offrir à Ludwig un sourire lumineux, riant presque lorsqu'il prit la photo. « Voilà. Je les développerai cette nuit et je te les montrerai demain matin. » Feliciano attendit que Ludwig lui rendre l'appareil photo mais il se contenta de le retourner entre ses mains, l'observant attentivement. Feliciano attendit qu'il l'ait parfaitement examiné avant de lever les yeux avec un regard d'excuse.

« C'est un très bon appareil photo. Un des meilleurs.

\- Vraiment? Ça l'est? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose là-dedans. Les machines comme ça m'embrouillent. Je n'arrive jamais à faire fonctionner la radio correctement, je me retrouve toujours avec quelqu'un en train de hurler en russe. Et la première fois où Papy m'a laissé utiliser le téléphone, j'ai réussi à avoir une conversation de trente minutes avec un homme de Dublin. Il était très gentil mais il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Fred. » Ludwig rit et Feliciano sentit son estomac faire un looping. Il entendait si rarement ce rire profond et magnifique.

« Eh bien, c'est une machine merveilleuse. » Ludwig reposa l'appareil photo dans le panier. « Et tu es un homme étrange et merveilleux, Feliciano. Tu es... » Ludwig le regarda d'une façon qui déroutait Feliciano, l'enchantait, le rendait nerveux et faisait s'arrêter le monde autour d'eux. « Tu me fais m'interroger sur tout ce que je pensais savoir.

\- Hum... Je suis désolé? » dit Feliciano sans savoir si c'était la réponse appropriée.

« Ne le sois pas. » Ludwig lui sourit et le cœur de Feliciano se mit à vibrer. Il était presque certain qu'il allait exploser de joie d'un moment à l'autre. Il était certainement impossible d'être aussi heureux rien qu'en s'asseyant et en parlant à quelqu'un. Mais la journée toute entière avait été merveilleuse et il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment où il eut été plus heureux. Il se demanda si c'était ainsi que Lovino se sentirait près d'Antonio s'il se calmait un peu. Ce qui lui rappelait...

« Ludwig. » dit Feliciano. « _Te quiero_. » Ludwig vira au blanc, puis au rouge, parut un instant sur le point de tomber à la renverse, puis commença à balbutier une réponse avant que Feliciano ne l'interrompe. « Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire? » Ludwig s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et lâcha un long soupir tremblant.

« Oh. Oh, je vois. » Il secoua la tête et faillit se mettre à rire. « Pourquoi?

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Je crois que ça pourrait être de l'espagnol...

\- C'en est. »

Feliciano était incrédule. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu parlais espagnol, Ludwig, c'est pas juste, pas étonnant que tu arrives si bien à apprendre l'italien alors que j'ai tellement de mal avec...

\- Je ne parle pas espagnol. » l'interrompit Ludwig. « C'est juste que mon frère avait un bon ami qui était espagnol, avant la guerre, et qui nous a appris à dire quelques mots.

\- Oh. » Feliciano était presque gêné. Il n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment. « Mais tu comprends _Te quiero_? »

Ludwig rougit à nouveau. « Eh bien, ça veut dire... d'après ce dont je me souviens, ce qui pourrait être faux, je pense que ça veut dire... je t'aime. » Ludwig avait dit ces mots de façon précipité. Feliciano n'était pas certain de les avoir entendus correctement.

« Je t'... oh. » Feliciano regarda au loin, un peu sous le choc. « Je t'aime? Vraiment?

\- Oui. » Ludwig se décala d'un air gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air absent.

« Oh. » Alors Antonio était amoureux de Lovino. Feliciano ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, vraiment. Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses. Et c'était assez évident lorsqu'on y pensait. Pas étonnant que Papy s'inquiète. Il pensait peut-être que Lovino pourrait s'enfuir en Espagne. Feliciano chassa ces pensées et regarda Ludwig qui observait fixement le sol. « Comment on dit "je t'aime" en allemand?

\- C'est... Eh bien, c'est... » Ludwig s'immobilisa et prit une inspiration. « _Ich liebe dich_. » Ludwig l'avait dit si doucement que Feliciano avait à peine entendu.

« Pardon? »

Ludwig leva les yeux vers les champs, serra les poings et se tourna pour faire face à Feliciano. « _Ich liebe dich_. »

Feliciano se figea, prit dans ce regard de la couleur du ciel derrière les nuages. Ludwig était si proche. Si chaleureux, si réel, si _tout_... « _Ti amo_. » Ludwig rougit davantage et Feliciano bégaya quelques mots, essayant de s'expliquer tandis qu'il réalisait au même moment qu'il le pensait. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il le pensait. « En italien, c'est _ti amo_. »

\- _Ti amo_. »

Feliciano frissonna à ces mots, quand bien même Ludwig les avait seulement répétés. Un silence familier s'installa autour d'eux, lourd d'espoir, de tension, d'incertitude et de confusion. Il fut soudain brisé lorsqu'un rugissement massif déchira le ciel. Feliciano leva la tête pour voir trois avions voler en formation triangulaire au-dessus de leur tête. Il n'était pas encore très bien habitué aux avions qui passaient dans le ciel, ces jours-ci.

« Ce sont les nôtres. » dit Ludwig, un soupçon de soulagement mélangé à de la fierté dans la voix.

« Whouah. » dit Feliciano en regardant les avions disparaître au loin aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, abandonnant trois traînées blanches sur leur chemin. « C'est à ça que ton avion ressemble, Ludwig?

\- Oui.

\- C'est comment de voler là-dedans?

\- C'est... » Ludwig s'interrompit un instant, à la recherche d'une réponse. « Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela. Ni en anglais, ni en allemand. C'est... Indescriptible. »

« Tu adores ça. Voler. » C'était évident lorsque Ludwig parlait de quelque chose d'important pour lui. Ses yeux brillaient plus vivement et sa raideur savamment mise en place semblait presque s'évanouir. C'était éblouissant.

« C'est tout, pour moi. »

Tout. Feliciano hocha la tête et, d'un air absent, ramassa une mauvaise herbe qui poussait dans une faille du mur. Il écouta le délicat bruit du vent soufflant sur l'herbe tandis que le rugissement des avions disparaissait. Puis il inspira profondément et prit une décision. _Certaines choses valent d'en prendre le risque_... « Est-ce que tu as une petite amie, Ludwig? » Il était sûr que Ludwig l'aurait déjà mentionnée si ça avait été le cas mais il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de demander ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Non. » répondit fermement Ludwig. « Ma seule copine est ma Messerschmitt.

\- C'est qui Miss Schmitt? »

Ludwig faillit rire. « Non, mon avion. C'est un Messerschmidt Bf 109. Son nom est Greta.

\- Ton avion s'appelle Greta?

\- Oui.

\- Greta Schmitt. »

Ludwig lâcha un rire, cette fois-ci. « Juste Greta. Nous baptisons tous nos avions. Ils sont très importants pour nous.

\- Mais il n'y a aucune fille. » Feliciano était conscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Ludwig répondit lentement. « Non.

\- Pourquoi? »

Les yeux de Ludwig étincelèrent lorsqu'il lança un regard farouche à Feliciano. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Rien! » dit rapidement Feliciano en se reculant, traversé par une légère décharge électrique. Alors Ludwig pouvait bel et bien avoir l'air effrayant. « Je ne... Je veux dire, je veux juste... Tu es un garçon tellement gentil et tout alors je pensais que tu avais une petite amie, pardon si je t'ai contrarié, je ne le voulais vraiment pas. »

Les yeux de Ludwig s'adoucirent, puis il soupira et regarda le sol. « Non, je suis désolé. C'est juste... Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

\- Pourquoi cela? » demanda précautionneusement Feliciano.

« Parce que... eh bien... » Ludwig était tendu, sur ses gardes une fois de plus, loin du comportement décontracté qu'il avait eu plus tôt ou de son habituelle personnalité calme et maîtrisée. « Ce n'est rien, oublie ça. »

Le cœur de Feliciano se mit à battre plus fort. « Mais on dirait qu'il y a une raison, alors dis-moi.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Feliciano. » Les yeux de Ludwig étaient écarquillés et il semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas paniquer. « Laisse tomber.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser tomber, il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire mais tu ne le fais pas! Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Ludwig ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre. » dit-il enfin avant de grimacer comme s'il en avait trop dit.

« Peut-être... » Un petit soupçon plein d'espoir commença à gonfler dans la poitrine de Feliciano. « Peut-être que je pourrais. Comprendre, je veux dire. »

Le silence était absolu lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Feliciano se sentait comme s'il attendait sur le fil d'un rasoir et il ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps vissé sur ce point, incapable de détourner le regard, le souffle trop rapide tandis que l'air s'alourdissait de tension autour de lui. Comment le temps faisait-il pour s'arrêter à chaque fois que Ludwig le regardait dans les yeux comme cela? Ludwig finit par s'arracher à son regard, l'expression triste et en conflit avec elle-même. « Peut-être que je t'expliquerai une autre fois. »

Les épaules de Feliciano s'affaissèrent alors qu'il lâchait un profond soupir. « Oh. » Il était plein de frustration et de déception, une fois encore. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait mais il était certain que ce n'était pas cela.

« Je t'expliquerai, mais je... » Ludwig se pencha brièvement en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête entre les mains. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Ça me va. Je peux attendre, Ludwig. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. » Feliciano leva une main hésitante et la posa sur celle de Ludwig, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il le repousse. Mais Ludwig la serra aussitôt dans la sienne. « Je pourrais attendre pour toujours. »

Les heures passèrent comme des secondes jusqu'à ce que Feliciano, partagé entre la surprise et l'angoisse, remarque que le soleil descendait rapidement vers sa position de fin d'après-midi. Il ne voulait pas que le soleil descende. Il ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Feliciano commençait à adorer ces endroits – ces points magiques dispersés dans la campagne où l'on aurait dit que le monde cessait de tourner et où il pouvait tout oublier à part l'herbe verte sous les pieds et le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Des endroits comme le petit bosquet d'arbre et le chêne et le champ doré tout autour. Des endroits où il s'asseyait et discutait avec Ludwig comme s'ils étaient ailleurs, dans un monde où ils seraient les seuls à exister, où ils ne seraient pas ennemis et où il n'y aurait ni guerre, ni Resistenza, ni coucher de soleil qui signifierait que Ludwig devait se détourner et partir.

« Tu vas encore rater le marché, aujourd'hui? » La voix de Ludwig fit presque sursauter Feliciano.

« Oui. » Feliciano ne savait pas ce que Papy Roma dirait maintenant qu'il avait raté le marché trois jours de suite. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il l'expliquerait. Et il n'était pas très surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'en moquait un peu.

« Nous devrions commencer à rentrer. »

La sensation de noyade familière prit place dans le ventre de Feliciano. « Oui. »

Ludwig se leva lentement, tirant à contrecœur Feliciano sur ses pieds. Ils revinrent lentement, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. C'était l'une des première fois dans la vie de Feliciano où il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à marcher près de quelqu'un en silence. Tandis qu'ils descendaient la colline jusque dans le champ, leur pas se fit plus lent et plus court jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en train de déambuler, voir même de reculer alors qu'ils approchaient du chêne. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant près de l'arbre que Feliciano parla enfin, regardant la veste de Ludwig comme pour se préparer à l'enlever. « Oh, j'ai perdu ta fleur.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai toujours l'autre que tu m'as donnée. » Feliciano cligna des yeux surpris. « La fleur rouge, l'autre jour. » expliqua Ludwig. « Celle qui était dans ta poche. »

Les yeux de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Sa poitrine gonfla de joie à l'idée que Ludwig se souvienne et garde une chose aussi ridicule. « Tu l'as gardée?

\- Bien sûr. Je l'ai mise dans le cockpit de Greta. C'est mon porte-bonheur. »

Mais sa joie se changea en une douleur devenue familière lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage et le regard de Ludwig. Parce que Ludwig allait bientôt le laisser à nouveau, et Feliciano ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il reviendrait, et cette fois cette pensée le blessait physiquement. Feliciano se dégagea de la veste de Ludwig et eut immédiatement plus froid. Il lui tendit à contrecœur. « Fais attention, cette nuit. Reviens-moi. S'il-te-plaît. Demain. »

Ludwig hocha la tête, le regard sombre et en conflit. « Oui. Demain, Feliciano. » Puis il se retourna pour s'éloigner. Quelque chose se brisa en Feliciano.

« Attend, non. »

Ludwig s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, l'air inquiété par le ton presque paniqué dans la voix de Feliciano. « Feliciano? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Feliciano serra les poings, essayant de se souvenir de respirer. Avait-il vraiment dit ça? Allait-il vraiment dire ça? Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser une nouvelle journée se finir de cette façon. « Ne me laisse pas comme ça encore.

\- Je ne... » Ludwig fronça les sourcils d'un air confus. « Il se fait tard, Feliciano. Tu sais que je dois partir.

\- Pas comme ça. S'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas juste au revoir, ne pars pas, ne... » Il était incapable d'arrêter ces mots. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Ludwig. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battre. Je ne veux pas que tu changes de base. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi en Allemagne. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, ici, pour toujours. » Feliciano ne pouvait pas regarder Ludwig. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont il pourrait le regarder maintenant.

Bien sûr, les larmes s'en mêlèrent. Feliciano n'essaya pas de les arrêter. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait, pas sûr de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « Je suis désolé, Ludwig, je le suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais je... Je sais que si tu te contentes de dire au revoir et de partir encore je n'arriverai pas à le supporter, je n'y arriverai pas, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le fais j'ai l'impression de mourir et ça fait tellement mal. » Il leva enfin les yeux pour voir Ludwig l'observer avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, presque comme de la colère, et pourtant Feliciano ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « S'il-te-plaît, Ludwig, ne pars pas cette fois, reste, et... J'ai juste besoin... j'ai juste besoin que tu... j'ai besoin de toi, plus proche, et... »

Feliciano crispa ses yeux, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, ni comment le dire. Il sursauta en sentant les doigts froids de Ludwig contre sa joue, puis se pressa contre eux, terrifié à l'idée que Ludwig le repousse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Ludwig brûlant dans les siens. Ses doigts étaient comme un feu glacé qui glissaient contre la joue de Feliciano jusque dans ses cheveux. Feliciano était sur le point de perdre le contrôle et de tomber contre lui lorsque Ludwig tendit le bras et le tira jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Feliciano soupira à cette sensation étourdissante, parfaite. Oui, comme ça. Proches comme cela - c'était ce qu'il voulait. Puis Ludwig se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres étaient contre l'oreille de Feliciano et ce dernier cria presque à cette sensation.

« J'ai dit que je t'expliquerai...

\- Je... Quoi? » Feliciano avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les mots de Ludwig. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, tout ce à quoi il pensait était les bras de Ludwig autour de lui, les doigts de Ludwig dans ses cheveux, les lèvres de Ludwig murmurant à son oreille...

« Tout à l'heure. J'ai dit que je t'expliquerai... Une autre fois. Pas maintenant. » Ludwig parlait avec une urgence à peine contenue, sa prise sur Feliciano était presque douloureuse. Feliciano essaya de s'y enfoncer davantage.

« Pourquoi, Ludwig? » Feliciano s'agrippa à l'avant de la veste de Ludwig avec des mains tremblante, se pressa contre lui, huma le parfum de ses cheveux. « Dis-moi... » Il pouvait sentir battre le cœur de Ludwig... Pourquoi était-il si calme alors que celui de Feliciano résonnait comme un tambour?

« Retrouve-moi ici, demain.

\- J'y serai. » Feliciano essaya de se cacher dans la courbe du cou de Ludwig, pour déjouer le ciel, le monde et tout ce qui y existait à part eux deux. « Je promets que j'attendrai. Je t'attendrais toujours. » Ludwig se redressa et recula, même si Feliciano essayait de l'en empêcher. Ses yeux avaient encore cet air familier de conflit intérieur, mais ils semblaient étrangement plus calmes. Feliciano souhaita l'être aussi mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était la dévastation de savoir que Ludwig le laissait à nouveau. Il avala malgré la boule dans sa gorge. « _Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_. »

« _Bello, ciao_. » Ludwig le tint encore un moment avant de s'arracher à lui et de marcher vers la route. Feliciano se détourna immédiatement et contempla les nuages d'orage grandissants avec des yeux humides et écarquillés. Il se sentait essoufflé, confus, étourdis. Et il ne pouvait plus regarder Ludwig partir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Feliciano fut tout de suite ravi de la brûlante chaleur du feu de cheminée lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée. Il fut aussi ravi que Papy Roma et Antonio soient occupés à discuter à table... Avec un peu de chance, Papy ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il était en retard. Feliciano laissa tomber son panier sur une petite table sur le côté de la pièce et courut s'asseoir avec Lovino sur le canapé à côté des escaliers. C'était l'endroit parfait pour écouter discrètement la conversation. Lovino le scruta du coin de l'œil. « Tu es rentré tard. » dit-il à voix basse. « Encore. »

Feliciano regarda ses pieds. « Eh bien, c'était un après-midi si agréable, j'ai profité de la ballade.

\- Agréable? » Lovino parlait d'un ton plein de doutes. « Mais il faisait putain de froid aujourd'hui. »

Feliciano se décala, effrayé. « J'aime le froid. »

Lovino plissa les yeux. « Non, c'est faux. » Feliciano tritura un bouton. « Et où sont les courses? Tu n'étais pas censé aller au marché? »

Feliciano ne leva pas les yeux du sol. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était bien que Lovino ait des soupçons. « Je le voulais mais j'ai... heu... j'ai été occupé. »

« Occupé? » Lovino semblait toujours plein de doutes. « A faire quoi? »

« Ramasser des fleurs. » Feliciano lança un regard nerveux en direction de Papy Roma et d'Antonio mais ils étaient plongés dans leur propre conversation.

« Ça fait trois jours de suite que tu rates le marché. Je ne suis pas stupide, Feliciano, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Feliciano regarda la main de Lovino puis le fixa froidement dans les yeux. « Je vois que tu ne portes pas ta bague. » Lovino plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

« ... le quatrième bombardement blessant des civils le mois derniers. » Les paroles d'Antonio attirèrent l'attention difficile de Feliciano. « Ces raids décollent de la base aérienne allemande toute proche, c'est pourquoi la mission des Américains est d'une importance vitale pour nous. Il est évident que les Allemands sont en train de changer leur idée de contre-attaque face aux anglais. La nuit dernière, leurs Heinkels ont tué presque un millier de personnel non-militaire. »

Feliciano sentit son corps geler et son esprit s'engourdir. Ses mains serrèrent le dossier du canapé. Une sensation de malaise glacial s'installa dans son estomac. « C'est quoi, un Heinkel? » demanda-t-il à voix haute. Le silence tomba dans la pièce tandis qu'Antonio, Roma et Lovino le fixaient. Antonio lança un regard interrogateur à Roma qui hocha la tête.

« C'est un avion allemand. » expliqua Antonio. « Un bombardier.

\- Alors ce sont ces Heinkels qui bombardent des gens? Pas les Miss Schmitts? » Feliciano ne pensait même pas à ce qu'il était en train de demander. Il devait juste savoir que Ludwig n'était pas impliqué. Il était impossible que Ludwig soit impliqué.

« Les quoi? » demanda Antonio. « Les... Messerschmitts? C'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Oui. Les Messerschmitts Bf 109. »

Un silence surprit s'installa à nouveau. Lovino le rompit. « Putain, comment est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Messerschmitt, Feliciano?

\- Je... heu... » Papy Roma, Lovino et Antonio le regardaient tous d'un air confus. Feliciano ne leur en voulait pas – il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ce genre de conversation quelle qu'elle soit. « Je l'ai juste entendu quelque part.

\- Les Messerschmitt sont des avions de combat. » dit Antonio. « Pas des bombardiers. Ils n'attaquent que d'autres pilotes.

\- Pas des civils?

\- Non. » La sensation qui envahit la poitrine de Feliciano fut comme une énorme vague de soulagement. Il faillit rire. Mais Antonio poursuivit. « Cependant... il est très possible que les Messerschmitts puissent escorter les Heinkels, surtout maintenant que la contre-attaque britannique s'est affaiblie.

\- Hum... Cela pourrait être un problème pour les Américains. » dit Roma, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Oui, exactement. » dit Antonio, commençant à avoir l'air inquiet. Feliciano le fixa nerveusement. La vague de soulagement avait été vite remplacée par une sensation de nausée. « C'est bien quelque chose que nous devrons surveiller. Où as-tu entendu parler de Messerschmitts, Feliciano? »

Oh non. Feliciano s'engourdit. Il regardait droit devant lui, la panique gonflant dans sa poitrine. « Je ne me souviens pas. » murmura-t-il finalement. Il se remit vite à parler. « Et je... Je me demandais juste... Est-ce qu'ils, les allemands, est-ce qu'ils essayaient de tuer des civils? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'ils essayaient de faire? Ça pourrait avoir été une erreur, pas vrai? Je suis certain que c'était une erreur. » Maintenant tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose? » demanda Lovino avec colère.

« Je me posais juste la question.

\- Il semblerait que leur cible ait été une usine de munitions. » dit Antonio. « Mais bien sûr, ils devaient savoir que des pertes civiles étaient inévitables.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas fait exprès? » demanda Feliciano d'un air désespéré. « Ils n'ont pas délibérément essayé de tuer des innocents? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça, ça n'aurait aucun sens, pas vrai?

\- Ça avait du sens pour eux pendant la Bataille d'Angleterre. » Lovino parlait d'un ton accusateur et dégoûté. « Jamais entendu parler des "bombardements de terreur"? Demande à Antonio de te parler de Guernica. » Feliciano ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Lovino. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il pensait, était que c'était de la faction de Ludwig qu'ils parlaient. Du peuple de Ludwig qui avait fait ces choses. Feliciano secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne compren...

\- On ne sait pas toujours ce que les allemands... » commença Antonio.

« Ca suffit. » dit brusquement Roma. Il lança un regard à Antonio et parla doucement. « Ce genre de conversation le bouleverse facilement. »

Feliciano ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus – que Papy Roma le traite à nouveau comme un enfant ou qu'il ait raison, cette fois-ci. « Je voulais juste savoir.

\- Tout va bien, Feli. » fit calmement Roma. « Ne te frustres pas. Tu n'as pas à écouter ça. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu le fasses. »

Feliciano serra les poings. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Ludwig... Ludwig qui était si noble, si bon... « Non, je veux écouter, je...

\- Non. » dit fermement Roma. Puis il lui sourit gentiment. « Ecoute, tu es fatigué, Feli. Est-ce que tu as pris des photos, aujourd'hui? »

L'estomac de Feliciano chuta avant qu'il ne réalise que Papy Roma ne pouvait en aucun cas savoir pour les photos. « Quelques-unes.

\- Et si tu allais les développer, et ensuite nous écouterons la radio avant de préparer le dîner? »

Feliciano acquiesça à contrecœur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils n'allaient visiblement pas le laisser écouter la fin de la conversation. Il alla chercher son appareil photo dans son panier et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, entendant toujours les voix derrière lui.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien?

\- C'est le sujet des pertes humaines. Ça le perturbe.

\- Je comprends, mais je pense que vous devriez lui demander où il a entendu parler des Messerschmitts, Roma. Ce genre d'information est vital en ce moment.

\- Je lui demanderai. » dit Lovino. Feliciano attrapa une lanterne et prit la direction de la cave. Il ne voulait plus entendre.

* * *

« Feliciano. »

Feliciano ne se retourna pas lorsque Lovino entra dans la cave sombre, derrière lui. Il resta concentré sur le film devant lui, le retournant doucement dans le bassin chimique. « Salut, Lovino.

\- Très bien. Raconte-moi. » La voix de Lovino était autoritaire.

« Pardon? » Feliciano était ravi que son expression soit cachée par la faible lumière.

« Tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment. Rater le marché, rentrer tard. Ton soudain intérêt pour les discutions de Papy au sujet de la cause. Il se passe quelque chose.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Ce n'était pas bon. Feliciano avait l'habitude de tout dire à Lovino. Il se sentit horriblement mal de lui mentir à ce sujet. Lovino s'avança plus près et Feliciano jeta un regard à sa silhouette sombre de derrière les photos accrochées à leur fil.

« Eh bien peut-être que tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose. » continua lentement Lovino. « Ce chocolat que tu m'as donné, l'autre jour. »

La respiration de Feliciano devint saccadée. Il pouvait sentir ses mains qui commençaient à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce que Lovino pouvait savoir à ce sujet? « Oui, quoi?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé sur le moment. » Lovino s'approcha tout en parlant. « Mais c'est étrange, non? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de chocolat par ici depuis le début de la guerre. »

Les épaules de Feliciano se tendirent. Lovino savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'allait pas abandonner. « Non, je... je...

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as eu? » Lovino s'arrêta juste devant Feliciano, si proche qu'il pouvait le voir parfaitement dans la faible lumière. C'était dans ces moments-là que Feliciano aurait vraiment voulu savoir mentir.

« Heu, quelqu'un me l'a offert, et... »

Lovino leva quelque chose dans sa main ouverte et, dans l'obscurité, Feliciano mit quelques instants à réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il y parvint, son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'emballage orange du chocolat avec ses écritures en allemand était une accusation silencieuse. Feliciano regretta immédiatement l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à le garder. Il déglutit difficilement. « Je l'ai trouvé.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que quelqu'un te l'avait offert?

\- J'avais oublié. Je veux dire, j'ai oublié. Je ne sais pas. Je ne... » Feliciano leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Lovino. Mais Lovino ne le regardait pas. Il fix ait les mains de Feliciano, immobile, la faible lueur de la lanterne éclairant juste assez son visage pour révéler son expression confuse, presque furieuse. Feliciano se sentit prit de vertige. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Lentement, involontairement, il suivit le regard de Lovino jusqu'aux photos qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants. Deux photos, côte-à-côte. Une de Ludwig, sa croix de fer plate et claire autour de son cou. Une de Feliciano portant sa veste. Ils semblèrent rester là des heures, debout, immobiles, silencieux, les photos comme des preuves d'accusation entre eux. Feliciano lâcha enfin le souffle qu'il retenait. « Lovino...

\- Je n'aurais... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... » Lovino secoua la tête, stupéfait, presque sans voix. « Est-ce que c'est une mission? » demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix étranglée. « Une mission dont personne ne m'a parlé? »

Feliciano aurait souhaité savoir quoi dire. Mais il ne savait pas. Alors il dit simplement la vérité. « Non. Ce n'est pas une mission. »

Lovino prit la photo et la tint devant les yeux de Feliciano. « Est-ce que tu vois cette veste? » Il avait l'air calme. Trop calme. « Est-ce que tu as regardé ces symboles sur la veste que tu portes? » Feliciano essaya de détourner le regard mais Lovino garda la photo devant ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils représentent?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, ce n'était pas pour ça! Il faisait juste froid et Ludwig...

\- Ludwig? » La voix de Lovino était dangereusement maîtrisée.

« C'est son nom. » murmura Feliciano.

« Son nom. Celui de ce soldat allemand dont tu as une photo... dont tu portes la veste... »

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce que Lovino voulait qu'il dise. « Il n'est pas soldat. Il est pilote. »

Lovino eut un rire amer. « Oh, je vois. Eh bien tout s'explique. Mais je me fiche pas mal de savoir dans quelle section il est. Il est allemand, non?

\- Oui. » murmura Feliciano en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus mentir.

« Et tu as une photo de lui parce que...

\- Parce qu'il... il est mon... ami. »

La colère de Lovino explosa enfin. Feliciano vacilla lorsque Lovino se mit à crier. « Feliciano, espèce de parfait imbécile, à quoi est-ce que tu penses, bordel! Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

Les yeux de Feliciano se rouvrirent brusquement. Le visage de Lovino était tordu dans une expression de rage pure. « Non! Ce n'est pas ça, je le jure! Il est juste... Il est très gentil, Lovino, même s'il a l'air effrayant, il ne l'est pas, il est...

\- Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit? » cria Lovino. Feliciano ne cessa pas de parler.

« ... et on ne parle pas de la guerre, ni de la cause, ni rien de tout ça, j'aime juste être avec lui et...

\- Mon dieu, Feliciano, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

\- Et il est honorable et bon et il aime être avec moi et je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. » Un silence assourdissant tomba. Pendant une seconde, Feliciano crut que Lovino allait le frapper. A la place, Lovino se contenta de le fixer, secoua la tête et finit par reculer pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Feliciano, espèce de parfait idiot. » murmura Lovino, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter.

\- Oh, Feli. » Lovino se pencha en avant, la tête entre les mains. « Je savais que tu agissais différemment, ces derniers temps. J'aurais remarqué plus tôt si je n'avais pas été... » Il s'interrompit et prit une inspiration tremblante. « Comment est-ce que tu as bien pu le rencontrer? »

Feliciano parla doucement en fixant ses pieds. « Pendant que j'allais au village, la semaine dernière, un soldat en colère a essayé de me frapper, mais Ludwig l'en a empêché.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es de la Resistenza?

\- Bien sûr que non! »

Lovino fixa Feliciano avec un regard dur comme l'acier. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il te ferait s'il le découvrait? »

Feliciano secoua la tête avec obstination. « Non. Non, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, je le sais, il...

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que la Gestapo... »

Feliciano se refusa à écouter. « Je te l'ai dit, il est pilote! Il n'est pas de la Gestapo, il n'est pas comme ça!

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais...

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien pensé du tout, je m'en moque, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me poser ces question, je n'ai aucune réponse, tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime et que je veux être avec lui et c'est tout ce que je sais et, mon dieu, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ne dis rien à Papy, il... »

Lovino se leva lentement. « Feliciano, je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point c'est sérieux. »

L'estomac de Feliciano gela et ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il craignait de penser à ce que Papy Roma ferait s'il savait. « Je t'en prie, Lovino. Ne dis rien à Papy.

\- Bien sûr que je ne lui dirai rien. Ca le tuerait. » Feliciano sentit ses entrailles se tordre. « Mais tu ne dois jamais revoir cet allemand. »

Le cœur de Feliciano se mit à couler tandis que sa tête se débattait dans un flot de panique. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mots destructeurs de Lovino. « Non.

\- Je suis sérieux, Feli, ce n'est pas un jeu!

\- Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. » dit Feliciano. Il essayait de paraître menaçant. Il savait qu'il était en train de supplier. Il chassa ses larmes qui apparaissaient trop vite. « Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir. »

Les yeux de Lovino s'adoucirent et il fit un pas vers Feliciano, posant gentiment une main sur son épaule. Feliciano recula. « Feli, tu dois avoir réalisé qu'il ne sera pas en service ici éternellement. Tu devais savoir que ça se terminerait un jour. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer? »

Le cœur de Feliciano battait la chamade et son esprit semblait vide. Il avait toujours sut que Ludwig ne serait pas là pour toujours. Mais il pensait qu'ils avaient plus de temps. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lovino serait celui qui mettrait un terme à tout cela. « S'il-te-plaît. » Feliciano se prépara à supplier, à hurler, à dire à Lovino qu'il se trompait, à se battre, à fuir, à faire n'importe quoi pour arrêter ce cauchemar et s'assurer qu'il pourrait retrouver Ludwig une fois de plus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, Papy Roma ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

« Allez, les garçons, je croyais que nous allions écouter la radio avant le dîner! » Feliciano cacha rapidement son visage barbouillé de larmes et fourra les photos incriminantes dans sa veste. Roma s'arrêta et fit passer son regard de Feliciano à Lovino. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

\- Non, » répondit rapidement Lovino. « On allait justement sortir. »

* * *

Feliciano se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore sombre. Il lança un regard vers Lovino et n'entendit rien d'autre que sa respiration. La nuit dernière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit quoique ce soit au sujet de Ludwig. Mais Feliciano avait rapidement pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas laisser Lovino l'arrêter. Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher d'aller voir Ludwig. Si ça voulait dire qu'il devait partir avant que qui que ce soit se réveille et attendre toute la matinée près du chêne jusqu'à ce que Ludwig arrive, eh bien c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Feliciano s'habilla avec précaution, silencieusement, observant avec appréhension la faible lueur de l'aurore par la fenêtre. Il détestait l'obscurité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Feliciano passa à pas de loups près de Lovino, sans entendre le moindre changement dans sa respiration, puis dans le hall jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui, serra sa veste autour de lui pour contrer le froid et prit la direction du chêne.

Marchant rapidement pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu, Feliciano lançait des regards, mal à l'aise, aux nuages orageux visibles grâce à la lumière de l'aube à l'horizon. Ils se rapprochaient, même si la tempête n'éclaterait pas avant plusieurs jours. Il quitta la route après le tank en panne et se mit à traverser le pré, ravi que personne ne s'aventure dans ce champ ou près du chêne ces derniers jours. Il aurait toute l'intimité qu'il faut pour s'asseoir et rêver et attendre impatiemment que Ludwig arrive. Mais tandis que Feliciano s'approchait de l'arbre, sa peau glaça lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un était assis en dessous. Confus et apeuré, il ralentit jusqu'à un pas hésitant, sans savoir s'il devait faire demi-tour et fuir ou s'approcher et voir de qui il s'agissait. Un fermier du coin? Un membre de la résistance venu tôt de la ville pour aller voir Papy Roma? Feliciano fit encore un pas et lâcha un cri étouffé, sans savoir s'il voyait correctement. Son cœur bondit, ses veines prirent feu et il courut.

« Ludwig! Ludwig, mais qu'est-ce que... » Feliciano était hébété. C'était dangereux pour Ludwig de venir ici à cette heure. Si un membre de la résistance armé voyait un officier allemand, seul sur la route, avant le lever du soleil... « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si tôt? Ce n'est même pas le matin... »

Ludwig leva des yeux rougis derrière des cheveux en désordre. Il était adossé à l'arbre, ses vêtements inhabituellement froissés, ses traits magnifiques épuisés et tirés. Il semblait exténué. « Feliciano. »

Une décharge de peur et de confusion traversa Feliciano. Il n'avait jamais vu Ludwig comme ça. N'avait jamais imaginé que le pilote fort et maîtrisé puisse ressembler à ça. L'inquiétude l'envahit et il tomba à genoux à côté de Ludwig. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ludwig, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je suis désolé, Feliciano. » La voix de Ludwig était basse et rauque. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne devrais pas être ici, je...

\- Chut. Arrête. Tout va bien. » Feliciano tendit la main et lui serra le dos sans trop savoir quoi faire. Cela faisait mal de voir Ludwig comme ça. « On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi. Je suis venu tout de suite après... » Ludwig ferma les yeux douloureusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. « _Mein gott_, je serai corrigé pour cela.

\- Après. Après quoi? »

Ludwig fit une tentative de sourire. « C'était une mauvaise nuit, Feliciano. C'est tout. C'était une mauvaise nuit. » Ludwig se tut en tremblant. « J'ai juste... J'avais juste besoin de... » Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, le regard absent, les prunelles vides et sombres. Les mots suivants sortirent dans un murmure. « Je devais me rappeler qu'il existe quelque chose d'innocent dans le monde. » Feliciano tressaillit en entendant cela. Innocent. Il s'installa lentement contre l'arbre, tendit une main hésitante et prit celle de Ludwig dans la sienne. Ludwig laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et la serra fermement.

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se contenta de tenir la main de Ludwig et essaya de ravaler la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Feliciano se souvint de la conversation de Papy et Antonio, la nuit précédente. Il espérait désespérément que ce n'était pas la raison du comportement de Ludwig ce matin. Il réalisa que ça l'était probablement. Et que ça ne changeait rien. Il était si facile d'oublier les horribles choses qu'ils avaient dites lorsque Ludwig était juste devant lui.

Ludwig se pencha en avant et mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne pouvais pas rester à la base. Pas après ça. Pas après la mission de cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être près d'eux. Et je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits où j'avais plus besoin d'être qu'ici. Je veux tout oublier. J'ai besoin... j'ai juste besoin...

\- De t'éloigner de tout? » Ludwig leva les yeux vers lui, presque surpris. Feliciano comprenait. Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Lui aussi voulait partir loin de tout ; loin des accusations menaçantes de Lovino, loin des conversations destructrices de Papy et Antonio, loin de cet endroit où il devait attendre et où tout semblait trop réel. « Parce que tu sais, Ludwig, que c'est un peu comme ça, pas vrai. Quand je suis avec toi c'est comme si personne d'autre n'existait. »

Ludwig s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'adoucissant tandis qu'il comprenait. « Exactement.

\- Alors ne pense pas à ça, Ludwig. Ne pense pas à eux. Contente-toi d'oublier et d'être là avec moi. » Feliciano voulait dire quelque chose qui arrangerait tout. Il se demandait s'il y avait le moindre moyen de tout arranger. « Tu voudrais que je chante pour toi? » demanda-t-il. Il se mit aussitôt à grincer des dents. Quelle proposition ridicule, Ludwig ne voudrait jamais...

« Oui. » répondit immédiatement Ludwig en regardant Feliciano avec des yeux qui le traversaient de part en part.

« D'accord. Cette chanson me fait penser à toi. Mais tu ne l'aimeras sûrement pas. » Ludwig lui lança un regard interrogateur. « C'est en anglais. » expliqua Feliciano.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aimerai pas pour ça?

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les anglais.

\- Que je me batte contre eux ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime pas. »

Feliciano ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Alors il se contenta de chanter, levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait dans l'aube grise, chanter les mots qui étaient devenus ce qu'il connaissait et ressentait tous les jours.

_Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen..._

Feliciano se tut. Les nuages d'orage à l'horizon étaient maintenant clairement visibles dans le ciel gris. Il baissa nerveusement le regard pour voir Ludwig l'observer d'un air presque hébété.

« Ça te fait penser à moi? »

Feliciano se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit. « Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me le dit. "_Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_", je me posais la question. » Feliciano tordit sa main libre dans sa veste mais Ludwig se contenta de sourire. « Ta voix est vraiment charmante.

\- Danke. » Feliciano se demanda pourquoi il était soudain si nerveux. Étrangement, les choses semblaient différentes, ce matin. Son épaule le picotait à l'endroit où il s'appuyait contre Ludwig, sa main brûlait dans sa poigne. L'aube froide, immobile et silencieuse autour d'eux, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et propre dans l'air du petit matin.

Ludwig leva les yeux vers le ciel de plus en plus clair puis revint sur Feliciano. « Pourquoi es-tu là aussi tôt? » demanda-t-il comme s'il venait juste de s'en apercevoir.

Feliciano détestait devoir mentir ces derniers temps, devoir trouver une autre explication que la réalité. Il n'y était pas habitué et c'était épuisant. Il ne voulait plus le faire. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là, maintenant. » Il tressaillit lorsqu'une brise particulièrement froide reflua vers lui.

« Tu as froid.

\- Oui. »

Feliciano s'attendait à demi à ce que Ludwig lui donne sa veste à nouveau. A la place, Ludwig passa un bras autour de Feliciano, le tira contre lui, et Feliciano sentit son cœur bondir jusque dans sa gorge. Lentement, précautionneusement, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Ludwig, pressé contre sa chaleur familière et son odeur. Ludwig reposait son bras lourd autour de de la taille de Feliciano et Feliciano continua à serrer sa main, des picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale, le cœur battant, rempli d'une anticipation exaltante et inconnue. Ils restèrent là à perdre la notion du temps, à sentir le souffle de l'un et de l'autre, le reste du monde ayant complètement cessé d'exister.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. » dit enfin Feliciano, presque effrayé d'avoir brisé le silence.

« Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé. » Feliciano pouvait sentir la voix de Ludwig rouler contre son oreille.

« Ne le sois pas. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu me voir quand tu étais triste. Parce que ça veut dire que tu as pensé que je pouvais te rendre heureux, et ça me rend heureux, et en fait je ne pense pas que tu pourrais me déranger un jour, Ludwig, jamais, même si je te connaissais depuis mille ans. » Ludwig ne répondit pas mais sa respiration eut quelques saccades. Feliciano fit gentiment courir son pouce sur les doigts de Ludwig, inspira profondément contre sa veste. « Est-ce que ça ne serait pas agréable, Ludwig, de se connaître pendant un millier d'année?

\- Ce serait la chose la plus merveilleuse que je puisse imaginer. » Feliciano sentit les lèvres de Ludwig s'appuyer contre ses cheveux et il frissonna, inspirant vivement. Le vent froid disparut en arrière-plan et tout ce que Feliciano pouvait sentir était le mouvement chaleureux de la poitrine de Ludwig derrière lui. La chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il puisse imaginer...

« Tu te souviens, hier après-midi... » Les mots étaient sortis avant que Feliciano ait même l'idée de les prononcer. Il s'interrompit timidement mais Ludwig l'avait déjà entendu.

« Hmm? »

Feliciano inspira profondément. Il allait devoir continuer, maintenant. « Eh bien, hier après-midi, rappelle-toi... tu m'as dit de te retrouver ici. » Feliciano n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait demander. La conversation de la veille était passée si vite que Feliciano n'était pas sûr de ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il baissa nerveusement les yeux sur ses mains. « Tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais quelque chose. J'ai dit que je t'attendrai. Je ne... je suis désolé, je croyais... »

Feliciano sentit la poitrine de Ludwig bouger lorsqu'il se mit soudainement à rire. « Oh, Feliciano. Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas? »

Feliciano leva la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Qu'était-il supposé savoir? Il retint sa respiration lorsque Ludwig lâcha sa main pour la lever à hauteur de son visage, fit glisser ses doigts froid le long de la joue de Feliciano jusqu'à son menton et pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Feliciano se souvint de la première fois où il avait regardé ces yeux là, lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'ils étaient la chose la plus bleue qu'il ait jamais vue. « Feliciano. »

Feliciano se figea, les yeux ronds. « Oui? » Il ne pouvait élever la voix plus haut qu'un murmure.

Ludwig regarda le ciel, puis le sol, ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Puis il rouvrit ses yeux bleus et calmes. Tout s'arrêta. « Je suis fou amoureux de toi. »

Les étoiles auraient pu tomber du ciel, Feliciano n'aurait rien remarqué. La terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous eux, il n'aurait pas bougé. Il n'y avait rien, pas une chose au monde qui aurait pu le frapper aussi profondément que les mots de Ludwig. « Oh. » C'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Ludwig ne semblait plus hésitant le moins du monde. Il paraissait soulagé. Ses doigts étaient si doux contre la peau de Feliciano. « C'est pour cela que je devais être là, ce matin, Feliciano. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit. Parce que tu changes le monde autour de moi. Tu l'éclaires quand tout est terne, et gris, et laid. Tu retires tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien d'autre que toi. »

Feliciano ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnier du regard brûlant de Ludwig et de ses paroles bouleversantes. C'était plus que tout ce dont il avait osé rêver d'entendre et il était presque engourdi d'incrédulité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne pouvait pas former de mots. Devant son silence, les yeux de Ludwig s'assombrirent de doute, puis de panique. Il ôta sa main et commença à s'écarter.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop hardi, je... » Feliciano s'obligea à bouger et pressa ses doigts contre les lèvres de Ludwig pour le faire taire. Ludwig inspira vivement, l'expression soudainement pleine d'espoir et d'incertitude. Ses mains tremblaient. Mais toute incertitude avait fui l'esprit de Feliciano. Les mots que Ludwig avait dit... cet air dans ses yeux... Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire de ce sentiment d'avoir soudain tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. C'était trop merveilleux. C'était trop parfait. Il ne pouvait plus être nerveux... Plus maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Ludwig. Plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Ludwig. » dit doucement Feliciano, laissant sa main tomber sur l'épaule de Ludwig. Il se sentait étrangement calme alors même que son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. « Ludwig, comment dit-on "embrasse-moi" en allemand? »

Ludwig cligna plusieurs fois des yeux hébétés. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix tremblait. « ... _Küss mich_. »

« _Küss mich_. » répéta doucement Feliciano, son regard tombant sur les lèvres de Ludwig. Il attendit, tremblant d'anticipation, que Ludwig réponde. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Ludwig le regarda quelques instants, plaça gentiment une main sur l'arrière de son cou, et Feliciano oublia comment respirer. Son estomac se transforma en un sac de nœuds flottants. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Ludwig se pencha sur lui mais il ferma les yeux juste au moment où les lèvres de Ludwig rencontrèrent les siennes. Et le monde disparut. La légère pression des lèvres de Ludwig sur les siennes était douce, chaleureuse, délicate. Lorsque Ludwig se recula un peu, Feliciano leva aussitôt les bras pour le ramener vers lui. « N'arrête pas. » murmura-t-il avant de ramener leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau. La poitrine de Feliciano décolla lorsque Ludwig gémit doucement contre ses lèvres et raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

Oui. Comme ça. Enfin, comme ça. Feliciano plongeait dans l'étourdissante, saisissante sensation d'être tenu par Ludwig, la sensation de sa respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne, entouré par son odeur, son touché et sa présence à en couper le souffle. Lorsque Feliciano ouvrit ses lèvres et sentit la langue de Ludwig contre la sienne, il crut qu'il allait fondre. Complètement fondre en Ludwig. Parce que c'était ça, finalement. Comme rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Complet. Feliciano s'agrippa à l'épaule de Ludwig, approfondit le baiser et Ludwig répondit, s'enfonça avidement et serra Feliciano si fort contre lui qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Les doigts de Ludwig coururent à travers les cheveux de Feliciano jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou et Feliciano lâcha un gémissement étranglé et tremblant contre les lèvres de Ludwig. Un picotement parcourut sa colonne vertébrale ; sa peau brûlait malgré le vent glacial. Il souhaita que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais. Que Ludwig ne s'en aille jamais.

Le baiser ralentit doucement et Feliciano ouvrit les yeux pour trouver les iris bleus de Ludwig plongées dans les siennes. Il perdit la notion du temps alors qu'ils demeurèrent ainsi, leurs yeux bloqués, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine, les cheveux de Ludwig caressant ses joues et ses mains encore chaudes et fermes contre le cou de Feliciano. « _Ich liebe dich_, Ludwig. » Ludwig eut un petit soupir et l'embrassa à nouveau, stupéfiant et intense, doux et sûr et complet. Feliciano soupira de joie, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Soudain, un énorme rugissement déchira l'air et Feliciano sursauta, brisant le baiser. Hébété et surpris, il suivit le regard inquiet de Ludwig vers le ciel où cinq avions rugissaient, leur bruit brisant l'aube silencieuse.

« Ceux-là... Ne sont pas à nous. » Les sourcils de Ludwig se froncèrent, son expression mêlée de surprise et de confusion.

« Quoi? » Feliciano se sentait un peu étourdi, surpris par cette soudaine intrusion de la réalité. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Ludwig se redressa et regarda les avions avec un début de compréhension.

« Des Mustangs. »

Feliciano était encore presque inconscient mais son estomac gela lorsqu'il entendit son ton alarmé. Lorsqu'une explosion stridente résonna à courte distance, de la fumée s'élevant immédiatement, Feliciano revint enfin à lui-même. La matinée redevint vraie et froide. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre.

« Des Américains. » Un tourbillon d'émotions passa dans les yeux de Ludwig. Feliciano était terrifié. Par ce qu'il pouvait signifier. « Non, pourquoi maintenant... » Ludwig fit passer sa main sur son front dans un geste épuisé, tirant en arrière ses cheveux en bataille d'un air énervé. « Verdammt! »

Feliciano tourna la tête entre la fumée qui s'élevait au loin et l'expression frustrée de Ludwig. « Ludwig, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je ne comprends...

\- Je dois partir. Tout de suite. » Ludwig se leva et Feliciano sauta sur ses pieds à côté de lui, confus et paniqué. « Les Américains sont là. »

Les Américains... « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Ludwig s'interrompit enfin, regardant Feliciano avec un air de réalisation désespérée et déchirante. Feliciano comprit immédiatement. Ludwig lui disait au revoir. Le sol oscilla dangereusement sous ses pieds. « Non...

\- Feliciano... » La voix de Ludwig se brisa.

Feliciano secoua la tête. « Non! »

Ludwig fit un pas vers lui et le tira contre lui dans une étreinte puissante et désespérée. Feliciano s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était en train de se noyer et que Ludwig était une bulle d'air. Le baiser fut brûlant, amer, magnifique. Il se termina trop vite. Feliciano s'accrocha à Ludwig de toutes ses forces mais Ludwig décrocha ses mains délicatement et avec insistance.

« Demain, Ludwig. » Feliciano dut cracher ces mots. C'était trop soudain, trop horrible, trop injuste à s'en briser le cœur.

L'expression de Ludwig se tordit de douleur. « Je ne...

\- Demain! » s'écria Feliciano, refusant de laisser Ludwig finir sa phrase. Il n'était plus capable de retenir ses larmes.

Ludwig agrippa l'arrière de la tête de Feliciano, se pencha et pressa un baiser furieux contre sa tempe. Feliciano frissonna en sentant sa voix profonde contre son oreille. « _Ti amo_, Feliciano. A jamais. » Puis il partit. Feliciano pouvait tout juste se tenir immobile, seul et vide, presque paralysé. Trop de pensées traversaient son esprit, trop d'émotions l'envahissaient. Lorsque le monde cessa de tourner autour de lui, lorsqu'il put à nouveau sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, Feliciano tomba au sol. Il était paralysé. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer. Il n'était pas censé obtenir la seule chose qu'il désirait réellement juste avant de se la voir arracher.

Feliciano ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, allongé contre le chêne, levant son regard vide vers le ciel, trop dévasté pour pleurer. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil fut haut derrière les sombres nuages d'orages qu'il parvint à bouger, une soudaine inquiétude lui rongeant le cœur. Ludwig savait que les Américains étaient là. Il y avait une réunion à la cantina. Feliciano courut.


	7. Chapitre 7

Feliciano était complètement essoufflé lorsqu'il atteignit le village. Il passa en trombe la porte de la Cantina Verde, ignorant les regards railleurs du personnel. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle mais Lovino se tenait devant la porte entr'ouverte et l'arrêta avant qu'il n'entre. « Où t'étais, putain, j'ai dû mentir à Papy... Est-ce que tu as pleuré? »

Feliciano chuchota urgemment. « Je dois parler à Papy, les Américains sont là. »

Lovino lui lança un regard vide. « Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. « Tu étais avec lui. » dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, Lovino! Je voulais juste le voir, je...

\- Ta gueule, Feliciano, je veux écouter. On parlera plus tard. » Les mots de Lovino sonnaient comme une menace. Feliciano s'obligea à rester silencieux et à écouter à travers la porte les voix de Papy Roma et d'Antonio qui discutaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » dit Roma. « Peut-être que c'est commun comme nom allemand.

\- Ce n'est pas si commun. » Antonio soupira profondément. « Je ne peux pas le croire. De tous les endroits où les Allemands se battent en ce moment...

\- Tu étais ami avec cet allemand?

\- Avec son frère. On s'est connu pendant des années, on allait même partir pour l'université ensemble, en Angleterre; nous et un autre ami français. Mais la guerre a éclaté et ils ont tous les deux rejoint l'armée. J'ai essayé d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux toutes ces années, mais ça a été difficile, même pour moi. Mon ami français est capitaine dans la communauté française de renseignement et donc techniquement intraçable. Et la dernière chose que j'ai entendu à propos de l'Allemand c'était un genre de scandale avec un musicien autrichien et il a été condamné à une unité punitive sur le front est. Il est probablement mort.

\- Et son frère est sur cette liste.

\- C'est cela. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce n'était qu'un enfant, silencieux, fou d'aviation et déjà bâti comme un tank. Mais il est l'une des personnes les plus honnêtes et honorables que je n'ai jamais rencontré. » Feliciano sourit tristement pour lui-même. Alors Antonio comprenait aussi que les Allemands étaient des êtres humains. Le frère de son ami semblait même ressembler à Ludwig.

Roma se tut quelques instants. « Antonio, j'espère que tu sais... »

Antonio ne le laissa pas finir. « C'est une honte mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je sais à qui va ma loyauté.

\- Ta loyauté. Je dois admettre que, ces derniers temps, je me demande, Antonio, si mon petit-fils a quelque chose à voir là-dedans... »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Feliciano regarda Lovino qui se contentait de regarder la porte avec des yeux vides et écarquillés. Antonio répondit enfin. « Roma...

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Antonio. Il est évident depuis un long moment maintenant que tu as des sentiments pour Lovino. Trop évident. »

Les yeux de Lovino s'arrondirent, il tendit la main et s'agrippa au cadre de la porte. Feliciano essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. « Lovino...

\- Ta gueule. » chuchota Lovino.

« Roma... » Dit encore Antonio. « Vous savez que je ne ferais jamais...

\- Je n'ai rien contre tes préférences, mon ami, selon moi à chacun ses affaires. Mais tu peux être assez lent à comprendre les choses, parfois, alors je vais le dire. Lovino ne partage visiblement pas tes sentiments. Tu dois l'accepter et laisser tomber. » Lovino ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le cadre de la porte. « Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce dont nous parlions. J'avais juste l'impression que cela devait être dit.

\- Très bien. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il doit être dit que ma loyauté est toujours allée à une Italie libre et à tous les groupes qui s'opposent au mouvement fasciste allemand. N'oubliez pas ce qui m'a amené ici, Roma, ou les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi de risquer ma vie pour un pays qui n'est pas le mien. Et aucune de mes relations personnelles n'a à voir avec ça – ni mon ancienne amitié pour cet officier allemand, ni mes sentiments pour votre petit-fils. Et pendant que nous y sommes, Lovino est un homme, capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Tout comme Feliciano. Ils ne sont pas les enfants comme lesquels tu les traites. »

Feliciano étouffa un sursaut. Lovino paraissait aussi choqué que lui. Personne ne parlait à Papy Roma de cette façon. Il attendit anxieusement la réponse de Roma. Il n'y en eu pas. A la place, Antonio continua de parler.

« Mais vous avez raison, Roma. Ce n'est pas ce dont nous parlons. Au vu de nos plans actuels, espérons que cette stupide bévue américaine ne bouleverse pas trop les choses. Il semblerait que notre meilleure opportunité soit encore mercredi matin, mais vous pourrez parler davantage de cela pendant la réunion. Feliciano, Lovino, est-ce que vous allez entrer ou bien allez-vous rester à écouter devant la porte toute la matinée? »

Feliciano et Lovino partagèrent un regard surpris avant que Lovino ne se reprenne et pousse le panneau. « Fais pas le malin, bâtard, je suis là depuis à peine dix secondes. Oh, et au cas où ça t'intéresse, apparemment les premiers Mustangs ont survolé la zone. Je croyais qu'on ne les attendait pas avant mercredi. » Lovino se laissa tomber sur une table, visiblement en train d'essayer d'éviter de regarder en direction d'Antonio. Ce dernier lui offrit un bref sourire avant de passer une main épuisée dans ses cheveux et de se détourner.

Feliciano suivit lentement Lovino dans la pièce, légèrement troublé. Il était certain de ne pas avoir mentionné les Mustangs... Roma écarta son regard impénétrable d'Antonio et sourit joyeusement, se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, derrière son bureau de fortune. Ni lui ni Antonio ne semblaient avoir dormi depuis des jours.

« Bonjour, les garçons! Oui, Lovino, on dirait qu'on peut compter sur les Américains pour gâcher nos plans avant même de les avoir lancés.

\- Mais... Quoi... Les américains ont débarqué? » demanda Feliciano, choqué et confus. « Vous saviez qu'ils allaient atterrir? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Les forces principales n'ont pas encore débarqué. » dit Antonio. « Roma expliquera tout pendant la réunion.

\- Feliciano ne connaît pas ces choses-là. » dit Roma, regardant ostensiblement vers Antonio. « Il ne devrait pas avoir à connaître ces choses-là. » Roma lâcha une poignée de documents sur le bureau. « Au fait, Feliciano, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au marché, ce matin? »

Feliciano secoua la tête avec insistance et fit un pas en arrière, légèrement paniqué à l'idée que Roma l'oblige à partir. Il devait entendre ça, il devait entendre ces plans qui impliquaient des avions, des débarquements et des Américains. Il devait entendre ce qu'ils signifiaient pour lui et Ludwig. « Non, je crois que je vais rester pour la réunion aujourd'hui, Papy. »

Roma semblait partagé. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu te souviens d'à quel point la conversation d'hier t'a bouleversé.

\- Je veux entendre. » Feliciano leva le menton avec un air de défi, alors même qu'il faisait un nouveau pas vers l'arrière. Il ne voulait pas se battre pour ça. « Je ne serai pas bouleversé. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas un enfant, Papy, j'ai le droit d'entendre ce que vous planifiez et puis, ça ira pour moi, je promets que ça ira. »

Roma se leva et le cœur de Feliciano tomba. « Ecoute, Feli... »

Antonio ricana bruyamment et croisa les bras. « Alors Feliciano peut aller risquer sa vie pour nous ramener des informations mais il n'est pas autorisé à entendre comment nous allons nous en servir? »

Roma semblait presque avoir des envies de meurtre lorsqu'il lança un regard à Antonio par-dessus son bureau. « Je ne te permet pas de me dire comment parler à mes petits-fils, Antonio. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Feli, » dit doucement Lovino. « Peut-être que Papy a raison. Tu n'as pas à entendre ça. » Feliciano se tourna vers lui suspicieusement. Lovino ne lui avait jamais suggéré de quitter une réunion auparavant.

A cet instant, trois membres de la résistance passèrent la porte et saluèrent bruyamment Roma. Feliciano profita de cette distraction pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle et prendre place. Son estomac était retourné, le sang battait dans sa tête, ses mains tremblaient. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Mais rien n'aurait pu le faire partir. Heureusement, Roma fut très vite trop occupé à parler aux nouveaux arrivants pour lui prêter attention. D'autres se joignirent à eux et la pièce fut rapidement pleine de gens bruyants, bavards et étrangement joyeux. Lovino se tournait parfois vers lui et lui lançait un regard inquiet, mais Feliciano ignorait tout le monde. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il pouvait encore sentir les bras de Ludwig autour de lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, pouvait encore sentir son odeur et entendre la douleur dans sa voix au moment de dire au revoir. Feliciano avala la boule dans sa gorge. Il restait assis, espérant, priant et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à Ludwig. Il restait assis, attendant de savoir ce que ces avions américains dévastateurs signifiaient réellement.

Les premiers mots que Papy Roma prononça pour la réunion se mélangeaient, le discours habituel sur les mouvements des allemands, les estimations, la vigilance et toutes ces choses que Feliciano n'avait jamais réellement comprises. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il mentionna les Américains que Feliciano commença vraiment à écouter.

« Alors, certains d'entre vous ont sûrement remarqué les Mustangs qui ont survolé la ville ce matin. » Les paroles de Roma rencontrèrent des murmures d'acquiescement et de curiosité. Feliciano sentit son pouls grimper. « Eh bien nous sommes sûrs que les Allemands les ont remarqués aussi. C'était évidemment inattendu. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de pilotes américains en mission de pistage se soit fortement éloigné de sa route et que l'un d'entre eux, un jeune lieutenant arrogant semblerait-il, ait pensé que ce serait une bonne blague de larguer de petits explosifs dans un champ vide. » Roma décrocha une carte d'un crochet sur le mur. Quelques personnes se penchèrent en avant pour mieux voir. « Les explosions ont eu lieu juste... » Roma mit le doigt quelque part sur la carte. « ...ici. À peine quelques kilomètres de la base aérienne allemande. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour l'assaut de mercredi? » demanda l'un des hommes. Les oreilles de Feliciano le brûlèrent et son estomac sursauta. Assaut... « Ce n'était pas censé être une attaque surprise?

\- Cela signifie que les Allemands ont le vague indice que les Américains pistent cet endroit. » Roma commença à arpenter la pièce sans cesser de parler, ses paroles aussi puissantes qu'à l'ordinaire appelant l'attention de toute la salle. « Nous devons faire quelque chose rapidement pour réparer cette stupide erreur des Américains. Les Allemands ne doivent pas savoir pour le débarquement. Les Américains se basent sur l'élément de surprise. Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils le possèdent toujours. Silvano, il faudra que tu te connectes sur la fréquence de la radio allemande et que tu diffuse un faux rapport. Je te donnerai les détails dans un moment. Et Matteo, Antonio te donnera de fausses informations à transmettre directement au commandement supérieur pour les convaincre que les Américains sont trop débordés en France pour lancer un assaut ici. » Roma s'interrompit et scruta la salle. Feliciano se fit tout petit sous son regard. « Convaincre les Allemands que les Américains n'attaqueront pas est d'une importance vitale pour la mission toute entière. S'ils apprennent pour le débarquement, tous les efforts fournis ces derniers mois n'auront servi à rien. »

Feliciano eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots, la panique gonflant dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce dont Roma parlait et voulait désespérément demander des clarifications mais il n'osait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se tordit les doigts nerveusement et écouta avec inquiétude, s'accrochant à chaque mot de Roma.

« Si tout se déroule selon le plan et si les Allemands demeurent inconscients de l'invasion imminente, le reste du plan devrait fonctionner exactement comme prévu. Une réunion est prévue pour après-demain, le jour du débarquement. Antonio a des agents chargés de s'assurer que la réunion aura bel et bien lieu. Grâce à mon petit Feliciano, nous avons été capables d'obtenir ces informations pour les Américains. » Roma leva devant lui une feuille de papier. Feliciano la regarda, écœuré, brisé. Il sut immédiatement d'où le papier venait – de l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait donnée au café allemand. « Ceci est une liste des membres les plus importants de la Luftwaffe dans cette zone. Ces hommes sont tous des cibles de haute priorité : officiers de haut rang, officiers destinés à la promotion, et leurs meilleurs pilotes. Ils doivent être éliminés immédiatement en vue de l'attaque aérienne sur les bases militaires allemandes en Italie. Tous les hommes sur cette liste participeront à la réunion, mercredi matin. »

Roma laissa tomber la liste sur le bureau et continua à arpenter la pièce. Le papier attirait les yeux de Feliciano comme un aimant. Les paroles de Papy Roma s'évanouirent en arrière-plan et soudain ce papier fut la seule chose qui existait. A peine conscient, Feliciano se mit sur ses pieds et se déplaça lentement vers le bureau. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un rêve; le sang lui battait dans les oreilles, son esprit était figé car il ne pouvait pas admettre ce qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin le bureau, Feliciano baissa les yeux sur les papiers répandus dessus. L'un d'entre eux se détachait, au sommet de la pile, les mots "cibles : aérodrome" griffonnés en guise d'en-tête. Une liste de noms courait sur toute la longueur de la page et Feliciano les parcourut, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il cherchait, même si sa peau le brûlait et qu'une écœurante sensation d'épouvante courait à travers ses veines. La liste de lieutenants, de capitaines et de colonels commença à se resserrer. Et là, il s'arrêta. Tout s'arrêta. Feliciano se sentit tomber en morceaux, sentit son cœur chanceler, sentit son être se briser. Le monde entier se fermait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien que ce morceau de papier, que cette liste, que ces lettres et ces trois mots qu'elles épelaient.

_Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt._

Feliciano contempla ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop flous pour qu'il puisse les voir. Lorsqu'il leva finalement la tête, confus, éberlué et brisé, la première chose qu'il vit fut Lovino, lui rendant son regard, l'air mal à l'aise et plein d'appréhension. Les yeux de Lovino se posèrent rapidement sur la liste sur le bureau, sur Papy Roma et de nouveau sur Feliciano avant de s'écarquiller d'un air consterné sous la compréhension. Lovino posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire. Il appréhendait à peine ses sentiments. Il posa les mains sur le bureau, se pencha en avant, et le discours de Papy Roma commença à redevenir compréhensible...

« Nous avons réussi à donner l'heure et le lieu aux Américains. Ils atterriront en force, tôt, sans le moindre avertissement. Leur première cible est l'aérodrome allemand. » Les mains de Feliciano se troublèrent sous ses yeux tandis que son Papy continuait de parler, ces mots se creusant enfin leur place en lui, pleins d'un sens déchirant, tranchant son cœur en morceaux. « Leur objectif est d'éliminer les hommes présents à la réunion, ainsi qu'autant d'avions et de pilotes ennemis que possible. Pris par surprise, la plupart des pilotes devraient mourir avant d'atteindre leur appareil. Ceci signera la destruction de la présence aérienne allemande dans ce secteur...

\- NON! » Ce mot s'était arraché à lui, fort et terrifié et dévasté, avant que Feliciano ait pu le retenir. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais c'était trop tard. La salle entière l'observait dans un silence choqué.

« Feliciano? » fit enfin Roma, alarmé.

« Je ne... Je ne peux... » Les mains de Feliciano tremblèrent, ses entrailles se tordirent, son esprit refusa de fonctionner correctement. « Je veux dire... je veux dire... » Il lança un regard hébété à travers la pièce, le silence accusateur le déboussolait et le terrifiait. Roma fit un pas inquiet vers lui. Antonio semblait tout aussi inquiet. Lovino secoua la tête, le regardant avec intensité ; son visage était un avertissement, mortellement sérieux, presque suppliant. Feliciano ravala sa peur, la forçant dans sa gorge. Ses yeux volèrent vers la sortie et revinrent. « Je dois y aller. » Il courut vers la porte. Lovino l'atteignit le premier, lui coupant la route.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » dit fermement Lovino.

« Laisse-moi partir, Lovino! » implora Feliciano, essayant de le pousser pour passer. Lovino s'agrippa à son bras et le retint.

« Non!

\- S'IL-TE-PLAÎT! » Hurla Feliciano, essayant désespérément de se libérer de la prise de Lovino.

« Putain de merde, je savais que ça arriverait!

\- Arrêtez! » cria Roma. Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de se figer à cet ordre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang? »

Le cœur battant, la tête tournant, Feliciano leva les yeux vers Lovino d'un air suppliant. « Je t'en prie, » murmura-t-il. « Ne lui dis pas.

\- Lovino? Feliciano? » La voix de Roma était inquiète. La pièce se remplit de chuchotements et de bas murmures de confusion et de curiosité.

Le pouls de Feliciano vibrait dans sa gorge. La pièce commença à tournoyer. Ludwig... Il devait retrouver Ludwig... « Je ne parlerai pas à Ludwig du débarquement, je promets que je ne le ferai pas, je veux juste... Je dois juste le voir, Lovino, j'ai _besoin_ de... » La respiration de Feliciano s'accélérait trop pour qu'il puisse continuer à chuchoter.

« Ce n'est rien, Papy. » dit Lovino à voix haute. Son regard semblait divisé. Il murmura. « Est-ce que tu sais au moins où se trouve leur base? »

Le cœur de Feliciano s'écroula et sa peau devint froide. « Non... »

Lovino soupira de soulagement et relâcha sa prise. « Ne sois pas stupide, Feliciano. Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

Feliciano allait hurler. Il allait se briser. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Le bruit et la lumière de la cantina étaient comme des éclats de verre dans son crâne. Le sol sous ses pieds se balançait de façon instable. Les Américains débarquaient, ils bombardaient la base aérienne. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre Ludwig... Aucun moyen de le prévenir. Aucun moyen de lui dire au revoir. Une écœurante panique asphyxiait ses poumons. « Lovino » cracha-t-il, soudain incapable de voir, de penser, de respirer. « Lovino, à l'aide... » Feliciano trébucha, tomba à terre et reposa sa tête sur le sol froid. Presque immédiatement, il entendit la voix de Papy Roma à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien, Feli. Tu sais que tu dois respirer. Respire. » Feliciano sentit la main de Roma caresser son front. « Tout va bien, tu t'es juste surmené à nouveau. Assied-toi maintenant. » Roma le redressa et Feliciano agrippa sa poitrine. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce semblaient le condamner froidement. Roma jeta un regard à Antonio. « Tu vois? C'est pour _ça_ que je ne veux pas qu'il entende ces choses-là! »

Feliciano leva les yeux vers Lovino, le suppliant silencieusement. Le regard de Lovino s'adoucit et il tomba immédiatement à genoux, plaça un bras autour de Feliciano et, avec l'aide de Roma, l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Feliciano se reposa sur Lovino avec gratitude et tenta de cacher son visage aux yeux de la salle bondée.

« Il est fatigué, Papy. Il a travaillé dur. Je vais le ramener à la maison. »

* * *

Feliciano était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond de la chambre. Les paroles de Papy Roma tournoyaient sans fin autour de sa tête, se frayant un chemin en lui et brisant son monde en morceaux. Le jour après demain. Si Ludwig ne venait pas le voir demain, Feliciano ne le reverrait jamais. Il sentait à peine la main de Lovino dans la sienne alors que son frère était assis à ses côtés, sur le sol. La pièce était trop sombre pour un milieu d'après-midi, la tempête au-dessus de leurs têtes était sur le point d'éclater. Le tonnerre roulait si lourdement que les murs semblaient trembler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Feliciano n'en avait pas peur.

« Tu ne l'as pas dit à Papy. » dis doucement Feliciano.

« Non. » répondit Lovino. « Tu aimes vraiment cet Allemand.

\- Oui. » Parfois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de poser les questions.

« Est-ce que tu lui aurais dit, pour l'attaque? » Feliciano ne répondit pas. « Feli, il est notre ennemi. Il se bat pour nous contrôler, pour nous prendre notre pays. »

Feliciano secoua légèrement la tête. « Non. Il se bat parce que son pays lui dit de le faire, et il aime son pays. C'est un homme bon, Lovino.

\- C'est un Allemand.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que, malgré ce que vous pensez toi et Papy, il est possible d'être les deux. » Lovino ne répondit pas mais pressa la main de Feliciano pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Le tonnerre appuya leur silence. « Et si Antonio était notre ennemi? » demanda finalement Feliciano. « Tu ne l'aimerais pas quand même?

\- Je n'aime pas Antonio. » dit Lovino un peu trop vite.

« Si, tu l'aimes. »

Lovino fit courir son pouce sur la paume de Feliciano, puis posa la tête sur son bras. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite furent si faibles que Feliciano dut faire un effort pour les entendre. « Antonio va bientôt mourir. »

Feliciano tourna brusquement la tête vers Lovino, choqué et alarmé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Il nous donne des informations. Au sujet des Allemands.

\- Exactement. Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est dangereux? Antonio est l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par les Allemands dans tout le pays. Dans toute l'Europe. Un jour ils vont l'avoir. Ils le tortureront pour ce qu'il sait et ils le tueront. Il le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Mais Antonio est malin, il...

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. Parce qu'il n'arrêtera pas. » Lovino semblait presque en colère. « Il n'arrêtera pas de faire ce qu'il fait et chaque jour le rapproche un peu plus de la Gestapo. »

La bouche de Feliciano s'ouvrit et il faillit lâcher un petit cri. « C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas l'aimer. Parce que tu ne veux pas être blessé! »

Lovino rit jaune. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Ça l'est. Et c'est aussi très égoïste. Tu l'aimes mais tu as peur que quelque chose de mal arrive et tu as peur d'avoir quelque chose à perdre. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver et on a toujours quelque chose à perdre. Je sais que tu as peur, Lovino. Tu as peur de prendre le risque. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose... » Feliciano pensa à tous ces merveilleux après-midi avec Ludwig, les heures glorieuses et fugaces, les sourires et les mots et les caresses de la main ; à ces quelques baisers étourdissants et déchirants, cette déclaration bien trop brève et magnifique sous le chêne. Puis il pensa à cette très réelle possibilité, cette probabilité de ne jamais pouvoir revoir Ludwig. De le perdre et d'être consumé par une douleur incontrôlable et envahissante. Et pourtant... « Certaines choses valent d'en prendre le risque après tout... »

Lovino leva lentement la tête et regarda Feliciano comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il sourit doucement. « Depuis quand es-tu le plus sage, Feli? »

Feliciano lui sourit en retour. « J'ai toujours été le plus sage. »

Lovino laissa échapper un profond soupir et leva la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux brillants. Feliciano pouvait entendre le vent gratter le verre. « Quand étais-tu censé retrouver ton Allemand?

\- Il vient me voir tous les jours près du chêne. Mais avec tout ce qui arrive, l'attaque de ce matin, il ne sera probablement pas là demain.

\- Tu l'as entendu, ce matin, ce n'était pas une attaque, les Américains étaient en mission de repérage. Ces Mustangs sont loin maintenant, le vrai débarquement n'aura lieu que dans quelques jours et les Allemands sont persuadés qu'il n'y aura pas de débarquement du tout. » Feliciano lâcha un petit cri étranglé lorsqu'il comprit. Lovino avait raison. Si les Américains n'étaient plus là, il n'y avait plus de raison pour empêcher Ludwig de venir le rencontrer comme il le faisait tous les jours. Le cœur de Feliciano commença à battre plus fort. « Alors, Feli. Va le voir, demain. » Feliciano regarda Lovino, sous le choc.

« Tu... Tu me laisseras aller le voir? »

Lovino toucha la main de Feliciano avec son front. « Oui. Va lui dire au revoir. »

Le cœur de Feliciano s'écroula à nouveau immédiatement. Oui, Ludwig pourrait venir le voir le lendemain. Mais ce serait la dernière fois. Feliciano ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Non, je ne peux pas. » Les Américains attaqueraient le lendemain. Feliciano l'avait entendu plus tôt. Ils attaqueraient pendant la réunion des Allemands, détruiraient la base aérienne et les officiers présents. Mais si Feliciano prévenait Ludwig, il serait un traitre. Comment pourrait-il le voir en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois? « Je ne peux... Je dois juste...

\- Feli... »

Les larmes vinrent et Feliciano n'essaya pas de les arrêter. « Je ne veux pas dire au revoir, Lovino! Je veux juste être avec lui! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui. Si seulement tu savais à quel point c'est merveilleux. Il aime m'écouter, il ne pense pas que je suis agaçant ou que je parle trop, il aime m'écouter chanter et il est si gentil, et si timide, même s'il a l'air si fort. Il a un frère et un Papy, comme nous. Il est si bon et honnête et... Et il est tout. » Feliciano essuya rageusement ses larmes. « Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je le rencontre comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il soit un ennemi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tout simplement être avec lui? Pourquoi... » Feliciano ne savait pas comment exprimer la colère et la douleur qui l'envahissaient. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose, de tomber au sol, de hurler. « Oh mon dieu, pourquoi, Lovino? Ce n'est pas juste! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste!

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais rien n'est juste pendant une guerre. » Lovino s'interrompit et prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante. « Ce n'était pas censé t'arriver, Feli. Mais, au moins, tu as la chance de pouvoir dire au revoir. »

Feliciano sentit sa poitrine se briser sous le poids des mots de Lovino. Cela ne suffisait pas. Comment cela aurait-il pu suffire?

« Et Feliciano, encore une chose. » Au ton de la voix de Lovino, Feliciano tourna la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Il frissonna en les voyants. La pièce parut soudain plus sombre. « Mon petit frère. Je t'aime de tout mon être. Mais si tu nous trahis... Si tu trahis l'Italie... Je te tuerai. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Feliciano était assis contre le chêne, sous un ciel noirci par l'orage. Un vent rapide et glacé agitait les feuilles et les branches au-dessus de sa tête et d'énormes éclats de tonnerre roulaient de façon menaçante entre les montagnes. Feliciano resserra les pans de sa veste et lança un regard inquiet vers le champ pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Il avait à peine dormi, la nuit précédente, trop de pensées, de souvenirs et de peurs assaillaient son esprit. Il refusait d'admettre la vérité – qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ludwig vienne, ce jour-là. Qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Cette pensée le terrifia mais il prit vite une décision : si Ludwig ne se montrait pas, Feliciano trouverait la base aérienne et irait le chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas être loin, Ludwig en venait et y retournait tous les jours. Il y avait des Allemands qui entraient et sortaient en permanence du village. Il pouvait la trouver s'il le fallait. Parce qu'il devait revoir Ludwig, même si c'était la dernière fois. Feliciano prit cette décision et s'endormit promptement.

Feliciano fut réveillé par une main froide contre sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ludwig en face de lui : ces yeux bleus et brillants et ses cheveux dorés et son visage fort, gentil et magnifique avec les nuages noirs en arrière-plan. La poitrine de Feliciano s'emplit d'une joie intense et lumineuse qui lui coupa le souffle. Il sourit doucement, encore endormi et heureux. « Je rêve. »

Les lèvres de Ludwig s'élevèrent en un petit sourire. « Est-ce que c'est un beau rêve? »

Feliciano acquiesça, rêveusement perdu dans les yeux séduisants de Ludwig, un frisson chaud courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Oui. Tu es dedans. » Un éclair apparut brièvement au-dessus de leurs têtes ; la mémoire lui revint. En un clin d'œil, Feliciano sortit du brouillard, sa joie s'évanouit et il se laissa tomber en avant contre Ludwig, tomber dans une étreinte forte, sécurisante et déchirante. « Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, Ludwig. » murmura-t-il brutalement. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Le ciel était si sombre pour un matin. « Dis-moi que tu es là.

\- Je suis là, Feliciano. Je suis là, avec toi. » Ludwig l'embrassa gentiment et Feliciano se sentit fondre, les lèvres et le souffle de Ludwig étaient si chauds comparés au vent glacial. Feliciano frissonna en sentant les doigts de Ludwig courir doucement dans ses cheveux. « Je ne t'ai pas surpris? » murmura Ludwig contre ses lèvres. « Tu m'as dit une fois de te réveiller doucement si je te trouvais en train de dormir ici. Tu te souviens? »

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Feliciano ne put qu'hocher la tête. Ses mains parcoururent les bras de Ludwig, ses doigts, ses épaules ; il sentit sa veste, le sentit, le serra contre lui, inspira. « Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu. » Il eut un rire tremblant. « Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais. Hier, tu m'as fait si peur... Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais!

\- Rien ne peut m'empêcher de venir, tu te souviens? » Ludwig sourit et embrassa sa chevelure. Feliciano soupira, presque avec bonheur. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais. Les Américains n'étaient pas en train d'attaquer. »

Feliciano recula. La mention des Américains était comme une douche froide. « Alors, ils n'ont pas débarqué? » Il essaya de donner l'impression qu'il ne le savait pas déjà.

« Non. Ce n'était qu'une mission de repérage. »

La poitrine de Feliciano se gonfla d'espoir. Ludwig savait que c'était une mission de repérage. Peut-être qu'il savait déjà au sujet du débarquement. « Alors, ils n'ont pas encore atterri, mais... » Feliciano hésita, il savait qu'il parlait dangereusement. Mais il devait savoir combien Ludwig en savait.

« C'était une tactique de diversion. » dit Ludwig. Feliciano se sentit un peu soulagé. Il savait que c'était une diversion... Les Allemands avaient deviné... Ils devaient savoir pour le débarquement... « Les Américains sont trop occupés en France pour lancer une attaque ici en ce moment. Ils essaient de nous embrouiller. » Ludwig pressa la main de Feliciano pour le rassurer mais le cœur de Feliciano se glaça et une agonie déchirante s'empara de sa poitrine. Ludwig ne savait pas, après tout. Les Allemands ne seraient pas préparés. Tout allait se produire exactement de la façon dont l'avait prédit Papy Roma, exactement de la façon prévue, exactement selon le plan que Feliciano avait aidé à mettre en œuvre. Les Américains allaient débarquer. Ils allaient attaquer. Ils frapperaient la base aérienne allemande et détruiraient l'endroit, détruiraient Ludwig, détruiraient Feliciano. Et Feliciano ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher, ne pouvait même pas prévenir Ludwig – pas sans commettre de trahison.

Feliciano sentait qu'il se brisait. Alors voilà... C'était la dernière fois. Il laissa les larmes venir et cacha son visage dans le cou de Ludwig. Il commença à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision en venant ce matin. C'était une torture plus horrible que tout ce que la Gestapo pourrait bien lui faire. Ludwig ramena gentiment sa main en haut du dos de Feliciano, lissa les cheveux à la base de son cou. Il prit une inspiration tremblante contre l'oreille de Feliciano.

« Je ne peux pas rester, aujourd'hui. »

Feliciano hoqueta, la douleur dans sa poitrine se changeant en panique. Il se redressa, tendu sous le choc. « Quoi? Non! »

Les yeux de Ludwig étaient peinés. « Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je n'ai que quelques instants... » Il regarda le sol, rougissant un peu. « Seulement quelques instants mais je devais les passer avec toi. Mais je dois être à la base, aujourd'hui. »

Feliciano était sans voix. Il cligna des yeux, refusant d'y croire. C'était le dernier jour qu'il leur restait et Ludwig partait immédiatement. C'était trop cruel.

« Je suis désolé. » Ludwig toucha les larmes de Feliciano avec des doigts froids et doux. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu es différent aujourd'hui, Feliciano. Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Feliciano cligna des yeux pour faire partir le choc et hocha la tête. Il mentait encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours mentir? « C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je sais. » Ludwig glissa sa main le long de la joue de Feliciano, essuyant ses larmes. Feliciano ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur cette sensation.

« Demain, Ludwig. Viens me voir demain, tôt.

\- Je ne peux pas, demain.

\- Non, c'est vrai. » Feliciano entendit sa voix venir d'ailleurs. « Demain tu as une réunion. » Ludwig s'immobilisa brièvement, une expression de surprise traversant son visage. « Ce n'est pas ça? » poursuivit rapidement Feliciano. « C'était juste une supposition.

\- Oui, demain j'ai une réunion.

\- Oh. » Feliciano se sentait étourdi. Comme si rien n'était réel. Comme s'il regardait tout cela de loin.

« Mais peut-être le jour suivant.

\- Oui. Oui, peut-être. » Feliciano sourit, même s'il se sentait mourir. « C'est vraiment injuste, pas vrai? »

Ludwig hocha légèrement la tête. « C'est injuste. »

Feliciano s'agrippa fermement aux mains de Ludwig, regarda intensément dans ses yeux bleus. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus sombres, comme le ciel. « Reste avec moi, Ludwig. Reste avec moi aujourd'hui, et ce soir, et demain. Cette réunion n'est sûrement pas si importante que ça. Reste ici, avec moi, comme ça, toute la nuit. » _Reste avec moi pour toujours..._

Ludwig leva un sourcil et sourit légèrement. « Par ce temps? L'orage est sur le point d'éclater.

\- Je m'en fiche. »

Ludwig soupira, son sourire s'évanouit. « Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je dois y aller. Et tu devrais rentrer. »

Le sang de Feliciano était comme de la glace dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Que pouvait-il dire? Il ravala le chagrin qui lui serrait la gorge et essaya de sourire. « Alors... Alors _küss mich,_ Ludwig. »

Feliciano n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un baiser puisse être aussi différent. La veille, lors de son premier baiser, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux ou à sa place de toute sa vie. Et maintenant venait le dernier et il avait l'impression de mourir. Comme s'il perdait la seule chose qui ait jamais eut du sens à ses yeux. Ludwig allait partir et Feliciano se briserait et rien ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais réussir à le recoller. Alors que ses lèvres s'appuyaient contre celles de Ludwig, leurs mains fermement entrelacées, Feliciano essaya de tout consigner dans sa mémoire. La façon qu'avait Ludwig de sentir l'herbe et le cuir et toujours une ombre d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire ; la façon qu'avait sa peau d'être si chaude, tellement plus douce qu'on pouvait s'y attendre ; la façon qu'il avait de tenir Feliciano si fermement mais jamais assez pour lui faire mal. Feliciano le serrait comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir, comme si, s'il ne le lâchait pas, ils pouvaient rester comme ça pour toujours. Mais ensuite ce fut fini et Feliciano se demanda comment ces vagues souvenirs pourraient durer toute une vie. Lorsque le baiser se brisa, le cœur de Feliciano se brisa en même temps. Ludwig se leva et mit Feliciano sur ses pieds.

« Ce ne sera pas long, Feliciano. Tu as dit que tu pourrais m'attendre pour toujours. Tu peux sûrement m'attendre un jour de plus. » Ludwig sourit et ce fut comme un poignard en plein cœur.

« Oui. » Un jour de plus. Pour toujours. Où était la différence? Feliciano sentit les doigts de Ludwig glisser d'entre les siens et faillit tomber. « _Auf wiedersehen_, _sweetheart._

\- _Ciao, mein bello_ Feliciano. »

C'est à ce moment, en entendant cet étrange mélange de mots, en voyant ce petit sourire qui faisait s'arrêter son cœur, que Feliciano sut. Au-delà de tout doute qui aurait jamais pu exister. Il n'aimerait jamais personne de la même magnifique, douloureuse et bouleversante façon qu'il aimait Ludwig.

Puis Ludwig se retourna et commença à partir. L'air devint irrespirable. Feliciano se courba vers l'avant, hoquetant, le corps déchiré par une douleur physique, sa vie entière et tout ce qu'elle contenait tombant en morceaux autour de lui. Il était écrasé, détruit. Le monde tournoyait autour de sa tête et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas arrêter Ludwig, il ne pouvait pas trahir la résistance, il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas... Oh, bon sang. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

« STOP! »

Le monde cessa de tourner. Le vent cessa de souffler. Le soleil ne bougeait plus dans le ciel. Ludwig se retourna lentement.

« N'y va pas. » Feliciano l'avait murmuré, les yeux au sol, effrayé par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît. » Ludwig avait l'air fâché, presque frustré. « C'est dur pour moi aussi, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Feliciano essaya de trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ludwig retourner à sa base. Que pouvait-il faire... Que pouvait-il dire... Que voulait-il... Feliciano leva lentement les yeux. « Fuyons.

\- Je... Quoi? »

Feliciano s'obligea à bouger. Il courut vers Ludwig, s'accrocha à ses bras, essaya de lui faire comprendre. « Je t'en prie. Partons, tout simplement, maintenant. On pourrait, tu sais. On n'aurait pas à le dire à qui que ce soit, on pourrait juste... » Feliciano savait à peine ce qu'il disait et Ludwig le trouvait probablement ridicule mais il continua, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce que c'était leur seule chance, parce que, par-dessus tout, il le pensait... « Il doit y avoir un endroit... » Il s'interrompit et regarda vers les montagnes.

Ludwig posa une main apaisante sur sa joue. « Feliciano...

\- La Suisse, Ludwig. » Feliciano ravala un sanglot et se courba vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche la poitrine de Ludwig. « S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, allons en Suisse et laissons tout ça derrière nous, et puis nous pourrons être ensemble, et on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter des Américains ou de la Luftwaffe ou... ou... ou de qui que ce soit, ou de quoi que ce soit... » Feliciano s'accrochait à Ludwig comme s'il était la seule chose au monde qui importait. A cet instant, il l'était. « On pourrait le faire, Ludwig, maintenant, rien que toi et moi! »

Ludwig regarda vers les montagnes, s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux avec regret. « Et qu'est-ce que l'on ferait, là-bas? Est-ce que tu as seulement déjà quitté le village, Feliciano? »

Feliciano ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ludwig devait l'écouter. Il devait empêcher Ludwig de partir. « Non. Mais je le ferais. Je le ferais pour toi. Il doit y avoir un endroit, quelque part où l'on peut être ailleurs, un endroit où ce sera juste toi et moi...

\- Un tel endroit n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas de place pour nous. » Ludwig leva les yeux vers le chêne. « Seulement ici. » Il posa doucement une main sur la poitrine de Feliciano. « Seulement ici. »

C'était si douloureux parce que Feliciano savait que c'était la vérité. Il secoua néanmoins la tête. « Ne dis pas ça, Ludwig, s'il-te-plaît. Il doit y avoir... »

Ludwig embrassa doucement sa joue et Feliciano s'appuya contre lui. « Je te verrai après-demain, et on reparlera de ça, d'accord? » Puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Feliciano et fit un pas en arrière. Feliciano attrapa immédiatement son bras, pris de panique.

« Tu ne peux pas retourner à ta base! » cria-t-il, la voix au bord de la terreur. Ludwig s'immobilisa, et son comportement changea immédiatement. Ses épaules se tendirent et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il fut tout de suite sur ses gardes.

« Ma base? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Feliciano s'immobilisa. Voilà. C'était sa décision. C'était le moment où il allait trahir tout ce qu'il défendait, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, tout ce en quoi il croyait. Feliciano ferma brièvement les yeux. Rien d'autre ne fonctionnerait. Il devait le dire à Ludwig. Feliciano pensait à Papy Roma, à Lovino, à l'Italie. Et il prit sa décision. « Les Américains débarquent demain matin. » dit-il doucement, lentement. C'était comme si sa voix n'était pas la sienne. « Ils préparent une attaque surprise sur votre aérodrome au moment de la réunion. Ils prévoient d'éliminer les pilotes avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre leurs avions et détruire autant d'appareils que possible. Leur objectif est d'éliminer la présence allemande dans cette zone. » Feliciano s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas retourner à ta base, Ludwig. »

Le silence dura bien trop longtemps. Finalement, Ludwig demanda doucement. « C'est la vérité? »

Feliciano hocha la tête d'un air misérable. « Oui. Oui, je te le jure, je dis la vérité. Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne, s'il te plait. »

Le choc de Ludwig était évident mais il se recomposa bien vite. « Je dois partir immédiatement. »

Dès que Ludwig parla, Feliciano réalisa son erreur. Bien sûr que Ludwig allait devoir prévenir son unité à la base. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas rester derrière et les laisser se faire attaquer sans rien savoir. Mais Feliciano tint encore désespérément le bras de Ludwig. « Non! Je t'en prie!

\- Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je garde cette information pour moi, tu ne comprends pas, ce serait de la trahison!

\- Oh mon dieu, je ne pensais pas... je ne savais pas... »

Ludwig se figea soudainement. Il fronça les sourcils dans un silence réfléchi avant que son regard ne revienne lentement, avec appréhension, sur Feliciano qui sentit sa peau geler. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? »

Feliciano regarda Ludwig avec des yeux paniqués. « Ne me demande pas ça. »

Les yeux de Ludwig se plissèrent avec suspicion, l'air perplexe et vigilent. Il tira son bras hors de l'étreinte de Feliciano. « Et tu savais pour la réunion. Comment est-ce que tu as pu savoir pour la réunion de demain matin? Comment est-ce que tu as pu avoir ces informations? » La respiration de Feliciano s'accéléra. Il essaya frénétiquement de trouver une échappatoire à cette situation. Il n'y parvint pas. « J'ai dit, comment est-ce que tu as reçu ces informations? » La voix de Ludwig se faisait plus forte et Feliciano ravala sa frayeur montante.

« Je... je ne peux pas te le dire... » répondit Feliciano d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu dois me le dire, Feliciano. » Ludwig semblait inquiet, presque effrayé.

« Je t'en prie! Ne m'oblige pas à le dire! Je ne te l'ai dit que parce que je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, mais s'ils savaient que je te l'ai dit, si tu le disais à qui que ce soit, ça gâcherait toute la mission... » Feliciano s'interrompit, horrifié, après avoir entendu ces mots comme si quelqu'un d'autre les avait dit. Il ravala un hoquet et recula.

« Ta mission? Mais que... » Ludwig se figea un instant. Quelque chose semblait avoir frappé son esprit. Il pâlit, l'air horrifié et refusant de le croire. « Tu... Tu dois être... Tu es de la Resistenza! »

Feliciano souffla doucement. Il ne servait à rien de mentir. Il ne voulait pas mentir. Il hocha la tête piteusement.

« Bien sûr. L'autre jour, ta réaction à ces hommes sur la place... » Les yeux de Ludwig étincelèrent alors qu'il semblait fouiller sa mémoire. « Et c'est pour ça que tu étais au café allemand. Et ton appareil photo, ton drapeau blanc. » Ludwig avait une expression abasourdie, stupéfiée. « Tu fais partie de la résistance.

\- Oui. » Feliciano pouvait sentir tomber les premières gouttes de pluie. Il ferma les yeux, la poitrine douloureusement serrée.

« Tout ce temps. Tout cela... Tu n'en as jamais pensé un mot. » la voix de Ludwig était froide et amer.

Les yeux de Feliciano s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Un choc glacé courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Quoi? Ludwig, non...

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide. C'est donc ça que tu faisais. Tout est clair, maintenant. Toutes ces questions que tu me posais... _Mein gott_, toutes les choses que je t'ai _dites_! Tu te rapprochais de moi, tu gagnais ma confiance... »

Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. « Non! Tu dois me croire...

\- Tout ce temps, tu récoltais des informations...

\- Non! Je le jure... je t'en prie, ça n'a jamais été pour ça! » De lourdes gouttes de pluie tombaient sur les joues de Feliciano, se mêlant aux larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

« Tout ça pour me trahir! » Ludwig cria presque ces mots. Feliciano recula.

« Mais, mais non! Tu ne vois pas Ludwig, j'essaie de te prévenir, s'il-te-plaît écoute...

\- Me prévenir? Tu essaies de me tromper! Je sais comment marche ta résistance, l'Italien! » la façon dont Ludwig cracha ces mots fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Feliciano faillit en tomber vers l'arrière. « Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour nous duper! » Ludwig hoqueta presque pour reprendre son souffle alors son visage se tordait de douleur. « N'importe quoi. »

L'esprit de Feliciano se paralysa sous l'incrédulité. Rien n'était réel. C'était sa plus grande peur devenue réalité : Ludwig pensait qu'il était un ennemi. Pensait qu'il avait travaillé contre lui. Et si Ludwig ne le croyait pas au sujet de l'attaque... « Ludwig, écoute-moi, il va y avoir une attaque demain matin, je te supplie de me croire...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire? Tu m'as menti tout ce temps. Même ça... Bien sûr... Tu me donnes de fausses informations en essayant de me persuader. »

Feliciano se reprit rapidement, serra les poings et s'obligea à parler calmement. « Ludwig, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Hais-moi, ne viens plus jamais me voir, parle ou non de cette attaque à tes supérieurs, je m'en moque. Mais je t'en prie, Ludwig. Je t'en supplie. Ne sois surtout pas à la base demain matin! »

Ludwig essuya rageusement la pluie de ses yeux, leva une main vers sa tête, presque désorienté. Son visage était tordu dans une expression de fureur pleine de souffrance. Il faillit trébucher vers l'arrière lorsqu'il cracha les prochains mots. « Arrête de mentir, l'Italien! Je pourrais te faire exécuter, tu comprends ça? »

Feliciano hoqueta sous la douleur et agrippa sa poitrine, étourdi plus que de raison à ces mots. Il ne put que murmurer sa réponse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? »

Ludwig n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux déliraient de rage et de douleur. « Toi, et ton frère, et ton grand-père... Je pourrais tous vous faire emmener à la place et vous faire fusiller pour trahison! »

Feliciano sentit son souffle se couper, une vague de pure terreur le maintenant immobile. « Ne fais pas de mal à Lovino et Papy. » Feliciano essayait d'avoir l'air menaçant mais sa voix tremblante avait seulement l'air terrifiée. Et plus que tout il était dévasté que Ludwig puisse dire de telles choses.

Les yeux de Ludwig s'adoucirent. Ils parurent soudain vides. Il fit un pas en arrière, son regard absent tomba sur le sol. « J'aurais dû deviner. J'aurais dû savoir. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu passé tes journées avec moi? Pour quelle autre raison un Italien aurait-il perdu son temps avec un Allemand? »

Feliciano avait envie de hurler que c'était parce qu'il aimait Ludwig. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne de cette façon auparavant, parce que son seul désir à partir de l'instant où il avait vu Ludwig se tenir dans la lumière du soleil et le regarder avec ses yeux bleus perçants avec été de le serrer dans ses bras, d'être avec lui et de ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais Feliciano ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il n'arrivait pas à former les mots. Il arrivait à peine à respirer à travers ses larmes. _Non_. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, encore et encore, trop affolé pour avoir honte de ses hoquets affligeants. _Non. Non, ne pense pas cela... Non, ne me quitte pas... Non, non, non..._ Il réussit enfin à le murmurer. « Non. »

L'incertitude traversa le regard de Ludwig. L'espace d'un instant, il parut incertain, divisé. Mais alors il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Toute trace de colère avait quitté son visage. Il avait seulement l'air dévasté. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. « Va-t'en, l'Italien. Maintenant. Tu es un traitre et un ennemi. Ne m'approche plus jamais. » Puis il se retourna.

Feliciano était malade de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre assez d'air dans ses poumons, n'arrivait pas à penser derrière la terreur qui envahissait son esprit, n'arrivait pas à entendre derrière le sang qui affluait à ses oreilles. Et Ludwig se contentait de continuer de s'éloigner.

Feliciano se sentit tomber en morceaux. Il secouait la tête, hoquetait pour respirer, ne savait pas quoi faire. La peur menaçait de l'engloutir. La panique commença à s'installer. Pas comme ça, continuait à crier son esprit. Pas comme ça. Il tendit désespérément la main vers Ludwig, s'obligea à parler. « Ludwig, s'il-te-plaît ! » hurla-t-il. « S'IL-TE-PLAÎT! »

Mais cette fois, Ludwig ne se retourna pas. La douleur dans sa poitrine mit Feliciano à terre.

Le tonnerre éclata au-dessus de sa tête. La pluie versa ses torrents d'eau alors que les nuages noirs se perçaient enfin.

Feliciano n'y fit pas attention.


	9. Chapitre 9

Feliciano savait, quelque part au fond de son esprit accablé de chagrin, qu'il devait se lever. Il devait se lever du sol détrempé où il était agenouillé, devait rentrer chez lui, devait dire à son frère et à son grand-père qu'il les avait trahis. Il devait aller faire face à son destin. Feliciano savait qu'il devait se lever - mais il était incapable de bouger, la pluie, la douleur et le monde entier l'écrasaient. Il était incapable de bouger alors que tout ce qu'il désirait était s'étendre sous la pluie froide et battante jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir du tout.

Un énorme éclat de tonnerre déchira le ciel, mais Feliciano ne sursauta pas. A la place, il sourit pour lui-même en se souvenant de la menace de Lovino. Le tonnerre ressemblait à un coup de feu. Enfin, Feliciano se mit sur ses pieds, secouant la tête pour chasser la pluie et les larmes. Il ne pouvait plus arranger les choses. Il ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il pouvait parfaitement faire face aux conséquences.

La lumière était allumée lorsque Feliciano suivit l'étroit chemin qui le menait chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à courir. Il était encore étourdi, encore engourdi. Il avait détruit tout ce pourquoi la résistance travaillait, tout ce pourquoi ils avaient risqué et perdu la vie. Il avait mis Lovino, Papy et Antonio, les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui, en grand danger. A cause de lui, les Allemands sauraient pour le débarquement, à cause de lui tout le plan était gâché. Mais qu'est-ce qui importait dans tout cela? Ludwig pensait qu'il était un ennemi qui avait travaillé contre lui. Ludwig le haïssait. Feliciano trébucha sur la route et faillit tomber. La pluie et le vent l'aveuglaient. Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne verrait plus jamais Ludwig. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était avouer ce qu'il avait fait et en accepter le résultat inévitable.

Feliciano appela dès qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée. « Lovino? Papy? Je dois vous par... » Il s'interrompit brusquement. Antonio s'écarta de Lovino si vite qu'il trébucha sur une chaise et s'écrasa contre le mur. Lovino faillit tomber de la table avant de se redresser et de lui lancer un regard coléreux, le visage rouge et la respiration lourde.

« Feliciano! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'en... » Lovino cligna des yeux en voyant les vêtements trempés de Feliciano et les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Sa colère disparut brusquement. « Feliciano? »

Face à l'expression attentive de son frère, à ses yeux inquiets, toute la résolution de Feliciano fondit comme neige au soleil. Il courut à travers la pièce et jeta ses bras autour de Lovino. Juste pour un moment, avant de tout détruire, avant que Lovino ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait et ne le déteste pour toujours, Feliciano voulait étreindre son frère une dernière fois. Lovino entoura lentement Feliciano de ses bras. « Feli, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » Feliciano essaya de répondre mais n'y parvint pas derrière ses sanglots. Lovino soupira doucement. « Tu es allé le voir, pas vrai? » Feliciano ne put que hocher la tête. Lovino frotta gentiment son dos. « Je suis désolé, Feli, je suis vraiment...

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Lovino. » Feliciano l'avait murmuré, presque inconsciemment, si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr que Lovino l'ait entendu. Mais Lovino se figea immédiatement dans les bras de Feliciano. Après un long, terrible et assourdissant silence, Lovino prit lentement les épaules de Feliciano et le repoussa à longueur de bras. Il semblait terrifié.

« Désolé? » Feliciano pouvait entendre la peur et l'appréhension réprimée dans la voix de Lovino. « Désolé pour quoi? »

A contrecœur, Feliciano s'arracha à la poigne de Lovino et recula jusqu'à la table derrière lui. Comment est-ce qu'il allait dire ça? Comment était-il censé dire à son frère qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il avait trahi la résistance, qu'il avait trahi son pays? Ses yeux volèrent brièvement vers Antonio qui restait silencieux, immobile, le contemplant avec ses yeux inquiets. Feliciano essaya de se préparer à détruire son propre monde. Il baissa la tête et murmura. « Je lui ai dit. »

Silence. Il était palpable dans la pièce. Il l'accusait, l'écrasait. Il demeura bien trop longtemps. Terrifié, Feliciano s'obligea à regarder Lovino. Feliciano avait déjà vu son frère en colère. C'était quelque chose d'assez fréquent, après tout. Il l'avait vu livide de rancœur et blanc d'une rage bouillante. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Comme s'il était vraiment au paroxysme de la fureur, comme si cela lui demandait toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser.

« Tu lui as dit. » Feliciano se contenta de hocher la tête. « Est-ce que... tu as... la moindre idée... de ce que tu as fait? » Ces mots étaient lents et semblaient sous contrôle mais Feliciano connaissait son frère. Lovino ne se retenait qu'à un fil.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura encore Feliciano, s'agrippant à la table derrière lui avec des mains moites.

« Je t'ai laissé aller le voir. » Lovino semblait incapable de comprendre, d'y croire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Je t'ai laissé y aller! Je savais que tu l'aimais mais je n'aurais jamais pensé... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu nous trahirais! Que tu trahirais ton pays, ton sang! JAMAIS! » Feliciano tressaillit à ce cris soudain. Le visage de Lovino était tordu par une rage à peine contenue. « Tu sais combien de temps on a travaillé là-dessus? Tu sais ce qu'on a subi pour tout mettre en place? C'était notre chance! Notre chance de foutre les Allemands dehors! Et tu as TOUT RUINÉ! » Juste au moment où Lovino semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle, Antonio posa calmement la main sur son épaule. Lovino se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans le mur, lâchant un cri de frustration. Feliciano tressaillit à nouveau, des larmes roulant en silence le long de ses joues. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable de toute sa vie.

Antonio tira une chaise et y poussa gentiment Feliciano avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. « Lovino m'a parlé de ton ami allemand, Feli. » Sa voix était douce mais sérieuse.

« Oh. » Feliciano n'était presque pas surpris. Il lança néanmoins un regard en coin à Lovino. « Tu avais promis.

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire à Papy... une énorme erreur, visiblement! » Lovino semblait sur le point de frapper le mur à nouveau, mais lorsqu'Antonio secoua la tête il se contenta de mettre sa tête entre ses mains et de se détourner.

« D'accord, Feli. » Antonio fixait les yeux de Feliciano dans un regard intense. Feliciano ne pensa même pas à détourner le regard. « Tout d'abord, dis-moi ce que tu fais avec ce soldat allemand.

\- Il est pilote. » dit doucement Feliciano.

« Soit, ce pilote. Est-ce qu'il... A-t-il déjà... » Antonio se gratta la tête, l'air mal à l'aise et hésitant. « Qu'est-ce que vous... faites, ensemble? Exactement?

\- Eh bien, on parle. Et on se balade. Et il m'apprend à parler l'allemand, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour m'en rappeler, pas aussi doué que lui pour se rappeler l'italien, par contre il prononce toujours mal les mots. Et on ramasse des fleurs, on rit, on chante. Enfin, moi, je le fais. Oh, et l'autre jour, on a joué au football. J'ai gagné. » Feliciano sourit tristement et essaya de ne pas tomber en morceaux en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'il ne ferait plus jamais avec Ludwig.

« Et... ça s'arrête là? C'est tout? Il... ne fait que te parler? »

Feliciano n'était pas sûr de ce qu'Antonio pensait qu'il dirait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre?

\- Rien. » répondit rapidement Antonio. « Bien. Alors, ce matin. » Feliciano grimaça lorsque la réalité revint en force. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit exactement, Feliciano? »

Feliciano se sentit honteux et embarrassé lorsqu'il répondit. « Je suis désolé. Je lui ai dit que les Américains débarquaient demain. A propos de l'attaque pendant la réunion. Et il... Il... Il sait que je suis dans la résistance. »

Antonio ferma brièvement les yeux. Feliciano pouvait presque voir le monde s'effondrer derrière eux. Une horrible et douloureuse honte le prit au ventre. « Très bien, d'accord. Est-ce qu'il sait pour notre lieu de rendez-vous à la cantina?

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais parlé.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait où tu vis?

\- Pas exactement. »

Antonio hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Feliciano, c'est très important. » Il parut presque effrayé de poser cette question. « As-tu déjà dis ton nom de famille à cet Allemand? »

Feliciano baissa la tête. Il savait que sa réponse ne serait pas celle qu'Antonio voudrait entendre. « Oui. »

Les épaules d'Antonio se tendirent et sa voix grimpa en intensité. « Est-ce qu'il connait Lovi... Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il sait que tu as un frère? Et, et un grand-père? Est-ce qu'il connaît leurs noms? »

Feliciano répondit d'une toute petite voix. « Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il ne leur fera aucun mal.

\- Lovino, il faut qu'on t'éloigne du village. » dit frénétiquement Antonio en se remettant vite sur ses pieds.

Lovino secoua la tête, fixant Feliciano de toute sa hauteur. Sa colère semblait s'être légèrement calmée, mais il semblait toujours prêt à s'enflammer à tout moment. « Non. Je ne peux pas partir. Où est-ce que j'irais? En plus, si cet Allemand est comme le dit Feliciano, nous ne sommes pas en danger. Et s'il ne l'est pas... eh bien, que ce bâtard essaye un peu de nous avoir. »

Antonio eut un rire légèrement hystérique. « Lovino, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le brave. Tu sais ce que les Allemands font aux membres de la résistance? Vous devez partir, maintenant, tous les deux!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Feliciano? » Lovino leva le menton avec un air de défi, de provocation. « Ton Allemand. Est-ce qu'il nous fera arrêter? Est-ce qu'on devrait s'enfuir? Tu as dit que c'était un homme bon. Mais combien lui fais-tu confiance?

\- J'ai confiance en lui. » Feliciano sut en le disant à quel point c'était vrai. Même après tout cela, Feliciano savait que Ludwig était un homme bon. « Il ne nous arrêtera pas. Je le jure. »

Antonio agrippa le bras de Lovino et l'obligea à le regarder. « Lovino, s'il-te-plaît. Ce qu'ils te feraient... » Il s'interrompit, frissonna et le tira près de lui. « Tu ne comprends pas, je l'ai vu et je souffrirais milles morts s'ils te faisaient ça. Tu dois partir. On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

\- Feliciano a l'air de croire qu'on devrait. »

Les yeux de Lovino plongèrent dans les siens et Feliciano comprit. S'il se trompait – si Ludwig informait son unité des liens de Feliciano avec la résistance, si Lovino et Papy Roma étaient arrêtés et torturés et exécutés – ce serait de sa faute. Mais Ludwig ne ferait pas cela. Même s'il pensait que Feliciano était un ennemi, même s'il pensait que Feliciano s'était servi de lui pour récupérer des informations, même s'il haïssait Feliciano pour cela – Feliciano connaissait Ludwig. Et Ludwig ne dénoncerait jamais personne à la Gestapo. « Croyez-moi. » dit-il avec résolution. « Ludwig ne nous fera pas arrêter. »

Antonio s'immobilisa soudain. Il tourna la tête lentement et regarda bizarrement Feliciano. « Tu as dit que ton Allemand était pilote?

\- Oui.

\- Et son nom est Ludwig? »

Feliciano hocha la tête, surpris par le ton particulier d'Antonio. « Oui, c'est ça. »

Les sourcils d'Antonio se rejoignirent entre ses yeux. « Quel est son nom de famille? »

Feliciano pensa brièvement à ne pas répondre. Mais ça ne pouvait rien faire – Ludwig était sur la liste de toute façon. « Beilschmidt. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Il est lieutenant. »

La mâchoire d'Antonio se décrocha. Il parut perplexe, puis complètement ahuris, puis bizarrement amusé. Il finit par lâcher un profond soupire avant de partir dans un soudain éclat de rire. Feliciano cligna des yeux d'un air confus pendant quelques instants avant de regarder Lovino qui se contentait de secouer la tête devant Antonio.

« Espèce de cinglé. »

Antonio continua de rire, un soulagement évident sur son visage et dans ses yeux brillants. « J'ai besoin de m'assoir. » haleta-t-il. Il s'effondra pratiquement sur une chaise, pâle, les yeux écarquillés et légèrement choqué.

« Espèce de putain de cinglé. » dit à nouveau Lovino. « Ca y est? Tu as craqué?

\- Tu n'es pas en danger. » Antonio se battait pour reprendre le contrôle sur son rire. Il hoqueta plusieurs fois pour reprendre sa respiration, puis secoua la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Il semblait encore un peu surpris mais rassuré et presque calme. « Les Allemands seront prêts pour le débarquement, cependant. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de prévenir les Américains aussi tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda doucement Feliciano, encore confus et légèrement étourdi par l'étrange réaction d'Antonio.

« Ça veut dire que les choses vont devenir un peu compliquées. » Antonio soupira et posa une main sur son front. « Et ça veut dire qu'il va falloir en parler avec votre Papy. »

Feliciano sentit le sang déserter son visage. Il se tint le ventre, par peur de se sentir mal. « Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras exactement? » demanda Feliciano en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

« J'essaierais de taire certaines choses. Mais il doit savoir, Feli. »

Le sang de Feliciano gela. « Il va me tuer.

\- Non, il ne le fera pas. » Antonio lui sourit gentiment et Feliciano fut surpris pas la douleur que lui procurait ce sourire. Il ne le méritait pas.

« Eh bien il devrait. Je l'ai trahi. J'ai trahi tout le monde. Je ne suis qu'un traitre, je mérite d'être tué, tu l'as dit, Lovino, tu m'as dit que tu me tuerais si je trahissais l'Italie alors fais-le, s'il-te-plaît, fais-le parce qu'il ne me reste plus rien de toute façon. » Feliciano ravala un sanglot. La culpabilité l'envahissait à nouveau. Combien de personnes mourraient à cause de lui? Qu'avait-il fait en prévenant Ludwig, en prévenant les Allemands? Que penserait Papy Roma, que ferait-il? Et à nouveau, Feliciano se demanda en quoi c'était important. En quoi tout cela était important. Parce que Ludwig était parti. Pour toujours. Feliciano ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots. Il se leva, donnant un coup à la chaise derrière lui. Il serra les poings et se raidit. « S'il-te-plaît, Lovino. Contente-toi de me tuer. »

Lovino fit un pas vers lui et, pendant une brève seconde, le cœur de Feliciano fit un bond terrifié jusque dans sa gorge. Mais Lovino se contenta de secouer la tête, son expression s'adoucit et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. « Ne sois pas stupide, Feli. » Il tira violemment Feliciano dans ses bras. « Comme si je pouvais faire ça. »

Feliciano s'accrocha à Lovino et pleura. Parce que son frère l'aimait malgré tout. Parce que des gens souffriraient à cause de sa trahison. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de penser à ce que Papy Roma lui ferait lorsqu'il entendrait parler de ça. Et parce que, même après tout cela, Feliciano ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Ludwig.

* * *

Feliciano était accroupi contre le mur de la chambre. Il sursautait à chaque cri, chaque fracas, chaque grondement qui résonnait depuis les murs de la cuisine où Antonio parlait avec Papy Roma. Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même et se concentra sur sa respiration. Les hurlements et les cris de colère parurent durer une éternité. Ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'ils se soient arrêtés que Feliciano fut capable de bouger. Il se mit lentement sur ses pieds et, avec précaution et hésitation, se dirigea vers le hall. Il s'arrêta en arrivant dans l'entrée. Lovino se tenait sur le pas de la porte ouverte, fixant la route, le ciel sombre versant sa pluie et ses éclairs. Feliciano mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Lovino pleurait.

« Lovino? Antonio est parti? »

Lovino sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix de Feliciano. Il s'essuya frénétiquement les yeux, puis haussa les épaules et rit avec malaise. « Je suis tellement trouillard, Feliciano. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire prudent en retour. « Sans peur, il ne peut pas y avoir de courage. C'est Ludwig qui m'a dit ça. »

Lovino s'interrompit et son regard passa de Feliciano à la route. « Que je t'aime ne signifie pas que je t'ai pardonné, Feli.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as vraiment tout risqué pour cet Allemand, pas vrai?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je l'aime. »

Lovino hocha la tête, se regard durcit avec résolution. « Je crois que je dois... » Il lâcha un profond soupir. Il semblait avoir pris une décision. « Je dois y aller. » Lovino s'élança sous la pluie sans un regard en arrière.

Feliciano le regarda partir, une étrange sensation de joie et une jalousie peu familière se déchirant dans sa poitrine. En même temps, il sentit un malaise grandir dans son ventre. Il jeta un regard déchiré à la porte de la cuisine. Lovino ne l'avait pas tué. Papy Roma ne le tuerait pas. Mais Feliciano n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de voir son grand-père de toute sa vie. Néanmoins, il s'obligea à marcher vers la cuisine et à ouvrir la porte d'une main lente et tremblante.

« Papy? »

Roma était assis à la table de la cuisine, tournant le dos à Feliciano. Il ne répondit pas.

« Papy? » fit encore Feliciano d'un air suppliant. Roma leva une main pour le faire taire mais ne se retourna pas.

« Pas maintenant.

\- Papy, je t'en prie... Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose. » _Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tout va bien_. Feliciano avait envie de le supplier. Il voulait supplier son grand-père de le serrer contre lui, de lui chanter une chanson et de chasser les monstres, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque Feliciano était petit, perdu et effrayé, comme lorsque Papy Roma était plus fort que n'importe quoi dans le monde entier et savait comment faire en sorte que tout tourne rond à nouveau.

« Tu veux que je dise quelque chose? » La voix de Roma ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Feliciano ait jamais entendu. Ni en colère, ni triste, ni déçue. Juste plate et vide. « Bien, je vais dire quelque chose, Feliciano. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux que ma fille soit morte. Parce que si elle voyait ce que son fils est devenu, elle en mourrait de honte. »

Feliciano se recroquevilla comme s'il venait de se faire frapper. Son cœur gela dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait secoué, faible, comme si tout son sang avait disparu. Il ne pouvait plus respirer à cause du choc d'entendre son Papy lui dire quelque chose comme ça. C'était trop. C'était trop, trop soudain. Ludwig le haïssait. Lovino ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et maintenant, la seule personne au monde sur qui il pensait pouvoir toujours compter pour l'aimer et le protéger de tout venait de lui déchirer le cœur. Feliciano se sentait accusé, coupable, honteux et haïs. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Roma commença à se retourner.

« Attend, s'il-te-plaît, Feli, je ne... »

Feliciano l'ignora. Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant. Il courut hors de la cuisine, hors de la maison et s'élança dans la tempête.


	10. Chapitre 10

Feliciano courut tout le long du chemin de terre, jusqu'à la route, puis jusqu'au champ. Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre et le tonnerre éclata avec fracas, presque assourdissant lorsqu'il roula dans les montagnes. En quelques secondes, Feliciano fut complètement trempé par la pluie drue, mais il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il ne sentait rien d'autre qu'une douloureuse palpitation dans sa poitrine, un désespoir sans issue qui menaçait de l'écraser, la brève chaleur sur ses joues avant que ses larmes ne gèlent avec le vent glacé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne voyait pas comment quoi que ce soit pourrait s'arranger, et il ne voulait que courir, courir loin. Courir dans un endroit où il n'y aurait ni Allemagne, ni Angleterre, ni Italie, où il n'y aurait personne à haïr et personne à combattre. Quelque part où les camps n'existaient pas et où il pourrait s'allonger dans les champs verts avec Ludwig, ramasser des fleurs, rire, jouer au football et s'asseoir main dans la main contre un chêne sous un soleil doré. Un de leurs endroits, où ils pouvaient être ailleurs. Mais c'était le monde, et c'était la guerre, et Ludwig était parti. Il était parti et Feliciano n'aurait jamais cet ailleurs, et cela lui donnait envie de tomber au sol et de hurler.

Feliciano passa à côté du tank brisé et eut un choc en réalisant qu'il courait en direction du chêne depuis tout ce temps. Il s'y dirigea, incapable de s'en détourner, incapable de trouver un autre endroit dans le monde où il avait besoin d'être à cet instant précis. Il voulait cet endroit, il voulait les souvenirs et la joie, la douleur, tout, tout cela, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de l'arbre, il remarqua, à travers la pluie et les larmes, avec un étroit pincement à la poitrine, que quelqu'un se tenait en dessous. Il n'osa pas penser. Il s'osa pas espérer. Feliciano ne pouvait pas voir correctement à travers l'obscurité et la pluie mais alors qu'il ralentissait jusqu'à un pas hésitant, son corps vibra au rythme des battements brûlants, percutants, inévitables de son cœur. Et il s'arrêta. La foudre aurait put s'abattre autour de lui, il n'aurait pas remarqué. Parce que rien d'autre n'existait. Parce que Ludwig se tenait là, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si ce n'était qu'un de ces merveilleux après-midis passés à oublier le monde et à se voir sous leur chêne. Quand enfin tout reprit, quand Feliciano put sentir son palpitant faire une embardée dans sa poitrine, il courut. Ludwig fit de même. Et aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta avant d'avoir rejoint l'autre.

"Je suis déso..." mais Feliciano ne termina pas sa phrase car Ludwig l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira à lui et avec un hoquet tremblant pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Feliciano.

Et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Les camps, et les pays, et la loyauté, et toutes ces choses sans importance. Tout ce qu'on avait pu dire ; tout ce qu'on avait pu penser. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout allait bien maintenant. Le cœur de Feliciano s'envola de joie, le moindre pincement de tristesse et de culpabilité emporté par ce moment. Parce que Ludwig était avec lui, l'embrassait, le tenait comme s'il était la seule chose qui existait dans ce monde.

Feliciano ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, leurs lèvres parcourant leurs peaux ruisselantes de pluie, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils risquaient de tomber s'il se lâchaient. Il ne savait plus respirer, ou bouger, ou penser, et il ne savait plus s'il riait, ou s'il pleurait ou s'il faisait les deux en même temps. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement et Ludwig hoqueta, faisant courir une main tremblante le long de la joue de Feliciano. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Feliciano..."

"Tu n'as jamais été une mission!" Cria immédiatement Feliciano, voulant désespérément se faire entendre de Ludwig, cette fois-ci. "Je n'étais jamais en train d'agir contre toi, la résistance n'a rien à voir..."

Ludwig secoua la tête en riant presque. "Oh mon dieu, Feliciano, je sais! J'étais stupéfait, et j'ai été stupide, et comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser ça..."

"Ça ne fait rien." hoqueta, murmura, rit, cria joyeusement Feliciano. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence.

"Je ne pensais pas ces choses." Ludwig porta ses deux mains aux joues de Feliciano. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que le ciel, ses joues étaient ruisselantes de pluie. "Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi d'avoir dit tout cela. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal , à toi ou à ta famille. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire de mal."

Feliciano hocha la tête sans trop savoir comment contenir la joie étourdissante qui déferlait dans ses veines, dans son cœur, dans sa tête. "Je sais! Je sais, Ludwig, et ça ne fait rien maintenant, juste... Dis-moi juste que je ne rêve pas, que tu es là, et..."

"Je suis là, Feliciano. Je suis avec toi."

Feliciano rit de soulagement et tendit les bras vers Ludwig, vers ses lèvres, vers ses mains, vers son corps tout entier, pour le sentir et savoir que c'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été séparé de lui pendant seulement un après-midi, et c'était impossible de croire qu'un instant auparavant le monde touchait à sa fin alors qu'il était maintenant lumineux et magnifique, à nouveau complet. Après ce qui parut une seconde, ce qui parut une vie entière, ils brisèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, hilares et essoufflés, se regardant comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. "Mais pourquoi tu es là, Ludwig?" Feliciano parcourut la poitrine de Ludwig avec ses mains, tâchant de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était trop difficile à croire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors sous l'orage?"

"Je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits où aller. Je me suis rendu à ma base et j'ai réalisé que je venais de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'ai fais demi-tour et je suis revenu, dés que..." Ludwig toussa, puis fit en sorte de dire ces mots calmement. "Dés que j'ai informé mon général de l'attaque de demain." La joie exacerbée de Feliciano ternit légèrement. Mais il s'y était attendu.

"Je sais que tu devais leur dire, Ludwig. Parce que tu es bon, et juste, et tu ne les aurais pas laissé se faire attaquer à leur insu. Et tu aimes ton pays."

"Je le laisserais brûler pour toi." murmura Ludwig avant de lui offrir un nouveau baiser profond et brûlant, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano oublie de ressentir autre chose qu'une joie irrépressible à nouveau. Il ne remarquait même pas la pluie, ou les rafales de vent ou le tonnerre, jusqu'au moment où il se mit à frissonner et où Ludwig s'écarta délicatement. "Tu ne devrais pas être dehors dans cette pluie gelée."

Feliciano sentit un bref éclair de panique. Ludwig ne pouvait pas le laisser à nouveau... Il lui attrapa la main et tira avant que Ludwig ait eu le temps de lui suggérer. "Viens."

Au grand soulagement de Feliciano, Ludwig obtempéra facilement, sans un seul moment d'hésitation. "Où allons-nous?"

"Dans un endroit où il ne pleut pas." rit Feliciano.

"Mais où est-ce que..."

"Suis-moi, je connais un endroit."

Ils coururent dans le vent glacé et la pluie diluvienne, Feliciano en tête, le cœur battant, étourdi, toutes ses pensées et sensations tournées vers la main de Ludwig enfermée dans la sienne. Il la serra, jeta un regard à Ludwig pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel, et rit joyeusement lorsque Ludwig la serra en retour, souriant.

Feliciano n'était pas venu depuis des années mais il retrouva facilement le chemin de la vieille grange au bord du champ. On l'utilisait à peine, ces jours-ci, sauf pour le stockage, mais il n'en restait pas grand-chose après ces années de guerre. Feliciano poussa le panneau grinçant et ils se ruèrent tous deux à l'intérieur, ravis d'être à l'abri. Feliciano secoua la tête pour en chasser la pluie, sans lâcher la main de Ludwig, et lança un regard à l'intérieur de la grange moisie. Les lieux étaient presque silencieux, seulement troublés par les battements de la pluie sur le toit. Seul un mince filet de lumière de l'après-midi s'infiltrait depuis l'extérieur, juste assez pour discerner la basse couchette couverte de foin qui se découpait sous le grenier en bois, les bouteilles de vin et d'huile d'olive rangées sur des étagères, la vieille cheminée contre le mur. Ludwig leva un sourcil, légèrement surpris. "Heu... Il y a une... Pourquoi y a-t-il une cheminée dans cette grange?"

Feliciano haussa les épaules. "Papy a construit cet endroit il y a des années. Il a dit qu'il avait passé certaines des plus belles nuits de sa vie ici. Il dit que s'il n'y avait pas eut cette grange, Lovino et moi ne serions pas là. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, je veux dire, c'est juste une grange. Mais au moins, c'est sec!" Feliciano frissonna violemment et Ludwig lui frotta vivement les bras.

"_Gott_, tu as vraiment froid. Est-ce que cette vieille cheminée fonctionnera? Est-ce qu'il reste du petit bois quelque part?"

"Je crois qu'elle marchera... Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle marchera. Il y a du bois près du mur, là."

Ludwig se dirigea vers la cheminée et se mit rapidement au travail avec les brindilles et le bois en grommelant pour lui-même, quelque chose qui ressemblait à, "une cheminée dans une grange, ces italiens sont fous..."

Feliciano frissonna à nouveau et commença immédiatement à retirer ses vêtements trempés. Ils ne sécheraient jamais s'il les gardait sur lui, et il était gelé. Il retira précautionneusement son manteau, déçu d'avoir réussi à gâcher ses deux vestes aujourd'hui. Il ne les avait échangées que cet après-midi, après avoir noyé l'autre sous la pluie de ce matin. Alors qu'il la faisait glisser par-dessus ses épaules, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main depuis sa poche intérieur. Il y passa la main avec curiosité et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. Les photos qu'il avait prises avec Ludwig, celles que Lovino avait remarqué dans la cave. Il se souvenait les avoir fourré dans sa poche lorsque Papy Roma était entré dans la pièce... Il n'y avait même plus pensé depuis lors. Elles avaient été relativement épargnées par la pluie, juste un peu mouillées, alors Feliciano les posa sur une étagère au-dessus de l'huile d'olive pour qu'elles sèchent et étendit sa veste mouillée sur un vieux tonneau.

Feliciano commença à décrocher ses bretelles tandis qu'il observait Ludwig près de la cheminée. Il avait allumé le feu si rapidement ; il avait visiblement l'habitude, mais c'était évident, il faisait si froid en Allemagne. Ludwig ferma la vitre devant le feu déjà crépitant et flamboyant. Il se leva, s'essuyant les mains. "Voilà, ça devrait nous tenir ch..." Ludwig s'interrompit lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux agrandis par la panique. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'enlève mes vêtements!"

Ludwig eut l'air de ne pas pouvoir trouver la moindre réponse à cela. Il resta simplement la bouche ouverte pendant quelques instants avant de réussir à cracher, "Pourquoi?"

Feliciano fronça les sourcils. C'était pourtant évident... "Parce qu'ils sont mouillés, et que j'ai froid. Viens, tu dois enlever les tiens aussi." Il fit quelques pas vers Ludwig et commença à déboutonner sa veste militaire grise. Ludwig semblait trop choqué pour l'en empêcher.

"Combien?" Sa voix était légèrement paniquée.

"Tous! Sinon tu gèleras et puis tu attraperas un rhume et puis tu mourras et je serais très, très, très triste." Feliciano fit glisser la veste de Ludwig par-dessus ses épaules avant de passer sa propre chemise par-dessus sa tête. Ludwig se contenta de le regarder. "Maintenant assied-toi et enlève tes bottes ou tu prendras froid aux pieds."

"Oh. Oh, d'accord..." Ludwig prit place sur la couchette couverte de foin, légèrement étourdi, Feliciano s'affala à côté de lui et commença à retirer ses propres bottes. Une joie folle et délirante parcourait encore ses veines et il sentait qu'il pourrait se mettre à rire à tout moment. Et pourtant il se sentait aussi étrangement nerveux, presque excité, son cœur battant comme un fou et son estomac se tordant étrangement, agréablement. Sans savoir ce qu'était cette nervosité, Feliciano se contenta de continuer à parler tandis que lui et Ludwig retiraient leurs bottes et que le feu gonflait, réchauffant leur peau.

"Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes des engelures parce que sinon tu perdrais tes orteils et tu ne serais plus capable de marcher et je devrais te pousser partout dans une chaise roulante, pas que je m'en plaindrais, bien sûr. Mais il y a beaucoup de collines par ici et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pousser jusqu'en ville tous les jours. Tiens, Ludwig, ta chemise est complètement trempée..." Feliciano tendit le bras, déboutonna la chemise de Ludwig de la croix de fer à son cou jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine et la fit finalement glisser par-dessus ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Puis Feliciano s'arrêta. Pendant un moment il ne fit que regarder, son souffle s'accélérant, la nervosité qui tordait son ventre remontant dans sa colonne vertébrale. "Oh." Il essaya de déglutir mais se rendit compte que sa gorge était sèche. La large poitrine de Ludwig était sculptée de muscles, sa peau dorée encore humide de pluie était luisante à la lumière du feu. Sans réfléchir, Feliciano tendit la main et fit courir le bout de ses doigts le long de sa poitrine ferme, chaude et musculeuse. Elle se soulevait et retombait rapidement sous sa main, et le souffle de Ludwig se coupa lorsqu'il prit par surprise Feliciano par la taille et ramena ensemble leurs torses nus. Feliciano hoqueta puis gémit, plaça ses mains sur les énormes bras de Ludwig, et se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un nouveau son brisé de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il se sentit soudain presque timide et baissa les yeux, surpris par ce sentiment peu familier. Ludwig lui embrassa gentiment la joue.

"Comment... Comment dit-on "embrasse-moi" en italien?" Feliciano tourna la tête pour voir Ludwig l'observant intensément, ses yeux bleus étincelant dans la lumière du feu, et le cœur battant de Feliciano s'envola jusque dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres étaient si proches... Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir répondre.

"Baciami," murmura-t-il.

"Baciami" Répéta Ludwig consciencieusement. Feliciano rit doucement. Sa prononciation était toujours horrible.

"Küss mich," murmura-t-il en réponse contre la joue de Ludwig. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord avec hésitation, doucement, puis le baiser devint rapidement plus fort et plus profond. Les mains de Feliciano se firent plus audacieuses également, vagabondant sur les larges bras et sur la poitrine de Ludwig, puis il inspira vivement lorsque Ludwig l'allongea et s'installa au-dessus de lui, ferme, lourd et rassurant. Lorsque leurs peaux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ce fut comme une charge électrique pour Feliciano, comme si sa poitrine était pleine à en déborder. Leurs baisers précédents avaient été brefs, volés. Mais maintenant il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un feu bien chaud, la pluie sur le toit, Ludwig et la nuit entière devant eux. Tout était trop parfait, trop incroyable. La peau de Ludwig était si chaude, son odeur si vive et enivrante, le son de sa respiration lourde faisant voler le cœur de Feliciano. Ce dernier se rendit lentement compte que Ludwig tremblait légèrement. "Est-ce que tu as encore froid?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Non."

"Est-ce que tu as peur du tonnerre? Tout va bien, Ludwig, je te protégerai." Ludwig eut un rire silencieux contre son oreille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire de tout son bonheur. C'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il se serra davantage contre Ludwig, fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Ludwig, et réalisa que... "Tu dois aussi enlever ton pantalon."

Ludwig se figea immédiatement, son visage tiraillé entre appréhension et surprise, ses yeux brillants de désir. "Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée."

Feliciano leva les yeux très lentement, implorant, ses lèvres entre ses dents. Il se tordit contre Ludwig et souffla. "Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée."

Une nouvelle fois, Ludwig parut complètement à cours de mots. "Je... Oh. Je... Tu veux dire..."

Feliciano hocha la tête, pour une fois sans trop savoir comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait avec des mots. Il en savait peu à ce sujet, mais il savait ce que les amants faisaient ensemble, et il savait qu'il voulait sentir Ludwig partout. Son magnifique Ludwig qui était si fort, séduisant, si beau et lumineux et merveilleux que Feliciano ne voulait qu'être plus proche, aussi proche que possible. Feliciano essaya de trouver les mots. "Toi et moi, ensemble..." Il poussa sur ses hanches et Ludwig étouffa un gémissement. "Comme ça."

Feliciano ne laissa pas le temps à Ludwig de comprendre avant de chercher à tâtons sa froide et lourde boucle de ceinture. Ludwig ne mit que quelques secondes à l'aider, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux retiré leurs pantalons encore légèrement humides, puis ils hoquetèrent et s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre lorsque leurs hanches dénudées se rencontrèrent. La sensation traversa Feliciano comme un éclair. Il ne put parler qu'après quelques instants. "Est-ce que tu... l'as déjà fait?" Feliciano se sentit soudain complètement et irrationnellement énervé à l'idée que Ludwig ait fait cela avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ludwig mit plus longtemps à répondre. La sueur perlait sur son front. "Non," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Mais j'ai..." sa voix se changea en grommellements. "Lu des choses à ce sujet..."

"Oh!" fit Feliciano lorsqu'il comprit."Lovino et moi, on avait trouvé des livres de ce genre sous le lit de Papy, une fois. Lovino n'a pas pu regarder Papy dans les yeux pendant un mois. Est-ce que tes livres avaient aussi des images de dames toutes nues?"

Le visage de Ludwig devint rouge, ses yeux larges et paniqués. "Non! Gott, non, rien de ce genre, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je parle de quelque chose de complètement différent..."

Feliciano gloussa. "Tout va bien, Ludwig." Il embrassa Ludwig calmement, poussant ses hanches contre les siennes, tâchant de le convaincre sans paroles.

Ludwig rompit le baiser, hoquetant, puis déglutit lourdement, s'étranglant presque. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire..." Il ne semblait pas sûr de comment formuler la question. "Désolé, je veux dire, est-ce que tu comprends comment..."

Feliciano écarta les cuisses et leva une jambe jusqu'au flanc de Ludwig. Il regarda dans les yeux écarquillés de Ludwig et murmura, "Ça signifie que tu seras à l'intérieur de moi, non?" Ludwig ne bougea pas. Feliciano se demanda brièvement s'il devait lui rappeler de respirer. "Hum... Ludwig?"

"JA... Heu, je veux dire, oui, je..." Ludwig toussa nerveusement. Feliciano retint un nouveau gloussement. "On aura besoin de quelque chose." dit rapidement Ludwig.

Feliciano pencha la tête. "Quelque chose?"

"Pour que ce soit... plus facile... Heu..." Ludwig baissa les yeux. Feliciano ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui. C'était plutôt adorable. "Comme de la crème, ou de l'huile, ou..."

"Oh, je sais!" Feliciano roula sur le côté et se leva pour atteindre les rangées de bocaux sur les étagères. Il prit une bouteille d'huile d'olive, se rassit sur la couchette et la tendit à Ludwig. "Tiens."

Ludwig leva un sourcil. "De l'huile d'olive. Il y a de l'huile d'olive entreposée juste à côté d'un lit de paille, près d'une cheminé, dans une grange. Ces italiens sont fous." Feliciano ne put répondre avant que Ludwig ne le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser et ne l'allonge à nouveau contre la couchette. Ludwig prit alors le dessus, avec ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle, et Feliciano ne put que se laisser tomber dans son étreinte. Ils étaient plus proches que tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé, plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Ludwig était plus assuré à chaque seconde et Feliciano gémit alors qu'il se pressait contre lui, une envie grandissant incontrôlablement dans sa poitrine et s'étendant partout, à chaque endroit que Ludwig touchait de ses mains chaudes, fortes et un peu tremblantes.

La douleur n'était rien, pas après l'insupportable agonie qu'il avait déjà traversé. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Ludwig, et qu'il était tout, et que cette douleur se fondait dans la sensation parfaite et indescriptible du chaud et large corps de Ludwig contre lui, _en_ lui, et tout cela était si incroyable et étourdissant que Feliciano ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Ludwig, l'expression soudain inquiète alors qu'il luttait pour garder une respiration régulière.

"Oui," murmura Feliciano, s'agrippant au bras de Ludwig pour essayer de le faire bouger. "Oh, oui..."

"Je ne te fais pas mal?" Le bras de Ludwig trembla alors qu'il essayait de rester immobile.

"Non, non, ça va..." Ludwig bougea, Feliciano hoqueta et Ludwig se figea complètement.

"Désolé, je suis désolé! Est-ce que tu..."

"Ludwig, chut." Feliciano se redressa et l'embrassa, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le tira en lui. Ludwig hoqueta, frissonnant, contre ses lèvres.

"Ah, _Gott_, Feliciano..."

Feliciano n'avait jamais imaginé de telles sentiments, de telles sensations. Comme s'il était complètement entouré par Ludwig, perdu en lui, comme si le monde avait rétréci jusqu'à ne plus rien contenir que ce petit coin, cet unique instant. C'était une sensation si agréable, en lui et tout autour de lui, et le visage de Ludwig était si magnifique à la lumière du feu que Feliciano dut lever une main pour le toucher.

Feliciano fit courir sa main sur la poitrine et les épaules de Ludwig, frémissant au toucher des muscles fermes travaillant sous la peau douce et dorée. La sueur perlait sur le front de Ludwig et ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux de Feliciano, comme s'il ne pouvait détourner le regard. La peau de Feliciano le brûlait là où Ludwig avait glissé une main, le long de son flanc et par-dessus sa hanche, et il hoqueta lorsque Ludwig la glissa entre eux, puis frissonna et cria lorsqu'elle se referma autour de lui. Une puissante pulsation de plaisir palpita entre ses jambes, dans ses hanches, ses cuisses, sa colonne vertébrale, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit de sa propre main aux sombres heures du matin, sous sa couverture, seul. "Ludwig," haleta-t-il d'une voix essoufflée. "C'est si bon..."

Feliciano aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais cela ne pouvait durer... Rien d'aussi parfait ne pouvait durer. Il se serra plus fort contre Ludwig alors que ce dernier se mettait à bouger plus vite, murmurant son nom, et cette pulsation devint plus rapide et plus puissante, incontrôlable, inévitable... "Oh... Ludwig, je... Oh..." Puis tout s'aiguisa, tomba, décolla ; dans son ventre, sa tête, partout, et il cria sous l'intense et lumineuse béatitude qui le saisit.

Ludwig hoqueta contre son oreille, chaud et humide, puis il frissonna et gémit. "Feliciano... _Ich liebe dich_." Il avait dit ces mots si doucement que Feliciano n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était censé les entendre.

Feliciano tâcha de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il chassait ses larmes, mit ses bras autour du cou de Ludwig et chercha ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, leurs poitrines se soulevant et retombant rapidement l'une contre l'autre. Puis Ludwig roula sur le côté et tira Feliciano dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux. "Je t'aime aussi," dit Feliciano, jetant ses bras autour de Ludwig pour le câliner. Il sentit Ludwig sourire contre son front.

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent entre leurs torses, leurs doigts s'entremélèrent. Feliciano sut que c'était tout ce qui importait, que c'était la vie pour laquelle il vivait, et que si tout le monde pouvait se sentir ainsi il n'y aurait rien qui ressemble à la guerre, la haine ou le meurtre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que reposer dans les bras de l'autre et sentir son souffle. Et Feliciano ne sut pas très bien s'il s'assoupit, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Ludwig était toujours là, toujours avec lui. Le feu ronflait toujours et il faisait si bon maintenant, même s'il pouvait entendre le vent, la foudre et la pluie qui hurlaient dehors. Mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait l'atteindre lorsqu'il reposait ainsi dans les bras de Ludwig, à l'abris de tout. Mais il restait tout de même certaines choses que personne n'était assez fort pour contrôler...

"Qu'arrivera-t-il demain?" demanda finalement Feliciano, sans vouloir briser cette bulle dorée mais incapable de s'empêcher de demander. Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

"Les américains attaqueront. Mais nous serons prêt à leur faire face. Et ce sera un combat à la loyale... Pas une embuscade venue de l'ombre."

"Est-ce que leurs pilotes sont... très bon? Meilleurs que toi?"

"Ils sont bons." Ludwig eut un petit sourire. "Mais pas meilleurs que moi. Un Mustang n'arrive pas à la cheville d'un Messerschmitt." Feliciano hocha la tête, heureux que Ludwig lui dise la vérité. Parce que personne ne pouvait égaler Ludwig, en rien. Aucun américain ne pouvait battre Ludwig. Feliciano sourit contre la poitrine de Ludwig, puis rit doucement. Ludwig leva légèrement la tête avec curiosité.

"As-tu jamais pensé, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, sur la route, que ça se finirait comme ça?"

"Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés." Ludwig sourit pensivement, et son visage s'éclaira. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire ordonnés, tirés en arrière, tombaient en désordre devant ses yeux brillants, et Feliciano le regarda, son cœur faisant des ratés, essayant d'imprimer cette image dans sa mémoire. "C'était le premier jour où je m'aventurais aussi loin dans la campagne. Je m'en souviens très clairement... J'étais si fatigué, épuisé, malade de tout. Chaque jour, le même enfer. C'était comme si je voyais tout en noir et blanc. Mais alors, tu es arrivé de nulle part, et tu as levé les yeux sur moi, et tu m'as parlé, et tu m'as souris, et les couleurs ont a nouveau explosé dans mon monde." Pendant un instant, les yeux de Ludwig redevinrent aussi bleus qu'ils l'avaient été en ce jour ensoleillé où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Feliciano se demanda s'il était tombé amoureux au moment où il les avait vu. "Tu rends le monde magnifique à nouveau." Ludwig détourna timidement le regard et Feliciano dut presque réprimer un rire joyeux alors que le bonheur en lui menaçait de déborder. "Le jour suivant je suis revenu dans le seul espoir de te voir. Je crois que je t'aimais déjà. Et tout ce temps où nous nous voyions je n'aurais jamais rêvé... jamais espéré que tu ressentes la même chose. Jamais imaginé que je pourrais mériter cela."

La poitrine de Feliciano était trop serrée, son cœur trop plein. Ludwig ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement, et Feliciano se sentait stupéfait de pouvoir faire en sorte que quelqu'un comme Ludwig lui ouvre ainsi son âme. Il embrassa son épaule. "Ludwig." Il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose, pouvoir répondre quelque chose. Mais comment aurait-il jamais pu traduire ses irrésistibles sentiments en mots? Si seulement il avait quelque chose à donner à Ludwig... Il se souvint alors. "Oh, j'avais oublié!" Feliciano se leva et prit les deux photos de l'étagère au-dessus d'eux. "Tiens," dit-il, s'installant sur le ventre à côté de Ludwig et posant les photos devant eux. Elles étaient complètement sèches. "Tu te souviens des photos qu'on a prises? Sur la colline?"

"Bien sûr." Ludwig fit délicatement courir ses doigts sur la photo de Feliciano souriant joyeusement à l'appareil, la veste grise de Ludwig sur ses épaules.

"Maintenant, tu peux en avoir une de moi, et je peux en avoir une de toi! Tu es censé sourire sur une photo mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es très beau quand même. Oh, tu devrais écrire quelque chose au dos, mon prénom ou quelque chose comme ça, on doit faire ça avec les photos, et le lieu et la date aussi, je crois que c'était le vingt... Où tu as eu un stylo?"

"La poche de ma chemise."

Feliciano leva un sourcil. "Tu as un stylo dans ta poche?"

"Bien sûr. Tu ne sais jamais quand tu pourrais en avoir besoin."

"Bon sang, tu transportes des choses très étranges dans tes poches, Ludwig. Tu n'as plus de chocolat, si?"

Les lèvres de Ludwig se soulevèrent légèrement. "Non, désolé." Il retourna la photo et leva son stylo au-dessus. Puis il se figea.

Feliciano jeta ses bras autour de Ludwig et s'appuya contre son épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas écrire?"

La main de Ludwig trembla légèrement, puis il écrivit lentement, soigneusement, dans une écriture propre et anguleuse : deux simples mots. "**Bella ciao**." Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de rire alors même que les mots lui tiraillaient douloureusement la poitrine. "Tu l'as mal écrit, bêta d'allemand."

Ludwig lui jeta un regard en coin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Non, je l'ai écrit comme dans la chanson. Bella ciao."

Feliciano lui sourit en retour et retourna la photo de Ludwig. Il prit le stylo de ses mains et griffonna "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart" au dos. Puis il regarda les deux photos côte-à-côte. Deux au revoirs. Feliciano en avait plus qu'assez de dire au revoir. Il ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté, tâchant de se cacher dans les bras de Ludwig. Le son de la pluie sur le tôt s'amenuisait et le tonnerre se faisait plus lointain. La seule lumière provenait des flammes déclinantes dans la cheminée, la nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps. "La Suisse, Ludwig. Je partirais tout de suite si tu me le demandais. A la seconde."

Le cœur de Ludwig se mit à battre plus vite contre l'oreille de Feliciano, sa respiration légèrement perturbée. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut avec une voix teintée de regret. "J'ai mon devoir. Et que diraient ton frère et ton grand-père si tu ne revenais jamais à la maison?"

Feliciano ferma les yeux avec douleur. Il s'attendait à cette réponse. Mais ça faisait quand même mal. "Ils s'en moqueraient. Ils savent que je t'ai parlé du débarquement. Ils me détestent maintenant."

Ludwig fit gentiment courir une main sur le dos de Feliciano. "Non. Je suis sûr que non."

"Les choses vont changer maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." Ils n'en dirent rien mais Feliciano savait que Ludwig comprenait aussi bien que lui. Avec l'attaque des américains, il était impossible que Ludwig puisse simplement marcher jusqu'au chêne pour le voir tous les jours. Ils auraient déjà de la chance s'ils conservaient leur base. "Mais cette guerre se terminera un jour. Alors, je reviendrai te chercher."

"Oui, tu le feras, ou alors je viendrais te chercher. Je le ferai, Ludwig, peu importe la distance ou le temps que ça prendra. Je t'attendrai pour toujours, tu te souviens? Je te reverrai, Ludwig. Je le ferai. Je te reverrai." Feliciano parlait avec fermeté, détermination, mais aussi une pointe de désespoir grandissant. Ludwig toucha sa joue et l'embrasse fermement.

"Oui, tu me reverras. Ne pense plus à ça maintenant, Feliciano. Pour l'instant, je suis ici avec toi." Feliciano hocha la tête, tâcha de ses concentrer sur Ludwig qui était là, avec lui maintenant, et pas sur l'incertitude à venir. Parce qu'en cet instant, Ludwig était là avec lui, et il n'y avait personne d'autre, et c'était un de leurs endroits où ils étaient ailleurs. Feliciano se pressa autant qu'il put contre Ludwig, le sentit, le respira, entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes, fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine, son dos, ses épaules, les passa dans ses cheveux d'or. Feliciano soupira de contentement en sentant les doigts de Ludwig passer dans ses propres cheveux. "Cette boucle que tu as là." La voix de Ludwig roula dans sa poitrine contre l'oreille de Feliciano. "Elle est si étrange. Elle ne retombe jamais."

Feliciano sourit et essaya de combattre l'inéluctable somnolence qui l'envahissait. Il voulait rester éveillé avec Ludwig aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, pour autant de temps qu'ils avaient. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas regarder Ludwig partir. Il savait que cela le briserait, et qu'il serait incapable de respirer à nouveau. "Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi?" demanda doucement Feliciano, si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr que Ludwig l'ait entendu. Mais alors Ludwig serra sa main et murmura en retour.

"Que souhaite-tu que je fasse?"

"Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et ne me dis pas au revoir."

Les bras de Ludwig se resserrèrent autour de lui en réponse. Feliciano s'accrocha à Ludwig et à la conscience mais, au final, épuisé, il ne put lutter plus longtemps. Il s'endormit avec la douce sensation des doigts de Ludwig courant dans ses cheveux, se demandant s'il était possible que ce soit le meilleur, le pire, le plus heureux et le plus triste moment de toute sa vie.


	11. Chapitre 11

Feliciano ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Cela aurait pu être l'unique rayon de lumière grise crépusculaire vacillant devant ses yeux, ou le grincement inhabituel des poutres en bois, ou le froid soudain qui rampait sur sa peau maintenant que le feu s'était éteint. Tout ce qu'il savait, sur le moment, c'était que Ludwig était parti. Il roula lentement jusqu'à l'espace vide à côté de lui et y passa la main. Feliciano savait qu'il se réveillerait ainsi. Mais il se sentait quand même vide, souffrant, froid, comme si une moitié de son être lui avait été arrachée. Il reposa sa tête dans la paille, ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à la dernière caresse et au dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Ludwig. Il était sur le point de replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la grange s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

« Feliciano? »

A demi conscient, Feliciano fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Ludwig? » grommela-t-il. Il se tourna lentement, d'un air endormi, vers la source de la voix, et cligna des yeux pour en chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Le matin froid s'engouffra dans l'abri. « Papy? » Feliciano baissa vite le regard. Oh, dieu merci... Il portait son pantalon.

« Feli, oh dieu merci, dieu merci! » Papy Roma se rua à l'intérieur tomba à genoux et tira Feliciano contre lui dans une douloureuse étreinte. Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, de perplexité et d'inconfort, Feliciano tapota légèrement l'épaule de Roma.

« Peux pas respirer. »

Roma le relâcha et Feliciano inspira vivement. « J'ai cherché partout, » hoqueta Roma. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux en bataille n'étaient pas peignés. Il avait l'air épuisé. « J'ai cherché toute la nuit, partout, et j'ai cru... J'étais presque sûr... Oh, Feli, je suis tellement désolé. » Roma tira Feliciano contre lui à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, dis-moi que tu vas bien! »

Feliciano n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il était censé réagir. Mais il était triste, et il avait mal, et c'était son grand-père qui avait toujours su faire partir toutes ces mauvaises choses. Feliciano soupira de soulagement et s'agrippa à Papy Roma, voulant croire qu'il pouvait tout arranger à nouveau. « Je vais bien, Papy. Je croyais que tu me haïssais.

\- Jamais, Feli. Pardonne-moi d'avoir dit des mots aussi odieux. Pardonne-moi ce moment de folie. Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé... Oh, ciel, si je ne t'avais pas trouvé... » Roma ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Et Feliciano en avait vraiment assez des larmes.

* * *

Le soleil matinal filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la cuisine, baignant la petite pièce d'une familière lumière dorée. L'orage était passé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Feliciano était assis à l'opposé de Papy Roma, contemplant ses mains sur la table, incapable de savoir comment réagir face à cette étrange situation. Roma n'avait pas l'air en colère, n'avait été que gentillesse et inquiétude depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la grange, mais Feliciano savait qu'il devait être furieux. Après ce que Feliciano avait fait en prévenant Ludwig, après la nuit qu'il avait passé dehors et que Roma avait passé à le chercher, après les mots que Roma lui avait dit l'après-midi d'avant – comment Papy Roma pouvait-il ne pas être en colère?

« Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio t'a dit? » demanda Feliciano d'une voix tremblante.

« Il m'a dit que tu étais devenu l'ami d'un pilote allemand. Et que tu l'avais informé du débarquement des Américains de demain. » Roma semblait trop calme.

« Je suis désolé, Papy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le dise à qui que ce soit, je voulais l'empêcher de retourner à la base... J'essayais juste de lui sauver la vie, c'est tout, je ne voulais pas trahir...

\- Je le sais, Feliciano. » Feliciano reposa son regard sur la table et attendit que Roma poursuive. Il ne le fit pas.

« Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché?

\- On a dû changer nos plans. Avec un peu de chance... Tout ira bien. » Feliciano hocha la tête, comprenant que Roma ne lui dirait rien de plus que cela. Feliciano se demanda combien de choses il serait autorisé à savoir à partir de maintenant. « Cet Allemand est plus qu'un ami, n'est-ce pas? »

La question déstabilisa Feliciano. Son estomac gela. Il déglutit bruyamment et leva lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés. Mais Roma ne semblait toujours pas en colère.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Il doit être très important à tes yeux pour que tu prennes tant de risques. » Feliciano se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air hésitant. Un lourd silence tomba et Feliciano attendit à nouveau, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, sans savoir quoi faire. Roma prit enfin une profonde inspiration et sourit avec mélancolie.

« Savais-tu, Feliciano, que ta grand-mère était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais connu au monde. Une peau olivâtre, d'épaisses boucles sombres, les plus adorables yeux noirs que j'ai jamais vus. A l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai su que je n'en aimerai jamais une autre. J'ai marché droit vers elle, j'ai pris sa main et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. »

La gêne de Feliciano fut rapidement oubliée. Cela faisait longtemps que Papy Roma n'avait pas parlé du passé, et il racontait toujours les meilleures histoires. Le visage de Feliciano s'illumina et il se redressa avidement. « Waouh. Et elle a dit oui?

\- Non. Non, elle m'a frappé. » Roma sourit et Feliciano rit. « Mais j'ai juré que je n'abandonnerais jamais. Ça m'a pris un mois. Un mois, tu le crois, toi? J'aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle femme de l'Italie en une seconde. Mais, ces grecques têtues. Avec elle... j'ai mis un mois.

\- Et elle t'aimait?

\- Oui. Beaucoup. » Les yeux de Roma se perdirent un peu dans le vide. « Lorsqu'elle est morte dans son accouchement, j'ai cru que je mourrais avec elle. Je le voulais. » Roma soupira. « Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais prendre soin du plus beau bébé du monde. »

Feliciano sourit. « Maman.

\- Ta grand-mère ressemblait beaucoup à Lovino. Ta mère, en revanche, était exactement comme toi. » Les yeux de Roma se mirent à briller alors qu'il parlait. « J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était née avec un pinceau dans la main. Si brillante. Et elle pouvait chanter comme un ange. Et écrire, et dessiner, et parler de n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. » Feliciano s'accrochait à chaque mot. Papy Roma n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de la mère de Feliciano. C'était toujours trop douloureux. « Elle était le soleil de ma vie. Si gaie, si joyeuse... Tous ceux qui la voyaient l'aimaient instantanément. » L'expression de Roma s'assombrit, ses yeux se durcirent. « Lui y compris.

\- Mon père. » Feliciano ne savait presque rien au sujet de son père. Papy Roma ne parlait jamais de lui.

« Je l'ai suppliée de ne pas partir avec lui. Elle était si jeune. Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé. Et ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis. » Feliciano pouvait voir la douleur et le regret encore frais dans les yeux de Roma. « Elle n'était pas plus âgée de que toi, Feliciano. Pas plus âgée que toi lorsqu'il l'a abandonnée et qu'elle n'a pas pu vivre avec la souffrance qui en a découlé. Lorsqu'on m'a annoncé la nouvelle... » Roma frissonna et ferma les yeux. Feliciano détourna le regard quelques instants, la poitrine lourde. Roma expira et poursuivit. « Lorsqu'on m'a annoncé la nouvelle, pour la seconde fois de mon existence, j'ai pensé à la mort. Mais une fois de plus je n'avais pas le choix. Parce que j'étais coincé avec deux parfaits et minuscules petits-fils qui n'avaient personne d'autre que moi au monde. » Roma sourit à nouveau, doucement, pensivement. « Je sais que je n'ai sûrement pas toujours fais de mon mieux avec vous, les garçons, mais j'ai essayé. Peut-être que je vous ai toujours surprotégés – peut-être que je le fais encore. Mais c'est parce que j'ai toujours su que mon cœur ne supporterait pas d'être brisé une troisième fois. »

Roma eut soudain l'air vieux, fatigué et défait. Lorsque Feliciano était petit, Papy Roma était si grand, si sûr. Il pouvait faire fuir les monstres et apaiser les cauchemars et protéger Feliciano de tout. Il pouvait tout arranger. Mais un jour, le monde avait changé et les monstres étaient devenus réels. Feliciano grandissait et maintenant il savait qu'il n'était tout simplement plus possible que Papy Roma le protège de tout, et que personne ne pouvait tout arranger. C'était une dure réalité.

« Papy, je ne suis pas Maman. Et Lovino non plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse et s'est enfuie que nous allons faire la même chose. » Le vrai problème qu'avait Papy Roma au sujet d'Antonio était devenu évident. Tout comme la douleur que Feliciano lui causerait s'il abandonnait tout et fuyait vers la Suisse. Feliciano se sentit coupable en se demandant si cela suffirait à l'en empêcher. Mais... « Il y a des choses dont même toi tu ne peux pas nous protéger, Papy. Et tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de tomber amoureux.

\- Feli, quand as-tu autant grandi? » Roma soupira puis secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Feliciano. « Je ne vous comprend pas, les garçons. Quand j'avais votre âge, j'avais sept petites amies. » Il sourit, et pendant un instant ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau. « Une pour chaque nuit de la semaine. » Feliciano rit, Roma se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Pour la première fois depuis que Feliciano le connaissait, il faisait presque son âge. « Va dormir, Feliciano. »

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, Feliciano n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Tout d'abord, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de la puissante explosion qui avait retentit bien trop près, ou bien le bas et régulier rugissement de ce qui semblait être une centaine d'avions volant au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ensuite il réalisa que quelqu'un criait. Feliciano sauta du lit et courut vers l'entrée, son corps réagissant plus vite que son esprit. Lorsqu'il atteint le bout du hall, il trébucha jusqu'à s'arrêter, la peur montant tout de suite dans sa poitrine.

Lovino se débattait désespérément dans la poigne de Papy Roma, ses yeux rouges et écarquillés fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Une expression de pure terreur, de panique totale était gravée sur son visage. Cela ne ressemblait a rien que Feliciano ait vu jusqu'à présent ; cela le pétrifia sur place et glaça son sang. Roma faisait de son mieux pour coincer Lovino contre le mur. « S'il-te-plaît arrête, Lovino, tu vas te bless...

\- NON! Il faut qu'on y aille, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant... » La voix de Lovino était désespérée, incontrôlée, et il se débattait comme un hystérique dans la prise de Roma. Feliciano regardait, trop stupéfait pour parler, une épouvante irréelle parcourant son esprit. Papy parlait calmement, posément, même s'il semblait user de toute sa considérable force pour empêcher Lovino de se libérer.

« Lovi, Lovi, calme-toi, écoute-moi, je t'en prie...

\- On doit l'aider! » Les yeux de Lovino se tournèrent vers Roma, écarquillés et suppliants. Il s'agrippa, paniqué, à la chemise de Roma. « S'il-te-plaît, Papy, s'il-te-plaît aide-le, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Lovino, je suis désolé, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, pas aujourd'hui... » Roma essaya de poser une main apaisante sur sa joue mais Lovino lâcha un cri étranglé et la repoussa.

« Non, NON! Tu ne comprends pas, ils sont en train de le torturer en ce moment même, ils... Oh mon dieu... » Lovino prit de puissantes inspiration, pâlissant. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. « Oh mon dieu, non... » Puis il frappa le torse de Roma frénétiquement, machinalement, en hurlant. « LAISSE-MOI Y ALLER! » Lovino faillit réussir à échapper à la poigne de Roma, mais ce dernier parvint à tenir son bras et le plaqua contre le mur à la dernière seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Lovino et Roma se retournèrent tous deux en entendant la question faible et tremblante, se rendant compte de la présence de Feliciano. L'expression de Lovino passa de terrifiée à furieuse en un seul instant. « Toi. C'est TA FAUTE! »

Feliciano hoqueta et fit un pas en arrière. Il sentit la panique enserrer son cœur. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ton sale _petit-ami_ allemand! » Lovino avait craché ces mots. « Il l'a dénoncé, il l'a forcément fait, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient savoir si vite autrement? »

Le cœur de Feliciano se figea dans sa poitrine. La pièce parut soudain sombre et froide. « Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Antonio...

\- Il semblerait que la Gestapo ait été prévenue la nuit dernière, » déclara platement Roma. « Ils ont capturé Antonio tôt ce matin. » Feliciano ravala une vague de nausée. Lovino, à nouveau, se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de Roma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit d'autre à cet allemand, Feliciano? » cria-t-il avec colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à propos d'Antonio?

\- Non! » cria Feliciano, choqué et peiné. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit au sujet d'Antonio, jamais, et ça n'aurais pas pu être Ludwig de toute façon, pas hier soir, c'est impossible! »

Roma ferma les yeux et détourna la tête mais Lovino hurla, « Pourquoi?

\- Parce que... parce que... » Les yeux de Feliciano voyagèrent entre son grand-père et son frère. Mais il n'avait plus de raison de cacher la vérité. Ils savaient déjà de toute façon. « Parce que Ludwig était avec moi toute la nuit. » Un puissant rugissement emplit la pièce tandis que de nouveaux avions volaient au-dessus d'eux. Les Américains attaquaient ; les Allemands étaient prêts. Une bataille aérienne était largement entamée.

Lovino secoua la tête, affolé et ahuri. Avec désespoir, il regarda Feliciano, puis Roma, puis la porte. Et il se brisa. Ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous lui et Roma l'allongea délicatement au sol. « Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, » hoqueta Lovino à travers des sanglots déchirants. « Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cette stupide promesse. Je n'aurais jamais dû... oh ciel... Antonio... » Lovino tremblait, impuissant, le visage blanc et horrifié, le regard farouche et incrédule. Feliciano n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour son frère ainsi et il avait l'impression que son propre cœur avait été déchiré, comme si son propre monde s'écroulait aussi.

« Tu as fait la seule chose que tu pouvais faire, » dit doucement Roma. « Tu l'as écouté lorsqu'il t'a dit de partir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Non. Non. » Lovino semblait enfin épuisé, vidé, et il s'accrochait à Roma qui lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait doucement.

« Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour lui, Lovino. Tout ce que nous pourrons. »

Feliciano se tenait là et regardait, les larmes dévalant ses joues, complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi ressentir. Antonio avait été capturé, Lovino était détruit. Papy Roma ne pouvait rien faire. Et Feliciano ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, tandis que les bruits de bataille s'intensifiaient, que Ludwig était là-haut. Que Feliciano ne pouvait pas savoir s'il le reverrait un jour. Tout ce que Feliciano savait, tout ce sur quoi il pensait pouvoir s'appuyer, tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Feliciano se sentait perdu, effrayé, confus. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Papy? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? » Le bruit de l'extérieur envahissait le silence de la pièce : les détonantes explosions non-loin, le rugissement des moteurs au-dessus de leurs têtes, la terrifiante, tempétueuse et déchirante clameur d'une lointaine bataille qui était bien trop proche.

Papy Roma secoua la tête tandis qu'il berçait doucement Lovino. « Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

* * *

« Tour de contrôle à Leader Schwarz. Approchez, Leader Schwarz. Quelle est votre position? »

La voix crépita depuis les haut-parleurs jusqu'aux oreilles de Ludwig, manquant de le surprendre dans le calme et le silence relatif du vol. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son état de sérénité, surpris et agacé de s'être si facilement autorisé à rêvasser. Il scruta les cieux clairs dans son champ de vision en se préparant à répondre. Il ne pensait pas avoir à le faire aussi tôt. Ils étaient presque de retour à la base, revenant d'une longue mission visant à escorter des bombardiers jusqu'à leur nouvelle base sur la frontière autrichienne. Ludwig était fatigué, vidé, et manquait à la fois d'essence et d'énergie. Il pouvait aisément deviner que les trois membres de l'escadron qui l'accompagnaient étaient dans le même état. Ludwig remit son masque en place pour répondre. « Ici Leader Schwarz à tour de contrôle. Nous sommes actuellement sur vecteur un-sept-trois en direction deux-quatre-cinq, tout semble normal. Terminé.

\- Merci, Leader Schwarz. Nous avons reçu des rapports de chasseurs ennemis patrouillant dans votre zone. Soyez sur vos gardes. Terminé. »

Ludwig scruta à nouveau le ciel avec attention, son regard allant de la vaste étendue bleue qui le surplombait aux larges champs verdoyants de la campagne en-dessous de lui. Sa poitrine se serra à cette vue, comme elle le faisait toujours, sa mémoire l'assaillant d'herbe verte, de chênes et de magnifiques, parfaits après-midis. Levant les yeux, son regard se posa sur la petite fleur rouge et abîmée qu'il avait attaché à l'avant du cockpit.

Il pensait constamment à Feliciano ces jours-ci. Des pensées, des souvenirs – tout ce que Ludwig avait pour tenir. Il n'avait plus vu Feliciano depuis la magnifique et orageuse nuit, presque semblable à un rêve, où ils s'étaient séparés. Observer Feliciano dormir, s'habiller en silence et glisser la précieuse photographie dans son portefeuille, déposer un dernier baiser sur la peau douce et chaude de Feliciano et l'entendre soupirer dans son sommeil... Laisser Feliciano cette nuit-là fut la chose la plus difficile que Ludwig ait jamais fait. Et puis tout se changea en enfer. Les Américains débarquèrent et forcèrent l'unité de Ludwig à se retirer. Des mois de batailles aériennes désespérées, de retraite constante ; à perdre des appareils et des hommes, toujours à perdre des hommes. Vingt-deux ans et Ludwig était l'un des vétérans du front italien. Son pays et son devoir avaient toujours tout été pour Ludwig. Et pourtant, maintenant, après avoir vu plus de guerre et ressenti plus de paix qu'il ait jamais rêvé de pouvoir supporter, il était étrange de constater la fréquence à laquelle les paroles simples, naïves et honnêtes de Feliciano résonnaient dans la tête de Ludwig. "_La Suisse, Ludwig. Je partirais tout de suite si tu me le demandais. A la seconde._"

Ludwig tâcha de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et parla à nouveau dans son masque. « Nous n'avons aucun appareil en vue en ce moment, tour de contrôle. Si quelque chose change nous vous tiendrons au courant. Je répète, notre destination actuelle est deux-... »

L'explosion arriva de nulle part. Une traînée rouge enflammée se rua vers le côté droit de l'avion et Ludwig, par réflexe, augmenta rapidement son altitude. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les rétroviseurs et, cette fois, il le vit. Indéniable. Un avion plongeant derrière lui, un Mustang, se rapprochant rapidement. Ludwig jura bruyamment. Il écrasa les commandes et changea de canal audio pour s'adresser à ses camarades pilotes. « Attention, attention, Mustang en approche, prenez des me... » Et il y en eu d'autres. Le ciel derrière lui fut soudain rempli d'avions ennemis, sortant du soleil, surgissant de nulle part. Ludwig en compta quatre avant de se raidir, d'attraper les commandes de l'avion et de crier. « Rompez la formation et engagez le combat! »

Ludwig donna un coup de pied au gouvernail vers la gauche et fit faire une brutale embardée à son appareil. Le premier Mustang s'engagea juste derrière lui avec assurance. Autour de lui ses trois pilotes exécutèrent ses ordres et l'escadron se rompit calmement. « On monte, » cria Ludwig. « Montez en formation d'altitude. Exécutez immédiatement les manœuvres d'esquives, nous sommes attaqués.

\- Schwarz Deux, suivez ça, » s'éleva la voix de son équipier. Ludwig le connaissait à peine. Il connaissait à peine chacun des pilotes, ils étaient tous d'assez jeunes recrues... Trop de pilotes avaient été perdus récemment. C'était censé n'être qu'une mission simple. Une pause pour Ludwig et une séance d'initiation pour la bleusaille. Une embuscade des forces alliées étaient la dernière chose qu'il leur fallait, surtout épuisés comme ils l'étaient de leur dernière mission. Leurs voix parurent alarmées lorsqu'ils parlèrent sur le canal audio sans même utiliser leurs noms de code.

« D'où est-ce qu'ils arrivent, putain?

\- C'est les anglais?

\- Non, c'est les américains.

\- Bordel, je suis trop crevé pour cette merde. »

Une autre explosion retentit entre les avions et l'estomac de Ludwig sursauta, ses nerfs légèrement tiraillés par la nature inattendue de l'attaque et par les pilotes inexpérimentés qu'il dirigeait. « Fermez-la et concentrez-vous. Il faut qu'on gagne de l'altitude. » Ils devaient monter au-dessus des Mustangs pour pouvoir leur coller au train. Ils avaient besoin de gagner l'avantage dont ils manquaient gravement. Ludwig continua sa lente ascension mais le Mustang derrière lui suivit facilement, maintenant sa hauteur par rapport à lui tout le long. Puis il disparut. Ludwig cligna des yeux, ébloui par la vitesse à laquelle l'avion avait quitté son champ de vision. « Mais où est-ce qu'il est pa... »

Soudain, le Mustang apparut devant lui, arrivé de nulle part. En quelques secondes, Ludwig réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Les mots attiraient l'attention, armoriés, trop évidents, sur le côté du Mustang P-51. "_Lady Beth_". Ludwig jura et fit plonger brutalement son avion. Son équipier sembla avoir remarqué au même moment.

« Bordel, leur chef est le Magicien, » fit sa voix paniquée dans le canal.

« Quoi? Ce gars est inhumain, il est...

\- Je vous ai dit de fermer vos gueules! » cria Ludwig. Il devait garder ses hommes calmes même lorsqu'ils combattaient. Mais il comprenait leur détresse. Il connaissait cet Américain. Il l'avait combattu auparavant, de nombreuses fois, depuis que les Américains avaient débarqué. Et il méritait son nom, impossible à repérer, trop rapide et évasif. Mais Ludwig serra les dents et sourit d'un air sinistre. Le "Magicien" était peut-être le meilleur de ce que les Américains avaient à envoyer. Mais Ludwig était définitivement le meilleur de ce que les Allemands avaient à leur opposer. « Je m'occupe de celui-là. Occupez-vous des avions qui vous suivent. »

Ludwig redressa son avion et effectua une rotation qui le mena à une rapide remontée. Comme il le pensait, le Mustang n'était pas capable de redresser aussi vite que lui et Ludwig eut enfin l'avantage de l'altitude sur l'Américain. Il tâcha de le garder. Il scruta rapidement l'espace aérien dans son champ de vision, ne voyant heureusement rien d'autre que les quatre avions qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Il prit rapidement de l'altitude en spirale, essayant de trouver une position avantageuse pour attaquer. Ses haut-parleurs grésillèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Ici tour de contrôle à Leader Schwarz. Nous avons perdu votre signal audio. Quelle est votre situation, terminé? »

Ludwig plongea vers l'arrière du Mustang, inspira, se concentra et tira trois coups droit vers lui. Le Magicien les esquiva facilement. Ludwig jura bruyamment dans le canal. « Nous avons été attaqués par quatre Mustangs ennemis et sommes en train de nous défendre. Il semblerait qu'ils suivent une formation en échelons et... une seconde, tour de contrôle, on dirait que... » Les yeux de Ludwig s'écarquillèrent. Dans le ciel, devant lui, deux nouveaux Mustangs ennemis apparurent. Il vérifia ses rétroviseurs pour en voir deux autres arriver par derrière. Et soudain, ils furent encerclés. Ludwig sentit son pouls battre vite mais régulièrement dans ses oreilles. Ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur. Sa gorge devint sèche tandis qu'il essayait de déglutir. Ils étaient trop nombreux. « Tour de contrôle, nous sommes encerclés. Nous nous préparons à fuir. » Il changea de canal d'une main ferme. « Leader Schwarz à escadron Schwarz, restez en altitude, préparez-vous à fuir, nous sommes... » Bon sang, les Américains étaient partout. « Scharz Trois, un Mustang arrive sur toi. » Il n'y eu aucune réponse et aucune tentative de fuite de la part du pilote. La panique, la colère et la frustration montèrent dans la poitrine de Ludwig. « Bordel, Schwarz Trois, plonge! En piqué!

\- Je suis touché!

\- Ejection, » hurla frénétiquement Ludwig. « Schwarz Trois, éjection immédiate! » C'était trop tard. Le Messerschmitt se changea en brasier, ses pièces explosant en tous sens et laissant des trainées ardentes de fumées noires et blanches. Ludwig le regarda avec des yeux vides, son cerveaux lui hurlant de faire quelque chose, de donner un ordre qui pourrait résoudre cette situation désespérée. Il avait perdu un homme. Il n'en perdrait pas un autre. Il essaya de surveiller les Mustangs ennemis alors même qu'il faisait face à leur imperturbable leader tournant autour de lui en une invraisemblable spirale. Derrière lui, Ludwig pouvait voir les avions effectuer une formation en échelons. Un escadron à basse altitude venant de l'est, un autre à haute altitude venant du sud. Son corps battait sous une tension contrôlée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas remporter ce combat. Il donna ses ordres, la respiration calme, la tête claire.

« Ici Leader Schwarz. Effectuez immédiatement un rapide plongé en piqué puis séparez-vous en différents paliers de vol en direction deux-cinq-sept, vers la base. Essayez de les semer. Ce combat est impossible. » Les deux avions quittèrent son champ de vision tandis qu'ils suivaient ses ordres. Un instant plus tard, la voix de son équipier retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

« Leader Schwarz, vous n'avez pas exécuté la manœuvre. »

Ludwig répondit calmement. « Suivez mes instructions et dirigez-vous vecteur deux-cinq-sept.

\- Mais monsieur...

\- C'est un ordre direct. Terminé.

\- Lieutenant! »

Ludwig coupa le canal, mobilisa toute sa concentration et prit une profonde inspiration étranglée. Il regarda les commandes, le sol, la précieuse fleur rouge. Puis son regard croisa le commandant américain, leur dénommé Magicien. Il vérifia ses rétroviseurs pour voir ses hommes voler au loin, ayant semé les mustangs les plus lents avec succès, puis il se positionna pour assurer une concentration complète et ininterrompue sur son propre avion. Huit appareils américains l'encerclaient à présent. Mais le Magicien était la seule cible de Ludwig. « Approche, Magicien, » murmura-t-il, l'excitation, l'anticipation et une concentration régulière battant dans sa tête. « Eblouie-moi. »

Ludwig ne mit que peu de temps à se perdre une nouvelle fois dans le chaos contrôlé et tourbillonnant d'un combat aérien. Il laissait son esprit s'apaiser et Greta devenir une extension de lui-même. La laissait dominer, laissait ses instincts prendre le contrôle, jusqu'à ce que Greta semble tourner, vriller et attaquer d'elle-même. Le premier appareil ennemi tomba presque avant que Ludwig ne réalise qu'il tirait. Mais même alors que le Mustang tombait dans une pluie d'étincelles, un autre le remplaçait. Et ce putain de Magicien collait encore au train de Ludwig et refusait d'en démordre. Un autre avion descendit sur lui et Ludwig effectua une vrille sur le côté pour le dégager. Et une fois de plus, le Magicien disparut, vite remplacé par un autre Mustang. Ce groupe était bien organisé, contrôlé et pourtant imprévisible. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Ludwig avait le sentiment étrange qu'ils jouaient avec lui, ou bien, même si c'était impensable, qu'ils lui accordaient une sorte de chance. « Saleté d'Américains, » grogna Ludwig pour lui-même tandis qu'il tâchait de surveiller le vol des Mustangs derrière lui.

Ludwig monta d'un niveau, capta un Mustang dans son champs de vision et tira directement. L'avion ennemi fit un tonneau et tomba dans une traînée de fumée noire. Se retournant immédiatement, Ludwig sema un autre avion qui le collait tout en scrutant le ciel à la recherche de cibles. Puis la fumée se dissipa et il le vit. Le cœur de Ludwig battit plus fort tandis qu'il cherchait une meilleure vue sur le commandant américain. Le Magicien. Le "Lady Beth". Ludwig l'avait dans son collimateur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les commandes. Il se cala correctement et sourit sinistrement tandis qu'il se préparait à tirer.

Et sa vision fut obstruée lorsque le coéquipier du Magicien apparut soudain devant lui, la feuille d'érable rouge ornant son Mustang le rendant immédiatement reconnaissable. Le coéquipier effectua un demi-tour inattendu et tira droit sur l'avion de Ludwig. Ce dernier voulut effectuer une manœuvre en tonneaux pour l'éviter mais c'était trop tard. Le coup déchira le moteur et l'avion trembla tandis qu'il perdait de l'altitude. Ludwig devait se battre avec les commandes pour conserver le niveau de vol. « Plus haut, Greta, » grogna-t-il. « Plus haut, plus haut! » Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait dû prévoir l'arrivée du coéquipier du commandant, aurait dû l'attendre. Mais personne ne semblait jamais le remarquer avant le dernier moment. Ludwig secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il ne tomberait pas comme ça. Pas sans entraîner le Magicien dans sa chute.

Mais Ludwig pouvait voir la fumée s'échapper du côté de son avion. Le moteur faiblit, crachotant dans sa lutte pour conserver sa puissance. Ludwig essaya de remonter mais cela devenait impossible. Son avion volait bien trop lentement. Il attrapa son masque et alluma le canal. Il n'y avait, à nouveau, qu'une seule chose à faire. « Leader Schwarz à Tour de Contrôle. Je suis touché. Mon moteur est en panne. Je vais faire une tentative d'atterrissage.

\- Leader Schwarz, vous êtes sur le territoire des forces alliées.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. » Un nouveau coup. Son avion pencha sur le côté et Ludwig se battit pour le redresser à nouveau. Ce n'était pas bon. Il tombait. « Mon aile droite est touchée. Je dois atterrir immédiatement. »

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la Tour de Contrôle ne réponde. « Bonne chance, Leader Schwarz. »

Ludwig arracha son masque et tâcha de respirer, de redresser son avion, de survivre. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas atterrir en toute sécurité. Mais s'il ne descendait pas maintenant l'avion partirait bientôt en un tête-à-queue mortel. Il entama une descente en escalier, l'escadron de basse altitude aligné derrière lui. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Toute sa force, toute sa concentration, était tournée vers le contrôle de son appareil défectueux qui devenait rapidement incontrôlable. Une pluie d'étincelles ricocha contre la fenêtre. Une fumée blanche commença à envahir le cockpit. Sa vitesse augmenta. Il grinça des dents et tâcha de rester concentré.

Mais un millier de pensées et d'images s'imposèrent soudainement dans son esprit. Jouer avec les longs cheveux blancs de son grand-père lorsqu'il était petit. Regarder Gilbert leur faire un signe d'adieux en montant dans le train, tiré à quatre épingles dans son nouvel uniforme d'infanterie. Et Feliciano : magnifique, étrange, merveilleux Feliciano. Le seul aux yeux de Ludwig, son monde. Feliciano courant et riant dans l'herbe chaude et verte, plaçant une fleur dans sa veste, souriant joyeusement pour une photo, hoquetant sous lui dans un grenier à foin, s'agrippant à ses bras et le suppliant de s'enfuir avec lui. La vue de Ludwig s'obscurcit et se flouta sous l'effet de la fumée alors qu'il tendait le bras à travers le cockpit en direction de la fleur rouge. "_Tiens Ludwig, tu peux prendre ça. En italien, "fleur" se dit "fiore"!_"

Le sol approchait, les larges champs verts s'élevaient bien trop vite vers lui. Ludwig tira l'avion en position d'atterrissage, se prépara et serra la petite fleur abîmée contre sa poitrine. A la dernière seconde il ferma les yeux. « Feliciano... »


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut les gens!

Je suis de retour après... J'ai pas compté mais ça fait longtemps! Vraiment désolée pour ça, il y a eu le bac, puis la prépa et tout. Le problème c'est qu'à force de ne pas avoir le temps pour écrire, je commence à perdre la main alors j'ai décidé de retrouver le temps de faire ce que j'aime. Alors voilà, Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart est de retour après tout ce temps!

La petite surprise c'est que d'autres projets sont en marche aussi. En plus de Crazy School qui reprendra sous peu, j'ai des fanfictions à chapitre plus courts, donc plus rapides à écrire, que j'ai déjà posté sur tumblr et que je vais maintenant poster ici. Enfin, si vous voulez encore de mes pauvres talents...

Bref, je ne vous embête plus, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Une lumière brûlante et une obscurité muette passaient tour à tour devant les yeux de Ludwig. Il essaya de s'accrocher à la lumière, de chasser les moments de néant, d'empêcher son esprit de faire des va-et-vient entre conscience et inconscience. L'odeur de fumée devenait étouffante dans l'air lourd. Elle était trop chaude, trop épaisse. Il aurait été facile de laisser la lourde obscurité l'envahir, et pourtant une conscience faible, insistante, luttait dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il devait sortir. Il devait rester éveillé, devait sortir. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Ludwig força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et son esprit à rester alerte. Il serra les dents et leva un bras, ouvrit la verrière et s'extirpa du cockpit. Retombant lourdement au sol, Ludwig s'écarta de l'avion en clopinant, luttant pour respirer et chasser le choc trouble de son esprit. Il se retourna finalement pour regarder derrière lui et ferma immédiatement les yeux à la vue douloureuse qui s'imposait à lui. Greta brûlait, les flammes s'élevant lentement mais sûrement du moteur pour envelopper l'avion tout entier. Ludwig sentit un pincement vicieux dans sa poitrine. Mais il était en vie. Il avait réussi, s'était posé, et il était en vie, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, et relativement sauf. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir un groupe de pilotes américains marchant à grands pas dans sa direction, il se demanda un instant combien de temps cela durerait. Ludwig se secoua pour chasser sa stupéfaction, se redressa et attendit que les hommes le rejoignent.

L'homme qui allait au-devant devait être leur chef. Il tenait son casque sous le bras, fanfaronnant audacieusement dans son uniforme et sa veste d'aviateur, ses cheveux d'un blond lumineux flottant en désordre dans le vent. Ludwig sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du Magicien. Il était plus jeune que ce à quoi Ludwig s'attendait, mais toute son attitude respirait l'assurance, presque l'arrogance. Il sourit joyeusement tandis qu'il marchait pour se placer devant Ludwig. Ce dernier profita de sa taille pour le regarder de haut.

"B'jour." L'Américain leva les yeux vers l'avion en flammes et siffla. "C'était du haut vol, pilote. J'ai bien cru que tu y étais passé." Ludwig resta silencieux, et le pilote se retourna pour parler à l'homme sur sa droite. "Matt, tu parles allemand, pas vrai? On a besoin de son nom et de son rang..."

"Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt. Matricule, 2413/9."

L'Américain se retourna vers Ludwig, l'air légèrement surpris et impressionné. "Euh, c'est ça. C'est noté, Matt?"

"C'est noté."

L'Américain hocha la tête et sourit à nouveau. "Tu parles anglais, l'Allemand?" Ludwig leva un sourcil. N'était-ce pas évident? "Très bien, Lieutenant Beil... Beilsh... Ludwig. Je te prierai de bien vouloir nous remettre tes armes."

Ludwig hocha la tête de façon presque imperceptible avant de tirer rapidement son pistolet de sa veste, de le retourner pour en présenter le manche à l'Américain et de lui donner. Il nota avec satisfaction que les autres pilotes avaient failli s'écarter. Ludwig savait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air intimidant s'il le voulait. Là, tout de suite, il le voulait. Mais au final, il n'avait aucun pouvoir ici, et l'Américain le savait. Il se contenta de sourire en prenant le pistolet puis baissa les yeux vers le poing fermé de Ludwig et leva un sourcil. Ludwig suivit son regard. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la tenait toujours; qu'il la tenait depuis tout ce temps. Il ouvrit lentement la main. La petite fleur était presque écrasée. Lançant un long regard à l'américain, Ludwig plaça délibérément la fleur dans sa poche. Ils ne la lui prendraient pas. L'Américain parut légèrement confus, mais ensuite il sourit.

"Ton porte-bonheur, pas vrai? On dirait qu'il a marché aujourd'hui. Ça, c'est le mien." L'Américain désigna un morceau de tissu blanc qui sortait de sa poche avant gauche. Ça ressemblait à un mouchoir. "On dirait qu'il a marché aussi. Tu as failli m'avoir, aujourd'hui, Lieutenant Be... Euh... Ludwig. T'as aussi eu deux de mes hommes. Impressionnant." Ludwig haussa vaguement les épaules. A quoi s'attendait l'Américain? Et pourquoi lui parlait-il comme s'ils étaient amis? L'Américain tapa du pied et attendit, comme s'il attendait que Ludwig lui réponde au bout d'un moment. Il ne le fit pas. Il ne le ferait pas. D'après la convention de Genève, tout ce qu'il devait dire à l'ennemi était son nom, son rang et son matricule. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. "T'es un bavard, toi, pas vrai?" dit finalement l'Américain. "Très bien, on va faciliter les choses pour tout le monde. Tu vas nous suivre en silence, d'accord?" Comme s'il avait le choix. Ludwig hocha la tête.

.

Ce fut un grand choc lorsque Ludwig réalisa qu'ils devaient être tout près du village de Feliciano. A en juger par le lieu où il était tombé et la durée du trajet jusqu'à la base américaine, Ludwig estima qu'ils n'en étaient éloignés que de quelques kilomètres. Les mêmes larges champs, le même air parfumé. Même les montagnes étaient presque identiques à ce dont il se souvenait. C'était trop cruel, trop fou... Mais bien sûr, les Américains devaient être basés principalement autour du village de Feliciano. C'était une position stratégique idéale à la fois par rapport aux montagnes et à la côte; c'était pour cela que les Allemands l'avaient choisie, et c'était aussi pour cela que les Américains s'étaient tant battus pour l'avoir. Ludwig ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point Feliciano était proche de lui. Où il était à cet instant, ce qu'il faisait, comment ce serait de le voir, de le tenir une fois de plus... Ludwig s'obligea à interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il ne faisait que se torturer lui-même.

Ludwig était prudemment assis sur une chaise contre le mur, les bras croisés, scrutant la salle commune de la base aérienne avec des yeux étroits. Elle n'était pas équipée pour accueillir des prisonniers mais il y avait au moins vingt pilotes américains et Ludwig était désarmé, il n'avait donc aucune chance de s'enfuir. Ludwig n'avait pas l'habitude d'être démuni. Il haïssait cette sensation. Il comprit qu'il attendait l'arrivée de la police militaire. Et ensuite, qui savait? On disait que les Américains étaient bons avec leurs prisonniers. Mais Ludwig savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir autre chose que les murs d'un camp de prisonniers pour les prochaines années. Il brûlait de rage et de honte à cette seule pensée. De s'être laissé prendre, d'avoir fait honte à son pays de cette façon. C'était presque insupportable.

Le chef américain, un certain Jones, semblait être un homme assez honnête, malgré une attitude étrangement amicale et visiblement arrogante. A la surprise et presque l'amusement de Ludwig, il lui avait même offert à boire à l'instant où ils étaient arrivés à la base. Lui et son coéquipier – dont Ludwig ne pouvait pas se rappeler le nom – paraissaient presque identiques et semblaient également étrangement amicaux l'un envers l'autre, même si le coéquipier était bien plus silencieux et moins autoritaire. Il s'était même excusé pour Greta, puis avait essayé de présenter Ludwig à l'ours polaire attaché à sa boutonnière, puis avait clairement précisé qu'il était canadien et non pas américain. C'était à ce moment que Ludwig avait réalisé qu'il était celui qui l'avait descendu. Il n'avait pas répondu.

Les autres, cependant, n'étaient pas très amicaux. Même à cet instant, ils lui lançaient des regards déplaisants, marmonnant entre eux. Cela, Ludwig pouvait le comprendre. Cela, il pouvait s'en occuper. Il leur lança un regard à son tour et la plupart détournèrent les yeux. Jones et le Canadien discutaient de l'autre côté de la pièce mais un petit groupe de six pilotes commencèrent à se faire plus bruyants lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une table non-loin, en regardant Ludwig et en riant. Ludwig écouta précautionneusement leurs voix s'élever. Deux d'entre eux semblaient discuter.

"La photo d'une femme de boche peut se vendre à un bon prix comme souvenir."

"Vas-y alors, prend son portefeuille, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?"

Le pouls de Ludwig s'accéléra et sa peau s'échauffa. Ses épaules devinrent rigides, sa poitrine se serra sous une appréhension inquiète. Ludwig ne bougea pas, mais il lança un regard aussi meurtrier qu'il le pouvait à l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. L'américain hésita légèrement et se tourna vers l'autre pilote.

"Toi, prend-le, c'est toi qui l'a dit le premier!"

"Je t'en prie, il est désarmé. Comme je l'ai dit, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?" Le pilote marcha droit vers Ludwig et ouvrit sa veste. Ludwig mobilisa la moindre once de contrôle, la moindre trace de force qu'il possédait pour se retenir de sauter à la gorge de l'homme. Il y avait vingt Américains armés dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part rester assis et s'imposer l'immobilité, les veines parcourues par une colère brûlante tandis que l'Américain tirait le portefeuille de Ludwig de sa poche intérieur et commençait à le fouiller. Il en tira quelques cartes, des reçus en allemand et en italien, puis l'estomac de Ludwig tomba et ses dents se serrèrent lorsque l'Américain tira la précieuse photo du portefeuille.

"Eh ben merde!" rit l'Américain. "J'ai pas eu de photo de la femme du boche, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda l'autre homme tandis que le groupe de pilotes se bousculait pour voir.

"On dirait que les boches sont une bande de pédés après tout. Jetez un œil à cette merde!" Le pilote passa la photo à son voisin qui éclata de rire.

"C'est une blague?" Il retourna la photo et rit plus fort. "Le boche _est_ pédé! Regardez ce qu'il y a d'écrit au dos!"

"C'est dégueulasse, vieux," dit le pilote suivant en prenant la photo et en riant avec les autres. "C'est mal et dégueulasse."

Ludwig était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il pouvait le sentir. Sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines, son pouls battre de façon rapide et désordonnée dans ses oreilles, ses muscles se tendre. Tandis que les pilotes se passaient grossièrement la photo entre eux, tandis qu'ils riaient et lui lançaient des regards dégoûtés, Ludwig se sentit submergé par une fureur pure. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il ne le supportait pas. Parce que la chose la plus importante dans sa vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une farce aux yeux de ces Américains. Parce que, plus que tout au monde, il avait besoin de cette photo de Feliciano. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. C'était tout. Et si ces bâtards la lui prenaient... S'ils l'abîmaient... Le contrôle de Ludwig commençait à lâcher...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel?" La voix excédée traversa le brouillard rouge qui lui envahissait l'esprit et Ludwig tourna la tête pour voir Jones s'avancer vers le groupe de pilotes, l'air furieux. "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire?"

Le groupe d'hommes se dispersa mais celui qui tenait la photo ne bougea pas. "Aller, Jones, on l'a descendu à la loyale, c'est normal de pouvoir jeter un œil à son portefeuille."

Jones lui prit le portefeuille et la photographie. "En fait ça ne l'est pas, et ce n'est certainement pas correct de rester là à rire d'une photo de sa..." Jones s'interrompit en regardant la photographie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous la surprise. Mais il n'eut pas l'air dégoûté comme les autres pilotes. A la place, il garda une expression insondable, un peu divisée et, d'un côté, presque triste. Finalement, Jones regarda à nouveau le pilote, les yeux encore emplis de colère. "Sortez d'ici, Sergent. Et c'est Lieutenant pour vous, pas Jones."

Le sergent n'était visiblement pas habitué à être traité de cette façon. Il fit un pas en arrière et hocha la tête, les mains dans les poches. "Ben, oui Lieutenant, monsieur." Puis il s'écarta nonchalamment.

La rage de Ludwig se changea rapidement en confusion. Ce chef américain était quelque chose. Ses hommes le respectaient visiblement, mais lui parlaient comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Il n'avait été que courtoisie envers Ludwig depuis qu'il l'avait abattu. Et maintenant il le regardait avec curiosité, quelque chose cherchant étrangement à comprendre dans ses yeux. Ludwig n'avait aucune idée de comment prendre tout cela. Jones hocha la tête vers lui, sourit et prononça des excuses. Puis il rangea la photo dans sa poche et le désespoir et la colère éclatèrent à nouveau dans la poitrine de Ludwig. Mais il ne put rien faire lorsque Jones retourna lentement auprès de son coéquipier, leurs regards volant parfois presque imperceptiblement jusqu'à Ludwig tandis qu'ils parlaient. Et Ludwig étaient incapable de comprendre, de récupérer sa précieuse photographie, de faire autre chose que de rester assis et de supporter les regards posés sur lui jusqu'à ce que les forces spéciales arrivent enfin. Leur arrivée fut un soulagement pour Ludwig.

Tandis qu'il se faisait conduire dans le couloir jusqu'à la voiture qui attendait à l'extérieur, Ludwig réalisa qu'il ne la récupérerait pas : il avait perdu sa photo. Perdu la seule image qui lui restait de son magnifique Feliciano, éclatant de rire face à la caméra avec cet éternel sourire joyeux, ses yeux si lumineux, ses joues un peu rouges et ses cheveux ébouriffés avec cette unique boucle qui ne retombait jamais. La photo avec son « au revoir » écrit au dos, avec ses souvenirs de leur dernière nuit dans la grange. Ludwig laissa l'officier le conduire par les menottes jusqu'à la porte sans protester. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

"Hé, Lieutenant." Ludwig se retourna vers la voix, sans savoir si elle s'adressait à lui. Jones courrait dans le couloir, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'officier qui retenait Ludwig. "Vous avez laissé un genre de... un, heu... vous avez laissé un truc dans la salle commune."

L'officier parut septique. "J'ai laissé un truc?"

"Ouais, un genre de dossier, avec "top secret" imprimé dessus ou un truc dans le genre..."

L'officier lâcha Ludwig et se mit à courir vers la salle, l'air paniqué. "Surveille le prisonnier, _flyboy_!" cria-t-il à la dernière seconde.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème, je compr..." L'officier disparut au coin du couloir et Jones se retourna immédiatement vers Ludwig. Ce dernier le regarda, complètement abasourdi. C'était devenu une évidence. Tous les américains étaient fous. "Lieutenant B... Ludwig. Bon sang, vos noms d'Allemands sont impossibles. Je crois que c'est à vous." La poitrine de Ludwig se gonfla d'espoir. Il faillit hoqueter lorsque Jones prit la photo dans sa poche pour la mettre rapidement dans celle de Ludwig. Il était confus, stupéfait, mais plus que tout incroyablement reconnaissant. Il offrit à l'Américain un regard confondu mais Jones se contenta de lui sourire. "Bonne chance, pilote." Ludwig hocha lentement la tête. Puis un officier des forces spécial apparut à la porte tandis que le lieutenant de plus tôt revenait de la salle commune.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

"T'es cinglé, _flyboy_, il n'y a pas de dossier, à quoi est-ce que tu joues?"

Jones leva les mains et rebroussa chemin dans le couloir. "Rien, désolé, ma faute! Poursuivez, messieurs." Puis il fit un petit clin d'œil à Ludwig et disparut à l'angle du mur.

"Ces putains de pilotes sont cinglés," fit le lieutenant en reprenant ses menottes en main. Ludwig était d'accord. Mais il semblait que certains d'entre eux fussent également des hommes honnêtes.

.

Feliciano entra dans le vestibule calme et silencieux. Tout était calme et silencieux ces derniers jours. Lovino était assis à table, fixant le mur. Il faisait souvent ça ces derniers jours, aussi. Feliciano marcha jusqu'à lui et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. "Bonjour, Lovino! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Lovino? Je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aimais, Lovino?"

"Bon Dieu, est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire ça un jour, Feliciano?" Lovino semblait irrité mais Feliciano savait qu'il souriait, au moins un peu.

"Arrêter quoi? Je ne peux pas serrer mon grand frère dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime?"

"Oui, oui, ça suffit." Lovino tapota le bras de Feliciano et ce dernier le lâcha gentiment.

"Il y a un flanc à la tomate sur le comptoir, il a intérêt à être terminé quand je rentrerai ce soir!"

"Tu sors?"

Feliciano prit quelques pommes dans le bol sur la table et les posa dans son panier pour le déjeuner. "Juste pour un petit moment. Je te retrouverai à la cantina cet après-midi, si tu viens. Tu devrais venir, Lovino. Tu sais, tu ne peux pas vivre dans la maison pour toujours."

Lovino se retourna et posa un regard inquiet sur Feliciano. "Tu te rends sous ton arbre, à nouveau." Feliciano se contenta de hocher la tête. "Feli..." Il secoua la tête, refusant silencieusement d'écouter. Il savait que son frère comprenait, mais Lovino dit néanmoins, avec une ombre de sourire, "Tu sais, tu ne peux pas vivre sous cet arbre pour toujours."

Feliciano lui sourit en retour. Lovino comprenait si facilement, si profondément. "Le flan, Lovino. Jusqu'à la dernière miette."

Lorsque les choses se passèrent, elles se passèrent si vite. Les Allemands étaient enfin chassés du village, même si l'on réparait encore les dommages de leur dernière bataille avec les Américains. Depuis que ces derniers avaient pris possession des bases alentours, la vie avait changé. En mieux, pour la majeur partie... Mais c'était toujours la guerre. Feliciano n'avait pas vu Ludwig depuis des mois, pas depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble dans la grange. Et Lovino... Feliciano s'obligea à cesser de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Feliciano marchait lentement le long de la route de campagne, balançant son panier à ses côtés, comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre sous le chêne, maintenant. A rester assis, à fredonner pour lui-même, à se souvenir, à attendre... Toujours à attendre. La brise l'entoura doucement, transportant les odeurs familières du printemps, mais cette année elles paraissaient différentes – presque amères. Feliciano s'accrochait encore à l'hiver. Comme d'habitude, Feliciano prêta à peine attention au monde autour de lui, trop confiné dans les pensées qui le submergeaient dès l'instant où il était réveillé. Il se demandait où était Ludwig. Ce qu'il faisait. S'il était libre. S'il était en sécurité. Bon Dieu, s'il était en vie. C'était trop insupportable de penser que Ludwig pourrait disparaître à jamais et que Feliciano ne saurait jamais ce qu'il était arrivé à la personne la plus importante au monde.

Avec un sursaut soudain, Feliciano revint à lui juste à temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il allait à la rencontre de deux hommes vêtus d'uniformes militaires. Son estomac s'effondra, son instinct prit le dessus, il tira son petit drapeau blanc de son panier et se mit à l'agiter frénétiquement. "Je me rend! _I surrender! Mi arrendo! Kamerad!_"

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement, se contentèrent de le regarder pendant quelques instants, puis le plus petit se tourna vers le second. "Je crois qu'il se rend."

"J'ai compris le début. Je crois que le reste était en chinois ou quelque chose comme ça..."

Feliciano s'interrompit, parvint à se calmer et son regard passa entre les deux hommes qui le regardaient avec amusement. "Vous êtes... américains?"

"Lui oui," fit le plus petit. Sa voix était très silencieuse. "Je suis canadien."

"Ohh..." Feliciano montra du doigt la boutonnière de l'homme. "L'ours polaire."

Le Canadien parut ravi qu'il l'ait remarqué. "Eh oui! Ça c'est Kumadara."

"Putain, vieux, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te souviens jamais du nom de ta propre stupide mascotte?" demanda l'Américain, ses sourcils froncés de frustration. "C'est Kumajiro!"

"Ah bon? Oh. Eh bien, dans tous les cas, c'est un sacré petit veinard." Le Canadien offrit un sourire amical à Feliciano. "Je suis désolé si nous t'avons effrayé."

"Oh, tout va bien, je ne faisais pas attention. J'ai seulement vu les uniformes et certains hommes en uniforme sont très méchants et essaye de vous frapper mais bien sûr certains sont très gentils et beaux et merveilleux." Les uniformes de ces hommes étaient légèrement différents de ceux que Feliciano avait l'habitude de voir sur les soldats américains, en ville. Le Canadien portait un blazer et l'Américain portait une grosse veste brune avec un épais col velu. Tous deux étaient blonds mais les cheveux du Canadien étaient plus longs, et, étonnamment, ils semblaient presque identiques. « Êtes-vous frères ? Vous avez l'air d'être frères. Tout le monde dit que Lovino et moi avons l'air d'être frères, ce qui est assez logique puisque nous le sommes. Mais ce n'est pas un peu bizarre que vous veniez de deux pays différents ? Est-ce que vous avez grandi au Canada ou aux Etats-Unis ?

Le Canadien eut l'air légèrement stupéfait dont Feliciano avait l'habitude mais l'américain se contenta de sourire et répondit facilement. « Nous ne sommes pas frères, mais tout le monde nous dit ça, on nous confond beaucoup, vraiment c'est assez drôle. J'ai grandi dans une ferme aux Etats-Unis et Matt a été élevé par des ours. »

Matt eut l'air interloqué. « J'ai… quoi ? »

Feliciano hoqueta. « Whouah ! Vous avez grandi dans une ferme, vous aussi ? »

L'Américain eut un large sourire. « Né et élevé au Nebraska ! »

« Mon dieu ! C'est incroyable ! Je veux dire, sauf que, heu… Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. » Feliciano se gratta brièvement la tête avant de porter la main à son panier. « Vous voulez une pomme ? » Feliciano leur tendit une pomme que l'Américain prit joyeusement.

« Bien sûr ! »

La Canadien se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air perplexe. « Alfred, je crois que nous venons de trouver la seule personne au monde qui parle ton dialecte. »

Les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet d'une réalisation soudaine. « Eh, attend, oui, tu ne parles pas italien ! »

« Non, » répondit Feliciano. « Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je v… »

« Tu vois, Matt, tu me disais qu'il fallait que j'apprenne toutes ces langues étrangères alors que tout le monde parle anglais, ici ! »

« Je parle aussi un peu l'allemand, » dit fièrement Feliciano. « Tiens, Matt le Canadien, prend une _apfel_. »

Matt sourit d'un air hébété lorsqu'il prit la pomme. « _Danke_. »

« _Bitte schön_. » Feliciano sentit un léger pincement au cœur en prononçant ces mots. Combien de fois les avait-il dits à Ludwig ?

« Je suis désolé, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés dans les règles, » dit Matt.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Alfred se pencha vers Feliciano et murmura, « Il est si malpoli, parfois. » Feliciano rit et prit une pomme pour lui-même. Il aimait bien cet Américain. Il était drôle et gentil. Matt se contenta de lui lancer un regard frustré.

« Eh bien vas-y alors, fais les honneurs, tu les fais si bien et sans jamais être vexant. »

Alfred s'inclina légèrement. « Merci, je m'en occupe. Ami italien, je te présente le Lieutenant Matthew Williams, extraordinaire coéquipier, et je suis le Lieutenant Alfred F. Jones, venu sauver l'Italie ! »

« Bon Dieu, » fit Feliciano entre deux bouchées de pomme. « A toi tout seul ? »

« Bon, Matt va m'aider. Un peu. »

Matthew roula ses yeux. « Ne l'écoute pas, il a tendance à délirer. »

Feliciano rit encore. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ri aussi facilement depuis des mois. « Je suis Feliciano ! J'essaie de sauver l'Italie, moi aussi, en tout cas c'est ce que dit Papy. Nous sommes dans la Resistenza et je crois que j'ai le droit de vous le dire puisque vous êtes de notre côté, apparemment, quoi que ça veuille dire. » Ces derniers temps, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue pour Feliciano, c'était donc un plaisir de parler avec ces étrangers amicaux. Tout pour occuper son esprit, même pour un petit instant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait même faire durer cette distraction… « Oh, je sais, comme vous êtes nos alliés et qu'on est amis maintenant, vous devriez venir boire un verre avec nous cet après-midi, et je pourrais vous présenter mon Papy et mon frère et tous les membres de la résistance, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tous très heureux de vous rencontrer ! »

Alfred eut l'air sincèrement ravi. « Ce serait super ! Vous, les Italiens, vous avez du bourbon, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je veux dire, je crois. Enfin, euh… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que c'est non plus. Bref, on sera à la Cantina Verde en ville, demandez à n'importe qui où elle se trouve. » Feliciano pouvait à peine croire qu'il prononçait ces mots. Les choses étaient si différentes par rapport au temps où les Allemands étaient en ville.

Alfred eut un rire joyeux. « Génial, je n'ai pas eu un vrai verre depuis des semaines ! »

Le rire de l'Américain était contagieux. Il était si bruyant, si exubérant. « Attendez que je dise à tout le monde que l'on va boire avec deux soldats américains… » Feliciano fit un sourire d'excuse à Matthew, « Pardon, américains et canadiens ! »

Matthew rit doucement. « A dire vrai, nous sommes tous les deux pilotes de chasse. »

Le sourire de Feliciano tomba immédiatement, sa peau prise de froid. La sensation légère et insouciante dans sa poitrine disparut et à la place un frisson furieux et glacé courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses épaules se tendirent et il serra les dents. « Oh. » Il serra le poing autour de sa pomme et fit quelques pas rapides et mal assurés vers l'arrière. « Des pilotes. »

Alfred et Matthew échangèrent un bref regard, l'air confus. « Oui, » fit simplement Matthew, le ton interrogateur, presque comme s'il posait une question.

« Oh, » fit encore Feliciano. Il fit un autre pas en arrière, sa peau fourmillant désagréablement. « Euh. Il faut que je… parte. »

Les pilotes avaient encore l'air un peu étonné, mais ils sourirent gentiment et Alfred dit joyeusement, « On se voit cet après-midi, alors ! »

Feliciano hocha sèchement la tête et partit en courant. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il jeta la pomme dans l'herbe à côté de la route. Une rage étrange, bouillante, roulait dans sa poitrine, dans ses boyaux, et il clignait furieusement des yeux, refusant de pleurer. Il avait voulu tout oublier. Il avait voulu un moment de paix, de joie étourdie. A la place, il venait d'inviter à la cantina ceux qui essayaient de tuer Ludwig.

.

Les Italiens qui comprenaient l'anglais étaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'Américain. Ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas se contentaient de le regarder, visiblement sans savoir comment réagir à cet Américain bruyant qui avait déjà bu la moitié d'une bouteille de bourbon et s'agitait sauvagement alors qu'il racontait ses récents exploits à l'assemblée.

« Me voilà donc, isolé, complètement hors de vue de mon escadron, encerclé par six Messerschmitts allemands ! »

Le canadien siffla un verre de bourbon avant d'intervenir. « Quatre. »

« Je crois bien qu'il y en avait six. »

« Il y en avait quatre. »

« Très bien, cinq alors. Bref, me voilà, à me demander comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier, quand soudain, Matt surgit du soleil et fait un plongeon ridiculement soudain au milieu du groupe. A dire vrai, ça m'a surpris autant que ça a stupéfait les boches, mais ça m'a donné juste assez de temps pour en descendre deux, plonger, tourner et mettre mon cul à l'abri. On m'appelle le Magicien, mais je vous le dit, Matt c'est l'homme invisible ! »

Feliciano sourit poliment tandis que le reste de la salle applaudissait avec enthousiasme. La cantina était remplie de membres de la Resistenza et de villageois locaux qui parlaient fort, offraient verre sur verre à Alfred et Matthew et s'accrochaient au moindre mot qu'ils disaient au sujet des batailles aériennes contre les Allemands. Feliciano n'avait jamais vu la cantina aussi pleine, ni ne l'avait entendue aussi bruyante. On parlait fort en buvant, on se disputait un peu, on chantait parfois avec la radio qui beuglait dans un coin, on se bousculait les uns les autres pour parler aux pilotes américains. Feliciano ne savait pas comment le prendre. D'un côté, Alfred et Matthew étaient très gentils, drôles et semblaient sincèrement heureux de parler à tout le monde. Mais Feliciano n'aimait pas les entendre parler de descendre des Messerschmitts, ni traiter les Allemands de « boches », ni parler de chasser les Allemands du pays. Lovino, bien sûr, s'assurait d'ignorer les pilotes, tandis que Papy Roma se montrait hospitalier et poli, mais semblait essayer de leur soutirer des informations en même temps. Feliciano se demanda brièvement ce qu'Antonio demanderait aux pilotes s'il était là.

« Il y a bien quelque chose que je reconnais aux boches, » répondit Alfred à une question qu'avait posé Roma. « Ils ne prennent pas la fuite. Ils se battent jusqu'au bout. »

« Comme notre homme, hier, » fit Matthew, à peine audible.

« Oh, oui ! » dit Alfred, le visage illuminé d'excitation. Le groupe réuni autour de la table se tut lorsqu'il se mit à parler. « Vous auriez vu ce gars ! Je le poursuivais depuis des semaines, et hier matin j'étais sûr de le tenir. On l'a eu… Son escadron s'est enfuit et lui, il est resté pour faire diversion. Alors, bien sûr, on a cru que ce serait facile. » Alfred secoua la tête et eut un rire ironique.

« Et ça ne l'était pas ? » demanda doucement Feliciano. Cela l'énervait, la façon dont Alfred semblait croire qu'il était meilleur que tous les pilotes allemands. Feliciano savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être meilleur que Ludwig, en tout cas. Alfred le regarda d'un air pensif avant de répondre.

« On m'appelle le Magicien. Parce que je suis évasif… On me voit, je disparais, je reviens et avant qu'on le sache, bam. C'est fini. Mais ce gars-là, c'était une autre affaire. Il est venu directement vers nous – sans se cacher, sans nous piéger. Il nous a chargés de face, un seul pilote contre un escadron tout entier. Je n'avais jamais rien vu comme ça. Il en avait après moi, c'était évident. Il a eu deux de mes hommes au passage, et il m'aurait eu aussi, si Matt n'avait pas été là. Mais même avec un moteur en flammes et une aile arrachée, cet Allemand tirait encore. Et je vous le dit, il a fallu tout le groupe pour le mettre à terre. Mais voilà le pire. » Alfred s'interrompit pour boire avant de se pencher avidement en avant, tout le monde buvait ses paroles. « L'Allemand le pose, ce putain d'avion ! Il le pose comme s'il était sur un vol de test ! Une fois au sol, il sort de son épave comme s'il descendait d'un bus. Il nous donne son rang, son nom et son matricule, et pas un mot de plus. » Alfred leva légèrement les mains et se recula lentement dans sa chaise. « Dites ce que vous voulez sur les Allemands. Mais leurs pilotes sont putain de courageux. »

Les conversations remplirent à nouveau la salle lorsqu'Alfred se tut. Son front se plissa lorsqu'il baissa le regard, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il surprit presque Feliciano en le regardant soudainement dans les yeux. Ses sourcils se levèrent d'un coup et il siffla silencieusement. « Alors ça c'est la meilleure. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Feliciano, intrigué par ce comportement étrange et soudain.

Alfred retourna immédiatement à son verre. « Pardon. Rien. »

Plus d'histoires, plus de boissons. Tout le monde voulait parler à Alfred, et il accordait toute son attention à chacun. Tout le monde l'aimait immédiatement le contraire semblait impossible. Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire de ses émotions contraires. Il aimait bien Alfred, lui aussi. Il avait essayé de ne pas le faire mais l'Américain n'avait été qu'amical et joyeux depuis qu'il était entré dans la cantina. Il insistait sur le fait de s'asseoir à côté de Feliciano, parlait des différences des saisons en Italie et aux Etats-Unis, des grandes villes qu'étaient Londres et New York, des chats qu'il avait vus dans l'allée, plus tôt. Il interrogeait Feliciano sur sa vie à la ferme, sur comment était la résistance et sur ce qu'il pensait du baseball et du cricket. Alfred lui donna même une orange comme paiement pour la pomme, plus tôt. Et avant que Feliciano s'en rende compte ils discutaient comme de vieux amis. Mais c'est alors qu'Alfred se mit à parler de batailles. Et les hommes dont il décrivait la chute – ils faisaient partie du peuple de Ludwig. Alfred était l'ennemi de Ludwig. Feliciano ne savait pas quoi penser. Une part de lui voulait rester en colère, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à rester en colère trop longtemps, et c'était bien trop idiot de rester en colère contre quelqu'un qui faisait simplement ce qu'il pensait être juste, tout comme Ludwig. C'était trop à essayer de comprendre. Au moins, Feliciano était soulagé que Lovino soit enfin sorti de la maison pour les rejoindre, même s'il commençait à se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que cela.

« Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces bâtards ? » marmonna Lovino en prenant une large gorgée de vin. Il avait refusé de parler aux pilotes de tout l'après-midi. Il les avait à peine regardés. Feliciano hocha les épaules d'un air coupable et murmura tandis qu'Alfred était en pleine conversation avec Roma.

« Sur la route en dehors de la ville. »

Lovino lui lança un regard en coin. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à ramener des pilotes de chasse, Feli ? »

« Je ne voulais pas, ils étaient juste très gentils et ils me faisaient rire et arrêter de penser à des choses horribles alors j'ai demandé s'ils voulaient venir prendre un verre avec nous parce que j'ai pensé que tout le monde voudrait les rencontrer aussi. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient pilotes. » Feliciano n'ajouta pas qu'il ne leur aurait pas proposé s'il avait su. Il essaya de changer de sujet. « Par contre, c'est bon de te voir hors de la maison ! »

« Oui, bon. Je ne suis pas là pour parler avec tes petits amis les pilotes. J'avais juste besoin d'un verre. » Lovino termina rapidement son verre de vin. Peu de temps après, il en avait bien trop bu et, comme d'habitude, cela se voyait.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? » cria Lovino en italien, avachi sur sa chaise et pointant Alfred avec son verre. « Je pense que t'es qu'un bâtard présomptueux ! Tu crois que tu peux venir ici et exploser deux ou trois avions allemands et qu'on va tous quoi… tomber par terre ! » Lovino glissa, renversa son verre et se redressa rapidement. « Non, je veux dire, à tes pieds, tomber à tes pieds ! » Feliciano et Roma échangèrent un bref regard. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'arrêter Lovino lorsqu'il était lancé, ces derniers temps. Heureusement, le reste de la pièce était encore si bruyante que Lovino ne faisait pas une scène aussi grosse qu'elle aurait pu être. Alfred, cependant, semblait complètement ahuri au sujet de pourquoi il se faisait crier dessus en italien avec un verre de vin qui se balançait devant son nez.

« Euh, désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu rac… »

« Ta gueule ! Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé ? Toujours, ce que je traverse toujours ? Tu crois pas que t'es un peu en retard ? » Lovino s'agitait sauvagement et Roma subtilisa discrètement le verre de sa main. Lovino sembla à peine le remarquer. « Vous auriez pu venir chasser les allemands il y a des mois, non ? Ça aurait pu être une semaine en avance, un jour, quelques putain d'heures, mais oh non, il fallait attendre que ce soit trop tard, trop putain de tard ! Racontez vos petites histoires et si tu penses qu'on va tous vous appeler des héros ben tu peux aller te faire foutre, tu peux ! »

Alfred se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers Feliciano et de murmurer, « Il a l'air très énervé à propos de quelque chose. »

Feliciano eut un sourire d'excuse. « Ouais, disons qu'il est toujours très énervé à propos de quelque chose. En général, il l'est. Mais soit gentil avec lui. Il est… eh bien, il a une raison d'être très énervé cette fois. »

« Il sait que nous ne parlons pas italien ? »

« Oui. » Feliciano leva la voix pour que Lovino puisse entendre. « Et il comprend l'anglais, il fait juste semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

Lovino se retourna et cria sur Feliciano, toujours en italien. « Ferme ta gueule, sérieux, Feliciano, t'aurais jamais du amener ces stupides Américains ici, d'abord… »

« Je suis canadien, » dit doucement Matthew. Lovino se tut et lui lança un regard vide. Il était visiblement un peu choqué de réaliser que Matthew comprenait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé.

« Oh. » Lovino glissa un peu à nouveau et ses épaules tombèrent.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que tu as traversé, même si je suis sûr que je ne pourrais pas comprendre. » dit clairement Matthew dans un italien parfait. « Et je te demande Pardon pour Alfred. Je sais qu'il peut être un peu bruyant et arrogant, mais il est bien intentionné. Je te prie de me croire, si nous avions eu une chance de débarquer plus tôt, Alfred aurait été le premier à sauter sur l'occasion. J'espère que tu peux nous pardonner pour toute offense non-intentionnelle. Nous sommes vraiment honorés d'être dans ton charmant village et nous sommes reconnaissants pour l'hospitalité de tout le monde. »

Toute la salle le regardait en silence. On aurait dit qu'ils remarquaient le Canadien pour la première fois.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une langue que tu ne parles pas, Matt ? » demanda enfin Alfred.

Matthew leva un sourcil sardonique. « Le chinois, Alfred. Je ne parle pas chinois. »

Lovino plissa les yeux, rougit et chassa en un clin d'œil son expression embarrassée. « Eh bien. Euh. Très bien. Je dois rentrer maintenant. Je ne peux pas sortir… » il s'interrompit et lança un nouveau regard agacé aux pilotes, puis scruta, presque désorienté, la salle dont le niveau sonore remontait doucement. « Je dois y aller. »

Roma hocha la tête, en souriant comme il le faisait toujours, comme si tout allait bien et que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. « Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu peux rentrer tout seul ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, » cracha Lovino avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en trombe de la cantina, donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise au passage.

« Ben ça, alors, » fit Alfred en regard Lovino partir avec une expression un peu stupéfaite. « Est-ce que tout ira bien pour lui ? »

« Tout ira bien, » dit Roma en souriant à Feliciano d'un air rassurant. Feliciano essaya de sourire en retour mais ne put que détourner le regard. Il espérait juste que Papy Roma ait raison. Roma se pencha sur la table et versa un autre bourbon pour Alfred. « C'est une bonne chose que mon petit Feliciano ait fait votre connaissance aujourd'hui. Je suis ravi de pouvoir parler avec nos alliés en personne. Et bien sûr, je suis heureux de voir que le sort semble être en votre faveur. »

« Tout va bien pour nous. Par contre, c'est interminable. » La façade brave d'Alfred sembla tomber légèrement et il scruta les alentours précautionneusement avant de poursuivre. « Et je ne sais pas vraiment à quel point ça compte au final. »

Les yeux de Roma brillèrent d'intérêt. « Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Ben, on y va, on se fait descendre, on envoie encore plus. Les Allemands font la même chose. On les a repoussés jusqu'à la frontière mais depuis on est dans une impasse… Et je ne vois tout simplement pas en quoi ça vaut le coup, vous savez. Je perds trop d'hommes. Ils disent que nous sommes censés partir pour la France, bientôt, mais je crois que ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'y a que ça, jour après jour, et on ne va nulle part. On dirait juste du gâchis. »

Roma hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. « Mais c'est la guerre, n'est-ce pas. Dites, je me demandais si pourriez me dire… » Roma s'interrompit brutalement et sourit encre à Feliciano. « Ça doit t'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas, Feli ? »

Feliciano laissa faire Papy Roma. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus de toute façon. Il se leva et laissa Roma parler en privé avec Alfred et Matthew. Il erra entre les tables, parla parfois brièvement avec quelques personnes mais garda ses distances le reste du temps. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un rêve. L'après-midi tout entier avait tout simplement été trop irréel, trop douloureux, tout simplement trop. Il ne pouvait pas retenir les horribles pensées et craintes qui le prenaient d'assaut sans relâche. Se pourrait-il que Ludwig fasse partie de ceux qu'Alfred disait avoir descendu ? Feliciano essaya de se convaincre lui-même – Ludwig était meilleur que cela. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'estomac de Feliciano de se tordre horriblement, des images terrifiantes d'avions en feu dans sa tête. Et pendant tout ce temps, Alfred continuait de le regarder d'un air étrange.

Feliciano commençait tout juste à se demander s'il devrait rentrer avec Lovino lorsqu'Alfred laissa Roma et Matthew parler entre eux et marcha droit vers lui. Il prit Feliciano par le coude et le tira dans un coin. Mais avant que Feliciano puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait Alfred murmura rapidement, « Ecoute, ça pourrait te paraître très étrange et tout, mais… Est-ce que tu connais un pilote allemand du nom de Lieutenant… Ludwig ? »

Feliciano cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement et absolument choqué. Maintenant, il était sûr de rêver. Il pouvait à peine parler. « Quoi… Comment… » Comment cet Américain pouvait-il savoir cela ? A moins de l'avoir vu vivant, ou… A moins que… Feliciano eut soudain l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, et son souffle s'immobilisa douloureusement dans sa gorge, et ensuite il reprit si vite qu'il se mit à hyper ventiler. Tout devint rouge et trouble et il fit un pas mal assuré vers l'arrière en secouant frénétiquement la tête. « Non… »

« Non, arrête, tout va bien, il est en vie. » Feliciano en tomba presque de soulagement. L'air gonfla ses poumons et il leva les yeux avec espoir. « Mais… » Alfred s'interrompit, regarda autour de lui et baissa d'un ton. « Il a été fait prisonnier. »

Ses poumons se bloquèrent à nouveau. Feliciano pouvait à peine croire qu'il avait cette conversation, pouvait à peine croire que cet homme devant lui pouvait répondre aux questions qui l'assaillaient depuis des mois. Ludwig… Fait prisonnier… « Où ça ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi où. »

Alfred secoua la tête et une expression douloureuse traversa son visage. « Je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire ça. »

Feliciano ferma brièvement les yeux et hocha la tête. C'était bête de poser la question. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de la réponse. « Bien sûr. C'est celui dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu… Tu l'as descendu. »

« Oui. » Alfred conduisit rapidement Feliciano vers une table vide non-loin, puis s'assit lentement à côté de lui. Le bruit de la cantina suffisait à noyer leur conversation. « Comment est-ce que tu le connais ? Comment a-t-il eu une photo de toi ? »

Feliciano entendait à peine ces mots. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était son sang dans ses oreilles, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était… « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Qu'est-ce que vous… »

« Il va bien. Pas une seule blessure. Notre police militaire l'a emmené aujourd'hui. Il sera interrogé mais nous n'emploierons pas la force. C'est un officier honorable et il sera traité en tant que tel. »

De soulagement, Feliciano en respirait mieux. « Et… Et ensuite ? »

L'expression d'Alfred était presque un regard d'excuse lorsqu'il répondit. « Ensuite il sera transféré dans un camp de prisonniers de guerre. »

Feliciano ferma durement les paupières contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, ravala la boule lourde et douloureuse dans sa gorge. Il se pencha sur la table et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quand reverrait-il Ludwig ? Oh ciel, oh pitié non, le reverrait-il un jour…

« Tu… Vous êtes… Lui et toi… »

Feliciano sursauta légèrement en levant les yeux. Il avait presque oublié qu'Alfred était là, à le regarder avec curiosité, avec inquiétude. Bien sûr, il devait être complètement déboussolé dans tout cela. « Je l'ai rencontré en hiver, » dit Feliciano. « Il était en faction près du village, probablement près de l'endroit où vous êtes maintenant. Il traversait la campagne pour venir me voir. Nous nous rencontrions sous le chêne dans le champ près de chez moi. Je suppose qu'au final nous ne nous sommes pas vus tant que cela… Ce n'étaient que quelques fois. Mais c'est drôle, c'est presque comme si je ne pouvais me souvenir de rien clairement jusqu'à ce moment. Mais ces quelques fois où nous nous sommes vus… Je me rappelle de chaque seconde. » Feliciano sourit au souvenir des meilleurs jours de sa vie. « Il est le meilleur, le plus gentil, le plus merveilleux homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Tu l'aimes. » Alfred l'avait dit avec certitude.

« Plus que j'ai jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. » Feliciano eut immédiatement un rire nerveux contre lui-même. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que les gens comprenait la plupart des gens pensaient que c'était mal d'aimer un autre homme, même si Feliciano ne voyait pas pourquoi. Mais qui savait comment cet Américain le prendrait… « Je suis désolé. C'est bête de dire ça. »

Alfred parut comprendre la panique soudaine de Feliciano et répondit rapidement. « Non. Ce n'est pas bête. »

A son regard sympathique, Feliciano sentit qu'il pouvait continuer. « Nous avons pris ces photos un jour où nous sommes allés marcher dans les collines. J'ai la sienne ici. » Feliciano tira la photo qu'il avait toujours sur lui de sa poche et la tendit à Alfred qui la prit en hochant la tête.

« C'est lui. » Alfred la retourna et lui ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au dos. « ''Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart''. La sienne disait ''bella ciao''. »

Feliciano hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer.

« Feliciano… » Alfred fronça les sourcils en regardant la photo, l'expression déroutée et ahurie. « Tu fais partie de la résistance. Il est ton ennemi. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules, sourit légèrement et regarda Alfred dans les yeux. « Il n'y a pas de camp en amour. » Alfred soupira doucement, sourit gentiment et lui rendit la photo. Feliciano la remit délicatement dans sa poche, puis se racla la gorge et recula sa chaise. Je suis sûr que Papy vous aidera avec tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur les allemands. Vous êtes occupés à les combattre après tout, je suis sûr que vous voudrez des informations. J'aimerai pouvoir t'en dire plus mais je ne sais pas grand-chose, vraiment, et personne ne me dit grand-chose après… Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas grand-chose ces derniers jours. » Feliciano se leva et se retourna pour partir.

« Quel âge as-tu, Feliciano ? »

Feliciano s'arrêta et se retourna vers Alfred, un peu surpris par la question soudaine. « Quoi ? Oh, je… J'ai presque vingt ans. »

« Sans rire. Comme moi ! » Alfred sourit joyeusement, quoiqu'il eut l'air un peu surprit. « C'est drôle… Je pensais que tu étais plus jeune. »

Feliciano ressentit un étrange mélange de vexation et d'énervement, et pourtant il comprit en quelque sorte. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde pensait toujours ? Ressentant soudain le désir désespéré d'être seul, Feliciano passa rapidement près des tables et groupes de joyeux villageois qui discutaient, se marcha droit vers l'autre salle et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le silence immédiat était rassurant, réconfortant. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, couvrit son visage avec ses mains, et laissa sa douleur le submerger. Que faisaient les Américains avec leurs prisonniers ? Bien sûr, tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient bons, qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la torture ni rien qui y ressemble… Mais comment en être sûr ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde le disait ? Et s'ils lui faisaient du mal, et s'ils l'exécutaient, oh ciel, et si c'était pire, et si c'était comme ce qui était arrivé à Antonio ? Feliciano fut soudain furieux contre ces Américains dans la pièce d'à côté, furieux contre n'importe quoi, contre n'importe qui gardant Ludwig loin de lui. Ludwig lui manquait tellement que s'en était une douleur physique, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il voulait le retrouver plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu. Il aurait tout donné, tout fait, juste pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Mais c'était impossible.

La porte s'ouvrit et Feliciano leva les yeux pour voir Papy Roma la refermer derrière lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, cette nuit. Mais à dire vrai, il avait toujours l'air fatigué, ces derniers jours. Il traversa lentement la pièce et s'assit à côté de Feliciano. « Feli… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Feliciano essaya de hocher la tête, mais la secoua à la place. Il n'avait jamais pu mentir à son Papy. « Non. » Mais il ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était comme s'il ne lui restait plus de larmes. C'était juste une sorte de douleur assommante, une souffrance si épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait plus être brûlante, ou aiguë, ou vicieuse. Ce n'était qu'un désespoir absolu, complètement vide.

Roma restait silencieux, immobile. Feliciano n'entendait que sa respiration. « Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Non. » Mais après tout juste une seconde, Feliciano se blotti contre lui et Roma le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, le berça doucement. Depuis la matinée qui avait suivi ces mots terribles qui brûlaient encore dans la mémoire de Feliciano, la matinée où Lovino s'était brisé, dévasté, Papy Roma avait été la seule chose forte, sûre et fiable dans leurs vies. Le rocher sur lequel ils se jetaient. Il riait et chantait alors qu'ils étaient vides et muet restait silencieux et compréhensif lorsqu'ils sanglotaient et hurlaient. Il restait fort lorsqu'ils tombaient en morceau. Même à ce moment, il disait les mêmes mots qu'il avait toujours dit, le tenait et essayait de tout arranger, même si Feliciano n'était plus un enfant et qu'ils savaient tout deux que c'était maintenant impossible.

« Tout va bien, Feli. Tout ira bien, maintenant. »

Pour la première fois, Feliciano se demanda si les choses seraient différentes s'il était un soldat, ou un combattant, s'il était quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un qui pourrait faire quelque chose, qui pourrait sauver Ludwig, qui pourrait faire en sorte de trouver un moyen de le voir à nouveau. Mais il était juste petit et insignifiant et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était que ce que tout le monde pensait toujours qu'il était – le naïf petit Feliciano. Ludwig était le seul qui l'ait pris au sérieux. Qui l'ait écouté et fait attention à ce qu'il avait à dire, qui ait pensé qu'il pouvait être courageux s'il le fallait…

« Papy, est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois… comme Alfred ? Il est si courageux et, et tout le monde l'aime, et… Et il a le même âge que moi, tu sais. Le même âge que moi et il se bat et il conduit des avions et… Et tu serais fier de moi si j'étais comme lui, n'est-ce pas. »

Roma répondit immédiatement. « Non. » Feliciano fut surpris de sa réponse.

« Hein ? »

« Je ne serais pas fier de toi si tu étais comme lui. Parce que ce n'est pas qui tu es. »

« Mais… »

« Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'es pas courageux. Oui, tu as fait des choses qui m'ont contrarié… M'ont dévasté. » Feliciano eut un mouvement de recul. Roma n'avait jamais prononcé un mot de plus après cet horrible après-midi… Mais Feliciano savait à quel point sa trahison l'affectait encore. Il était juste reconnaissant que l'amour de son Papy soit plus fort que cela. « Mais tu fais confiance à ton cœur, Feliciano. Et ça, c'est très courageux. Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça. »

Feliciano ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas où aller à partir de là. S'il pouvait attendre Ludwig, s'il devait renoncer. « Papy… Pourquoi est-ce que tout finit toujours par faire si mal ? »

C'était une question vaine, et bien sûr Papy Roma n'avait pas de réponse. Il se contenta de caresser les cheveux de Feliciano et dit « J'aimerais que tu puisses être innocent à jamais, Feli. »

Mais bien sûr, certaines choses étaient impossibles. Lorsque son Papy fut parti, lorsqu'il se fut calmé, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire face au monde, Feliciano s'amena enfin à retourner dans la salle principale. Il y avait moins de monde, maintenant. La nuit était tombée et Alfred et Matthew semblaient saluer une dernière fois ceux qui restaient. Feliciano se prépara à passer rapidement mais Alfred le remarqua presque immédiatement. Il se sépara du petit groupe, prit le bras de Feliciano avant qu'il puise s'enfuir et le tira à nouveau dans un coin.

« Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi. Dans ta Resistenza, vous ne… Euh… faites pas sortir des gens de prison ou des trucs comme ça, si ? » Alfred lui fit un clin d'œil et Feliciano fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. « Ok. Alors, si je te dis ça… si je te donne cette information… tu te rappelles, ce que tu me demandais tout-à-l'heure… »

Feliciano fut stupéfié lorsqu'il commença à comprendre. Ludwig avait été fait prisonnier… Feliciano avait demandé à Alfred où… Il hoqueta lorsqu'il comprit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dirait ça ? »

Alfred parut hésitant un instant avant de soupirer, de tendre la main vers sa poche et d'en sortir une petite photo. Feliciano la prit doucement, son pouls accéléra légèrement. C'était un charmant jeune homme blond avec d'épais sourcils dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs à la caméra. Il portait un costume et se tenait devant un vaisselier rempli de dizaines de bouteilles et de verres. Feliciano leva son regard vers Alfred avec curiosité et les yeux d'Alfred brûlèrent les siens. « Si c'était pour lui, je m'attaquerais à moi seul à l'armée allemande toute entière. »

Ohhh. Alors Alfred comprenait après tout… Feliciano se sentit un peu plus calme, moins étourdi, lorsqu'il examina la photo. « Il a l'air en colère. »

« Il ne voulait pas que je prenne une photo. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de pellicule. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Arthur. » Alfred sourit en le disant.

Feliciano regarda à nouveau la photo avant de la rendre. « Il est anglais ? Il porte un costume, alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être anglais. »

« Oui, il est anglais. »

« Je paris qu'il s'y connait bien en poésie. »

« Il s'y connait bien en tout. Il est très intelligent. »

« Ils le sont souvent, les Anglais. »

« Bon. » Alfred rangea la photo dans sa poche et fixa intensément les yeux de Feliciano. Feliciano sentit un frisson le parcourir, et l'impossible parut soudain à portée de main. « Je ne t'ai pas donné cette information, et tu ne vas pas l'utiliser pour faire quoique ce soit de drastique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Feliciano ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa poitrine se remplit d'un espoir nerveux. Il se demanda combien Alfred avait consommé de bourbons, et s'il regretterait cela plus tard. Mais Feliciano resta silencieux, attendant d'entendre ce qu'Alfred avait à dire, attendant ce qui pourrait être son dernier espoir de voir Ludwig, sa seule chance. Alfred hocha brutalement la tête.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Maintenant écoute. »


	13. Chapitre 13

« Tu es fou ?

\- Lovino, si tu voulais bien m'écouter…

\- Je savais que j'avais raison de ne pas faire confiance à ces Américains ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu être aussi irresponsables ! A te mettre cette stupide idée en tête…

\- Elle n'est pas stupide ! C'est la seule chance que j'ai, et je ne peux pas le faire tout seul…

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça ?

\- Parce que tu es mon frère, et…

\- Tu es complètement fou si tu crois une seconde que je vais t'aider à faire ça, que je vais te laisser…

\- Tu l'as fait pour Antonio !

\- Ca, c'était complètement différent !

\- En quoi ?

\- En quoi ? Antonio était un allié torturé par la Gestapo pour des informations à notre sujet, pas un ennemi détenu par les Américains ! »

Feliciano s'interrompit enfin. Il appuya ses mains sur le comptoir devant lui, tâcha de calmer son pouls effréné et sa respiration lourde, de penser de façon claire et cohérente. Le soleil de l'après-midi inondait la cuisine et un silence brisé ponctuait ses éclats de voix et ceux de Lovino. Feliciano savait qu'au final, il était probablement inutile d'essayer de convaincre Lovino. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait tenter la moindre chance qu'il avait. Parce qu'il devait voir Ludwig. Même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois de plus, Feliciano devait le voir. « Celui qui le détient, est-ce que ça fait une différence ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! » cria Lovino, les yeux ronds et furieux, l'expression outragée et frustrée. Feliciano savait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Les Américains ne torturent pas leurs prisonniers…

\- Comment est-ce que qu'on peut en être sûrs ? » Feliciano se sentait coupable de parler de cela à Lovino alors qu'il était encore si brisé par ce qui était arrivé à Antonio. Mais, à cet instant, il n'avait pas le choix. « Les Américains sont nos alliés, bien sûr qu'ils vont dire ça ! Et même s'ils ne le torturent pas, tu ne vois pas qu'il sera envoyé dans un camp de prisonnier, et il pourrait ne jamais en sortir ! Ils l'enfermeront pour le reste de la guerre, et ça pourrait être pour toujours, et au mieux il finira par être renvoyé en Allemagne après la fin de la guerre et je ne le reverrais jamais et je ne peux pas supporter ça, Lovino, je ne peux pas… je t'en supplie… » Les larmes que Feliciano avait essayé de retenir lui piquèrent finalement les yeux et menacèrent de couler. Il serra les dents et les chassa en fermant les yeux avec colère. « Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît. » Lovino se contenta de le regarder comme s'il était vraiment devenu fou.

« Arrête-toi et réfléchi une seconde à ce que tu es en train de me demander. De t'aider à sauver un ennemi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un ennemi, Lovino, ce n'est pas qu'un Allemand, c'est Ludwig, c'est l'homme que j'aime, c'est un homme bon et honnête qui mérite une chance, qui mérite mieux qu'un camp de prisonnier pour les cinquante prochaines années !

\- Si Papy était là…

\- Eh bien, il n'est pas là ! » Papy Roma était parti la veille, pour apporter des nouvelles et des informations aux contacts d'Antonio partout dans le pays. Après tout, quelqu'un devait bien informer les autres poches de résistance de ce qu'il se passait. « Et il ne sera pas de retour avant des semaines, alors tu ne peux pas l'obliger à m'arrêter, et tu ne peux pas…

\- « Tout ça n'a pas d'importance ! » Lovino devenait rouge, il criait ses mots de plus en plus forts. « Si, malgré la logique et la raison et toutes les probabilités, tu arrives à le libérer des Américains, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire, alors ? Tu as un emplacement. C'est tout ! Tu n'as aucun moyen d'y aller, tu n'as aucune information sur comment il est retenu, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu devras faire lorsque cet Allemand sera libre ! Tu n'as rien ! »

C'était vrai. Tout ce que Lovino disait était vrai. Et pourtant… « Mais il doit… Il doit y avoir un moyen… »

Lovino leva les yeux au plafond et se détourna de frustration. « Je n'écoute plus. Tu n'es absolument pas raisonnable. » Lovino poussa la porte de l'entrée. Feliciano se pressa derrière lui.

« Mais Lovino, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, et si Ludwig…

\- Ludwig. »

Feliciano failli se cogner contre Lovino lorsqu'il se figea brusquement devant lui. Feliciano s'interrompit en pleine phrase et retint un hoquet. Un picotement courut à travers son corps, le pétrifiant sur place. Lovino ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même lorsqu'il réussit à parler, doucement et calmement. « Antonio. Tu es réveillé. »

Antonio fixait le mur avec des yeux vides, écarquillés, sombres et perdus. Il se tenait, égaré et confus, au milieu de la pièce, s'accrochant à son bras brisé et inutilisable dans son attelle. Debout, il avait l'air encore plus maigre. Mais à dire vrai, la dernière fois que Lovino avait réussi à lui faire manger quelque chose, c'était trois jours plus tôt. La dernière fois qu'il avait réussi à le faire parler était encore plus lointaine. « Ludwig, » dit encore Antonio, le regard encore fixé sur le mur. Sa voix était plate et rauque. « Ludwig pilote des avions.

\- Oui, » dit lentement Lovino en faisant avec précautions un pas en avant. « C'est l'ami de Feliciano. » Ce dernier jeta un regard inquiet à Lovino mais une infime, minuscule étincelle d'espoir brillait sur le visage de son frère. Il fit avec attention un autre pas vers Antonio. « Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose, Antonio ? Ou bien, on peut sortir ? Est-ce que tu… »

Antonio ne fit pas attention à lui. « Je lui en avait donné un gris. Il l'a assemblé avec de la colle et de la ficelle. Il l'a pendu au plafond. » Le silence tomba. Antonio arracha enfin son regard au mur et parcourut la pièce avec des yeux vides. Il semblait avoir oublié où il était, pourquoi il était là. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Lovino et se concentrèrent légèrement. « Tu criais. »

Lovino secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est rien, Antonio, ce n'est rien. » Il fit encore un pas et tendit la main, paume vers le haut, les yeux ronds et suppliants. « Viens. Allons dans le jardin. »

Mais les mots d'Antonio enclenchèrent les pensées de Feliciano. Plusieurs souvenirs le frappèrent en même temps. Entendre Antonio parler de son ami le soldat allemand dont le petit frère était pilote à la base toute proche Ludwig mentionnant que son frère Gilbert avait un ami espagnol avant la guerre le choc et le rire soulagé d'Antonio lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de l'ami allemand de Feliciano qui venait d'apprendre au sujet de la résistance. Un soupçon commença à croitre dans l'esprit de Feliciano un soupçon sûrement ridicule et pourtant sensé, un soupçon qui pourrait étayer le dernier espoir qu'il avait. « Antonio, » dit Feliciano, doucement, calmement. « Antonio, est-ce que tu connais Ludwig ? Ludwig Beilschmidt ? Le pilote allemand. »

Lovino lui jeta un regard d'avertissement mais Feliciano l'ignora et se contenta d'attendre, le cœur battant, la réponse d'Antonio. Ce dernier leva les yeux de Lovino vers le plafond. « Il a un frère. Un soldat.

\- Oui, » dit Feliciano le souffle court, effrayé de se laisser croire. « Oui, Gilbert !

\- Feli, » dit Lovino, menaçant.

« Gilbert. » Les yeux d'Antonio se fermèrent, son visage se tordant enfin d'émotion, de peine et de détresse. « Nous nous sommes battus. Il est parti. Je lui ai dit de ne pas rejoindre l'armée… je lui ai dit la vérité… Il ne m'écoutait pas… Il n'écoutait jamais… »

Lovino parla doucement, quand bien même ses yeux larges et furieux lançaient des éclairs à Feliciano. « Antonio, tout va bien, ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. »

Mais Feliciano le remarqua à peine. L'espoir montait dans sa poitrine. Antonio connaissait Ludwig… Antonio pouvait l'aider… S'il pouvait rester calme et éveillé juste pour un petit moment, juste assez longtemps pour répondre à quelques questions… « Alors tu sais ! Tu connais Ludwig ! Tu sais que c'est une bonne personne, dis-le à Lovino, dis-lui…

\- Feliciano, arrête ! »

Feliciano devait demander, devait continuer, n'avait pas d'autre choix… « Il a été capturé, Antonio, par les Américains. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit… » Feliciano fut interrompu lorsque Lovino lui prit brutalement le bras en sifflant d'un air furieux.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de la peine. N'y PENSE même pas, Feliciano, N'Y…

\- Les Américains sont bons avec leurs prisonniers, » dit lentement Antonio. « Les Américain sont bon, ils ne… ils ne torturent pas… » Il cligna des yeux quelques fois, ses sourcils se rapprochant. Feliciano buta sur ses mots et la poigne de Lovino se raffermit sur son bras. La respiration d'Antonio s'accéléra. « Pas casser… Pas noyer… » Soudain, Antonio fut agité de violent soubresauts et s'interrompit de façon erratique, serra son bras brisé d'une main tremblante. Il prit une goulée d'air avant de se plier vers l'avant tandis qu'il était pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Lovino jura et couru à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien, Antonio, tout…

\- Peux pas respirer… Peux pas…

\- Si, tu peux, redresse-toi, c'est tout. »

Antonio se dégagea de Lovino, leva sa main tremblante à sa tête, cracha des mots entre sa toux. « Peux pas… peux pas… me noie…

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te noyer. » Lovino leva le bras et attrapa la main d'Antonio, l'amenant entre eux. Il alla gentiment assoir Antonio sur le canapé et s'assit ensuit à ses côtés en lui caressant les cheveux, en parlant calmement et doucement. « Tu es en sécurité, tu es avec moi. Tu peux respirer, tu vas bien. » La respiration d'Antonio commença à devenir plus régulière, mais son visage étaient encore blanc, ses yeux encore sombres et paniqués. Il prit de profondes goulées d'air et essaya encore d'agripper son bras, mais Lovino écarta sa main.

Non, non… Feliciano plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié d'avoir conduit Antonio à se souvenir. La seule chose qu'ils ne devaient jamais faire. « Pas casser… » Antonio murmurait, maintenant. « Pas noyer… » Ses épaules retombèrent, sa mains devint molle dans celle de Lovino. Son corps tout entier parut ralentir et s'arrêter.

« Non, Antonio, non ! » La voix de Lovino s'épaissit d'un effroi soudain, mais il essayait encore de parler calmement. « Regarde-moi, Antonio. Tu n'es pas là-bas, tu m'entends ? Tu es ici, tu es à la maison, tu es en sécurité maintenant, d'accord ? » Antonio commença à se détourner, alors Lovino prit sa tête et la retourna vers lui, la voix au bord de la panique. « Non, regarde-moi s'il-te-plait, ne pars pas, ne… » Antonio se figea complètement, et ses yeux retournèrent dans le vague, s'égarèrent, cessèrent de voir. Lovino ravala un sanglot étranglé, pressa ses mains sur le visage d'Antonio, parla avec désespoir. « Reste avec moi, Antonio, s'il-te-plait, reste… » Mais les yeux d'Antonio étaient vides, son expression neutre, son corps figé. Il n'était plus là.

Lovino fixa Antonio pendant quelques lourds instants, sa respiration rauque était le seul son dans la pièce. Feliciano osait à peine respirer lui-même. Finalement, Lovino ferma les yeux, serra les dents, les poings. Puis il jeta un regard à Feliciano, les lèvres tordues dans une grimace, les yeux brillants, humides, brûlants. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut presque un grognement. « Et tu crois pendant une seconde que je t'aiderais à sauver un Allemand. »

Une culpabilité horrible, écœurante, attaqua Feliciano aux tripes et rampa dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Comment avait-il pu pousser le bouchon aussi loin ? Comment avait-il pu forcer si vite Antonio à se replier sur lui-même alors que c'était la première fois qu'il avait quitté son lit depuis une semaine ? Feliciano se sentait si désespérément honteux qu'il avait envie de hurler. A la place, il murmura. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Lovino s'essuya les yeux avec colère, passant de Feliciano à Antonio. Puis il écarta doucement les cheveux d'Antonio de son front, prit la main intacte d'Antonio dans les siennes et s'installa contre le canapé à ses côtés. « Va-t-en, Feliciano. »

* * *

Feliciano s'assit contre le chêne, la campagne familière et solitaire, l'herbe trop claire et trop drue, le soleil malvenu. Il ne sentait jamais autant de douloureuse solitude que sous cet arbre. Et pourtant, il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Chaque jour le ramenait ici, ici dans son ailleurs et celui de Ludwig. Chaque jour les mêmes pensées, les mêmes peurs, la même attente insoutenable. Comment le monde pouvait-il être si méchant, si injuste ? Comment cette horrible guerre avait-elle put leur apporter, à lui et à Lovino, tant de bonheur, pour le leur enlever aussitôt ? Etait-ce ainsi que la vie fonctionnait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, aucun, et plus rien n'était simple, rien ne le serait plus jamais, pas comme lorsque Ludwig le regardait dans les yeux et le serrait contre lui. Lorsque Ludwig était tout ce qu'il connaissait et que tout était simple.

Feliciano tint la photo de Ludwig devant lui. Il l'avait observée tant de fois que l'image était imprimée dans son esprit. Ludwig assis sur un mur d'église en ruine, croix de fer au cou, regardant sérieusement l'appareil photo avec ses cheveux blonds et raides volant légèrement dans le vent et une sorte d'aura sur son magnifique visage. Puis Feliciano retourna la photo et lut les mots griffonnés au dos. _Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart_… Feliciano pouvait-il vraiment dire au revoir ? Pouvait-il laisser partir Ludwig, accepter que ce fût trop dur, et vivre à jamais avec les souvenirs de quelques magnifiques jours d'hiver, de matins étrangers à ce monde, de nuits déchirées par l'orage ? A peine quelques jours pour toute une vie. Comment seulement quelques jours avaient-ils pu suffire à construire un rêve et à le détruire, à tout donner et à laisser dans la misère ?

Feliciano leva la tête et parcouru du regard l'herbe balayée par le vent, et pendant une petite seconde il aurait juré voir la silhouette de Ludwig, s'éloignant au loin. Non. Feliciano secoua la tête et retourna la photo à nouveau, faisant doucement courir ses doigts sur l'image du visage de Ludwig. Feliciano ferait tout ce qu'il aurait à faire. Et si personne ne voulait l'aider, il le ferait seul. Il récupèrerait Ludwig. Il n'avait pas le choix dès l'instant où Ludwig l'avait regardé avec ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, Feliciano n'avait plus eu le choix. Lovino l'avait fait pour Antonio. _Et tu crois pendant une seconde que je t'aiderais à sauver un Allemand_. Alfred le ferait pour Arthur. _Si c'était pour lui, j'attaquerais l'armée allemande à moi tout seul_. Et Feliciano savait que Ludwig ferait la même chose pour lui. _Je le laisserais brûler pour toi_… Alors Feliciano le ferait pour Ludwig. Qu'il réussisse, qu'il échoue, qu'il s'agisse de la dernière chose qu'il fasse. La conclusion était facile à déduire, elle était la même que plusieurs mois plus tôt, lorsque Feliciano avait considéré pour la première fois le danger d'aimer Ludwig. Elle n'avait jamais changé. Si Ludwig ne valait pas d'en prendre le risque, rien ne le vaudrait jamais.

La maison était sombre et silencieuse et vide lorsque Feliciano passa la porte d'entrée. Il n'alla pas voir dans les chambres – Antonio était probablement endormi, et Lovino était certainement en train de le surveiller. Feliciano sentit un nouveau pincement de culpabilité et se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour que Lovino lui parle à nouveau. Feliciano ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne lui reparlait plus jamais. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le diner – avec un peu de chance, Lovino mangerait quelque chose ce soir. Ces derniers temps, il mangeait presque aussi peu qu'Antonio. Lorsqu'il alluma les lampes, Feliciano remarqua un petit sac sur le comptoir avec une épaisse enveloppe à côté. Un mot était posé dessus. Feliciano s'en empara rapidement et hoqueta en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Antonio.

_Ecrit l'emplacement de l'endroit où Ludwig est emprisonné et mets-le dans cette enveloppe. L'information que j'ai mise dedans se chargera du reste. Apporte-la à la Cantina Rosso. Demande à voir le Turc. _

Feliciano lut ces mots trente fois. Il ne pouvait pas les comprendre – ne pouvait pas les croire. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Antonio avait ses moments de lucidité – de brèves périodes de temps où il se libérait de son état de sommeil éveillé et parlait de façon cohérente, comprenait où il était, redevenait presque lui-même – et pourtant cela stupéfia Feliciano. Antonio devait avoir entendu et compris bien plus que Feliciano avait réalisé. Il tira rapidement les papiers de l'enveloppe et son choc s'approfondit lors qu'il survola leur contenu. Une demande pour un contact allemand… un marchandage au sujet du payement… quelque chose au sujet d'un besoin de plan… Feliciano essaya d'y croire. Antonio était vraiment en train de l'aider. Après tout ce que les Allemands avaient fait… La porte de la cuisine grinça et Feliciano se retourna.

« Tu vas le faire même sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Lovino étaient durs, ses bras croisés. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le papier entre les mains de Feliciano et ce dernier comprit immédiatement qu'il connaissait son contenu. Feliciano se demanda à quel point Antonio était conscient lorsqu'il l'avait écrit, s'il avait offert à Lovino un de ces rares moments de lucidité pour lesquels il vivait.

« Oui, » répondit Feliciano. « Oui, je vais le faire.

\- Tu pourrais te faire tuer, Feliciano. Tu pourrais mourir pour cet Allemand.

\- Lovino, tu aurais pu mourir en sauvant Antonio. Est-ce que ça t'as arrêté ? »

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, l'air lourd et silencieux entre eux. Feliciano supplia Lovino de comprendre, en silence. Feliciano avait pensé qu'il ne le pouvait pas… et pourtant, en même temps, Lovino comprenait sûrement mieux que personne. Lovino hocha finalement la tête et lâcha un soupire résigné. « Je viendrai avec toi, Feli. Mais pour toi. Pas pour lui. »

Feliciano sentit sa poitrine s'alléger et ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire soulagé. Puis il rit et sautilla jusqu'à Lovino, l'attirant dans une puissante étreinte. « Je t'aime, Lovino ! »

Lovino lui tapota le dos, mal à l'aise. « Oui, oui, je sais. » Il laissa Feliciano le serrer pendant juste un instant avant de se dégager, quoique ses propres lèvres étaient tordues en un minuscule sourire. « Bon. » Lovino baissa les yeux sur la lettre. « Tu amènes cette lettre tout seul, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas être plus impliqué là-dedans qu'il ne le faut.

\- Ça me va, c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas ! » Pour la première fois depuis des mois, plus encore que lorsque Alfred lui avait révélé l'emplacement de Ludwig, Feliciano se sentit plein d'un espoir lumineux et grandissant. Cela pouvait marcher. Cela pouvait être possible. Cela pourrait vouloir dire qu'il reverrait Ludwig. Bientôt.

* * *

Feliciano tambourinait nerveusement la table avec ses doigts en rongeant les ongles de son autre main tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la foule de la Cantina Rossa. C'était étrange de voir des groupes de militaires américains plutôt que des soldats allemands grouiller dans la cantina et autour des tables d'extérieur où Feliciano était assis. Il continua à regarder autour de lui avec impatience. Il avait donné l'enveloppe à un homme derrière le comptoir, demandé le Turc, et on lui avait dit d'attendre. Mais il était assis à la même table depuis le matin et maintenant le soleil était déjà en train de descendre dans le ciel. Et cela n'aidait pas ses nerfs de se souvenir que c'était la même table où il était assis plusieurs mois auparavant, lorsque Ludwig l'avait rencontré par hasard et l'avait tiré loin de l'exécution sur la place. Les souvenirs de Ludwig l'encerclaient. Et l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être bientôt revoir Ludwig, le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, le toucher et l'embrasser et plonger à nouveau dans ces yeux bleus – cela arrêtait son cœur, lui coupait le souffle. Son sang battait d'une anticipation terrifiée, glorieuse, pleine d'espoir… Et combien de temps allait-on encore le faire attendre ?

Just au moment où Feliciano se demandait s'il devait retourner à l'intérieur de la cantina et poser la question, quelqu'un tira la chaise en face de lui et prit place à sa table. Feliciano hoqueta en le reconnaissant. La même peau sombre, les mêmes poils noirs sur sa tête et son visage, le même petit chapeau rouge avec le pompon noir… C'était le même homme qui lui avait donné cette enveloppe, la dernière fois que Feliciano était venu à la cantina. Alors c'était lui, le Turc. Il sourit à Feliciano en s'asseyant. « Re-bonjour, petit Resistenza. Tu te souviens de ton code, cette fois-ci ? »

Feliciano écarquilla les yeux. « On ne m'en a pas donné. J'étais censé en recevoir un ? Oh non… C'est vraiment moi, promis, je peux…

\- Du calme, gamin, je plaisantais, c'est tout. Alors, » le Turc tira quelques feuilles de papier de l'enveloppe décachetée, les déplia et les défroissa sur la table. « On a du travail dont on doit s'occuper. Très chut-chut.

\- Très… quoi ?

\- Top secret. Silence.

\- Oh, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Le Turc baissa le regard sur la lettre. « Il te faut un contact. Un petit groupe de militaires allemands pour recevoir un lieutenant de la Luftwaffe fraichement libéré illégalement d'une prison américaine. C'est ça ? »

La respiration de Feliciano tressauta defaçon désordonnée,les nerfs dans son ventre inondant sa tête et ses veines. « Oui, » murmura-t-il. Il était surpris et rassuré de la cohérence avec laquelle Antonio avait réussi à tout expliquer dans la lettre. « Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

\- Et il te faut aussi un plan d'évasion pour ce lieutenant de la Luftwaffe.

\- Oh. Vraiment ? »

Le Turc parut stupéfait. « Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que tu pouvais te contenter de rentrer là-dedans et de leur demander gentiment de le laisser partir ? Merde, gamin, j'ai cru que tu étais un membre de la résistance. »

Feliciano réussit à se sentir un peu agacé derrière sa surprise. « On ne m'a jamais permis de participer aux missions, ni à rien de tout ça. Mon frère Lovino oui, en revanche, et il viendra avec moi, alors il peut se charger de tout ça…

\- Il reste dans la voiture.

\- Oh. » L'estomac de Feliciano tomba. « Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Il te faut une voiture en marche et prête à se barrer de là. Et deux gamins qui entrent dans une base américaine, ça va paraître bien trop suspect. »

Feliciano déglutit, l'appréhension dans son ventre se changeait rapidement en peur. Il avait pensé que Lovino serait au moins avec lui… C'était ce pourquoi il avait supplié. L'idée que Lovino ne soit pas aux côtés de Feliciano pendant toute l'affaire ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. « Alors… euh… Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors ? »

Le Turc leva un sourcil. « Peut-être que nous devrions parler du payement avant que les choses aillent plus loin. » Feliciano hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Antonio lui avait donné de vieilles pièces d'or plutôt que des chèques en papier en guise de payement, mais il se hâta de sortir le sac de pièces de sa poche et de le jeter sur la table. Le Turc s'empressa de le faire disparaître et jeta un œil rapide autour de la pièce. « Putain, gamin, fais un peu gaffe, tu veux ?

\- Désolé. » grommela Feliciano. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça mais sa raison était secouée et battue par ses nerfs à vif et ses pensées incontrôlables. Il était vraiment là, à parler de Ludwig, à parler de comment le faire sortir de la base américaine. C'était fou, c'était merveilleux, c'était la chose la plus terrifiante à laquelle Feliciano ait jamais fait face. Comment était-il censé se contrôler, savoir comment agir ? Oh, ciel, il allait bientôt revoir Ludwig, cela allait réellement se produire… Le Turc se contenta d'examiner les pièces sous la table pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête, satisfait.

« Bon. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier de ne pas m'insulter avec des morceaux de papiers sans valeur. Alors. » Il fixa Feliciano d'un regard lourd, sombre. Feliciano pouvait à peine rester tranquille sur sa chaise. « Tu as de la chance. La base où cet allemand est retenu n'est pas très grande, et en ce moment, il est le seul prisonnier à attendre d'être emmené en camp de PG. C'est surtout de la police militaire, et tu penserais que ça en ferait une cible plus difficile. Mais ces Américains ont un point faible majeur.

\- Oh ! Les jolies filles. »

Le Turc cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Quoi ?

\- Papy Roma dit que tous les Américains aiment les jolies filles, alors ça doit être leur point faible, il dit que ces petits malins essaie tout le temps d'enlever des femmes italiennes et oh non, vous n'allez pas m'obliger à m'habiller en fille, si ? C'est que je ne crois pas que ça marcherait, en fait, parce que l'Américain que j'ai rencontré n'avait pas un faible pour les jolies filles du tout, _en fait_…

\- La ferme, gamin. Non, je parlais de boire.

\- Boire avec de jolies filles, je parie.

\- Oui, d'accord, sûrement. Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ? »

Feliciano ravala une réponse et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien. Alors. Le mardi soir, les Américains vont boire au village voisin. Cette semaine, ils ne laisseront que quelques gardes militaires à la base.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Feliciano avec inquiétude.

« Je m'en charge. » Le Turc sourit. « C'est pour ça que tu me paye, Gamin. Ton… » Le Turc revint sur la lettre. « Ton frère, oui… se garera sur la route est.

\- La route est, » répéta Feliciano. Il commençait déjà à craindre de ne pas réussir à tout suivre.

« Tu entre dans l'enceinte. Il n'y aura qu'un homme au portail. Alors voilà ce que tu vas dire. Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui ! » dit Feliciano avec enthousiasme, le souffle court, glissant presque du bord de sa chaise. Le Turc lui lança un regard dubitatif, se frotta le front et marmonna dans sa barbe. Feliciano ne comprit pas mais le Turc poursuivit à voix haute.

« Tu vas lui dire qu'il y a eu un accident en ville, que les Américains sont incontrôlables. Dit qu'ils se battent, qu'ils sont armés, et que les villageois sont en colère, effrayés et ne savent pas quoi faire. La dernière chose que les Américains veulent, c'est un accident diplomatique maintenant qu'ils ont enfin un pied sur ce pays, alors ça devrait rameuter la majorité des gardes restants en ville. Alors, tu as une arme, non ? »

Feliciano sentit son sang se figer tandis que tout devenait soudain trop réel. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Oh ciel, comment pourrait-il faire ça… « Je… Je ne… Je… Mais s'ils ne me croient pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne te croiseraient pas ? Tu es le visage de l'innocence. Et bien sûr qu'ils te croiront puisque la situation que tu auras mentionnée se sera déjà produite deux fois.

\- Ca s'est produit deux fois ?

\- D'ici mardi, oui. » Le Turc fit un clin d'œil au visage incrédule de Feliciano. « C'est pour ça que tu me paye, tu te souviens ? Alors, avec la majorité des Américains hors de la base pour désamorcer la situation en ville, il ne restera probablement qu'un ou deux gardes à neutraliser. Avec l'élément de surprise, tu peux sûrement t'occuper d'un ou deux gardes. »

Feliciano était horrifié. « Mais je ne veux pas les blesser ! Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre que je peux faire ? »

Le Turc eut l'air à la fois amusé et un peu incrédule. « Gamin, tu n'es pas vraiment de taille pour le jeu auquel tu joues. » Il eut un petit rire en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, un petit sachet, et le passa à Feliciano sous la table. « Glisse ça dans une boisson – une bouteille de bourbon si tu peux t'en procurer. Dit leur que c'est un cadeau de leurs copains américains en ville. » Le Turc sourit. « Pour compenser la soirée qu'ils sont en train de rater. »

Feliciano se mordit la lèvre, incertain, tandis qu'il retournait le petit sac de poudre blanche entre ses doigts. « Ca ne leur fera pas de mal ?

\- Nan gamin, ça les mettra K.O, et ça leur donnera les plus beaux rêves qu'ils aient jamais eu.

\- Est-ce que c'est des médicaments pour les gens qui ne peuvent pas dormir ? Papy Roma fait des médicaments comme ça avec de la valériane et de la lavande du jardin. »

Le Turc eut un ricanement amusé. « C'est un peu plus fort que la lavande. Il y a des gens qui payeraient une belle somme pour ça. Sert-en avec discernement, hein ? »

Feliciano hocha la tête et poussa le sachet au fond de sa poche. « Et… Et après ?

\- Quand tu arrives aux cellules, attrape ton Allemand, et cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à ta voiture. » Le Turc jeta un petit jeu de clefs à Feliciano qui les attrapa comme il put. « Ton contact allemand t'attendra à cet emplacement, mardi, à 0100 heure. » Le Turc poussa quelques feuilles de papier sur la table et Feliciano les plia avec soin avant de les mettre dans sa poche, avec les clefs et le petit sachet de poudre. « Amène cet Allemand là-bas, à cette heure, mais, c'est très important. Ne vas pas directement au point de contact. Arrête-toi à bonne distance, et il devra faire les derniers mètres tout seul. »

Feliciano hocha la tête, tâcha de se concentrer, de se convaincre qu'il pouvait le faire. Cela ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. « Je… oh. Mais… mais… mais comment… »

L'expression du Turc s'adoucit légèrement. « Tu sais, gamin, une fois que tu es dans cette situation, tu seras surpris de voir à quelle vitesse l'instinct prend le dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. »

Feliciano était déjà en train d'oublier tout ce que le Turc avait dit, ses mots n'étaient qu'un méli-mélo d'images à moitié formées dans l'esprit de Feliciano. « Mais je ne sais pas…

\- Lis les papiers que je t'ai donnés. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir se trouve là-dedans. Et souviens-toi d'une chose. »

Feliciano prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Si ça ne valait pas le coup, tu ne serais pas en train de le faire. » Le Turc lui fit encore un clin d'œil. « Et Carriedo ne m'aurait pas écrit cette lettre pour me demander mon aide, non plus. » Le Turc repoussa sa chaise, comme pour partir, mais s'arrêta et regarda pensivement la table. « Comme va l'Espagnol, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh. » Feliciano se demanda comment répondre à cela. C'était une question bien trop difficile. « Eh bien, il dort, surtout. Parfois il a l'air d'être réveillé mais il se contente de regarder le mur – Papy Roma dit qu'il dort avec les yeux ouverts. Et lorsqu'il est réveillé, en général, il dit plein de choses qui ne veulent rien dire. Mais parfois – juste parfois – il est vraiment réveillé. Ca ne dure pas longtemps en général, mais Lovino dit qu'il va mieux. » Feliciano haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas si Lovino avait raison à ce sujet.

« Hum. » Le Turc secoua la tête. « A ce qu'on m'a dit, ce bâtard à de la chance d'être en vie. Ou pas, en fonction de comment on le voit. » Il plongea un regard intense dans les yeux de Feliciano. « Lovino… c'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui l'a sauvé ?

\- Oui. »

Le Turc siffla, impressionné. « J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il a fait. Il est courageux, ce petit bâtard. »

Feliciano sourit. « Oui.

\- Et maintenant, il t'aide à faire la même chose. Pour un Allemand. »

Feliciano se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Oui. » Le Turc secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? »

Feliciano répondit immédiatement, sans réfléchir. « Parce que je l'aime. »

Le Turc eut l'air vaguement amusé. « Cette guerre n'a tout simplement plus aucun sens. Mais bon. L'or a toujours la même valeur, peu importe d'où il vient. » Le Turc se leva pour partir.

« Et vous ? » demanda soudain Feliciano, lui-même surpris d'avoir posé la question. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce que vous faite vaut le coup ? Est-ce que l'or dans votre poche est la seule chose qui compte ? » Feliciano se sentit soudain effrayé lorsque le Turc lui sourit de haut, un sourcil sombre haussé par l'amusement. Feliciano se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« C'est la seule chose qui dure, petit Resistenza. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. »

Feliciano ne le crut pas. Il y avait des choses qui valaient plus que l'or. Des choses qui duraient plus longtemps. Des choses comme les fleurs, et les après-midi d'hiver, et les photos avec des adieux griffonnés au dos. « L'amour dure. »

« Beaux sentiments, gamin. » Et pendant une minuscule seconde, un éclair de souvenirs amers parut traverser le visage du Turc comme s'il savait ce que Feliciano voulait dire, comme s'il comprenait. Mais il disparut avant que Feliciano soit sûr de l'avoir vu. « Mais c'est faux. Peu importe. Bonne chance, petit Italien. » Le Turc rit en s'éloignant. « Tu vas vraiment en avoir besoin. »

* * *

Feliciano n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point le plan se déroulait bien. Après avoir, avec réticences, laissé Lovino dans la voiture que le Turc leur avait procurée, Feliciano avait pris le petit tournant qui menait à la base américaine. Ce n'était pas la prison d'acier à laquelle il s'attendait, juste un petit ensemble de bâtiments entourés de fils barbelés et de beaucoup d'arbres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le Turc avait fait en sorte que seuls quelques gardes militaires soient présents et, au grand soulagement de Feliciano, le garde à l'entrée crut immédiatement son histoire. Feliciano se fit guider dans la base, entre les petits bâtiments et les camions et les arbres et les portes fermées qu'il sut rapidement être les cellules. Et maintenant, il était assis dans cette petite sale, à l'opposé du commandant de la base et du seul garde restant, avec les paumes moites et le cœur battant et la tête tournant alors qu'il tâchait de se contrôler. Tout était comme dans un rêve, rien ne semblait réel, et c'était si difficile de croire qu'il était vraiment en train de faire cela que cela marchait vraiment. Le commandant recula dans son siège et jeta un regard perçant à Feliciano par-dessus son bureau.

« Alors, qu'elle est la situation exacte, l'Italien ? »

Feliciano s'ordonna de rester calme, tout allait bien, ils ne soupçonnaient rien, ils ne savaient pas, of ciel, Ludwig était dans la cellule d'à côté… Feliciano tâcha de réciter le discours qu'il avait lu une centaine de fois dans l'espoir de le retenir. « Eh bien, euh, monsieur, c'est juste que vos soldats ont tous trop bu en ville et ils sont très bruyants et malpolis et ils draguent les jolies filles, probablement, et maintenant ils sont tous en colère et ils se battent et ils cassent des choses et c'est la troisième fois cette semaine et les gens commencent à être très contrariés et inquiets et nous ne savons pas quoi faire à ce sujet ou comment les arrêter et les Allemands n'agissaient jamais comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient en ville. Monsieur. »

Le commandant poussa un petit soupir déçu dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers le garde militaire. « Je leur ai dit cinquante fois de _ne pas_ contrarier la population locale. Juste au moment où nous essayons de gagner la confiance des habitants.

\- En plus, on dirait que cela arrive à chaque fois que nous sommes en sous-effectifs, monsieur. »

Tandis que les deux Américains commençaient à parler entre eux, Feliciano continua à essayer de contrôler sa terreur, de s'empêcher de trembler. Ce n'était pas une situation à laquelle il aurait un jour cru être mêlé. C'était ce que Papy Roma et Antonio et peut-être parfois Lovino faisaient, c'était trop pour Feliciano, et maintenant il devait essayer de leur faire boire le bourbon, et comment était-il censé faire ça ? Les pistolets à la ceinture des Américains attiraient le regard de Feliciano comme un aimant. Et s'ils ne buvaient pas ? Que ferait-il ? Comment pourrait-il partir en sachant que Ludwig était juste là, tout près, si près que Feliciano pouvait le sentit… « Oh ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement, le mot s'arrachant presque de lui-même à sa gorge. Les Américains le regardèrent tandis plongeait la main dans sa veste pour en sortir la bouteille. Fais-le… Fais-le et vas trouver Ludwig… « Vos amis m'ont donné ça. » Ils ne la prendraient sûrement pas… C'était sûrement trop évident. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas apporté d'arme…

« Ils ont fait ça ? »

Feliciano retrouva une once de courage en voyant l'intérêt avec lequel les Américains regardaient la flasque en métal.

« Oui, » continua Feliciano. « Pour vous la donner, ils ont dit que c'était un cadeau de la ville, puisque vous ne pourriez pas être là, ils ont dit que vous auriez besoin d'un verre, c'est une boisson américaine bizarre appelée bourbon, je crois… »

Le commandant le fixa pendant quelques instants de tension, palpitants, insupportables. Puis il sourit. « J'avoue, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un verre. »

* * *

Feliciano n'arrivait _vraiment_ pas à croire à quel point le plan se déroulait bien. Son regard passa du commandant endormi au garde inconscient la sueur trempait son dos et sa nuque, son pouls battait si vite qu'il se sentait étourdi. Il attendit quelques minutes dans l'anxiété pour être sûr qu'ils étaient complètement inconscients, osant à peine respirer, s'attendant à les voir se réveiller à tout instant. Lorsque cela n'arriva pas, lorsque Feliciano parvint enfin à se convaincre lui-même que cela fonctionnait, il se mit sur ses pieds et s'élança hors de la pièce aussi vite qu'il put. Ludwig était si proche.

Feliciano courut aux cellules en jetant des regards de tous côtés. Mais la base était vide – les gardes étaient partis immédiatement pour s'occuper de la situation en ville. Feliciano ouvrit à la volée la porte déverrouillée des cellules et s'arrêta immédiatement. Un long couloir étroit s'étirait devant lui, six portes conduisaient à six minuscules cellules de prison, trois de chaque côté. Les lampes n'étaient que faiblement allumée, la plupart de la lumière provenait de celle de la lune qui filtrait à travers les minuscules fenêtres et jetait l'ombre des barreaux sur le sol gris. Feliciano fit quelques pas avec précaution, pris dans un étrange rêve éveillé. Ses pieds résonnaient comme des coups de tonnerre sur le ciment froid. Il ravala le lourd battement dans sa gorge et tâcha de retrouver sa voix, mais elle sortit en murmure. « Ludwig ? » Pas de réponse. Il essaya encore, réussit à parler un peu plus fort, quoique sa voix déraillât légèrement sur le mot unique. « Ludwig ? »

Des bruits de pas frénétiques rebondirent contre les murs de pierre et une ombre longue barra le couloir. Et alors, debout derrière les barreaux de la dernière cellule à gauche, il était là. Son uniforme encore bien repassé et impeccable son visage figé dans la lumière de la lune, plus que stupéfait, tout simplement abasourdi et incrédule tandis qu'il regardait Feliciano. Il secoua la tête, une fois, comme s'il refusait d'y croire.

« Ludwig… » Un murmure, lent et silencieux. Soudain tout était lent et silencieux. La lune s'arrêta dans le ciel la terre cessa de tourner. Feliciano prit une inspiration lente et silencieuse comme le monde faisait une halte, se retournait, se reconstruisait autour de lui. Parce qu'il était là. _Ludwig_…

« Non. »

Ce mot de déni, unique, puissant, suffit à obliger Feliciano à se concentrer. Il courut. Lorsqu'il atteint la dernière cellule, Ludwig passa sa main entre les barreaux et prit celle de Feliciano. Ce dernier hoqueta, ses poumons devaient le forcer à respirer, et il s'accrocha à Ludwig tandis que son autre main cherchait frénétiquement les clefs. « Ludwig, il faut qu'on y aille, on…

\- Non ! NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment… Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » Un rayon de lune brillait entre les barreaux sur le visage de Ludwig, magnifique et choqué et stupéfait, même alors qu'il s'accrochait à la main de Feliciano et tendait le bras à travers les barreaux pour toucher sa joue. Feliciano cria, sanglota presque à ce contact, essaya de faire rentrer une clef dans la serrure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne rentrait pas, pourquoi est-ce que ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler…

« Quelqu'un m'a donné l'information mais ce n'est pas important, je… » Encore une mauvaise clef. Feliciano faillit hurler de frustration.

« Il faut que tu sortes d'ici ! Il faut que tu partes ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire, tu ne vois pas… est-ce que… » Les mots de Ludwig se changèrent en un allemand incompréhensible. Mais alors même qu'il les disait, pâle et confus et secouant la tête avec incrédulité, il prit les clefs de Feliciano et en glissa une dans la serrure d'une main qui ne tremblait presque pas. Feliciano tendit les bras à travers les barreaux pour prendre les bras de Ludwig et toucher son visage, pour se convaincre qu'il était là.

« Il y a un contact qui t'attend. On a une voiture. On peut t'y emmener. Les gardes dorment, mais il faut se dépêcher… Il faut… » la clef rentra. Elle commença à tourner.

« Tellement stupide… _Mein Gott_, Feliciano, c'est tellement stupide… » La respiration de Ludwig était rapide et frénétique.

Si proche, trop proche. Le corps de Feliciano tout entier était une étroite pelote d'impatience et de besoin. Le loquet cliqueta, ils hoquetèrent tous les deux, et Feliciano dut brièvement arracher ses mains aux bras de Ludwig lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Mais alors, les mains de Ludwig s'emparèrent brutalement de lui et l'attirèrent et Feliciano tendit les bras vers lui, se laissa tomber sur lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec intensité, sans peur, sans un mot, sans un souffle. Et tout s'arrêta à nouveau. Les cellules grises disparurent, devinrent un immense champ avec de l'herbe jaune et des fleurs et du soleil, avec des cieux d'un bleu vif et un après-midi sans fin et un unique vieux chêne au bois noueux. Ils étaient ailleurs, et il n'y avait qu'eux dans le monde tout entier, et c'était ce qu'attendait Feliciano, c'était tout ce qui comptait, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait cela, et la raison pour laquelle il avait tout risqué, et la raison pour laquelle il respirait encore. Ludwig avait la même odeur, le même corps, le même goût le cœur de Feliciano s'envola comme il le faisait toujours, et il se sentait entier pour la première fois depuis cette nuit lointaine où il s'était endormi dans un lit de paille sous un toit martelé par la pluie. Tous les morceaux se recollaient et Feliciano sentait qu'il pourrait mourir heureux, ici, dans les bras de Ludwig. Mais le baiser fut trop bref, et lorsque Ludwig se dégagea, ses yeux étaient comme un feu. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici. Mais il faut que tu partes. » Et pourtant il se tenait à Feliciano avec une poigne de fer.

Feliciano secoua fermement la tête, s'agrippant aux bras de Ludwig avec des mains tremblantes, déterminées. « Je ne partirai pas sans toi. »

Ludwig ferma brièvement les yeux, de résignation. « Alors viens, immédiatement. » Il sa poigne lâcha la taille de Feliciano pour prendre sa main. Puis il attrapa une veste posée sur une petite table et tira Feliciano hors de la cellule, dans le couloir.

Feliciano le suivit tandis qu'il montrait la voie hors des cellules étroites, leurs pieds résonnant comme des coups de feu sur le sol rayé par l'ombre des barreaux, jusqu'à la nuit calme, immobile et vide à l'extérieur. Tout arrivait soudain trop vite pour Feliciano qui n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il se sentait, à part pour le lourd battement de son cœur et le soulagement réconfortant que lui procurait la sensation de la main de Ludwig dans la sienne.

« Les gardes ? » demanda vite Ludwig, les yeux grouillant avec vigilance dans la base vide.

« Seulement deux, mais ils sont endormis.

\- Endor… » Ludwig secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Quelle direction ? »

Feliciano prit la tête et conduisit Ludwig entre les bâtiments et les camions et les câbles vers le portail. « Là. Suis-moi. Lovino nous attend… Oh, Ludwig ! » Feliciano se retourna et sourit avec délice à Ludwig, la lumière de la lune illuminant leurs visages et la nuit douce et silencieuse autour d'eux. « Ludwig, tu peux rencontrer Lovino ! »

L'expression de Ludwig s'adoucit de façon imperceptible et il pressa un baiser furieux sur la main de Feliciano. Ils coururent au portail, sur la route étroite cernée par les arbres, et tournèrent à l'angle où les attendait Lovino avec la voiture empruntée.

« Lovino, » dit Feliciano, à bout de souffle, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et tombait à l'intérieur et que Ludwig montait avec lui, leurs mains encore jointes. « Voici Ludwig. »

Les yeux de Lovino étincelèrent avec fureur lorsqu'il jaugea rapidement l'Allemand. Il se retourna vers la route et alluma les phares rutilants. « Pas un mot, l'Allemand, tu m'entends ? » dit Lovino en anglais, avec colère, enfonçant brutalement l'accélérateur tandis que les pneus crissaient sur la route de terre. « Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole. »

Une fois en sécurité dans la voiture, Feliciano se laissa tomber sur Ludwig, épuisé et joyeux et à bout. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, et un soulagement hystérique, joyeux, courait dans ses veines comme un flot libérateur. Il ne pouvait que rire, et pleurer, et reprendre son souffle en hoquetant et Ludwig le serrait contre lui, faisait courir une main dans ses cheveux, le berçait délicatement et embrassait sa tête et lui soufflait des mots doux qui ne voulaient rien dire. Feliciano inspira contre sa poitrine. L'odeur de la veste de Ludwig et la sensation de ses bras forts autour de lui réconfortèrent et calmèrent rapidement les nerfs et l'esprit tourmenté de Feliciano. Et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient été séparés que pendant un jour de plus, parce tout était comme avant à nouveau : ce bonheur familier, ce sentiment que tout était à sa place dont Feliciano se souvenait si bien.

Enfin capable de penser clairement, de respirer correctement, Feliciano fit courir ses mains sur les bras et la poitrine de Ludwig, embrassa maladroitement son épaule. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ? » murmura-t-il.

Ludwig continua à passer sa main doucement dans les cheveux de Feliciano. « Non, Feliciano. Non. »

Feliciano soupira de soulagement. « Je suis si heureux. Tout le monde dit que les Américain sont bons avec leurs prisonniers, mais j'étais inquiet, oh Ludwig, j'étais si inquiet, j'avais si peur que tu…

\- Tout va bien, maintenant. Je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessé, et tout va bien, maintenant. »

Feliciano hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. « Ton contact t'attendra juste au tournant lorsqu'on s'arrêtera. Va directement vers lui, et il t'emmènera à la base allemande la plus proche.

\- Mais comment est-ce que… Oh, Feliciano. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était trop dangereux, trop imprudent, ça ne valait pas le coup… »

Feliciano leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Ludwig. Ils étaient troublés par l'inquiétude. « Si, si Ludwig, tu vaux le coup. Maintenant, il faut que tu retrouves ton unité, et il faut que tu survives pour moi, s'il-te-plait. Et lorsque tout sera terminé, tu devras revenir me chercher, comme tu as dit que tu le ferais, parce que si tu ne le fais pas alors je viendrai te cherche, d'accord ? »

Ludwig sourit légèrement, ses yeux s'adoucissaient lentement. « Oui, Feliciano. »

Feliciano ferma les yeux, sentit la voix de Ludwig dissiper toutes ses peurs et remplir sa poitrine de chaleur. « C'est juste que, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis avec toi à nouveau, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es…

\- Je suis là, Feliciano. » Ludwig pressa un baiser au sommet de la tête de Feliciano. Ce dernier sourit en entendant ces mots familiers, ceux que Ludwig savait toujours dire lorsque Feliciano avait besoin de les entendre. « Je suis là, avec toi. »

Feliciano se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Ludwig, sentit sa respiration écouta le grondement régulier du moteur de la voiture en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel sombre et couvert d'étoiles. Ils ne croisèrent aucune autre voiture sur la longue route étroite menant au village au nord et Feliciano se demanda brièvement s'il devrait demander à Lovino de juste continuer à conduire jusqu'en Suisse. Il rit presque à ce que Lovino dirait. Mais, en même temps, Feliciano se rappela de remercier son frère plus tard pour s'être tut pendant qu'il conduisait. Cela lui demandait sûrement un effort.

Feliciano traça des cercles sans but sur le bras de Ludwig. Il ne voulait pas que le trajet se termine. L'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre leur destination, que Ludwig allait encore partir, projetait une ombre sur ce moment bref et lumineux. Bien sûr, Feliciano voulait juste continuer, voulait encore s'enfuir quelque part où il y aurait de la place pour eux, mais il savait maintenant que c'était impossible. La guerre se poursuivait, et Feliciano devait rentrer chez lui, et Ludwig devait retourner là où il serait en sécurité. Mais Feliciano savait aussi que la guerre se terminerait un jour, et lorsque ce serait le cas, ils seraient ensemble. « J'ai entendu dire que ton avion s'est écrasé.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que Greta va bien ? »

Feliciano sentit la poitrine de Ludwig se soulever brutalement. « Non. Non, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Oh. » Feliciano embrassa à nouveau l'épaule de Ludwig. « Je suis désolé, Ludwig. Est-ce que tu vas prendre un nouvel avion ? Comment est-ce que tu l'appelleras ? »

Ludwig soupira pensivement, ses mains se tordaient dans les cheveux de Feliciano. « Je pense que je l'appellerai… Bella. »

Feliciano secoua la tête, souriant, plein de joie et de rire et sans le moindre petit agacement. « Bello, Ludwig. »

La poitrine de Ludwig bougea à nouveau tandis qu'il riait doucement. « Très bien. Bello. »

Feliciano serrait Ludwig aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ce n'était pas assez, et pourtant, c'était tout. Ces quelques minutes étaient les meilleures qu'il ait connu depuis des mois. Mais le voyage fut trop court, et bien trop vite ces merveilleuses minutes éphémères furent terminées. La voiture s'arrêta, et Feliciano sentit son souffle s'arrêter avec elle. Il obligea ses mains à bouger, prit un papier plié dans sa poche et le donna à Ludwig. « Tes contacts attendent à quelques kilomètres d'ici en suivant cette voie, près du village et au coin de la rue. La destination exacte est écrite là-dessus. » Ludwig baissa le regard sur le papier et le mit dans sa poche avant, puis regarda Feliciano avec des yeux déchirés, tourmentés. Il s'accrocha à nouveau aux mains de Feliciano.

« Comment est-ce que je suis censé te laisser à nouveau ?

\- C'est juste pour un petit moment, Ludwig. » Feliciano sourit aussi joyeusement qu'il le put. « Et ensuite, ce sera pour toujours.

\- Je ne te ferai pas attendre pour toujours. Je reviendrai te chercher. »

Feliciano hocha fermement la tête. « Je sais. »

Ludwig posa ses mains sur les joues de Feliciano, essuya ses larmes, puis se pencha et l'embrassa. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, car ils avaient tout dit, et comment aurait-il pu y avoir des mots pour un moment comme celui-là ? Maintenant, il n'y avait que des souvenirs, et la foi et l'espoir désespérés, presque douloureux, qu'un jour, il y en aurait d'autres à faire. Et peu importait que ce soit dans une semaine, un mois, un an, un siècle. Parce que bien sûr que Feliciano pouvait attendre pour toujours. Quel choix avait-il ?

« Feliciano, pour l'amour du ciel, grouille toi ! » La voix de Lovino trancha avec colère les pensées brumeuses de Feliciano.

Le baiser se brisa doucement, à contrecœur. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Ludwig fit courir sa main sur la joue de Feliciano, ouvrit la porte avec réticence, puis pressa un dernier baiser sur la tête de Feliciano avant de sortir. Mais dès que les bras de Feliciano furent vides, il sentit un déchirement insupportable, une agonie dans sa poitrine. Il sortit immédiatement à la suite de Ludwig et se mit sur ses pieds sur la route de terre irrégulière.

« Feliciano ! » cria Lovino. « Remonte dans cette voiture tout de suite ! »

Feliciano l'ignora. Il tira Ludwig dans une étreinte, riant, le souffle court, tandis que les bras de Ludwig l'entouraient. « J'avais oublié de dire au revoir ! » La nuit était étrangement silencieuse, hors de la voiture, le ciel clair et infini au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des bosquets d'arbres bruissaient dans la brise à l'odeur chaude, la petite route de campagne tournait plus loin, et tout était sombre à l'exception de la douce lumière de la lune et du petit puit de lumière formé par les phares de la voiture.

« Italien fou. » Ludwig sourit tristement et embrassa le front de Feliciano, ses joues, ses lèvres. Mais dans sa tristesse écrasante, Feliciano savait qu'il reverrait Ludwig, alors il y avait un espoir dans sa poitrine qui n'était pas là, la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était sûr que ce ne serait qu'une séparation de courte durée. Les lèvres de Ludwig caressèrent doucement les siennes avant qu'il ne recule enfin avec un soupire tremblant et un sourire plein de regrets. « _Bello, ciao_. »

Et tandis que Feliciano regardait Ludwig pour un autre au revoir, ils étaient les seuls à exister, parce que chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ces yeux bleus, ils étaient ailleurs. Et tout irait bien maintenant, parce que le contact emmènerait Ludwig à la base allemande, et Feliciano rentrerait chez lui et attendrait, et bientôt tout serait terminé et Ludwig reviendrai le chercher. Mais pour l'instant il devait partir. Feliciano sourit une dernière fois, laissa ses mains tomber doucement de la poitrine de Ludwig avant de quitter ses bras.

« _Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_. »

Le coup tonna soudainement, déchira l'air immobile, brisa le calme, effaça le silence. Feliciano sursauta à la détonation assourdissant et faillit hoqueter sous le choc. Mais, bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à inspirer. Il trébucha et se demanda pourquoi, puis il se demanda pourquoi Ludwig regardait son torse avec une expression stupéfaite, pétrifiée, terrifiée. Feliciano baissa les yeux avec curiosité, suivit le regard de figé de Ludwig. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sous une confusion brumeuse, irréelle. Sa chemise était tâchée de rouge. « Ludwig… » Un murmure. « _Nein_… »

Il mit un moment à sentir la douleur éclore dans sa poitrine, mais elle se propagea ensuite comme un feu de paille, jusqu'à ce que son corps entier soit envahi et qu'il ne puisse plus en respirer. Les jambes de Feliciano s'affaiblirent et le sol monta rapidement à sa rencontre. Des bras forts, fermes, l'attrapèrent, le posèrent au sol, et le cri douloureux et étranglé de Ludwig retentit dans ses oreilles. « NON… _nein, nein_… »

Feliciano essaya de parler. Il essaya de demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'y eu rien d'autre qu'une douleur perçante qui déchirait sa poitrine et il pouvait à peine voir, à peine entendre, à peine penser…

« Feliciano, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux… » La voix de Ludwig était paniquée, terrifiée. Puis la voix de Lovino hurla dans la tête de Feliciano.

« FELI !

\- Ouvre les yeux, Feliciano. » Ludwig cria ces mots, les aboya comme un ordre. « Reste éveillé. Ecoute-moi ! »

Feliciano cligna des yeux, essaya de les garder ouverts. Il toussa, mais cela faisait trop mal. Il essaya d'inspirer mais sa poitrine refusait de se soulever. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de Ludwig, encadré par le ciel sombre et un million d'étoiles brillantes essaya de garder son regard sur les yeux frénétiques et assombris de Ludwig. Mais tout faisait trop mal, et même s'il essayer de résister, Feliciano ne pouvait pas empêcher ses paupières de se fermer. C'était plus facile. Il sentit Ludwig prendre son visage, faire courir une main sur sa joue.

« Non, NEIN, Feliciano… _Gott, bitte_… »

Un nouveau coup de feu. Lovino hurla encore. « Qui est-ce qui tire, putain ? »

Ludwig cria frénétiquement en allemand. Des voix fortes et surprises lui répondirent. Une lumière blanche explosa de l'autre côté des paupières de Feliciano.

« _O mio Dio… mio Dio_… » Lovino paniquait. Tout arrivait de si loin.

« Tout ira bien… Tout ira bien… Je t'en prie, Feliciano, je t'en PRIE ouvre les yeux… »

Feliciano essaya d'obéir, puis essaya de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir. Tout était confus. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde criait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait si froid alors que la nuit avait été si douce ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne faisait plus mal ?

Puis il ne put même plus essayer. Tout commença à disparaître et une conscience soudaine perça son esprit. Feliciano avait eu pour habitude de se demander s'il mourrait pour une Italie libre. A la place, il allait mourir pour un Allemand. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la question… Ce n'était jamais ça. Si Feliciano en avait eu la force, il aurait ri. A la place, il sentit juste sa poitrine se serrer tandis que la douleur s'écoulait, la lumière disparut et seul un faible tintement résonna dans ses oreilles.

Mais il pouvait encore sentir Ludwig. Les bras de Ludwig autour de son dos, la main de Ludwig sur son visage. Il pouvait encore sentir sa peau, son odeur, se présence, et si Feliciano avait un endroit où être à cet instant, il aurait choisi d'être là, dans les bras de Ludwig. Il essaya encore de s'y accrocher, à la voix de Ludwig, mais au final Feliciano n'avait aucune chance contre l'obscurité qui lui faisait perdre connaissance. Une dernière image passa devant ses yeux – Ludwig qui tenait une fleur, ses yeux bleus scintillant, souriant tandis que le soleil teinté d'orange réchauffait l'herbe verte et haute autour de lui. Et juste avant le néant, une dernière pensée traversa l'esprit de Feliciano.

Au final, tout cela valait bien d'en prendre le risque.


	14. Chapitre 14

_« __Feli ! Mio Dio, Feli… cosa faccio… non so cosa fare ! »_

« Leader Schwarz, il y en a un autre qui vous talonne, à six heure, terminé. »

_« Ecoute-moi, Lovino. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Il faut que tu arrêtes de paniquer. Il respire encore. »_

« Je m'en occupe. » Ludwig fit faire un plongeon brutal à son avion, le retourna de façon abrupte et tira. Le Mustang n'eut aucune chance. Il explosa en un enfer éblouissant dans le ciel bleu et clair. Ludwig survola l'épave qui sombrait et se concentra immédiatement, avec détermination, sur l'appareil ennemi suivant.

_« Il faut que tu le réchauffes pendant le trajet, et continue d'appuyer sur la blessure. N'arrête surtout pas d'appuyer, Lovino, c'est compris ? »_

« Leader Schwarz, votre vol est trop erratique. J'ai du mal à vous suivre… »

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, je n'avais pas compris… C-c'était j-juste… Juste une erreur… Je le jure, monsieur, si j'avais su… »_

Ludwig grogna presque dans son masque. « Vous allez me suivre, Schwarz Deux. Vous allez faire votre putain de devoir et vous allez les repousser ! » Un autre Mustang tomba, tournoyant vers le sol dans une traînée de fumée ardente. Ludwig ressentit un léger pincement de satisfaction avant de scruter rapidement le ciel à la recherche de sa prochaine cible.

_« Je ne peux pas… On ne peut pas partir avec eux ! __Ma è una pazzia ! Et s'ils… »_

« Ils sont trop nombreux, Leader Schwarz ! Lieutenant, vous foncez droit dans – Beilschmidt, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

_« Lovino, ils vont emmener Feliciano chez le médecin le plus proche, puis ils s'en iront tout de suite. Ce ne sont que des soldats, pas des SS. Ils ne savent pas que vous faites partie de la Resistenza. »_

Ludwig ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les avions ennemis l'encerclaient, surpassaient son escadron en nombre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ; il n'arrivait pas à s'y forcer. Ce chaos familier, rassurant, était la seule chose qui noyait presque ses souvenirs, qui noyait presque ses peurs. Presque. Ludwig cria dans son masque. « Je suis le commandant de cet escadron, alors vous allez suivre mes ordres, Schwarz Deux. Attaquez les avions ennemis ! »

_« Ils viennent de lui tirer dessus ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance ? »_

Tourner, tirer, plonger, monter. En descendre un, passer au suivant. Garder l'escadron uni. Se concentrer, respirer. « Ici Leader Schwarz à Escadron Schwarz. Nous ne fuirons pas ce combat. Forcez-les à la retraite. C'est un ordre. »

_« Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Je mourrais pour lui, Lovino, si je le pouvais. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, vas-y ! »_

Ce n'est que lorsque le ciel s'éclaircit autour de lui que Ludwig sentit enfin son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ses poumons se remplir d'air. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne resta plus de combattants ennemis à attaquer qu'il se permit de penser. Une voix furieuse cracha dans ses haut-parleurs et noya le rugissement du sang dans ses oreilles. « Tour de contrôle à Leader Schwarz. Ramenez votre escadron à la base immédiatement ! »

Une fois posé dans la sûreté de la base, Ludwig sauta de son avion, le sang chaud et la tête étourdie de fureur. Il jeta avec colère son casque sur le sol et courut rapidement vers son co-équipier qui descendait de son propre avion. Les pieds de l'homme avaient à peine touché le sol lorsque Ludwig l'attrapa par le col et plaqua le pilote choqué sur contre le côté de sa machine. « Ne m'interroge _jamais_ plus au milieu d'un combat, compris ? JAMAIS ! »

Le co-équipier parut sur le point de répondre sur un ton désagréable, mais Ludwig sentit ses yeux lancer des éclairs et l'homme se contenta de laisser tomber et de regarder ailleurs. « Oui, monsieur. »

Ludwig le repoussa brutalement avant de se retourner et de traverser l'aérodrome**,** sentant le regard de son escadron sur lui alors qu'il partait. Il se dirigea directement vers la tente de commandement pour expliquer, encore une fois, son comportement.

Lorsque Ludwig était revenu, les militaires n'avaient pas posé trop de questions. Tant mieux pour lui. Ils avaient accepté son histoire inventée de toute pièce au sujet de sa fuite, l'avaient envoyé à la prochaine base et presque avant de s'en rendre compte, Ludwig volait à nouveau, faisait à nouveau ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Revenait au même horaire journalier, au même quotidien, au bon vieux noir et blanc. Et pourtant, quelque chose était différent, maintenant. C'était si facile, avant. Lorsqu'il volait pour faire son devoir et que son pays était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsqu'il était un jeune héro montant de la Luftwaffe, qui ne savait rien du véritable amour, ou du véritable effroi, ou des immenses yeux d'ambre qui scintillaient dans le soleil du matin et dans le feu du soir. Maintenant, lorsque Ludwig volait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le feu et sa fureur. La chaleur et la colère et le sang qui filait dans ses veines. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était emmener son esprit ailleurs, et il n'était jamais vraiment sûr de savoir s'il voulait se souvenir ou oublier.

Mais maintenant, chaque souvenir de Feliciano était taché. Chaque image de son sourire à la lumière du soleil était teintée de l'image de sa chute et de son sang et de sa pâleur. L'expression de joie et d'innocence sur son visage était remplacée par une expression de terreur déchirante et d'agonie sans nom. Le bruit de son rire clair et de son chant était noyé par ses hoquets désespérés à la recherche d'air à inspirer. Ce tourbillon constant dans l'esprit de Ludwig, cette répétition inlassable, incontournable des événements, cette avalanche sans fin de souvenirs amers dont il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Le son de ce coup de feu, l'expression tordue de douleur sur le magnifique visage de Feliciano, la façon dont il avait essayé tant qu'il pouvait d'y résister et de garder ses yeux ouverts, la façon dont il avait levé les yeux sur Ludwig comme s'il le suppliait silencieusement de l'aider.

Et Ludwig ne pouvait rien faire. Rien, à part s'accrocher à Feliciano avec des mains désespérées, lui donner des ordres, supplier avec lui. Rien, alors que le monde de Ludwig s'effondrait devant lui, qu'une terreur froide, écœurante, qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il n'ait jamais connu, s'emparait de son esprit et de son corps. Rien, alors qu'il hurlait, déconcerté, sur les soldats de patrouille allemands, alors qu'ils s'excusaient pour leur erreur stupide, insensée, qui détruisait son monde. Alors que Lovino paniquait à côté de lui, alors que Ludwig l'obligeait à prendre Feliciano et à partir vers l'hôpital avec les soldats. Alors que Ludwig regardait Feliciano partir avec un effroi plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, une douleur plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait cru possible, un espoir semblable à rien qu'il ait jamais osé s'autoriser à croire.

Chaque fois que le cycle des souvenirs se répétait, l'esprit de Ludwig lui disait la même chose. Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela. Il savait que personne ne pouvait survivre à cela. Alors pourquoi refusait-il d'y croire ? Peut-être parce qu'une part de lui savait que s'il y croyait, il ne lui resterait plus rien. Et il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça. Il en était ainsi, Ludwig ne vivait que pour une chose – pour savoir si Feliciano était en vie. Et pourtant il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et aucun moyen pour le découvrir. Et cela le tuait. Alors chaque jour, Ludwig faisait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il se levait, il faisait son devoir, et il essayait de se souvenir ; essayait d'oublier.

* * *

Ludwig remontait lentement la route de ciment : les bâtiments de commandement et le large hangar d'acier d'un côté, l'immense aérodrome ouvert de l'autre. Cette nouvelle base à laquelle Ludwig avait été assigné était bien plus au nord que le village de Feliciano, plus près de la frontière autrichienne. Les Allemands avaient perdu trop de terrain en Italie, perdu trop de bases dans la zone nord. Sans aucun endroit pour s'installer, une petite section de la base aérienne servait de base temporaire à un petit groupe d'officiers SS, et même parfois à des membres de la Gestapo. Cette seule idée donnait la nausée à Ludwig, mal à l'aise à proximité de ce genre d'individus. Aucun des pilotes n'aimait l'arrangement ; mais, comme Ludwig le réalisait rapidement, ce qu'ils pensaient n'avait, de toute façon, aucune importance. Ludwig pensait autrefois qu'ils faisaient une différence. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils n'étaient que des marionnettes.

Ludwig tira rageusement sur ses gants, ignorant les regards et murmures occasionnels qu'il recevait des autres pilotes et du personnel tandis qu'il passait. Il avait l'habitude que tout le monde le regarde et parle de lui, ici. Il était le brillant jeune lieutenant qui non seulement avait survécu à la destruction de son avion par les Américains, mais avait aussi réussi à leur échapper. Il était le meneur aérien qui avait un jour été strict, fiable, collet-monté même, et qui menait maintenant son escadron dans des situations dangereuse, impossible, et réussissait encore à s'en sortir avec succès. Il était craint, respecté, incompris – et Ludwig se moquait bien de tout cela.

Ludwig continuait à se préparer mentalement pour le prochain vol, à se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit, à vouloir le bruit blanc et la fureur rouge du combat. A essayer de ne pas réfléchir, à ne penser à rien ; mais toujours avec cette photo dans sa veste et cette fleur dans sa poche. Il faillit ne pas remarquer le groupe de pilotes dans lequel il faillit rentrer au croisement de la route. Ils se tenaient tous en silence, en regardant l'endroit tout proche où était garée une voiture, avec plusieurs membres des SS en uniforme gris grouillant autour. Ludwig s'arrêta immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » aboya-t-il à l'assemblée de pilotes. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire qu'espionner la Police Secrète ? »

Les pilotes le regardèrent d'un air coupable mais l'un d'entre eux, un autre lieutenant, se fit entendre. « Ils ont amené un prisonnier. Un pilote. »

Ludwig plissa les yeux. « Un pilote ? Mais pourquoi… » Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et qu'un homme en uniforme de pilote de chasse américain fut tiré de la banquette arrière. Il était à peine capable de marcher, soutenu sous chaque bras par un officier SS. Le devant de sa veste était marqué d'une brûlure noire, ses cheveux semblaient emmêlés par le sang. Il n'avait pas la force de résister à la poigne violente qui retenait ses bras. Ludwig se souvint de la façon presque courtoise dont on l'avait amené à la base américaine, et faillit s'étouffer sous une vague de colère et de dégoût. La voix du lieutenant aux côtés de Ludwig le tira de son brouillard de colère.

« C'est le Magicien qu'ils amènent. » Le petit groupe de pilotes fixaient la scène en silence, dans un désarroi et un respect ébahis. « On dirait qu'il n'a pas réussi à disparaître, cette fois. »

Le pilote américain leva légèrement la tête et Ludwig ravala un hoquet de surprise. L'homme à côté de lui avait raison – c'était le Magicien. Le pilote américain qui avait descendu l'avion de Ludwig, celui qui avait gaiement discuté avec lui ; qui l'avait traité avec une sorte d'étrange et condescendante courtoisie, qui avait mis la photo de Feliciano dans la poche de Ludwig. Lieutenant Alfred Jones. Il avait l'air presque mort. Ludwig secoua la tête à cette ironie amère, à cet horrible détour du destin. « Quand a-t-il été capturé ? » demanda Ludwig. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a rien su ?

\- Un escadron plus au nord, apparemment, juste sur la frontière. Les SS disent qu'il a tué sept d'entre eux. »

Ludwig jeta un regard incrédule et ahuri à cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu correctement. C'était impossible… « Sept ? »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. « J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on en a pas entendu parler. Les SS l'ont interrogé. Cela n'a rien donné. Alors maintenant, c'est au tour de la Gestapo d'essayer. »

Ludwig se sentit malade et confus. « Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est qu'un pilote américain… On en descend tous les jours !

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On dit qu'il a collaboré avec la résistance italienne. » Le lieutenant secoua la tête et cracha parterre. « Qui sait comment ces bâtards trouvent leurs informations. »

Ludwig sentit son sang et ses muscles se figer sous le choc. Son esprit répéta brièvement les mots de Feliciano… _Quelqu'un m'a donné l'information mais ce n'est pas important…_ Dans la précipitation frénétique de cette fuite au cœur de la nuit, dans le bonheur incroyable, époustouflant, de tout simplement être avec Feliciano à nouveau, dans la panique et la terreur de ces moments insoutenables sur la route, Ludwig avait à peine eut le temps de se demander comment Feliciano avait réussi à savoir où il était. Mais maintenant, Ludwig savait. C'était Jones. C'était forcément lui. Ludwig serra les poings à la vue du lieutenant américain brûlé, ensanglanté et brisé. Ses ongles mordirent sa chaire. « Ce n'est pas juste.

\- C'n'est pas à nous d'en décider, si ? »

Les officiers traînèrent Jones hors de la route jusqu'à un long bâtiment gis qui avait été attribué à leur usage. Lorsqu'ils passèrent, le regard de Ludwig rencontra brièvement celui de Jones, mais il se demanda si ces yeux désespérés voyaient quoi que ce soit. C'était l'homme qui avait dit à Feliciano où Ludwig se trouvait. Cet homme était la raison pour laquelle Ludwig était libre et se tenait là, à le regarder se faire traîner vers l'interrogation et la torture. La colère, la peine et le désespoir le plus total tombèrent tous à la fois sur Ludwig, le mirent plus bas que terre, firent tomber en ruines tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de l'honneur et du devoir et de la loyauté.

« Allez, viens, » dit le lieutenant à ses côtés tandis que les pilotes s'écartaient peu à peu, les yeux baissés. « On a un rapport de mission. »

Ludwig s'éloigna à contrecœur.

* * *

Un nouveau vol, une nouvelle chance d'oublier. Mais il n'y eut pas d'appareils ennemis ce jour-là, et aucune bataille aérienne dans laquelle se perdre. Sans aucun moyen de libérer sa colère et sa frustration, Ludwig restait étendu, à contempler le plafond sombre de sa minuscule chambre à la base, incapable de dormir. Il y avait trop d'émotions noires qui s'ébattaient sous sa peau, trop de pensées tortueuses qui parcouraient sa tête. Ludwig ne pensait jamais ainsi, ne se sentait jamais ainsi auparavant. Mais les frontières semblaient si troubles depuis qu'il avait rencontré Feliciano, et rien n'était plus comme il fallait. En plus des pensées, des peurs et des images omniprésentes de Feliciano, Ludwig ne pouvait maintenant plus s'empêcher de penser au lieutenant Jones. A ses yeux écarquillés, paniqués, aveugles, à son corps meurtri traîné vers le bâtiment des interrogations. Ludwig n'aimait pas y penser, mais il savait ce qu'il se passait dans ce bâtiment. Il savait que la Gestapo ne représentait pas l'âme de sa nation ; il savait aussi ce qu'elle faisait en son nom. Et Alfred Jones était un homme bon. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ludwig se retourna dans son lit étroit, perturbé par les pensées qui encombraient son esprit, et essaya de se dire qu'il y avait des millions d'hommes bons qui ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait chaque jour pendant cette guerre. C'était cela, une guerre. Ludwig essaya de le justifier, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que c'était une situation à laquelle il pouvait remédier. Et si Feliciano pouvait être aussi courageux pour lui, alors Ludwig pouvait faire quelque chose de courageux et de juste à son tour. Toute trace de fatigue et de sommeil s'envola, et Ludwig se leva du lit, réveillé, déterminé et plein d'énergie. Et il prit une décision.

Ces bâtiments n'étaient pas conçus pour la Gestapo. Il n'y avait pas d'impossible assemblage de serrures sur les portes, pas de salles cachées derrière des murs d'apparence innocente. Il n'y avait qu'un long corridor fortement éclairé, des portes qui menaient à des pièces avec des fenêtres, un personnel indifférent dont les yeux glissaient sur le blond grand et fort en veste de fonction grise qui traversait le hall presque vide. Ludwig regardait droit devant lui, les épaules droites. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise de ces années dans l'armée, c'était que si vous aviez l'air à votre place quelque part, peu de gens poseraient des questions. Son pouls était régulier, sa concentration aiguisée et inébranlable. Il se sentait comme en plein combat – prêt, déterminé, et entraîné. La peur n'entrait pas dans l'équation.

Ludwig tourna à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir, et son estomac tressaillit. Les lampes s'arrêtaient à la moitié du corridor, couvrant d'ombre le bout du couloir. Il était complètement vide, complètement silencieux. Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et marcha rapidement jusqu'au bout du corridor. Son esprit pouvait à peine reconnaître ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les pilotes n'étaient pas admis dans cette partie de la base. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'expliquer s'il était surpris. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se l'expliquer à lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'essayer de trouver ce pilote américain ? Que pensait-il pouvoir faire au final ? Et pourquoi était-ce soudain si important ?

Ludwig atteignit la dernière porte sur la droite, la seule avec un dossier attachée au panneau et une petite serrure de fortune au-dessus de la poignée. Ludwig se retourna et scruta à nouveau le couloir, les yeux examinant chaque ombre et l'oreille attentive au moindre écho. Il n'y avait rien. Il leva un sourcil, étrangement décontenancé par le manque de sécurité de son armée. Oui, c'était les petites heures du matin, mais cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile de se rendre sans être vu dans la cellule d'un prisonnier important. Ludwig se retourna et étudia la porte de près dans la faible lumière qui lui parvenait du couloir. Puisque les pièces n'avaient jamais été conçues pour être des cellules, on n'avait pas installé de serrure correcte. Et ce boulon sur la porte semblait bien trop lâche pour être efficace. Ludwig n'eut qu'à prendre la poignée, tirer pour la maintenir en place, et abattre son bras sur le loquet. Il se décrocha de la porte et Ludwig le laissa tomber au sol avec dédain avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il faisait froid dans la petite salle blanche. Une odeur glacée, stérile, imprégnait l'air, mêlée à un léger parfum de sang. Une unique fenêtre en haut du mur offrait une petite quantité de lumière à la pièce, ne révélant rien d'autre qu'une table en son centre et un lit en métal contre le mur opposé. Et là, si immobile que cela en était perturbant et blanchi par la lumière de la lune, le Lieutenant Alfred Jones était allongé. Ludwig courut auprès de lui, les tripes retournées par un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur. Les yeux de Jones étaient fermés, sa respiration lente et faible. Ludwig ne savait pas s'il dormait.

« Lieutenant Jones. »

Jones n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il répondit par un lent, brisé et monotone « Nom, Alfred Jones. Rang, Lieutenant. Numéro de série, 501/7. » Sa voix était faible et rauque.

Bien sûr… les trois seules choses qu'il était obligatoire de dire selon la loi militaire. Ludwig avait utilisé la même tactique lorsqu'il avait été capturé. Les Américains avaient essayé de le faire parler davantage, l'avaient gardé éveillé pendant des heures avec leurs questions. Mais ils n'avaient jamais essayé quelque chose comme ça. « Jones, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez quelque chose. »

La respiration de Jones s'accéléra et ses poings se serrèrent. « Nom, Alfred Jones. Rang, Lieutenant. Numéro de série, 501/7. » Il croyait visiblement être toujours en pleine interrogation.

« Non, écoutez, je… »

La voix de Jones se fit plus forte. « Nom, Alfred Jones. Rang…

\- Bordel, écoutez-moi, je ne suis pas l'interrogateur. Je suis le Lieutenant Beilschmidt. » Jones ne répondit pas. « Ludwig, » expliqua-t-il. « Ludwig Beilschmidt. »

Les yeux de Jones s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils étaient d'un rouge écœurant et s'agitèrent frénétiquement avant de se poser sur Ludwig. « Ludwig… le pilote allemand… Feliciano… »

Ludwig hocha la tête avec soulagement. Ainsi, il avait vu juste. Jones avait parlé avec Feliciano. « Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es enfui ? Comment ? » Jones parlait lentement, en mâchant ses mots.

« J'espérais que tu puisses me le dire. Es-tu celui qui a dit à Feliciano où j'étais détenu ? Car, si c'est le cas, je suis ici grâce à toi. »

Jones eut un hoquet rauque qui aurait pu passer pour un rire. « Je vois. Pardon de ne pas fêter ta libération. » Jones semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal pour former ses mots. « Mon estime pour les militaires allemands a été quelque peu endommagée, ces derniers temps. » Il hoqueta soudainement et porta la main à son épaule, le visage tordu de douleur. Il semblait terriblement mal en point, cela dit, aussi meurtri qu'il eût l'air, il semblait que la Gestapo n'ait encore rien tiré de lui. Si cela avait été le cas, il serait dans un état bien pire. Tous les gestes de Jones étaient lents et groggy. Ludwig avait entendu parler des drogues que les SS utilisaient pour soutirer des informations à leurs prisonniers, et se demanda ce que Jones retiendrait de cette conversation.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Ludwig, doucement, sincèrement. « J'aimerai juste que tu saches que… que…

\- Oui ? »

Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Ludwig pouvait faire, maintenant ? A la vue d'Alfred Jones, allongé, drogué et agonisant aux mains de la propre armée de Ludwig, il sut immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme ici plus longtemps. « Je vais rembourser la dette que je te dois. »

Jones lui lança un regard agacé de ses yeux rougis par le sang. « On verra… ça. » Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et se détourna. Ludwig hocha la tête et sortit, croisant un membre des SS d'un grade inférieur dans le couloir. Il se mit bruyamment en colère contre cet homme.

« La dernière porte à droite. Réparez cette putain de serrure. »

* * *

Une fois sa décision prise, s'y tenir devint étonnamment facile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ludwig faisait quelque chose parce qu'il croyait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et non pas parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire. Pour la première fois, il ignorait son devoir et brisait les règles. Qu'elles aillent au diable. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Ses supérieurs, ses dirigeants… Que leur devait-il ? Lequel d'entre eux avait-il fait plus pour lui que cet américain inconnu ? Ludwig se souvint de la question que Feliciano lui avait posé si simplement, si innocemment, en ce lointain après-midi d'hiver où ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'au marché du village. _C'est pour ça que tu le fais ? Parce que c'est ton devoir ? _Lorsque Ludwig était si certain que ce n'était pas son rôle de douter des raisons de son pays ; lorsque Feliciano lui avait répondu si facilement que ça l'était.

Ludwig était assis à la terrasse d'un café dans le petit village de frontière, attendant le contact qu'on lui avait assigné. Pour trahir son pays ou pour sa propre rédemption, il ne savait pas. Cela lui avait demandé deux jours et des conversations suspectes, tordues et sans fin avec les villageois pour repérer quelqu'un qui en savait un peu sur la Resistenza, et un jour de plus pour le convaincre de permettre à Ludwig de rencontrer l'un d'entre eux. Ludwig était sans armes, et en tenue civile. Pour la foule occupée des italiens qui passaient sur le trottoir ensoleillé, il aurait pu être n'importe qui. En les regardant passer, Ludwig, à nouveau, ne put arrêter les souvenirs de Feliciano qui inondaient son cœur et son esprit. Son air d'une innocence charmante, assis à la terrasse du café tandis que l'équipe d'exécution SS se rapprochait de la place ; son air effrayé et horrifié lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Le souhait désespéré de Ludwig de l'éloigner de tout cela, de le protéger en lui évitant d'avoir à voir quelque chose comme cela. La façon adorable qu'avait eue son visage de s'éclairer lorsque Ludwig avait mentionné leur leçon de langue, avait essayé de détourner son esprit des événements hideux qui venaient de se produire. Ludwig mit brièvement sa tête entre ses mains, balayé par ce manque familier, désespéré, insupportable, de Feliciano. Feliciano, qui était trop innocent, trop pur, trop gentil et honnête et magnifique pour tout cela. Feliciano n'avait jamais rien mérité de tout cela.

Frottant son visage avec ses mains, Ludwig leva les yeux pour voir un homme massif aux cheveux sombres traverser la foule grouillante du café, les yeux fixés sur Ludwig. Le corps entier de ce dernier se raidit dans un sursaut. Ses yeux se figèrent, écarquillés et incapables de cligner ; ses poumons eux-mêmes semblaient voler son souffle pour le refroidir. Il ne pouvait pas ôter sa main de son visage, ne pouvait pas s'amener à se lever, ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que regarder l'homme traverser la foule qui s'ouvrait devant lui pour venir se pencher sur lui. L'homme le regarda de haut avec des yeux durs, sombres. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Ludwig eut un frisson de peur. Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Une version plus grande, plus vieille, plus sérieuse de Feliciano. Il s'agissait du grand-père de Feliciano. Ludwig déglutit lourdement et se força à se lever, quand bien même il ne sentait pas ses jambes. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à parler, il trébucha sur les mots. « Signor Vargas.

\- Lieutenant Beilschmidt. »

Ils se regardèrent, en silence, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse mine de se retirer ou de détourner le regard. Dans le silence lourd, Ludwig comprit – cet homme savait qui il était. Savait qui il était pour Feliciano. Cet homme savait tout. Enfin, Vargas brisa le silence, en anglais. « Tu prends un très grand risque en venant ici, l'Allemand.

\- Tout comme vous. »

Vargas ne releva pas. « On m'a informé que tu as des informations pour…

\- S'il-vous plaît. » l'interrompit Ludwig, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, incapable de le supporter. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait osé espérer. C'était la chance pour laquelle il avait prié, supplié. C'était enfin l'occasion, après d'infernales semaines d'ignorance, de savoir la seule chose qu'il ait jamais vraiment besoin de savoir. « Feliciano. S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi s'il est en vie. »

Vargas leva un sourcil menaçant. « Si ce n'est que pour cela que je suis ici, l'Allemand, si tu as menti en disant avoir quelque chose d'une importance vitale pour nous seulement pour pouvoir demander…

\- Je n'ai pas menti. » Ludwig ne remarqua pas, ou en tout cas ne se préoccupa pas du fait qu'il venait de l'interrompre. Il n'avait jamais, dans sa vie, eut autant besoin de quoi que ce soit que de savoir, à cet instant, s'il avait encore une raison de vivre. « Je le jure, j'ai votre information. Je ne vous demande qu'une petite chose en retour. J'ai besoin… » Ludwig s'interrompit en tremblant et passa une main dans ses cheveux, tâchant de calmer ses nerfs à vif. « Je vous en prie, signore, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Vargas prit une profonde inspiration, considérant la requête. « Peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir pour en discuter, Lieutenant.

Ludwig hocha la tête et s'assit si précipitamment qu'il faillit renverser sa chaise. Il grinça des dents et s'ordonna de se calmer. Vargas s'assit avec précaution sur le siège opposé, sans quitter Ludwig des yeux une seule seconde.

« Vous avez posé des questions en ville, Lieutenant. Des questions qu'un officier de la Luftwaffe ne devrait pas poser. Vous êtes vraiment très chanceux que cette information me parvienne à moi et pas à d'autres qui auraient de dangereux soupçons de l'intérêt qu'un officier allemand aurait à poser des questions sur la résistance italienne. » La voix de Vargas était comme celle de Feliciano, mais plus profonde. Ses yeux étaient ceux de Feliciano, mais un peu plus sombres. Et il savait. Il savait si Feliciano était en vie. Mais c'était un homme de guerre, et il allait obliger Ludwig à se battre pour cette information. Ludwig se redressa dans sa chaise, carra ses épaules et leva le menton. Il allait montrer à cet italien comment il pouvait se battre.

« Et vous donnez votre nom, vous montrez votre visage à un officier allemand très proche de la Police Secrète. Je crois que nous pourrions tous deux être dans une situation dangereuse, signore. » Ludwig lui lança un long regard mauvais.

Les yeux de Vargas étincelèrent, mais les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement. « Bien dit, l'Allemand. Quoique je me doute bien que vous ne vous êtes pas donné tout ce mal uniquement pour mettre un vieil homme entre les mains des SS.

\- Pas n'importe quel vieil homme. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, Roma Vargas, vous êtes un ennemi à craindre. » Ludwig sut immédiatement qu'il avait bien répondu. Vargas parut plutôt content.

« Très bien, l'Allemand. Donnez-moi votre information, et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. »

Ludwig hocha la tête et se pencha légèrement en avant. « Il y a un pilote américain dans notre base. Il est en train d'être interrogé. »

Vargas fronça les sourcils. « Interrogé dans une base aérienne ?

\- Suite à certaines circonstances, nous sommes obligés de partager notre base avec ceux dont nous préférerions nous éloigner. Lorsque je dis que je suis proche de la Police Secrète, signore, je veux dire que je le suis littéralement. »

Les traits de Vargas se tordirent de dégoût. « Je vois. Donc, les SS interrogent les pilotes américains qu'ils ont descendus, maintenant ?

\- Celui-ci est différent. Ils pensent qu'il détient des informations au sujet de la Resistenza. »

Vargas parut confus à nouveau. « Comment pourrait-il… »

Ludwig l'interrompit rapidement. « C'est le Lieutenant Alfred Jones. »

Vargas s'interrompit et se recula sans un mot dans sa chaise. Il s'agita nerveusement, frotta une main sur son menton. Il sembla réfléchir, puis secoua la tête, l'expression divisée. « Lieutenant Jones… Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais non, il n'y a rien que nous ayons dit… Non, c'est ridicule, nous avons seulement bu avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient croire qu'il sait ?

\- Cela ne suffit-il pas qu'il sache où se trouve votre faction de la résistance ? »

Ludwig put voir que Vargas comprenait. L'homme devient presque blanc, puis secoua encore la tête d'un air têtu. « Mais notre village n'est plus occupé par les Allemands. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de nous atteindre.

\- Signore, c'est maintenant le but principal, à la fois des SS et de la Gestapo, de déraciner les factions de la Resistenza dans ce pays. Croire qu'ils ne pourront pas vous atteindre parce que votre village est proche d'une base américaine serait d'une ignorance délibérée. »

Vargas passa une main sur son front, détourna puis baissa le regard, expira lourdement. « C'est un homme honorable. Il ne…

\- Parlera pas ? Signore, honorable ou pas, après plusieurs jours avec la Gestapo, il hurlera plus que ce qu'ils demandent. Les SS le détiennent depuis déjà quelques jours, et je crois qu'il n'a rien dit. Mais il est grièvement blessé suite à sa chute. Lorsque la Gestapo aura obtenu ce qu'elle veut… » Ludwig s'interrompit. « Je l'ai vu. Il ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant de craquer. Je sais ce que la Resistenza fait. Je sais que vous pouvez faire sortir des combattants alliés du pays. Vous pourriez l'envoyer à Londres, dans un hôpital. »

Vargas se recula dans sa chaise et regarda Ludwig attentivement. Ce dernier commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, le silence entre eux était comblé par les bavardages bruyants et insouciants de la foule autour d'eux. « Je sais que tu veux savoir pour mon petit-fils, l'Allemand, » dit enfin Vargas, ses mots frappant les nerfs et les veines de Ludwig. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, si ? Après tout, tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que je serais celui que tu allais rencontrer aujourd'hui. Alors dis-moi. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités pour essayer de nous remettre cet américain ? »

Ludwig rendit à Vargas son regard intense. C'était comme si l'Italien essayait de faire craquer Ludwig avec ses yeux. Cela ne marcherait pas. « J'ai pour principe de rembourser mes dettes, » dit calmement Ludwig. « J'en ai une envers cet homme.

\- Que pourrais-tu bien devoir à un pilote américain ? » A peine ces mots avaient-ils quitté sa bouche que les yeux de Vargas brillèrent et que ses lèvres se tordirent. Un soudain éclair de clairvoyance illumina son visage. « C'est lui qui a dit à Feliciano où tu étais détenu. » Ludwig se contenta de hocher la tête. « Oui. L'après-midi où il venu à la cantina, il a parlé avec Feliciano… Il devait savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

\- C'est lui qui m'a descendu. » expliqua Ludwig. Cela ne servait à rien de cacher quoi que ce soit de cette incroyable histoire, à présent. « Le Lieutenant Jones m'a descendu, m'a capturé, et a vu une photo de Feliciano que je possédais. C'est ainsi qu'il a su que nous… » Ludwig s'interrompit et se demanda comment formuler cela. « … qu'il a su que nous nous connaissions, Feliciano et moi. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a su où j'étais détenu.

\- Alors il est aussi responsable pour ce qui est arrivé. » Ludwig pouvait voir la colère s'emparer de Vargas. « Alors pourquoi devrais-je…

\- Signore, il faut que vous compreniez. Il sait qui vous êtes. Il connaît vos noms. Le vôtre, celui de Lovino. Celui de Feliciano. » Ludwig haussa les épaules et leva les mains. « Il sait où vous vivez. Et je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé d'autre avec lui, mais… »

Vargas ferma les yeux, son front se plissa douloureusement. « Il ne peut pas rester entre les mains de la Gestapo. »

Ludwig faillit soupirer de soulagement. « Non. »

Vargas ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard perçant sur Ludwig. Il parla simplement et calmement. « Je déteste les traîtres. » L'estomac de Ludwig se retourna à ces mots. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il avait toujours pu compter, une chose pour laquelle il pouvait vivre et mourir, c'était sa loyauté envers son pays. Être considéré comme un traître était pire que la mort. Et pourtant –

« Je voyais tout en noir et blanc, moi aussi. » Ludwig sentit un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. « Puis, j'ai rencontré Feliciano. »

Vargas posa ses mains sur la table. Le bruit du monde autour d'eux s'assourdit, la lumière du soleil parut s'assombrir, et Vargas pencha très légèrement la tête tandis que ses yeux sombres qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Feliciano plongeaient dans l'âme de Ludwig. « Tu aimes mon petit-fils, n'est-ce pas, l'Allemand. »

Ludwig répondit avec la moindre once de certitude à sa disposition. « Signore. Je vivais et respirais pour mon pays. Maintenant, je le fais pour lui. »

Vargas le fixa encore un moment avant de se lever. Ludwig l'imita, un peu surpris par cette conclusion soudaine. Vargas plongea la main dans sa veste et tendit une enveloppe à Ludwig. « Nous vous verrons à ces coordonnées, demain soir, à 0200 heures précises. Amène ce pilote américain. Et prie pour qu'il n'ait pas encore parlé. » Vargas se retourna pour partir. Il partait ; partait, et n'avait rien dit à Ludwig ; partait et Ludwig ne savait toujours pas…

« Non, attendez ! » s'écria Ludwig avant même de penser à lever la voix. « Je vous en prie, Signore. »

Vargas s'arrêta, les poings serrés, les épaules rigides. Il ne se retourna pas. « Il est en vie. » Le monde vira brièvement au noir lorsque le sang de Ludwig fila dans sa tête. Il sentit ses genoux trembler et dut s'accrocher au dossier d'une chaise pour rester debout. « Il a été inconscient pendant plusieurs jours. Il appelait ton nom pendant tout ce temps. Mais il est en vie, il va bien, et il devrait pouvoir guérir complètement. »

Ludwig sentit sa poitrine s'alléger, décoller, et croyez-le ou non mais il rit légèrement, presque incapable de supporter cette exaltante sensation de soulagement. Feliciano était en vie. La vie avait à nouveau un sens ; le monde avait un but. Maintenant, tout irait bien. Ludwig porta sa main à sa bouche, tâcha de se retenir de pleurer, de tomber ou de se mettre à crier comme un hystérique. Il se contenta de souffler calmement et de hocher la tête, les yeux fermement fixés sur le sol pour contrôler ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Merci. »

« Ludwig. » Ludwig cligna des yeux surpris en entendant son nom et leva la tête pour voir que Vargas le fixait, l'expression neutre et pourtant avec des yeux tristes. « Même lorsque cette guerre se terminera, tu t'en rend bien compte. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que toi et Feliciano soyez ensembles. »

Ludwig laissa retomber sa main et serra l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se détourna. Il refusa ne serait-ce que d'admettre les mots de Vargas. « Demain soir, Signor Vargas. »

* * *

Cette fois, Ludwig amena avec lui deux vestes de SS qu'il avait volées. Il descendit à nouveau le couloir central du bâtiment des SS, tourna à l'angle du corridor et se dirigea vers la même pièce dans laquelle il était entré par effraction quelques nuits plus tôt. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ne réfléchit pas. Le bâtiment était, encore une fois, presque vide dans le silence de minuit. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, Ludwig abattit la nouvelle serrure, la brisant facilement encore une fois, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. L'odeur de sang le frappa violemment. « Jones. » Ludwig se précipita vers le lit, et eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul et de désarrois écœuré.

Jones n'allait pas bien – pas bien du tout. La lumière pâle de la lune illuminait depuis la fenêtre les draps tâchés de rouge, le visage de Jones d'une blancheur de papier, à part pour les blessures noires et profondes sous ses yeux et les gouttes de sang qui bordaient la naissance de ses cheveux. Son torse nu était couvert de cicatrices encore fraîches, de peau rouge, gonflée et sanglante là où elle avait visiblement été arrachée récemment. Elle se soulevait à peine à chacune de ses inspirations faibles et irrégulières.

« Jones » murmura à nouveau Ludwig, doucement, tâchant de garder une voix calme. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. « Lieutenant. Alfred.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, » répondit enfin Jones, murmurant les mots dans sa barbe. « Je ne… l'ai dit… ne sais pas ce que vous voulez… » Ludwig ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Jones devait avoir déjà subi l'interrogation de la Gestapo. La main qui reposait sur son ventre avait perdu deux doigts et était couverte d'un bandage sanguinolent. L'estomac de Ludwig se retourna. Il avait entendu des histoires, comme quoi la Gestapo gardait les doigts comme trophées. Il n'avait jamais voulu y croire. Ludwig tendit la main et toucha l'épaule de Jones avec hésitation.

« Jones… » Il fut interrompu lorsque Jones s'agita et hurla soudainement.

« JE NE SAIS PAS ! » Ludwig sursauta, puis agrippa les épaules de Jones pour le retenir, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que de faire sortir un nouveau cri des lèvres de Jones. Ludwig ramena immédiatement ses mains. Bien sûr, c'était là où la veste de Jones était brûlée… Il devait avoir conservé des brûlures après sa chute. La peau était complètement calcinée, en sang de ses épaules jusqu'en travers de son torse. Ludwig se demanda comment il avait survécu aussi longtemps avec une pareille blessure et sans traitement approprié.

« Je suis désolé, mais je t'en prie, tu dois être silencieux. Tu viens avec moi. »

Les yeux de Jones étaient farouches et rouges de sang, ils s'agitaient frénétiquement. Visiblement, il y voyait à peine. « Nom, Alfred Jones. Rang… Je veux dire… nom, Alfred… »

Ludwig jeta un regard anxieux à la porte, se doutant que le cri brutal d'Alfred aurait probablement pu être entendu depuis le couloir. « Non, chut, Alfred, c'est moi. Lieutenant Beil – Ludwig. L'ami de Feliciano. Je vais vous sortir de là. »

Jones commença à se calmer, la respiration encore rapide et saccadée. Sa sueur se mêlait au sang dans ses cheveux et gouttait en petits ruisseaux rouges le long de son visage pâle. « Ludwig. » A sa voix, il semblait à moitié inconscient.

« Oui, » dit Ludwig. Il prit le bras de Jones et le tira de façon à ce qu'il se redresse sur le lit. « Ecoutez. Je sais que vous souffrez. Mais vous devez rester silencieux. Je vais vous mettre cette veste. Je suis désolé, mais ça va vous faire mal. » Ludwg jeta la veste de SS sur les épaules de Jones et ce dernier vacilla et réprima un sifflement de douleur. Ludwig ne s'arrêta pas, il se contenta de mettre Jones sur ses pieds et de le tirer avec insistance vers la porte. Jones s'effondra immédiatement dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, » dit encore Ludwig en obligeant Jones à se relever. « Lorsque nous serons sortis de la base, je vous porterai. Mais vous devez vous forcer à marcher hors de ce bâtiment. » Jones hocha la tête, et Ludwig constata qu'il était stupéfait. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des explications, pas le temps de discuter. Ils devaient seulement sortir. Ludwig savait que la veste de SS ne servirait probablement à rien qu'ils étaient vus, et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun plan pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Debout devant la porte qui menait au couloir, Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration et se sentit glisser dans l'état d'esprit déterminé et résigné qu'il connaissait si bien après tant d'heures de combat aérien. « Êtes-vous croyant, Jones ? » demanda-t-il impulsivement.

« Je ne sais plus, » grommela Jones. Ludwig hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais prier pour nous deux. Continuez de marcher. »

Ludwig n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenter sa chance, laisser le contrôle lui échapper, et semi-porter, semi-traîner Jones hors du bâtiment des SS. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir. Ludwig donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte arrière qui était fermée et traîna Jones hors du bâtiment avec insistance, dans les ombres sombres et silencieuses de la base endormie, entre les camions vides et les barrières à peine surveillées. Appuyé sur Ludwig, Jones avait la respiration lourde, il hoquetait parfois, ou bien sifflait de douleur. Ludwig essayait de le garder aussi droit que possible. Il évita l'entrée principale, et à la place conduisit Jones du côté est de la base, en coupant par une autre barrière inoffensive pour déboucher sur la large route de campagne.

Une fois sorti de la base, Ludwig mit Jones sur son dos, prenant soin de faire reposer son poids sur son côté qui n'était pas brûlé, et se mit immédiatement en marche sur la longue route. « Bon travail, Jones, » dit-il d'une voix essoufflée en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front et en sentant son sang battre vivement sous sa peau, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

« Base allemande… pas géniale la sécurité… On se demande pourquoi on est en train de gagner la guerre. »

Ludwig n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, quoiqu'il se sentît fortement rassuré de l'entendre. « Je pourrais dire la même chose au sujet des vôtres, vous savez. » Ludwig ne prit pas le temps de s'extasier sur le fait qu'ils soient sortis sans problèmes. A cet instant, il se contentait de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, et il n'avait rien à craindre, rien à redouter, car la seule chose qu'il pouvait contrôler était la distance qu'il parcourrait avec cet homme sur le dos. La marche durerait peut-être deux heures, en fonction de la vitesse à laquelle Ludwig parviendrait à se maintenir. La tête de Jones reposait sur l'épaule de Ludwig, ses bras liés par les mains de ce dernier. Ludwig prenait soin de ne pas mettre trop de pression à proximité des plaies ouvertes sur les doigts mutilés de Jones. « On y est presque, Jones. Je vous emmène voir la résistance italienne. Ils vous sortiront de là. Vous allez rentrer chez vous.

\- Chez moi, » murmura Jones. « Arthur… » Il soupira doucement, l'air de s'égarer. Ludwig savait qu'il devait garder l'Américain éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse recevoir des soins médicaux appropriés. S'il s'évanouissait avec de telles blessures, il y avait trop de risques qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

« Qui est Arthur ?

\- Arthur est tout. »

Ludwig leva un sourcil. Qui l'eut cru ? Il avait bien quelque chose en commun avec cet Américain, après tout. « Parlez-moi d'Arthur.

\- Il ne sait pas jouer au baseball. Et il jure trop. Et il boit trop. Mais il est parfait… Et il ne le sait pas… » Jones commença à s'égarer à nouveau, sa parole ralentissait et s'affaiblissait.

« Et ? » l'incita Ludwig. « Jones ? A quoi ressemble Arthur ? »

Jones toussa faiblement. Il tremblait et sa peau était très chaude au toucher de Ludwig. « Ses yeux sont verts. Comme… Comme quelque chose de vert.

\- Comme de l'herbe fraiche, » proposa Ludwig. « Ou les champs en hiver. Ou les feuilles d'un chêne.

\- Ou des saphirs.

\- Les saphirs sont bleus.

\- Oh.

\- Mais les émeraudes sont vertes. Verts comme des émeraudes.

\- Oui, » dit enfin Jones, la voix faiblissant à nouveau. « Des émeraudes avec des putains de gros sourcils. »

Ludwig le secoua légèrement. « Et quoi d'autre ? »

Jones soupira encore. « Et je l'aime.

\- Alors restez réveillé, Jones, et vous le reverrez bientôt. » La nuit était chaude autour d'eux, le climat passait rapidement à celui de l'été. La lune lumineuse au-dessus de leurs têtes éclairait d'une lumière douce les arbres tout proches de chaque côté de la route déserte, et Ludwig se sentit étrangement calme et en paix, à marcher le long de cette route de campagne italienne, toute tranquille, avec un ennemi sur le dos.

« Ludwig.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es un homme bon.

\- Toi aussi, Alfred. » Silence. « Alfred, reste avec moi. Dis-moi… » Ludwig se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu, tout à coup. Comment parlait-on avec un Américain ? « Parle-moi d'une chose que tu aimes.

\- J'aime Arthur.

\- Oui, j'avais compris. Rien d'autre ?

\- J'aime les grenouilles. »

Ludwig s'interrompit un instant. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire… « Les grenouilles. Vraiment. » Jones était probablement à moitié délirant.

« Oui.

\- Hum. » Très bien, les grenouilles, Ludwig pouvait parler de grenouilles s'il y était bien obligé. « Savais-tu qu'il existe une espèce de grenouille africaine qui peut atteindre trente centimètres de long et peser plus de quatre kilogrammes ?

\- Putain, c'est gros comment, ça ? »

Ludwig réprima un rire. Les Américains et leurs systèmes de mesure archaïques. « Quinze pouces, neuf livres. » Il y eut un autre silence et Ludwig commença à craindre que Jones ait perdu connaissance. « Alfred ?

\- C'est une putain de grosse grenouille. »

Ludwig faillit rire. « Et savais-tu qu'il existe une petite grenouille, en Amérique du sud, je crois, dont la peau est recouverte de suffisamment de poison pour tuer deux mille personnes, tu imagines… » Ludwig s'interrompit brutalement. Oh seigneur, il commençait à parler comme Feliciano.

« Huh. Eh, au lieu des bombes, on pourrait remplir nos B-17 avec ces grenouilles et les faire tomber sur Berlin. » Jones réprima un rire. « Merde, désolé. »

Bon, il était temps de changer de sujet. De quoi d'autre les Américains parlaient-ils… De sport, sûrement. « Alors, Arthur ne sait pas jouer au baseball. Tu es un fan de baseball ?

\- Ca a plus de sens que le cricket. Tu as déjà joué au cricket ?

\- Non. J'ai toujours préféré le football.

\- Le football, hein. Le football, c'est juste du baseball sans batte. »

Cette fois-ci, Ludwig rit bel et bien, à sa grande surprise. « Bizarrement, je ne crois pas. »

Ludwig continua d'essayer de garder Jones éveillé. Il y eut de courts instants de silence, mais alors Ludwig craignait que Jones se soit endormi et recommençait à le harceler de questions. Ludwig n'avait pas parlé autant depuis Feliciano. Jones souffrait visiblement d'une douleur incroyable, doublée d'une forte fièvre, pourtant Ludwig était impressionné par son sang-froid et sa cohérence dans une telle situation. Il se prit à se demander vaguement s'ils auraient pu être amis dans d'autres circonstances, meilleures que celles-ci. Les heures passèrent paisiblement, et juste au moment où ils approchaient du point de contact, Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Jones. » Silence. « Alfred.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu as parlé avec Feliciano.

\- Ouais. »

Le ciel sombre était illuminé par un millier d'étoiles, la petite route de campagne était silencieuse dans les petites heures calmes du matin – tout comme lors de cette dernière nuit avec Feliciano. Mais maintenant, Ludwig savait que Feliciano était en vie. Quoiqu'il arrive à Ludwig lui-même, il pouvait l'accepter, parce que Feliciano allait bien. « Et… Et de quoi as-tu parlé ? Avec Feliciano ? »

Alfred eut un rire bref, faible, à peine un souffle. « Très joyeux, très amical. Il m'a donné une pomme. » Alfred s'égarait encore, Ludwig l'entendait bien. « Un drôle de gamin, vraiment. Sauf que c'est pas un gamin. Il a mon âge. J'étais surpris…

\- C'est ce dont il a l'air au premier abord. Mais il est tellement plus malin que tu le penses. Il est juste honnête, et simple, ce qui n'est pas la même chose que stupide. Il ne se fait pas prendre dans ces idées idiotes, dans la politique d'un monde où la haine contrôle tant de vies… » Ludwig s'interrompit, tâcha de trouver un moyen de décrire la magnifique façon qu'avait Feliciano de voir les choses. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose et rit soudainement, un irrésistible éclat de lumière dans l'obscurité. « Alfred, ce ne serait pas merveilleux si, au lieu de se battre, on pouvait simplement jouer au football ?

\- Ouais, » acquiesça faiblement Alfred. « Ou au baseball. Mais…

\- Mais pas au cricket, » termina Ludwig.

Une flaque de lumière apparut tout près et Ludwig se hâta vers elle, la sueur ruisselant sur son front, son dos et ses jambes commençant à ressentir les effets d'avoir porté un homme adulte sur son dos pendant des heures. La lumière venait d'un camion sombre, et lorsque Ludwig s'approcha, il put voir des hommes debout tout près. « On y est presque, Alfred, » dit-il avec fermeté. « On y est presque. »

Lovino lança un regard noir à Ludwig lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, mais ensuite, hocha légèrement la tête et aida à descendre Alfred de son dos. Il mena l'Américain à moitié conscient jusqu'à l'arrière du camion tandis que Signor Vargas se tenait devant Ludwig avec une expression aussi surprise qu'impressionnée. « Merci, Lieutenant. Vous avez fait une bonne action, ce soir. »

Ludwig hocha la tête, à bout de souffle, toute la folie de la soirée prenant enfin sens autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, ou de quelles en seraient les conséquences. Mais il n'avait qu'une seule question à poser. « Feliciano. Dites-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Comment va Feliciano ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, à peine Vargas avait-il ouvert la bouche pour répondre, que le rugissement profond d'un moteur de voiture leur parvint depuis la route derrière eux. Le visage de Vargas devint blanc dans la lumière des phares du camion et une réaction soudaine, impulsive, traversa les veines de Ludwig comme un plomb de fusil. « Partez ! » cria-t-il en reculant tandis que les yeux de Vargas passaient entre lui et les lointains phares qui se rapprochaient. « Pour l'amour du ciel, partez ! »

Vargas regarda Ludwig encore une seconde, les yeux plissés, presque comme s'il l'évaluait, le menton relevé dans un étrange geste approbateur. Puis la voix de Lovino cria depuis le camion – « Nonno ! » - et Vargas fut tiré de sa seconde de rêverie. Il courut au siège conducteur en criant.

« Feliciano va bien, l'Allemand. T'as intérêt à survivre pour lui. Sinon, je te tue. »

Ludwig n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ces mots étranges, il se contenta de regarder le camion partir le long de la route, tandis que la voiture noire et brillante s'approchait. Elle crissa en s'arrêtant derrière lui, des officiers en costume gris en sautèrent immédiatement, les menottes déjà en main. Et cela le frappa – ce qu'il venait de faire. Ludwig avait trahi son pays. Il sentit le monde se ralentir et se troubler autour de lui, regarda les officiers SS courir vers lui au ralenti, regarda ses cils bouger lorsqu'il cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas peur, car la peur s'était depuis longtemps mutée en émotions bien plus douloureuses. Il n'était pas en colère, car sa colère limité s'était écoulée. Il n'y avait que de la résignation, car à cet instant il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire, et il n'avait aucun moyen de contrôler cela. Le métal froid encercla ses poignets et Ludwig sentit sa propre respiration remplir ses oreilles, regarda ses cils lents cligner devant ses yeux. Il leva la tête et regarda les étoiles claires et infinies dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il voulait seulement faire son devoir. Voulait seulement se battre pour son pays. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivât pas à le regretter ?

« Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison. »


	15. Chapitre 15

Le printemps passa dans un brouillard de douleur et de confusion. Des draps blancs, des mains froides, un linge frais qui se réchauffait au contact de sa peau brûlante. Des visages qui dérivaient dans sa vision brumeuse et indistincte – Lovino, Papy, des personnes étranges qu'il ne connaissait pas. De l'eau au goût de métal, de la nourriture qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Quelqu'un qui priait ; quelqu'un qui pleurait. L'odeur propre et chaude des fleurs et des herbes du jardin. Et toujours les rêves. Des rêves de Ludwig, de chênes et de feu de cheminé, d'après-midi d'hiver dont Feliciano n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient réels. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que quoi que ce soit soit réel.

Lorsque Feliciano se réveilla, l'été avait déjà commencé. Avec les Allemands loin du village, Papy et Lovino travaillaient à nouveau dans les champs. Feliciano passait ses journées assis dans le jardin, parfois à lire, parfois à se souvenir. De temps à autres, Antonio le rejoignait. Feliciano était reconnaissant pour sa compagnie, mais Antonio toussait tellement que cela rendait la conversation difficile. Habituellement, ils se contentaient de regarder le ciel en silence pendant des heures, mais Antonio avait toujours l'air de souffrir. Très rarement, s'il n'avait pas trop mal, Lovino aidait Feliciano à marcher jusqu'au chêne. Mais lorsque Feliciano parlait de Ludwig, Lovino se contentait de regarder ailleurs.

Feliciano ne se souvenait pas de l'hôpital. Il ne se souvenait pas que l'on ait retiré la balle de sa peau. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été ramené chez lui, à peine conscient. Tout ce dont Feliciano se souvenait, c'était de voir le visage de Ludwig, de sentir ses bras, d'entendre sa voix tandis qu'une douleur perçante déchirait son corps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Ludwig était parti. Tout ce qu'il tâchait de faire, jour après jour, c'était de se débarrasser de son angoisse, et d'ignorer sa peur. Ce n'est qu'en automne que Papy Roma assit Feliciano à la cuisine et essaya de lui expliquer.

« Feliciano. Je veux que tu m'écoutes, et je veux que tu sois fort, d'accord ? »

Le regard de Feliciano s'écarta des yeux tristes et inquiets de Roma. Il écouta le tic-tac de l'horloge retentir comme le tonnerre dans la pièce silencieuse et regarda les feuilles d'automne flotter paisiblement dans le jardin par la fenêtre. « Je ne crois pas que j'aie envie d'entendre, Papy. »

Feliciano ne résista pas lorsque Roma tendit le bras et prit sa main sur la table de bois tiède. « S'il-te-plaît, Feli. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te le dire. Tu as attendu trop longtemps pour l'entendre. » Feliciano ne répondit pas, mais n'arracha pas non plus son regard aux feuilles qui dansaient dehors. « Feliciano… Tu te souviens d'Alfred ? Ton ami américain, le pilote ?

\- Oui. » Feliciano ignora le pincement dans sa poitrine, le battement irrégulier de son pouls. Il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il avait passé des mois à essayer de ne pas ressentir. Feliciano était dégoûté et fatigué de ressentir.

« Tu sais bien comment Lovino et moi avons pu le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- L… Lud… » Feliciano ferma les yeux, fermement. Il ne pouvait pas dire son nom. S'il disait son nom, ce serait trop réel, et cela serait trop douloureux. « Il te l'a dit.

\- Oui, » dit doucement Roma. « Je me disais que tu le savais. »

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Même si Roma et Lovino étaient restés plutôt silencieux, il n'avait pas été difficile pour Feliciano de recoller les morceaux. Certes, il ne savait pas tout. Mais avec ce qu'on lui avait dit, avec ce qu'il avait entendu et avec ce qu'il avait compris de lui-même, Feliciano en savait assez. Comment Alfred avait été descendu et capturé. Comment Ludwig avait révélé à Roma la position d'Alfred et avait planifié une évasion. Comment Roma et Lovino avaient ramassé le pilote américain et l'avaient emmené à une base américaine. Comment ni son Papy ni son frère ne voulait en dire plus à Feliciano.

Roma parla doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence, ou quelque chose d'autre. « Feli. La nuit où Ludwig nous a amené Alfred… juste après nous avoir confié Alfred… » Roma prit une profonde inspiration et prononça calmement les mots suivants. « Feli, ce que Ludwig a fait était très noble, et très brave. C'était aussi contre la loi militaire. Cette nuit, Ludwig a été arrêté par la Gestapo. »

Les mots déchirèrent le cœur de Feliciano comme une nouvelle balle. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses sentiments, ses peurs, et ses soupçons dont il avait essayé de se débarrasser pendant des mois. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait plus respirer, sa peau devint froide, la pièce tournoya comme les feuilles qui tombaient dehors, et tout ce que Feliciano pouvait penser était… « La Gestapo… La Gestapo avait Antonio… Oh mon Dieu… »

Roma l'interrompit, bruyant et ferme. « Non, Feli, écoute-moi. Ils ne lui ont pas fait ça. »

Feliciano ravala ses larmes, cligna des yeux suppliants vers Roma. Il grinça des dents et secoua la tête. _Ne le dit pas… ne le dit pas…_ « Non. »

Roma pressa la main de Feliciano. « Ils ne l'on pas tué non plus. Ludwig était très connu en Allemagne. L'armée allemande n'exécuterait pas un de ses pilotes les plus reconnus à un moment aussi crucial – le dommage moral serait trop drastique. »

Feliciano dut faire une pause pour respirer. Il posa une main à l'endroit où la balle avait déchiré sa peau. Cette panique froide était épuisante et la vieille douleur dans sa poitrine grandissait et s'aiguisait. « Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais il avait besoin de savoir, et tout ce que pouvait penser Feliciano c'était que son cœur était sur le point d'être brisé de façon irréparable. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Lud- à Ludwig ? »

Roma expira bruyamment. « Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a été envoyé sur le front russe. Il a probablement été placé dans une unité punitive. »

Feliciano ne comprenait pas. « Une quoi ?

\- C'est comme une prison militaire. Des unités de combat faites de criminels et de traîtres. On leur confie les missions que l'on considère trop dangereuses pour l'armée normale, et… » Roma s'interrompit et soupira. Feliciano attendit qu'il poursuive. « Et aucun ne survit très longtemps. »

La pièce devint plus sombre – un nuage avait sûrement flotté devant le soleil. Feliciano resta assis en silence, à se demander pourquoi il ne hurlait pas, à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas en train de tomber au sol. Étrangement, il se sentait simplement engourdi. « Oh. » Feliciano regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre en attendant que le ciel s'éclaircisse à nouveau. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Tu étais malade, Feli. J'avais déjà si peur que tu ne survives pas. Je suis désolé. »

Feliciano hocha la tête. « Mais tu ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas sûr qu'il est mort.

\- Non. Mais… Oh Feli, je suis vraiment désolé, mais… mais il vaudrait mieux que tu l'oublies. »

Ces mots stupéfièrent Feliciano. Il ne pouvait même pas être sûr de les avoir entendus correctement. Sa tête se redressa brusquement et il fixa Roma d'un air incrédule. « L'oublier ? »

Roma avait presque l'air coupable. « Je ne supporterai pas de te voir comme ça pour toujours. Avant, tu riais et tu chantais. » Roma cligna lourdement des yeux et regarda la table. « Tu souriais. » Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur Feliciano. « Ludwig ne reviendra pas, Feliciano. L'oublier c'est… » Roma haussa les épaules. « c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. »

Feliciano n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il en rit même. Oublier Ludwig – il n'avait jamais entendu de suggestion plus impossible. Il regarda Roma dans les yeux. « Et si je te disais d'oublier Mamie. D'oublier Maman. Est-ce que tu en serais capable ? »

Roma ferma douloureusement les yeux. « Feli… »

Feliciano cligna des yeux et sentit son regard dériver une fois de plus. Était-ce vraiment la fin ? Était-ce vraiment la dernière chose qu'il entendrait au sujet de la personne qui comptait plus pour Feliciano que qui ou quoi que ce soit qu'il ait jamais connu ? Tout était trop calme. Tout était trop silencieux. Il aurait dut y avoir un tremblement de terre ; le ciel aurait dut tomber. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne hurlait toujours pas ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas la fin du monde ? « Alors je ne saurai jamais. » Feliciano réalisa à peine qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute. « Je ne saurai jamais s'il est mort rapidement. S'il a souffert, s'il était seul. Je ne saurai jamais si c'était une balle ou le froid ou…

\- Arrête, Feliciano ! » L'ordre de Roma fut une intrusion surprenante dans les pensées de Feliciano. « Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, tu ne peux pas, ça va te rendre fou ! »

Feliciano lâcha un court soupir. Il devait se débarrasser de l'image terrifiante de Ludwig qui tombait sans vie dans la neige russe. Il essaya encore, désespérément, de ne pas penser de ne pas ressentir. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre, Papy. » Feliciano réalisa que sa main était encore dans celle de Rome et la retira d'une secousse. « Je veux juste partir. »

Et à nouveau l'hiver. Un an depuis que Feliciano avait rencontré un officier allemand sur une route de campagne et que le monde avait changé. Un an depuis que Feliciano avait trouvé la seule vraie chose qui comptait dans la vie. Feliciano remarqua à peine le passage de la saison et le retour au printemps. Remarqua à peine que la guerre se poursuivait, maintenant dans d'autres pays, d'autres villages. Se réjouit à peine lorsque les nouvelles de la reddition de l'Allemagne vinrent, suivies quelques mois plus tard par celle du Japon. Les jours se suivaient, vides. Les mois s'étiraient, stériles. Feliciano ne le remarqua même pas lorsque la guerre se termina.

* * *

_Automne, 1947_

* * *

Feliciano finit par s'habituer à une certaine forme d'engourdissement. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de continuer, jour après jour. Il ne se souvenait pas toujours consciemment de Ludwig, ces jours-ci. A la place, c'était comme une ombre constante, une présence qui était toujours là, toujours avec Feliciano, près de lui et en lui. Près de quatre ans avaient passé depuis la dernière fois où Feliciano avait vu Ludwig. La Resistenza était brisée, changée en un mouvement politique avec lequel Roma ne voulait rien avoir à faire. Maintenant, Roma travaillait dans les champs. Feliciano aidait comme il pouvait, mais il s'essoufflait encore de temps en temps, et la douleur de la blessure dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de travailler trop longtemps. Lovino et Antonio avaient déménagé, plus près du docteur de la ville. Et quand bien même tout changeait, rien ne changeait. Feliciano ne savait pas s'il lui restait de l'espoir, ni où il aurait pu s'échapper ; il ne savait pas s'il attendait, ni ce qu'il attendait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une part de lui – une part de lui minuscule, persistante, têtue – refusait de laisser partir Ludwig.

Alors les jours et les mois et les années passaient lentement, engourdis. La plupart des jours étaient corrects. Des mois pouvaient passer dans une étrange normalité apparente. Mais parfois la vieille douleur l'envahissait. Cela pouvait être un simple détail – l'odeur du romarin, une fleur rouge tombée d'un arbre, les accords familiers d'une vieille chanson. Alors Feliciano se souvenait du rire profond de Ludwig, et de la sensation de ses lèvres de l'odeur de sa veste et du bleu de ses yeux. Il entendait presque la voix de Ludwig, sentait presque sa grande main dans la sienne. Et Feliciano avait tant besoin de lui qu'il tombait, ou hurlait, ou jetait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, contre le mur. Il ressentait trop, comme il le faisait auparavant, et l'angoisse griffait sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque envie de mourir.

Les jours comme ça, tout ce que Feliciano pouvait faire, c'était marcher jusqu'au chêne. Il regardait le ciel s'assombrir, sentait le vent se rafraîchir. Et il s'autorisait à se souvenir. Il essayait de ramener à sa mémoire chaque mot que Ludwig lui ait dit. Il chantait doucement « _Bella Ciao_ » et « _Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_ ». Il ramassait des fleurs et se souvenait des grandes mains de Ludwig qui tenaient la petite marguerite rouge, de la voix de Ludwig qui disait qu'il s'agissait de son porte-bonheur. Il se demandait si Ludwig avait encore la fleur, ou s'il la tenait en poussant son dernier soupir. Il courait dans l'herbe et se souvenait de la sensation de tomber en riant aux côtés des yeux les plus bleus et du sourire le plus gentil qu'il ait jamais vu.

Les jours comme ça, Feliciano levait le regard vers les collines, se souvenait avoir marché avec Ludwig et s'être assis sur les ruines d'une vieille église. Se souvenait avoir contemplé le paysage couvert de nuages et la ville minuscules en contrebas, se souvenait avoir cueilli des feuilles d'arbres et pris des photos. Il n'avait plus besoin de la photo de Ludwig. Bien sûr, il la gardait près de son cœur, chaque jour. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour la voir, l'image avait été gravée depuis longtemps dans son cœur et sa mémoire. Et pourtant, parfois, en regardant cette colline qu'il ne pouvait plus gravir seul, Feliciano prenait la petite photo dans sa poche. Il passait ses doigts sur l'image du visage de Ludwig, sur les mots au dos. _Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart._ Et il se souvenait.

Les jours comme ça, Feliciano laissait ses yeux s'aventurer en direction de la vieille grange, et se souvenait de la nuit la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. De la confusion de Ludwig face à une cheminée dans une grange, de sa surprise muette en voyant Feliciano retirer ses vêtements. Des mains délicates de Ludwig, de sa peau chaude ; de ses yeux assombris et de son souffle rapide. Des battements du cœur de Ludwig contre l'oreille de Feliciano, de ses grands bras sûrs qui tenaient Feliciano comme s'ils ne le lâcheraient plus jamais.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours. Le soleil se teintait d'orange brûlé dans le ciel sans nuage de la mi-journée tandis que Feliciano s'asseyait à la place familière contre l'arbre, l'écorce dans son dos polie par les années jusqu'à en devenir presque douce. Il faisait tourner une feuille entre ses doigts d'un air absent, fredonnait pour lui-même, sentait la paix que cet endroit évoquait l'envahir doucement. C'était là, l'ailleurs de Feliciano, maintenant. C'était le centre de sa mémoire, le répit de son âme et le reposoir de son cœur.

Le jour se déroulait, lent, calme et tranquille, jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'obscurcir peu à peu. Une brève bourrasque de vent secoua les feuilles fragiles d'un arbre proche, les envoyant tournoyer devant les yeux de Feliciano. Et presque au même moment, ses cheveux se hérissèrent soudainement sur sa nuque. Un étrange pincement de méfiance prit naissance dans ses épaules. Feliciano ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre que quelqu'un l'observait. Un éclair de peur parcouru son crâne, descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.

L'homme s'approcha lentement de lui, vêtu de façon élégante mais fonctionnelle. Feliciano se plaqua contre le tronc, son pouls accéléré par la peur sous sa peau. Il ne rencontrait jamais d'étrangers par ici. Personne ne venait aussi loin dans les champs ces temps-ci, pas depuis le début de la guerre. Alors qui était cet homme qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas si déterminé ? Tandis que l'homme approchait, Feliciano eut un hoquet impressionné en remarquant qu'il était incroyablement beau. Il semblait approcher les trente ans et portait un costume bien repassé et des lunettes avec de fines montures métalliques. Ses cheveux bruns sombres tombaient devant son visage éblouissant et son expression solennelle mais aimable. Feliciano attendit, confus. Cet homme ne ressemblait à personne dans le village. Cela dit, étrangement, Feliciano ne se sentait plus effrayé et fit un pas en avant. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas, sourit un peu et dit, « Feliciano Vargas ? »

Feliciano sentit sa mâchoire tomber et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Stupéfait et confus, il ne put que balbutier, « Mais qui… Quoi… Comment vous savez comment je m'appelle ? »

L'homme baissa légèrement la tête. « Je vous demande pardon. » Il parlait anglais, avec un accent familier. « Je ne parle pas l'italien. On m'a dit que vous parliez anglais ?

\- Oh. » Feliciano passa à l'anglais. « Oui. Désolé, je me demandais juste qui…

\- Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein. Je suis ici de la part de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas venir lui-même. »

Et alors, Feliciano n'entendait plus rien. Son esprit se vida. Il sentit ses mains s'élever incontrôlablement vers son visage, se sentit tomber contre l'arbre derrière lui. Sa poitrine se bloqua et une panique familière, horrible, brûlante, parcourut ses veines. Il secoua la tête mais il n'arrivait ni à voir ni à penser, et lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre son souffle il ne produisit qu'un hoquet étranglé. Il ne voulait pas entendre… Il ne voulait pas savoir… Roderich apparut dans l'ombre envahissante, ses insolites yeux violets écarquillés par l'inquiétude. Sa voix était lointaine.

« Feliciano, s'il-te-plait. Ecoute-moi. J'ai été envoyé par Ludwig Beilschmidt. Je suis venu pour te conduire à lui, si tu le souhaites. »

_Ludwig… _Feliciano comprit soudain. L'air gonfla ses poumons, la lumière de l'après-midi revint en force et tout prit un sens lumineux, clair et magnifique. Bien sûr ! Il ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni quand c'était arrivé. Mais il n'était pas triste, ni stupéfait ; à la place, il se sentait envahis de joie. Le monde avait été réduit à néant, puis était revenu, étincelant et neuf. Feliciano rit joyeusement, d'un rire bruyant, clair et brillant. « Oh mon Dieu. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais mort ! »

Roderich cligna des yeux en silence pendant un moment, fronçant les yeux de confusion. « Je te demande pardon ? Mort ? »

Feliciano rit à nouveau. « Eh bien oui, bien sûr. Et vous êtes un ange. Vous devez l'être puisque vous êtes si beau, et que vous allez me conduire auprès de Ludwig, et ça doit vouloir dire que je suis mort. Et vous êtes un ange allemand, d'ailleurs, parce que vous parlez comme le faisait Ludwig, mais votre voix n'est pas aussi profonde et timide et agréable que la sienne. Au fait, comment est-ce que je _suis_ mort ? Oh, mais ce n'est pas important, rien de tout ça n'est important, est-ce que je peux aller le voir maintenant ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener le voir ? S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Roderich eut l'air perplexe, avant d'éclater de rire et de secouer la tête. « Il m'avait bel et bien dit que tu étais étrange. Non, Feliciano, je ne suis pas un ange. Et tu n'es pas mort. Et Ludwig ne l'est pas non plus.

\- Je ne le suis pas ? » Feliciano s'interrompit pour appréhender ce changement de circonstances inattendu. Tout ralentit et tourbillonna autour de lui. Les bourrasques de vent, le soleil qui se couchait. Tout cela n'avait de sens que s'il était mort. Il pouvait comprendre cela. Il pouvait accepter cela. Mais ça, c'était trop. « Alors il est… Alors Ludwig…

\- Est en vie. En Allemagne. » Roderich rit encore, doucement. « Et il ne pense qu'à toi. »

Le corps de Feliciano devint froid et rigide. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment saisir. C'était trop incroyablement merveilleux, trop étrange et soudain, et s'il se mettait à y croire, il perdrait le contrôle à coup sûr. Il se contenta de respirer profondément, une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer la vague familière de sensations envahissantes. _Ludwig… _« Non. » Feliciano secoua encore la tête. « Je rêve. Ou je délire, ou… Vous êtes sûr que je ne suis pas mort ? »

Roderich hocha la tête. « Plutôt sûr. »

Le corps figé de Feliciano parut fondre. La sueur perla sur son front, son pouls décolla, brûlant dans ses veines. « C'est juste que je… J'ai attendu si longtemps, et tout le monde disait que Ludwig était… était mort, ou perdu, et que je devais l'oublier, alors je croyais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, j'étais certain de ne le revoir qu'après ma mort, mais… Mais il est en vie, et… Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est trop, et ça fait si longtemps, et je ne sais pas…

\- Respire, Feliciano. »

Ce n'est que lorsque Roderich prononça ces mots que Feliciano réalisa qu'il tremblait, à bout de souffle. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha, prenant de profondes inspirations étranglées. Le doute bouchait encore ses pensées. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il devait y avoir un problème… « Pourquoi est-ce que Ludwig n'est pas venu lui-même ? » Roderich resta silencieux un instant avant de simplement dire, « Il a essayé. »

Les yeux de Feliciano piquaient et sa gorge s'étouffait avec ces émotions trop puissantes dont il avait passé des années à essayer de se débarrasser. « Et vous, comment… Qui… »

La voix de Roderich resta calme, égale. « Je suis un ami du frère de Ludwig. De Gilbert. »

La tête de Feliciano tournait, refusait encore de le laisser accepter cela. Roderich connaissait son nom, connaissait Ludwig et Gilbert, mais pourtant… « Mais comment savoir… »

Roderich répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose. « Il a ta photo. Il l'a gardée toutes ces années. Tu souris, et tu portes sa veste. Il y a deux mots au dos – _bella ciao_. »

Les larmes débordèrent. Quelques instants auparavant, ce n'était qu'un autre après-midi d'automne sous le chêne. Maintenant, c'était comme si la vie de Feliciano s'était arrêtée et avait repris. _Ludwig_. Ludwig était en vie. Ludwig existait quelque part dans le monde, et Feliciano allait le revoir. Feliciano avait envie de rire, de crier, de tomber au sol en disant des remerciements. Mais il se contenta de finalement lever les yeux, ragaillardi, et hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. « Est-ce qu'on peut partir tout de suite ? »

Roderich lui sourit gentiment en retour. « Je suis sûr que ton Papy voudrais te dire au revoir, d'abord. »

* * *

« Je crois que le pire que j'ai vu de Gilbert, c'était en Tchécoslovaquie, un été. » Antonio se pencha en avant sur le canapé tandis qu'il parlait en anglais, ses yeux verts étincelants, le visage éclairé et souriant. « Et je vous le dis, quand je dis que c'était le pire que j'ai vu de Gilbert, putain, ça en dit long. »

Roderich leva les yeux au plafond. « Oh, je vous crois. Mais je pense vraiment avoir quelques histoires qui rivalisent avec les vôtres. » Roderich secoua la tête et souffla un rire court et incrédule. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'aie rencontré un ami de Gilbert, ici, en Italie ! » Roderich posa délicatement son verre de vin sur la table près de son fauteuil. Feliciano remarqua que tout ce que l'homme faisait était raffiné, délicat. Difficile de croire qu'il ait été dans l'armée.

Antonio et Roderich échangeaient des histoires depuis plus d'une heure, maintenant, délirant d'excitation d'avoir tous deux trouvé une autre connaissance de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Feliciano était stupéfait d'apprendre qu'Antonio avait été ami avec le frère aîné de Ludwig pendant des années, même si cela expliquait plusieurs choses. Antonio répondit à Roderich par un rire. Il ne toussait même pas, ne se tenait pas la poitrine de douleur. L'état mental d'Antonio s'était remarquablement amélioré au fil des dernières années, mais c'était encore inhabituel – Feliciano ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis le début de la guerre. Il semblait presque revenu à lui. « J'ai appris il y a longtemps que le monde livre les choses les plus étranges, juste au moment où on ne les attend pas. » Antonio sourit à Lovino, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de regarder ailleurs.

Feliciano arrivait à peine à se tenir tranquille sur le canapé à l'opposé d'Antonio. Un bonheur brillant, rêvé, incontrôlable, courait dans ses veines comme une marée vive, s'envolait dans sa poitrine et sa tête et illuminait le monde de couleurs éblouissantes et assourdissantes. Chaque rêve impossible que Feliciano avait fait pendant quatre longues années était maintenant juste devant lui, en lui, éclatait autour de lui ; chacune de ces quatre années d'incertitude d'évanouissait et tombait et se réduisait à néant. Papy Roma était assis à ses côtés avec un sourire chaleureux et versait généreusement du vin. Lovino était assis auprès d'Antonio, le visage illuminé de bonheur en le voyant parler de ses vieux souvenirs du frère de Ludwig, Gilbert. Mais même ainsi, avec tout le monde qui parlait et buvait, heureux ensemble, Feliciano ne pensait qu'à partir qu'à rejoindre Ludwig, le voir et le tenir et savoir que cette fois ce serait pour toujours. Demain était trop long à attendre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Gilbert, en Tchécoslovaquie ? » demanda Lovino en portant son vin à ses lèvres et en baissant la tête. Feliciano gloussa doucement. Lovino faisait de son mieux pour cacher son sourire.

Antonio posa son verre pour pouvoir utiliser son bras droit ; son bras gauche, brisé, avait été amputé l'année précédente. « Eh bien. Est-ce que tu as déjà goûté à l'absinthe ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête, sauf Roma qui soupira et dit, « Une fois, en Egypte. La fille était magnifique. Nous avons bu le nectar vert et respiré la fumée sucrée d'un narguilé doré. Je ne sais toujours pas si les serpents étaient réels. »

Feliciano et Roderich rirent, Lovino s'écria « Papy ! » d'un air indigné, et Antonio sourit et se pencha en avant à nouveau.

« Ah, mais je vous assure, Signore, que ce narguilé égyptien n'a rien à voir avec l'absinthe Tchèque. Ce truc est sérieusement intense. Gilbert, Francis et moi, on était dans une petite taverne tchèque quand Gilbert a décidé d'y goûter. Parce que bien sûr, Gilbert peut boire n'importe quoi. » Roderich rit doucement en entendant cela. « Alors, il se lève au milieu de la taverne, s'écrit ''Cette pisse tchèque est comme une limonade pour un Allemand !'' et s'enfile la moitié de la bouteille. »

Roderich leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et Feliciano hoqueta bruyamment. « Non !

\- Je te le jure, ses yeux lui sont presque sortis de la tête pour rouler sur le plancher !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Lovino en regardant Antonio du coin de l'œil.

Antonio rit en répondant. « Gilbert… est devenu fou. Il a commencé à hurler qu'il devait rentrer en Allemagne à l'instant. Il est sorti dans la rue en courant, a attrapé un pauvre passant par le col et a hurlé, ''_WIE KOMME ICH NACH BERLIN_ ?''

\- Oh, oh ! » fit Feliciano tout excité tandis que les autres riaient bruyamment. Il étudiait l'allemand depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était fier de pouvoir traduire la dernière phrase d'Antonio. « ''Comment est-ce que je vais à Berlin ?'' C'est ça ?

\- _Sehr gut_, Feli ! » sourit Antonio, et Feliciano sentit un frisson courir sur sa colonne vertébrale à ces mots. Et dire qu'il pourrait entendre Ludwig les dire à nouveau… Bientôt… Antonio fit à nouveau des gestes avec son bras en parlant. « L'homme terrifié a hurlé ''Vlak ! Vlak !'' alors Gilbert descend la rue en courant voir chaque homme qu'il voit et en hurlant, ''Je cherche Vlak ! C'est toi, Vlak ?''

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, vous ? » parvint à dire Lovino entre deux éclats de rire. « Vous n'auriez pas dû l'arrêter ? »

Les yeux d'Antonio s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. « Tu plaisantes ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Francis et moi, on l'a suivi quelques pas plus loin en riant comme des hystériques pendant que Gilbert courait de partout comme un lunatique dans les rues de Prague en hurlant, ''Il faut que Vlak me ramène à Berlin !'' »

Roderich avait l'air étrangement peu surpris. « Il a trouvé un Vlak, n'est-ce pas. »

Antonio sourit. « Oui, ça oui. Un monsieur Jakub Vlak, inspecteur de police, qui a emmené un Gilbert très volontaire et enthousiaste en garde-à-vue. On a accouru pour essayer de lui expliquer, mais Gilbert avait l'air plutôt ravi et très content que M. Vlak veuille bien l'emmener à Berlin. »

Roderich porta une main à son front. Il y eut un petit sourire pensif sur ses lèvres, mais son expression parut brièvement douloureuse. « _Mein Gott_, Gilbert…

\- Francis et moi, on a passé tout l'après-midi au poste de police, à parler un mélange ridicule de neuf langues parce qu'aucun de nous deux ne parlait Tchèque, en essayant de convaincre les officiers de ne pas envoyer Gilbert dans un asile pour lunatiques. Par chance, entre temps, il a dessaoulé juste assez pour prouver qu'il n'était pas _complètement_ fou, juste très saoul, et ils nous ont enfin laissé partir.

\- Comme ça ? » demanda Roma, l'air douteux.

Les yeux d'Antonio s'illuminèrent. « Pas avant de nous avoir donné une carte pour nous rendre à la gare la plus proche en nous disant de partir. Alors on tire Gilbert de là, on ouvre la carte, et qu'est-ce qu'on voit d'écrit à l'emplacement de la gare ? »

Lovino souffla une exclamation de prise de conscience. « Oh non.

\- Oh si. ''Vlak'' » Antonio se redressa et ramassa son verre. « Ça veut dire ''train'' en tchèque. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau. Roderich se contenta de secouer la tête, une expression pensive de souvenirs doux-amers sur le visage. « C'est Gilbert tout craché. »

Antonio sourit, compatissant. « Il est un peu dur à supporter, parfois. Mais il est si drôle. Et aussi un homme bon. »

Roderich haussa les épaules, l'expression à nouveau doucement tordue de douleur. « C'est le meilleur homme que j'aie jamais connu. » Feliciano pencha la tête pensivement en regardant Roderich de plus près. Tout ce qu'il savait, jusque-là, c'était que Roderich avait été sur le front russe avec Gilbert. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il aimait aussi profondément Gilbert. Roderich soupira doucement, tendit la main vers son verre, et Feliciano plissa les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua une étrange marque juste au-dessus du poignet de l'Autrichien.

« Roderich, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un numéro sur ton bras ? »

Roderich se figea. Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. Feliciano se sentit aussitôt confus. Lovino et Antonio jetèrent tous deux un regard au poignet de Roderich, puis regardèrent vite ailleurs. Feliciano commença à craindre d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

« Ne sois pas malpoli, Feli, » dit doucement Lovino.

Feliciano sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Pourquoi était-ce malpoli de poser une question au sujet du numéro sur le bras de Roderich ? « Mais je voulais juste…

\- Non, ce n'est rien. » Roderich souriait, mais il tira sa manche pour couvrir son poignet. Puis il lança un regard en coin à Feliciano en levant un sourcil conspirateur. « C'est le nombre de Russes que j'ai tué sur le front. »

Feliciano hoqueta, abasourdi. Le numéro était long d'au moins six chiffres. « Oh mon dieu !

\- Tu dois être un tireur d'élite, » dit Antonio, mais il le dit d'une voix douce, triste, avec un petit sourire compatissant.

Feliciano avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Incertain, il demanda, « Est-ce que tu as vraiment tué autant de Russes, Roderich ? »

Roderich souffla un étrange sourire tristement amusé. « Non, Feliciano, pas autant. » Il baissa le regard, son sourire tomba et ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Un seul. »

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le silence suivant ne dura cependant qu'un instant, jusqu'à ce que Lovino hoche la tête vers Feliciano. « Feli. Papy est allé à la cuisine. Il veut peut-être parler avec toi. »

Feliciano sursauta en voyant l'espace vide à côté de lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de Roma. Soudain effrayé en imaginant ce que son Papy pouvait penser au sujet de son départ, le lendemain, Feliciano s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

* * *

Roma était debout à la fenêtre de la cuisine, à regarder les feuilles d'automne danser dans la brise du soir. Il rit presque pour lui-même. Bien sûr – il fallait que ce soit en automne. Pourquoi est-ce que tous ceux qu'il aimait le quittaient en automne ?

« Papy ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Roma se retourna et sentit son cœur s'alourdir en voyant son petit-fils debout, petit et perdu, dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine. Il semblait si hésitant. Roma sourit, soupira et haussa un peu les épaules.

« Je suppose que je suis juste un peu triste, Feli. »

Feliciano hoqueta et s'avança dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Oh non ! Ne sois pas triste, s'il-te-plaît ! Ne sois pas triste quand je suis heureux !

\- Et tu es heureux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Lorsqu'il était petit, Feliciano était si vif et joyeux. Roma n'avait jamais connu d'enfant plus heureux depuis sa fille, sa Renaissa. Voir Feli silencieux et sans joie était mal, douloureux, et pourtant c'était bien trop habituel ces dernières années. Roma n'avait toujours voulu que protéger ses petits-fils. Il voulait qu'ils soient en sécurité. Il voulait qu'ils soient saufs. Roma voulait tout pour ses petits-fils.

Mais Feliciano n'était plus ce joyeux petit enfant. Ce n'était plus à Roma de le protéger. Roma ne pouvait pas faire semblant de comprendre cela : comment ses deux petits-fils étaient tombés amoureux d'un homme. Mais Roma avait failli les perdre tous les deux et il serait idiot de les perdre pour de bon pour une raison pareille. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas, Roma ne pouvait pas changer le simple fait que Feliciano aimait cet Allemand. Aujourd'hui était la première fois où Roma l'avait vraiment vu sourire depuis des mois. Roma avait accepté Antonio pour le bien de Lovino ; accepter cet Allemand était le seul moyen pour que Feliciano soit complètement heureux à nouveau. Et Roma comprit que, plus que tout autre chose, il ne souhaitait vraiment que voir ses petits-fils heureux.

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je suppose que cet Allemand est pour toi ce que mon Helena était pour moi. » Roma sourit tristement. Pas un jour ne passait depuis qu'il l'avait perdue sans que sa magnifique Hélène de Troie ne manque à Roma. Sans qu'il ne se souvienne de son sourire, ou de son rire, ou de ses blagues sarcastiques. Sans qu'il ne rêve d'elle. Sans qu'il ne pense à quel point elle serait fière de sa remarquable fille et de ses forts, délicieux et braves petits-fils. « Feli, » dit doucement Roma. « Tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureux sans cet Allemand. »

Feliciano hocha la tête, quoiqu'il semblât légèrement troublé. Il leva vers lui de grands yeux inquiets. « Papy… Il s'appelle Ludwig. »

Roma grinça des dents et tâcha de ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. Cet homme était un allemand, il avait pris une information vitale à Feliciano et l'avait apportée à l'armée qui occupait le territoire, il était la raison pour laquelle Feliciano s'était pris une balle et en était presque mort. Il avait aussi risqué la Gestapo pour sauver un ennemi, et plus que cela, il était l'homme que Feliciano aimait. Roma prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. « Feliciano, Ludwig est ton bonheur. Et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ais ton bonheur. » Roma eut un rire bref. « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu devrais aller le chercher en Allemagne. »

Feliciano eut un sourire brillant ; le genre de sourire qui illumine une pièce, le genre qu'il avait pour habitude de faire si facilement et si souvent. Le cœur de Roma décolla à sa vue. « Tu n'essayerais pas de m'arrêter ? »

Roma ne put réprimer un autre rire. « Tu crois que je pourrais ?

\- Non. » Feliciano rit avec lui et Roma se dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour entendre ce son à nouveau.

« Je ne crois pas non plus. Alors. J'ai parlé avec Roderich. » Roma n'avait parlé avec Roderich que peu de temps mais il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était un homme bon et honnête. « Il a l'air un peu délicat, c'est vrai, mais pour survivre à… eh bien, ce qu'il a vécu, il doit être beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Reste avec lui. »

Feliciano hocha la tête. « Oui, Papy. »

Roma regarda Feliciano en silence pendant un moment. Il ne savait même pas quand il avait réalisé à quel point Feliciano avait grandi. Vingt-trois ans, et Roma ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un enfant. Peut-être, en un sens, le ferait-il toujours. Peu importait à quel point il était loin de la vérité. « Je suis si fier de toi, Feli.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Roma eut de la peine en voyant la surprise de Feliciano à ces mots. « Tu te souviens, je te l'ai dit, un jour – tu suis ton cœur. Tu suis ton bonheur. Feli – tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. » Roma passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avec lassitude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression de dire au revoir ?

« Je reviendrai, Papy, » dit Feliciano, sincèrement.

Roma cligna lourdement des yeux, éberlué. « Pour sûr, tu vas revenir. Qui a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas ? Par le ciel, tu vas revenir. »

Feliciano leva les mains en riant. « Je sais, je sais ! » Roma lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, en souriant, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Feliciano le serra fort contre lui. « Je t'aime, Papy. »

Roma le serra contre lui en se souvenant d'une époque plus simple – lorsque Feliciano ne savait rien de la passion et de l'amour, lorsqu'il était assez petit pour être protégé. Roma était terrifié à l'idée que Feliciano soit si loin, même si ce n'était que pour un petit moment. Après tout, Roma avait toujours voulu que ses petits-fils soient en sécurité. Mais il avait vu Feliciano en sécurité et misérable à la maison, et l'avait vu débordant de joie à la seule mention de ce pilote en Allemagne. Roma avait mis trop de temps à voir la vérité : il ne pouvait pas être heureux si ses petits-fils ne l'étaient pas.

Roma s'écarta et pressa doucement la paume de sa main sur la poitrine de Feliciano. Sa cicatrice était cachée sous sa chemise, mais Roma savait exactement où elle était. L'image de la balle que l'on retirait de sa peau était implantée dans la mémoire de Roma. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour te protéger, Feli. »

« Ce n'est rien, Papy. Personne n'est assez fort pour tout contrôler. » Feliciano sourit, presque comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. « Et rien ne protège de l'amour. »

* * *

_Un petit village en Allemagne…_

* * *

Aldrich Beilschmidt se détourna brièvement, ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs. Ludwig avait à peine quitté cette place près de la fenêtre depuis des semaines. Il n'avait rien dit depuis que Roderich était parti pour l'Italie. Et maintenant, encore une fois, il refusait même la nourriture qu'il lui apportait. Aldrich l'avait posée sur la table à côté de son petit-fils, mais Ludwig ne détournait pas le regard des feuilles qui tombaient dehors.

Aldrich s'était toujours considéré comme un homme honnête. Il avait rempli ses devoirs envers son pays en se battant pour son honneur et en atteignant le rang de Major pendant la Grande Guerre. Il travaillait dur comme horloger jusqu'à ce que son atelier soit détruit pendant les bombardements. Il était honnête, il était loyal. Mais la plus grande réussite de la vie d'Aldrich était ses petits-fils. Après la mort de son fils et de sa belle-fille, Aldrich avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour élever les garçons et en faire des hommes bons et honorables. Il avait vendu tout ce qu'il avait pour envoyer Ludwig en école de pilote. Il avait fait de son mieux pour Gilbert, bordel, et au moins il avait évité la prison à ce garçon. Aldrich n'avait toujours voulu qu'aider et endurcir ses petits-fils. Il voulait qu'ils réussissent. Il voulait qu'ils soient respectés. Aldrich voulait tout ce qui était important pour ses petits-fils.

Mais la guerre avait éclaté. Elle avait retourné le pays contre lui-même ; elle glorifiait le mal et taisait le bien. Elle avait fait d'Aldrich un dissident, et cela lui avait arraché ses petits-fils. Pendant des années, Aldrich avait regardé les saisons passer, seul. Avait regardé ce grand, ce magnifique pays tomber à genoux. Avait regardé le nom de Ludwig disparaître des papiers de propagande et tomber dans l'obscurité. Avait regardé les rapports et les nombres de dégâts sur le front russe monter et monter sans un mot au sujet de Gilbert. Aldrich avait perdu l'espoir. Avait perdu la foi. Avait tout perdu. Il avait le cœur brisé, il était amer. Et il était en colère. Parce qu'au final, à quoi cela avait-il servi ? Les années qu'il avait passées à prendre soin de ses garçons, à leur apprendre et à les guider et à les aimer ; la joie et la peine, l'effort et le soin d'élever deux garçons pour être des hommes. A quoi cela avait-il servi s'ils pouvaient être détruits si facilement par des événements qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler ?

Mais ensuite cet étrange automne rêvé était venu et Aldrich avait récupéré une partie de ce qu'il avait perdu. Un jeune autrichien silencieux et raffiné lui avait apporté respect et gratitude et des nouvelles de Gilbert, lui avait apporté une profonde fierté pour l'aîné de ses petits-fils. Et lorsque Ludwig était enfin rentré à peine quelques semaines plus tard, pour la première fois depuis des années, Aldrich avait de l'espoir. Ludwig était vide, perdu et blessé. Il ne souriait pas, ne riait pas. Il parlait à peine, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était au sujet d'un seul endroit et d'une seule personne. D'un village en Italie, de chênes et de fleurs rouges et de chansons sur l'amour et la résistance. D'herbe haute et jaune et de pluie torrentielle et de coups de fusil dans la nuit clair et chaude. D'un jeune homme avec des yeux brillants et un sourire plus brillant encore, dont il s'accrochait à la photo déchirée et tâchée de sang comme si c'était la seule chose au monde qui pouvait le sauver.

Aldrich avait toujours voulu que ses petits-fils réussissent. Mais il avait vu Ludwig célébré et estimé en tant que pilote du glorieux Troisième Reich, et il l'avait vu revenir à la maison brisé, rejeté, et oublié. Maintenant, Aldrich savait que plus que tout au monde, il voulait que ses petits-fils soient heureux. Il voulait que Ludwig soit heureux. Et étrangement, il semblait que la seule chose qui puisse lui rendre son bonheur soit un jeune homme italien qu'il avait connu pour à peine quelques jours, des années de cela.

Aldrich croyait avoir perdu ses deux petits-fils. Contre toute attente, on lui en avait rendu un, qui était au bord du précipice. Aldrich refusait de le perdre à nouveau. Alors si ce mystérieux petit Italien était ce qui lui ramènerait vraiment Ludwig, alors Aldrich payerait pour qu'il arrive rapidement avec une foi qu'il avait perdu il y avait longtemps.

Aldrich se retourna vers Ludwig qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent, qui regardait avec des yeux qui ne voyaient rien qu'un hiver lointain dans la campagne italienne.

Et il espéra qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.


	16. Chapitre 16

Ouf! Désolée, je suis un peu en retard avec celui-ci! ^^' Les cours ont repris, je ne dirais que cela. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Feliciano courait le long du quai, se frayant un passage dans la masse des passagers qui patientaient, s'excusant et riant lorsqu'ils le regardaient d'un air incrédule. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que Roderich soit encore en vue derrière lui et le repéra facilement dans la foule, vêtu de son élégant costume sombre et portant sa petite et simple valise. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête et Feliciano rit encore en faisant balancer sa propre petite valise lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le fond du quai.

Ils avaient tous l'air bien important, ces gens qui remplissaient la gare bondée, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent à faire et un endroit spécial où aller. Feliciano avait l'impression d'être l'un d'entre eux, même si sa veste en laine toute simple et sa casquette plate et brune étaient loin d'être aussi élégantes que les costumes noirs des hommes et les charmantes robes des dames. Mais il avait sa place ici, tout comme eux, puisque lui aussi avait un endroit spécial où aller. Feliciano traversa un petit groupe de messieurs serrés les uns contre les autres, renversant accidentellement un journal dans l'agitation d'une chute, puis passa près d'un essaim de jolies jeunes filles aux robes de couleurs vives qui rirent et secouèrent leurs cheveux lorsqu'il enleva sa casquette et leur sourit.

Feliciano ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais senti aussi excité, aussi vivant. Pas depuis le départ de Ludwig, et cela aurait pu être dans une autre vie. L'air froid apportait sa fraîcheur au vent et à ses poumons, le soleil lumineux réchauffait le ciel et son visage. Une excitation intense, presque douloureuse, était en ébullition dans la poitrine de Feliciano depuis le matin, depuis qu'il avait quitté son petit corps de ferme et son petit village et tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Depuis qu'il avait jeté ses bras autour de Lovino en lui promettant qu'ils feraient leur propre voyage en train ensemble un jour qu'il avait embrassé la joue d'Antonio en lui promettant de ramener du vrai schnaps à la tomate d'Allemagne qu'il s'était fait emporter sauvagement dans les bras de Papy Roma en riant et en promettant de revenir. Même le long voyage en voiture jusqu'à la ville n'avait pas terni l'excitation de Feliciano. Le voyage l'avait simplement amplifiée à traverser des routes et des villes qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sachant que chaque virage le rapprochait de Ludwig.

Feliciano se demanda, brièvement, s'il devrait avoir peur. Il avait l'habitude de se sentir ainsi, après tout. Mais même si c'était nouveau, même s'il quittait tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre – Feliciano ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Parce que Feliciano se rendait auprès de Ludwig. Il se rendait auprès de son bonheur, de sa paix et de l'endroit vers lequel son cœur le conduisait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas leur chêne, mais cela n'était pas important. Parce qu'où qu'il soit, que ce soit en Italie ou en Allemagne ou sur la Lune, Ludwig était son ailleurs – Ludwig était l'endroit où était sa place. Feliciano se rendait dans un endroit dont il n'avait jamais rêvé, et pourtant, en même temps, il rentrait à la maison.

Le temps que Feliciano atteigne le bout du quai, une longue file de voyageurs s'était déjà formée, se bousculant, parlant fort et cherchant leurs tickets. Sauta littéralement d'excitation lorsque seulement quelques instants plus tard, un énorme train rouge s'avança, fumant et hurlant et sifflant, le long des rails jusqu'au quai. « C'est notre trait ! » s'écria-t-il plein de joie. « Roderich, Roderich, c'est notre train, il est là, notre train est là, Roderich ! »

Roderich finit par le rattraper, ajusta lassement ses lunettes et laissa échapper un très profond soupir. « Oui, oui, Feliciano. » Mais s'il y avait une légère exaspération dans sa voix, il souriait également, et n'essaya pas de faire taire Feliciano alors que la foule qui les entourait les fixait ouvertement.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta lentement et sûrement, Roderich prit le bras de Feliciano et le conduisit loin de la longue file et vers l'avant de la machine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une longue porte polie sur laquelle il était inscrit « première classe ». Tout cela était nouveau pour Feliciano, et il regarda avec un intérêt inouï Roderich montrer leurs tickets à l'homme près de la porte qui baissa la tête et leur fit signe d'entrer. Feliciano poussa pratiquement Roderich de son chemin dans sa hâte de monter en voiture, mais lorsqu'il y fut il demeura un peu perdu. Feliciano n'était jamais monté dans un train, n'en avait même pas vu en photo, et toutes ces portes qui s'étendaient dans le long couloir au tapis rouge ne faisaient que l'embrouiller. Roderich sourit en s'avançant. « Les passagers de première classe ont des compartiments séparés. Nous sommes juste ici, Feliciano. »

Feliciano hocha la tête, remit son sac sous son bras et suivit Roderich jusqu'à un compartiment au bout du couloir. A l'intérieur, des bancs de cuir brun foncés se faisaient face devant les hautes fenêtres, auprès d'une table de bois brillant et d'un équipement luminaire élaboré. De longs nœuds dorés retenaient des rideaux d'un rouge presque noir et le sol était tapissé d'un tissu rouge et luxueux. Le compartiment faisait à peine la taille de sa salle de bain, à la maison, mais on aurait dit les photos que Feliciano avait vu des hôtels et restaurants que l'on trouvait dans des endroits comme Londres et New York. Feliciano s'immobilisa et siffla doucement. « Je ne savais pas du tout que les trains étaient aussi chics. »

Roderich haussa un peu les épaules et posant sa valise dans le porte-bagage au-dessus de leurs têtes. « C'est assez plaisant. La ligne de Berlin à Vienne avait des compartiments un peu plus grands. » Roderich prit le sac de Feliciano et ce dernier sauta dans le grand siège confortable près de la fenêtre en regardant autour de lui et en souhaitant avoir amené son appareil pour prendre des photos pour Lovino.

« Tu dois être vraiment très riche, pas vrai, Roderich ? » Roderich se contenta de pousser un petit rire, de prendre un journal dans sa poche qu'il posa sur la table et de prendre le banc opposé. Feliciano se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Combien de temps avant d'arriver à Berlin ? »

Roderich se mordit la lèvre en essayant de retenir son rire. « Deux jours, Feliciano. Mais c'est un train italien, alors… » Roderich haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser. « Peut-être un peu plus. »

Les épaules de Feliciano tombèrent et son cœur se creusa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le voyage soit aussi long – Comment pourrait-il attendre aussi longtemps ? « Oh. »

Le sourire de Roderich s'adoucit. « Mais j'ai amené des livres. Et les cuisines servent des plats vraiment excellents. »

Le visage de Feliciano s'éclaira immédiatement. « Est-ce qu'ils font des pâtes ? »

Roderich rit à nouveau. « Je t'ai bien dit que c'était un train italien, non ? »

L'après-midi passa aussi rapidement que ce à quoi Feliciano s'attendait – ce que veut dire, bien entendu, beaucoup trop lentement. Feliciano essaya de se distraire de l'attente comme il le pouvait. Il fit une longue promenade sur toute la longueur du train, dans des voitures plus sombres et plus miteuses que la sienne et celle de Roderich, et tâcha de deviner d'où venaient les passages en papotant avec eux dans un mélange de trois langues différentes. Il câlina un chiot tout pelucheux qui appartenait à une fillette de Salzburg en seconde classe et eut une conversation très intéressante sur les boutons avec une gentille dame romaine en troisième classe. Il courut tout le long du train en revenant à sa place en première classe, en saluant les stewards sur son chemin et en travaillant son allemand limité en criant « _Hallo ! Ich bin italienisch_ ! » à un couple autrichien qui roula des yeux et hocha la tête comme si la phrase expliquait quelque chose.

Tandis que le soir tombait, Feliciano feuilleta les livres de Roderich sur la langue et la culture allemande, déçu du manque d'images d'aucune sorte. Il regarda par la fenêtre et essaya de deviner exactement dans quelle partie de la magnifique campagne italienne ils voyageaient actuellement. Il sortit dans le couloir pour parler avec les stewards et jongler avec les oranges du chariot de service et jouer aux billes avec un petit garçon anglais qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il « parlait bizarrement ». Il assaillit Roderich de questions sur Berlin et sur le village de Ludwig et sur ce à quoi ressemblait le grand-père de Ludwig et sur combien de temps il restait avant d'enfin arriver parce que cet interminable journée semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Et lorsque la cloche du diner sonna enfin, Feliciano sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans le couloir, avide d'une nouvelle distraction.

Le wagon-restaurant de première classe était encore plus chic que le reste du train, et Feliciano était ravi de voir que Roderich avait eu raison au sujet de la cuisine. Feliciano termina ses fettuccine au pesto si rapidement que Roderich lui donna le reste des siens en expliquant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de manger autant. Le temps qu'ils reviennent dans leur compartiment, le jour s'était dissipé depuis longtemps à l'extérieur. Les lampes dorées scintillaient vivement, et l'excitation constante, infatigable, agitée, qui retournait l'estomac de Feliciano et vibrait dans ses veines refusait toujours de s'apaiser. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Comment pouvait-il rester assis dans ce siège, silencieux et immobile, pendant encore deux jours ? Comment pouvait-il dormir, comment pouvait-il respirer, comment pouvait-il s'arrêter de penser pendant un instant alors que Ludwig était si proche ? Non, il devait continuer de bouger. Devait continuer de parler. Feliciano rebondissait pratiquement sur sa chaise en parlant. « Roderich, on est où à ton avis ? Est-ce qu'on est encore en Italie ? Je me demande si on a passé la frontière autrichienne… Roderich, c'est comme l'Autriche ? A quoi ressemble ta maison ? Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Vienne est la plus belle ville du monde. » l'interrompit doucement Roderich en prenant place en face de Feliciano et en fermant les rideaux. « Elle a un peu changé depuis la guerre, mais où que l'on aille, on peut toujours entendre quelqu'un jouer de la musique. Au parc, le dimanche, les gens viennent vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits et valsent au rythme de la musique d'un orchestre entier, tout l'après-midi. L'hiver, de petites chorales chantent des chansons de Noël au coin des rues, dans la neige. Et parfois… »

Feliciano posa sa tête sur un oreiller contre le mur en écoutant la voix douce, apaisante, presque hypnotique de Roderich. Vienne avait l'air merveilleux. Feliciano décida immédiatement de la visiter avec Ludwig. Et ils verraient Berlin ensemble, et Paris, et Londres, et peut-être qu'ils iraient même en Amérique, un jour. Lui et Ludwig pouvaient aller n'importe où, maintenant – ensemble. Feliciano ferma les yeux en imaginant cela. Pas d'écho de bombes dans les montagnes. Pas d'avions ennemis qui voleraient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pas de coucher de soleil où Ludwig devrait se détourner et partir. Juste Feliciano, et Ludwig, et le monde entier…

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la pièce était tombée dans le silence et Feliciano s'aperçut que Roderich avait cessé de parler. Il se secoua pour chasser sa torpeur, leva les yeux vers Roderich et demanda d'un air un peu confus, « Quelle heure il est ? »

Roderich posa le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire, tira sa montre à gousset de sa poche et cligna des yeux comme s'il était surpris lorsqu'il l'ouvrit dans un déclic. « 21h55. » Son regard s'adoucit et il lâcha un petit soupir rieur, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

Feliciano pencha la tête sans comprendre. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est drôle ? »

Roderich secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien, Feliciano. Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. »

La seule mention de ce mot gela l'estomac de Feliciano. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda ses pieds, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tortilla ses doigts, et sursauta lorsque la main de Roderich se posa doucement sur la sienne, comme pour le calmer. Il leva les yeux, surpris, pour voir Roderich qui avait l'air légèrement inquiet. « Du calme, Feliciano. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Feliciano prit une profonde inspiration. Sa violente excitation s'était apaisée d'une façon ou d'une autre, et maintenant il commençait à sentir son estomac se tordre un peu nerveusement. « J'ai peur que, si je m'endors, je me réveille demain dans mon lit à la maison et que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve et alors je ne verrais jamais Ludwig, et je veux tellement le voir, même si ce n'est vraiment qu'un rêve, même si je dois rester réveillé pendant trois jours pour ne pas me retrouver dans mon lit. »

Roderich regarda Feliciano avec des yeux vides pendant quelques instants, comme s'il assimilait ses paroles rapides. Puis il sourit doucement. « Je te promets, Feliciano, que tu ne rêves pas. Tu es vraiment là. Tu es vraiment en chemin pour l'Allemagne et tu vas réellement voir Ludwig très, très bientôt. »

Étrangement, Feliciano se sentit rassuré par les mots calmes et délicats de Roderich. Tout cet après-midi frénétique le rattrapa, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il clignait des yeux troubles dans le noir complet. Il comprit qu'il avait dû s'endormir, et fut immédiatement pris de panique et de sueurs froides. Non, non… Et s'il était de retour chez lui ? Et si tout était fini ? Feliciano se redressa difficilement et tourna la tête, s'attendant presque à voir le lit de Lovino de l'autre côté de la pièce. A la place, il vit Roderich, assit en face de lui, tenant les rideaux légèrement écartés pour regarder par la fenêtre, ses yeux violets brillant dans la lumière de la lune des petites heures du matin.

Feliciano se frotta les yeux et eut un petit soupir de soulagement. « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Roderich leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris, et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je ne fais que réfléchir.

\- Au sujet de Gilbert ? » Roderich se figea et Feliciano eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait essayé d'éviter le sujet toute la journée, et maintenant, dans les heures sombres du petit matin, il l'avait juste craché sans réfléchir. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander ça, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pensais pas à… » Roderich s'interrompit et soupira en silence, tremblant. « Eh bien, je suppose que je pensais à lui, en un sens. Je suppose que je pense toujours à lui d'une certaine façon.

\- Je comprends. Avant, je me demandais parfois ce qui était arrivé à Ludwig. On pourrait croire que j'y pensais tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas le cas, parce que ça me faisait trop mal. Mais même lorsque je ne pensais pas directement à lui, j'y pensais quand même encore, d'une certaine façon, tu vois ? » Feliciano s'interrompit et se demanda s'il arrangeait vraiment les choses ou s'il les empirait. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Il suivit le regard de Roderich par la fenêtre et, dans la lumière de la pleine lune, il distingua facilement les hautes montagnes aux sommets blancs, au loin. C'était plus facile de croire en où il se rendait et en ce qu'il se passait dans cette immobilité inquiétante et la lumière de la lune. « Il sera content de me revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Feliciano, il vit pour te revoir. »

Feliciano hocha la tête, une vive étincelle de chaleur prenant naissance dans sa poitrine à ces mots. « Merci d'être venu en Italie. Pour venir me chercher. Je veux dire, c'est si loin, et je sais que tu aimes le frère de Ludwig alors tu dois bien aimer Ludwig aussi, je veux dire je suis sûr que j'aimerais bien Gilbert si je le rencontrais, mais… Oh non, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, si ? Je veux dire… Eh bien… » Feliciano s'interrompit brièvement pour organiser ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu de si loin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Silence même le ronflement du moteur du train parut s'adoucir. Feliciano comprit qu'il en avait trop demandé. Mais Roderich répondit tout de même, même si cela lui prit quelques instants. « Tu as raison. Gilbert aime son frère, et je dois tout à Gilbert. Alors bien sûr que je ferais tout mon possible pour aider Ludwig. » Roderich redevint silencieux tandis qu'il observait le paysage qui défilait, immobile et mystique sous la lune bleue déclinante et la poussière éparse d'étoiles étincelantes. Feliciano attendit qu'il poursuive. Il ne savait toujours pas grand-chose de ce gracieux Autrichien qui avait débarqué de façon si inattendue dans sa vie, mais il savait qu'il croyait déjà tout ce que cet homme disait. Quelque chose dans la façon calme, délicate et honnête dont il parlait rendait impossible de ne pas y croire. « Il y a de nombreuses sortes d'amours dans ce monde, Feliciano. Certaines sont silencieuses, confortables et rougeoient doucement. Certaines brûlent vivement et s'éteignent vite. Mais d'autres – et c'est très rare – d'autres brûlent à jamais. » Un petit sourire absent apparut sur les lèvres de Roderich. « Elles changent tout ce que tu pensais être, et en même temps, elles te rapprochent plus de toi-même que tu ne le pourrais seul. Tout le monde ne le trouve pas. C'est vrai que tout le monde n'en veut pas. Mais si tu le trouve, ou s'il te trouve, le monde entier change et tu comprends que le vrai sens de ton existence était simplement d'être dans la vie de cette personne, et elle dans la tienne. Je pense avoir raison de dire que tu comprends cela. »

Feliciano respirait précautionneusement dans le silence. Il avait peur de le briser. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le bras de Roderich qui retenait le rideau et sur ce numéro gravé grossièrement sur son avant-bras, tranchant et dur dans la lumière douce et pas. _354471_. Feliciano demanda à nouveau sans le vouloir, « Ce numéro. En vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sur ton bras ?

\- Parce qu'il y a eu un temps où je n'étais qu'un numéro. » Roderich ferma le poing de son bras marqué, les yeux perdus au loin. « Les hommes font des choses terribles dans ce monde, Feliciano. Des choses que je n'oublierai jamais, et ne comprendrai jamais. Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut se raccrocher aux choses magnifiques. »

Feliciano ne voulait pas savoir quelles étaient ces choses terribles dont parlait Roderich. Il voyait bien que c'était quelque chose de trop douloureux et de trop mauvais, anormal, pour en parler. Alors, à la place, il l'interrogea sur les choses magnifiques. « C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? »

Roderich tourna enfin la tête, ses yeux violets plongés directement dans ceux de Feliciano. Ils étaient profonds, et tristes, et semblaient plus vieux que le reste de son corps. Feliciano se demanda soudain ce que Roderich avait vécu exactement pendant la guerre quels diables avaient vu ces yeux. « J'ai vu trop de vies être détruites. » Roderich sourit soudain, et étrangement, cette joie silencieuse semblait aussi intense que sa tristesse. « Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir en voir deux être reconstruites ? »

Feliciano se sentait heureux, triste, et incroyablement reconnaissant. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de dire, « Danke, Roderich. » Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. « Tu es un peu mon frère, d'une certaine manière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roderich rit dans un souffle, et sa main froide caressa doucement celle de Feliciano. « Oui, Feliciano. Rendors-toi, maintenant. »

Le train poursuivait son chemin, sans fin, interminable. Parfois, Feliciano dormait, parfois il n'y arrivait pas. Lorsqu'il était réveillé, que ce soit lorsqu'il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir à l'extérieur des compartiments, parlait sans s'arrêter à Roderich, ou regardait le paysage changeant des Alpes par la fenêtre du train, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Ludwig. Le discret tremblement d'excitation était encore là, mais cette attente nerveuse semblait le noyer doucement cette hâte désespérée se renforçait de façon constante. A travers les petits villages proprets et les routes de montagnes étroites et les petites villes autrichiennes sur les vallées douces et vertes et les rivières bleues et agitées et les jolis champs dorés. Constante et inchangée, jusqu'à ce que la campagne s'assombrisse et que Roderich lui dise qu'ils arrivaient en Allemagne. Feliciano sentit un tressaillement dans la poitrine à ces mots, et se pressa contre la vitre, avide de tout voir.

Là, les champs larges et sombres n'étaient pas clôturés, entouré par l'orée de forêts sauvages et ombrageuses. Des collines blanches, escarpées, surmontaient les vallées abruptes parsemées d'arbres. Des châteaux-forts solitaire étaient placés çà et là sur l'horizon montagneux, et les rivières qu'ils traversaient étaient sauvages et impétueuses. Les villes qu'ils traversaient étaient brisées et en ruines, les rues longues et stériles encombrées de débris. Une sorte de douleur sourde, profonde, élançait la poitrine de Feliciano à cette vue. Il y avait tant de choses en ruine, ici – tant de choses détruites. Mais c'était la terre de Ludwig. C'était son pays, celui qu'il avait aimé et défendu et pour lequel il s'était battu. C'était le foyer de Ludwig, et même s'il était brisé, il était magnifique.

Au final, le voyage dura presque trois jours. Le train entra en gare de Berlin en fin de matinée et Feliciano ne fut pas vraiment étonné de découvrir que Roderich avait une grande voiture noire et luisante avec un chauffeur qui les attendait déjà. Feliciano ne parla pas en montant en voiture, épuisé, vidé, et si nerveux qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac lui remontait dans la gorge. Avec bien trop de pensées, de sentiments et d'inquiétudes tournoyant dans sa tête, Feliciano essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage à la fenêtre tandis qu'ils quittaient la ville et partaient dans la campagne à l'ouest. La vue des champs verts bordés de forêts et des grandes montagnes éloignée ne changea pas avant des heures, quoique l'inquiétude de Feliciano s'aggravât à chaque minute. De temps à autres, Roderich lui parlait brièvement d'un château au loin, ou proposait à Feliciano de regarder une page illustrée de son journal, ou lui demandait s'il voulait essayer de dormir un peu. Feliciano pouvait à peine répondre.

Après quelques heures ils commencèrent à passer devant des corps de ferme bien espacés, et finirent par s'approcher d'un petit village entouré de remparts. Une partie des murailles avait disparu, comme si elle s'était envolée avec le vent, laissant voir des rues étroites, sinueuses, et des rangées de bâtiments colorés, aux toits pointus comme de petites maisons de pain d'épice. Un château blanc et scintillant avec plusieurs étages reposait sur une colline boisée et surmontait la ville pittoresque bordée d'arbres. Les yeux de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il tâchait de tout voir, la poitrine gonflée à cette vue charmante et pourtant impressionnante. On aurait dit qu'elle sortit d'un conte de fée. Il reconnut l'endroit immédiatement à la propre description de Ludwig, lors d'un lointain après-midi d'hiver alors qu'il contemplait la campagne italienne – _C'est chaleureux et amical. C'est merveilleux. C'est chez moi._

Après cet éclair de souvenirs, tout tomba sur Feliciano en même temps. Ce qu'il se passait, où il était, où il allait. Il pouvait à peine ressentir, pouvait à peine espérer, tout devenait douloureusement réel et fondait comme un rêve en même temps. Une inquiétude étourdissante, sourde, presque terrifiante l'envahissait, et Feliciano agrippa la vieille blessure sur sa poitrine, en essayant de penser, en essayant de respirer tandis que toute l'incroyable réalité des jours précédents faisait poids sur lui. La voiture filait en avant irrésistiblement, emportant Feliciano vers sa derrière destination, vers son rôle et sa raison d'être. Vers son ailleurs.

La voiture tourna lentement à l'angle d'une jolie rue étroite et pavée. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une petite maison en bois au toit pointu et aux fenêtres bordées de fleurs, Feliciano fut à peu près sûr, pendant un instant, qu'il allait s'évanoui. Son cœur battait la chamade son sa peau, sa respiration était trop rapide, et la vieille douleur dans sa poitrine commença à s'enflammer.

« Nous y sommes, Feliciano. » Roderich lui ouvrit la porte en lui tendant une main rassurante, et Feliciano se leva sur des jambes tremblantes. Il n'arriva pas à répondre. L'inquiétude montante atteignait presque des niveaux douloureux, dans sa poitrine, sa tête, ses veines elle engourdissait son corps et changeait son esprit en brouillard. Roderich n'eut pas à le guider sur le petit chemin entouré d'une haie bien taillée qui conduisait à la maison. Feliciano vit simplement la porte et se sentir attiré vers elle, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'eut pas à frapper – la porte s'ouvrit presque à la seconde où il y parvint. Feliciano leva les yeux, le souffle coupé et le cœur figé, vers un visage qui ressemblait à celui de Ludwig en plus vieux strict et sérieux et encadré par des cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient à la taille. Le grand-père de Ludwig. Il lança un regard vide à Feliciano, leva un sourcil, leva les yeux vers Roderich avant de ses reposer sur lui. Feliciano se contentait de le fixer.

« S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur, je… » Feliciano s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il parlait italien. Il réfléchit frénétiquement, mais le moindre mot qu'il connaissait en allemand ou en anglais fuit abruptement son esprit. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se débrouiller correctement en italien. Il paniqua un instant avant de dire simplement, « Ludwig. »

Les yeux de l'Allemand sévère s'adoucirent légèrement. Ses prochains mots furent en anglais. « Le petit italien, je présume.

\- Feliciano. » Le mot sortit dans un murmure étranglé.

« Feliciano. » Le grand Allemand regarda Feliciano de haut en bas avec des yeux d'un bleu acier, puis fit un pas assuré en arrière et lui désigna de la tête le couloir derrière lui. « La dernière porte. »

Feliciano avait le regard vide. Il comprenait les mots, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les accepter. _La dernière porte…_ Après toutes ces années, est-ce que cela pourrait vraiment être aussi facile ? Le grand-père de Ludwig ne se répéta pas, cela dit, et Feliciano finit pas se forcer à faire ce pas long, lent et capital à travers le cadre de la porte.

Feliciano se dépêchait et courait depuis trois jours, avide de continuer et de bouger. Mais maintenant, à cet endroit, à la fin de son voyage avec Ludwig au bout du couloir, il arrivait à peine à faire un pas. C'était à la fois trop réel et trop illusoire, tandis que Feliciano marchait doucement le long du corridor, hébété, presque en transe. Des images passaient au coin de son regard : des peintures et des photos sur les murs blancs et lisses, la lumière qui filtrait par les portes entrouvertes et découpait des rectangles sur le tapis vert sombre. Des sons flottaient, éthérés, dans le silence battant : une latte de plancher grinçait, un oiseau chantait à l'extérieur. Tout irritait ses sens, tant vif que terne, mais Feliciano y prêtait à peine attention. Son regard restait fixé sur cette dernière porte il avait l'impression que quelque chose tirait ses os vers le bout du couloir.

Parce qu'au final, le voyage entier avait conduit Feliciano ici. La voiture qui l'avait emporté loin du seul village qu'il ait jamais connu le train qui l'avait transporté à travers des lieux dont il n'avait que rêvé la voiture noire et brillante sur la route, à l'extérieur, qui avait enfin amené Feliciano ici, à l'endroit le plus important du monde. A cette maison, et ce couloir, et cette porte au bout du couloir.

Mais c'était un voyage bien plus long que cela. Un voyage qui avait commencé quatre ans auparavant, lors d'un doux après-midi d'hiver, lorsqu'un officier allemand avait pour la première fois baissé ses yeux bleu ciel sur Feliciano dans la lumière du soleil. Un voyage dont Feliciano s'était souvenu et avait refait tant de fois qu'il lui semblait presque fantastique. Parler de voler et de lavande et de loyauté des mots dits dans un allemand trop lyrique et un italien trop puissant. Des regards volés et des chansons sur la résistance, des leçons de langue et des matchs de football sous un vieux chêne noueux. Tomber contre la veste militaire de Ludwig dans une allée étroite où résonnaient des coups de feu porter cette même veste parsemée de feuilles vertes et de romarin, durant une simple, calme, magnifique balade dans les collines. Chaque jour passé à attendre, chaque heure passée sans savoir, chaque interminable seconde passée sans être avec la personne dont Feliciano avait plus besoin que n'importe quoi au monde. Tout cela l'avait conduit ici. Chaque pas que Feliciano avait fait ces quatre dernières années l'avait conduit ici.

Mais après avoir attendu si longtemps, ces quelques derniers pas du voyage étaient presque trop à supporter. Une inquiétude montante enserrait la poitrine de Feliciano une panique brûlante lui déchirait la gorge. Et si Ludwig avait changé ? Et s'il était passé à autre chose ? La tête de Feliciano lui tourna brièvement… Oh ciel, oh bon sang, et si Ludwig l'avait oublié ? La tête de Feliciano lui semblait légère tandis que son pouls lui battait dans les oreilles. Il était si excité, la veille… D'où venait cette terreur qui le paralysait ? Bien sûr, ces peurs étaient insensées – bien sûr, il était ridicule. Mais cette situation était trop étrange, trop réelle c'était trop, trop près…

Après une profonde et sombre éternité, Feliciano atteignit enfin le bout du couloir. Il passa doucement sa main tremblante sur la porte en bois – sombre, douce, lourde – puis tourna en tremblant la poignée polie, l'ouvrant avec une hésitation presque douloureuse. Il se sentait insensible, comme s'il observait tout cela de très loin. Insensible à la sensation de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, à celle de la sueur qui perlait sur son front insensible au pas lourd de ses pieds sur le sol. Feliciano s'avança nerveusement, précautionneusement, désespérément dans une petite cour intérieure toute verte. L'odeur chaleureuse de la lavande et du romarin dérivait dans l'air frais, neuf, rassurant et familier. La lumière du soleil filtrait vivement à travers un plafond de treillage serré, illuminant la pièce spacieuse et lumineuse, éclairant les rangées de fleurs et de plantes en pot et les meubles de bois sombre. Et là, dans un coin…

Feliciano se figea. Sa respiration se coupa ses os se bloquèrent. Cela ne dura qu'un moment bref, immobile, sidéré, avant qu'il ne hoquette profondément et ne mette ses mains sur ses yeux. « Je rêve. » Ces mots sortirent faiblement, involontairement, et il ne savait pas s'il les avait prononcés en italien ou en anglais. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait… Parce que comment pouvait-il être là ? Comment _Ludwig_ pouvait-il être là ? Les mains de Feliciano tremblèrent contre son visage sa respiration était rapide et lourde à ses oreilles. Il avait imaginé cette rencontre un millier de fois, l'avait rejoué encore et encore dans son esprit, et maintenant qu'elle se produisait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était trop merveilleux pour être vrai, et il avait peur de regarder et, oh, ciel, et si ce n'était qu'un…

« Feliciano. »

Le murmure silencieux de Ludwig trancha le silence immobile, précipité, vibrant. Il trancha les oreilles de Feliciano, sa tête, son cœur, et recolla tous les morceaux qui étaient restés brisés en lui pendant des années. Pendant un moment bref, noir, silencieux, le monde se termina. Lorsqu'il réapparut, Feliciano fut surpris de constater qu'il était encore sur ses pieds. Il leva ses mains, ouvrit ses yeux, et Ludwig était encore là. Encore assis près de la fenêtre, le regardait encore en silence, encore la calme et parfaite image des souvenirs et des rêves de Feliciano. Mais cette fois, enfin, Feliciano n'avait pas à se réveiller. Priant pour que ses jambes ne flanchent pas, Feliciano s'élança à travers la pièce. Il tomba à genoux, jeta ses bras autour des épaules de Ludwig et laissa enfin couler les larmes implacables qui s'étaient accumulées en lui depuis si longtemps. « Ludwig… »

Ludwig hoqueta et serra désespérément Feliciano contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras forts, le souleva presque du sol dans une étreinte frénétique. Feliciano n'arrivait pas à retenir ses sanglots de soulagement. Il était à nouveau là où était sa place. Il cacha son visage dans la poitrine de Ludwig, s'accrocha à sa chemise, le toucha, le sentit, le respira. La respiration lourde de Ludwig semblait brisée et chancelante aux oreilles de Feliciano Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement contre la joue de Feliciano. Tout ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ce moment disparut. Le brouillard dans l'esprit de Feliciano s'éclaircit et s'affuta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien au monde que Ludwig qui le tenait. Feliciano arriva à peine à parler, crachotant des mots tremblants sur la poitrine de Ludwig. « Ludwig, je t'en prie… je t'en prie, dit moi…

\- Je suis là, Feliciano. » dit Ludwig dans les cheveux de Feliciano, la voix lourde et rauque. « Je suis là, avec toi. »

Une joie sauvage, débordante, insupportable s'éleva dans la poitrine de Feliciano. Les mots de Ludwig l'avaient comblé, et il ne pouvait que rire sous la sensation écrasante de soulagement. Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur Ludwig, pouvait seulement fondre dans ses bras et tout sentir de lui. Sa peau, ses cheveux, les battements de son cœur cette odeur encore familière, cette chaleur puissante et délicate. Des doigts chauds essuyèrent les larmes sur ses joues, et lorsque Feliciano leva enfin les yeux, Ludwig le regardait comme si Feliciano était la seule chose qui ait jamais existé ou compté.

Le visage de Ludwig était plus vieux, plus maigre. Une longue, profonde cicatrice courait sous son œil à travers sa joue. Le cœur battant, Feliciano leva une main et retraça délicatement cette cicatrice rouge, enflée, comme s'il pouvait l'essuyer. Qu'est-ce qui avait causé une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Au contact de la main de Feliciano, Ludwig ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Feliciano se figea à ce mouvement. Oh, et si Ludwig pensait qu'il était dégoûté ? Et s'il pensait que Feliciano était horrifié ? Feliciano ne pouvait pas supporter que Ludwig pense cela, alors il se pencha vite en avant, sans réfléchir, et pressa ses lèvres contre la cicatrice. Le souffle de Ludwig trembla et il rendit le baiser, délicatement, contre la joue de Feliciano. Son souffle chatouilla l'oreille de Feliciano lorsqu'il murmura, « Feliciano… »

Le cœur de Feliciano décolla. Parce qu'une cicatrice ne voulait rien dire. Parce que Ludwig était magnifique, à couper le souffle, parfait, et ses yeux étaient encore la chose la plus bleue que Feliciano ait jamais vue. « Ludwig, tu es… » Feliciano arrivait enfin à y croire. Il passa les mains sur le visage de Ludwig, toucha ses lèvres et hoqueta essoufflé par le rire et les larmes. « Tu _es_ là. Ludwig, tu m'as manqué – tu m'as tellement manqué, et je ne savais pas si tu…

\- Je sais, Feliciano. » La main de Ludwig reposait, lourde et chaude, sur la joue de Feliciano. Il effleura le coin de ses yeux avec son pouce. « Mon Feliciano… » Ludwig était plus vieux et différent, mais il était aussi exactement comme Feliciano se souvenait de lui. Feliciano ressentait de la chaleur après avoir eu froid si longtemps il se sentait bien après que tout ait été si mauvais. Il se retrouvait après tant d'années à être perdu. C'était écrasant et formidable et magnifique et parfait et lumineux et merveilleux et pourtant aucun de ces mots ne voulait rien dire, parce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cela.

Feliciano s'appuya sur la main de Ludwig, la prit dans la sienne. Son pouls vif battait rapidement entre leurs doigts. « J'ai dit que je viendrai, Ludwig. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que je viendrai pour toi si tu… Si tu ne venais pas pour moi. »

Le regard de Ludwig s'assombrit, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, et il murmura. « Oui. Je me rappelle. »

Feliciano se pressa plus près de Ludwig, passa ses mains sur son visage, ses bras, ses cheveux… « Et j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu si longtemps, mais j'ai dit que je t'attendrai, tu te souviens – Je t'ai dit que j'attendrais pour toujours… »

Les mains de Ludwig tremblèrent, mais seulement un peu. « C'est juste. » Ludwig tenait Feliciano serré contre lui, fortement. Après toujours, Ludwig avait toujours était le plus fort. Feliciano savait que Ludwig l'empêcherait de tomber en morceaux. « C'est juste, Feliciano… »

Ludwig continuait à passer une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de Feliciano, mais les mots continuaient à jaillir, sans réfléchir, comme si Feliciano essayait de relâcher les sentiments accumulés dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas prévu l'effet puissant, foudroyant de ce moment n'avait pas compris à quel point ce serait fort. « …et … et je m'inquiétais aussi. Je m'inquiétais et puis quand Roderich est venu me voir à ta place j'ai cru que quelque chose n'allais pas, c'est ridicule, non ? » Feliciano rit, mais Ludwig baissa les yeux. « Oh Ludwig, j'étais tellement surpris quand Roderich est venu et… » Feliciano ne savait pas comment gérer ces émotions qui le submergeaient. C'en était soudain plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. « Oh, Ludwig, Roderich est là aussi ! Il faut que tu viennes dire bonjour ! »

Feliciano voulait rester avec Ludwig pour toujours. Il voulait que les choses en soient toujours ainsi, comme si le monde avait disparu, comme si personne d'autre n'existait. Mais ces sentiments qui couraient en lui étaient si forts qu'ils en étaient douloureux, étrangement et il avait besoin de respirer, il avait besoin d'air il avait besoin de s'arrêter, avait besoin de se laisser tomber plus profondément… Feliciano arracha ses mains à Ludwig, se força à se mettre sur ses pieds et se retourna – parce que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'arrêter de tomber en morceaux. Il n'entendit pas Ludwig bouger derrière lui, cela dit, et se retourna pour constater qu'il était encore assis.

Tout ce que Feliciano put penser à faire fut de l'appeler. « Aller, Ludwig ! »

Ludwig leva les yeux vers Feliciano pendant un moment interminable, ses yeux bleus étrangement perdus et vides. Le regard parut durer des heures. Mais finalement, Ludwig soupira lourdement et baissa la tête. Ce simple mouvement glaça le sang de Feliciano dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta, figé incapable de bouger, incapable de cligner des yeux. Incapable d'y penser. « Ludwig ? » Un petit murmure sans réponse. « Ludwig, lève-toi. »

Ludwig ne répondit pas. Le cœur de Feliciano chuta, lentement et lourdement. Un frisson brûlant courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il réprima les pensées soudaines et les souvenirs qui tournoyaient dans sa tête – _Je suis ici de la part de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas venir lui-même_.

Feliciano chassa les mots de Roderich de son esprit. Il réfléchissait trop… Il comprenait mal… Cette fois, Feliciano prononça les mots fermement, désespérément, avec un soupçon de panique. « Ludwig. Lève-toi, Ludwig. »

Ludwig ferma ses yeux bleu sombre, lent et silencieux dans la lumière déclinante du soleil qui filtrait par le treillage du plafond. Le silence dura trop longtemps avant qu'il ne parle d'une voix grave, douce et brisée. « Je ne peux pas. »

Feliciano s'interrompit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ces mots. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, d'oublier, d'ignorer. Puis il secoua la tête avec détermination. Il parvint à prononcer un mot au milieu des larmes qui refusaient d'arrêter de couler. « Pourquoi ?

\- Un cadeau d'adieu des Russes. » La voix de Ludwig était toujours grave, toujours douce. Toujours brisée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, fixant le sol. « Une balle dans la colonne vertébrale. »

Un long silence. « … oh. » Feliciano n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il ne comprenait pas ou s'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Cela prit à nouveau trop de temps à Ludwig pour continuer. « Je ne peux pas me lever, Feliciano. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas marcher. Je ne le pourrai jamais. » Ludwig s'interrompit, frissonna, et pourtant Feliciano n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. N'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. « C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Ludwig parlait les yeux au sol, les mains sur ses genoux. On aurait dit qu'il s'excusait. « Tu crois que je serais assis dans cette pièce, dans cette maison, en Allemagne, si je pouvais marcher ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas fait n'importe quoi, tout, pour… » Ludwig s'interrompit à nouveau. Il regarda par la fenêtre à côté de lui, cligna fortement des yeux, prit une profonde inspiration avant de finir sa phrase. « … pour te retrouver ? »

Feliciano pouvait à peine bouger. Voir son Ludwig fort et brave si perdu et brisé était trop inattendu. Parce que toujours, depuis l'instant de leur rencontre, Ludwig avait été le plus fort. Il avait toujours été celui qui tenait Feliciano, qui le calmait qui l'acceptait, qui le soutenait. Même ces quelques dernières années à ne pas connaître la position ou le sort de Ludwig, il avait été la force de Feliciano – la force à laquelle Feliciano s'était raccroché quand tout le reste s'était écroulé. Mais maintenant, en voyant Ludwig aussi incertain, Feliciano comprit qu'il pouvait être le plus fort. Il était assez fort pour l'accepter – il était assez fort pour empêcher Ludwig de s'écrouler.

Feliciano resta immobile pendant encore une fraction de seconde. « Ne pleure pas, Ludwig. » Il s'avança doucement vers lui. Il se mit à genoux à nouveau, un choc assourdi, hésitant dans le silence, et passa une main tremblante sur la joue de Ludwig. Ce dernier tendit les bras vers Feliciano, un désespoir extrême sur le visage, et l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras. Feliciano se blottit contre son cou, respirant cette odeur qui lui était encore si familière après quatre longues années. Il murmura avec hésitation. « Ne pleure pas, Ludwig, parce que tout va bien. » Feliciano soupira à travers ces sentiments familiers, réconfortants, et l'accepta – parce que tout allait bien. C'était Ludwig, et Feliciano pouvait faire cela pour lui. Feliciano pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

Les paupières humides de Ludwig se fermèrent à nouveau contre la joue de Feliciano. Sa voix profonde semblait souffrante et dévastée. « Je suis désolé que tu ais dû venir jusqu'ici, juste pour…

\- Non. » Feliciano le dit fermement. Il se recula et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres douces de Ludwig, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne puisse le dire. Il secoua la tête avec détermination. « Ne t'excuse pas. Ne pense pas ça de moi, Ludwig. Ne pense pas que ça compte comme ça, pour moi. »

Ludwig hocha lentement la tête. « Je sais, je… » Il sourit comme s'il s'en rendait compte, comme s'il comprenait. « Bien sûr. Je sais. » Il rit, essoufflé, et ce fut le son le plus magnifique que Feliciano ait jamais entendu. « Feliciano…

\- Ludwig… » Feliciano lui sourit en retour, la poitrine gonflée, et ce fut comme si chaque sentiment, chaque sensation, chaque particule de joie et d'attente et de douleur et de bonheur lui tombaient dessus en même temps. Il se sentit à nouveau perdu dans ces yeux bleus, et cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel de ces précieux moments merveilleux qu'il avait passé avec Ludwig. C'était familier, c'était éternel, et c'était un nouveau départ. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, mais cette fois il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter, aucune guerre pour les séparer. Tout se mêlait, se rejoignait, en une réalisation joyeuse et débordante qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Feliciano aurait pu imaginer. Elle jaillit dans son esprit et sa tête et son corps, comme une explosion de lumière et Feliciano rit et s'écria. « Je suis là, avec toi ! »

Ludwig rit, serra Feliciano contre lui et, avec leurs bras qui s'entouraient l'un l'autre et leurs larmes qui se mêlaient sur leurs joues, Ludwig pressa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Feliciano. Tout se remit en place, complet. Les lèvres de Ludwig étaient douces contre les siennes, fortes et fermées et bonnes. Les bras de Ludwig étaient fermes autour de lui, et c'était parfait. Parce que c'était Ludwig. Et même s'il était brisé, il était magnifique.

La vie entière de Feliciano n'avait existé que pour l'amener à ce moment, à Ludwig, à cette unique étreinte. C'était comme leur premier baiser sous le chêne, comme ce baiser parfait sous la pluie comme ces baisers bouleversants dans la grange auprès du feu, comme cette dernière déchirante étreinte sur une route italienne silencieux. La même joie, la même sensation d'être comblé, la même perfection – tout cela.

Sauf que cette fois, ils n'avaient pas à se dire adieu.


	17. Chapitre 17

Ludwig était étendu auprès de Feliciano, ses mains calleuses, couvertes de cicatrices, entrelacée avec des doigts doux et chauds, son regard inébranlable fixé sur d'étincelants yeux d'or. Le soleil du matin était depuis longtemps devenu celui de l'après-midi, filtrant à travers les rideaux gonflés de la chambre et dessinant des traits de lumière sur les couvertures sous eux. Les cheveux auburn de Feliciano avaient des reflets d'or sur l'oreiller. Ludwig ne pouvait pas en détourner le regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment tendre la main pour toucher Feliciano, pour le ramener près de lui. Il jouait délicatement avec cette boucle unique qui refusait de retomber, retraçait légèrement ces lèvres qui souriaient encore si aisément, passait une main avec soin et déférence de l'épaule de Feliciano jusqu'à son flanc. La voilà enfin, l'unique chose pour laquelle Ludwig avait vécu : l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait survécu. L'unique souvenir qui l'avait gardé en vie pendant quatre années de souffrance, d'horreur et de pur désespoir. Son lumineux, précieux, éternel Feliciano. Là, allongé près de lui, il partageait sa chaleur et son souffle et écoutait avec attention tandis que Ludwig essayait tant bien que mal de parler de ces quatre années cruelles.

Il avait été assez facile de raconter le début. D'avoir été arrêté par la police militaire, accusé de trahison pour avoir assisté l'évasion d'un prisonnier américain, avoir évité la peine capitale pour être condamné à l'humiliation et à la disgrâce sans autre formalité ni procès. Avoir été envoyé sur le front oriental, dans une bataille que tout le monde savait perdue d'avance, sans rien d'autre qu'un fusil à peine fonctionnel et la mission de mourir. Mais avec les Allemands qui perdaient du terrain sur tous les fronts la campagne russe était déjà perdue. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de garder l'ennemi à distance très longtemps. Ludwig passa à peine quelques jours dans son unité avant sa défaite inévitable et sa capture par les Russes. Et c'est là, en tant que prisonnier de guerre allemand, que le véritable enfer commença.

Ludwig s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur les mains de Feliciano agrippées aux siennes. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ces années horribles à quiconque. Même à son grand-père, il n'avait pu offrir que quelques phrases désarticulées. Et même là, il était déterminé à en épargner le pire à Feliciano.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ludwig. » Feliciano lui pressa la main. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, ça ne me dérange pas, je…

\- Non. » Ludwig secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « J'en ai besoin. » Oui, il avait besoin de le raconter, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à laquelle il pouvait le raconter. Mais lorsque Feliciano lui sourit ainsi, hocha la tête avec sollicitude et le regarda avec des yeux aussi innocents, Ludwig sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout entendre. Feliciano n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que les marques sur les poignets de Ludwig venaient des chaines qu'il portait pendant les courtes heures durant lesquelles on ne le faisait pas travailler. Qu'il pouvait encore voir les visages des cadavres gelés, des corps d'hommes morts au-dessus desquels il était obligé de se frayer un chemin. Que la cicatrice sur sa joue venait d'une correction qui l'avait presque tué, des coups qu'il avait reçus pour le crime de tendre la main à un homme qui avait trébuché. Feliciano ne devrait jamais avoir à savoir de telles choses. Alors, Ludwig choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Nous travaillions. C'est ça : c'est tout. Jour et nuit, on travaillait, à construire des ponts et à paver des routes à travers la glace. On mourait de faim – il n'y avait pas de nourriture et le peu d'eau que l'on recevait était sale. Et on gelait. Au bout d'un moment, nos vêtements tombaient en lambeaux. » Ludwig frissonna à ce souvenir. Les coups, la faim, la maladie dormante – étrangement rien de tout cela n'était comparable à ce froid amer, mordant, insurmontable. « Nos geôliers… » Ludwig dut s'interrompre un instant, incapable de le décrire… _nous battaient, nous torturaient riaient lorsqu'on saignait, nous tiraient dessus pour s'amuser_… Ludwig laissa sa phrase dans le silence. « Ils disaient qu'on le méritaient. Ils disaient que notre armée leur faisait pire. C'est peut-être le cas – je ne sais pas. L'Est n'était pas ma guerre. »

Ludwig s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, pour se souvenir que les horreurs dont il parlait étaient terminées. La brise d'automne soufflait par la fenêtre ouverte, agitant légèrement les vieux modèles d'avions qui étaient encore suspendus au plafond. Dans le silence, Feliciano porta la main de Ludwig à ses lèvres, puis pressa sa joue lisse sur la peau rugueuse et durcie par le travail. Une vive vague de chaleur enfla et fit fondre le froid et la main de Ludwig trembla légèrement au toucher délicat de Feliciano. C'était ce pour quoi il avait survécu – ce pour quoi ils avaient tous les deux survécu. Feliciano ne dit rien, mais son expression était empreinte de douleur, et Ludwig comprit. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour poursuivre.

« Chaque jour j'attendais une occasion de fuir. Mais il n'y en a jamais eu. La seule échappatoire était la mort. Et il y en a tellement qui sont morts. Ceux qui n'étaient pas assez forts ceux qui laissaient tomber. » Parfois Ludwig pensait qu'ils étaient les plus intelligents. Parfois, dans cet enfer glacé, il les avait enviés. « Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas abandonné. Au final j'ai tout perdu, tout oublié, je n'avais plus rien que cette unique raison de continuer.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Feliciano, à bout de souffle. « C'était quoi, cette raison ? »

Ludwig cligna des yeux en silence, et faillit rire. Il n'y avait bien que Feliciano pour poser une question dont la réponse était si évidente. Ludwig glissa une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille. « Toi, Feliciano. »

Feliciano poussa un léger soupir, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire triste. « Oh.

\- Je n'allais pas me laisser mourir tant que je savais que tu étais en vie. J'ai pris cette décision très tôt. Et je l'ai reprise, plusieurs fois, chaque jour. Pendant quatre années, j'ai refusé de mourir. Jusqu'au jour où je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Ludwig baissa les yeux, ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se souvenir de cela sans se briser. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Feliciano toucher sa joue et s'aventurer dans ses cheveux, Ludwig se souvint qu'il pouvait être fort. « Lorsqu'il n'y a plus eut d'arrivage de nouveaux prisonniers et que nous étions trop peu nombreux pour travailler, ils n'ont plus eu besoin de nous. Ils nous ont emmenés dans la forêt. Et nous ont dit de marcher. J'ai alors su que c'était la fin. Alors j'ai marché – je n'avais pas le choix. Onze pas… Ou peut-être douze ? » Ludwig fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se perdaient. « J'ai compté, mais je… Je ne… » _La glace sous ses bottes, la neige dans ses yeux le sang dans ses oreilles, son souffle qui se condensait devant lui_… « Je ne me souviens pas…

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Feliciano pressa un baiser sur l'épaule de Ludwig et le ramena à la pièce ensoleillée. « Le nombre n'a aucune importance.

\- Non. » Ludwig essaya de se concentrer sur la pièce : sur la lumière de la fenêtre, le bruit de la respiration de Feliciano, la clarté de ses yeux. « Mais à chacun d'entre eux, je me souvenais. Je me souvenais de toi. Je chaque mot que tu m'avais dit. De chaque sourire que tu m'avais offert. Du bruit de ton rire… Du bruit de tes larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à prier je n'arrivais pas à espérer. » _Chaque pas dans la neige, chaque coup de feu, chaque homme qui tombait, mort, sur le sol de la forêt_… « Je n'arrivais qu'à me souvenir. De l'odeur de tes cheveux. » Ludwig inspira, le nez dans les cheveux de Feliciano. « La sensation de ta peau. » Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue humide. « Chaque caresse. Chaque moment. De toute ma vie, tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir, c'était les moments que j'avais passé avec toi. Et je n'avais pas peur de mourir. » Feliciano lâcha un hoquet tremblant. La concentration de Ludwig commença à se relâcher. « J'ai entendu le coup de feu, mais j'étais au sol avant de l'avoir senti. »

Cette fois, Feliciano réprima un sanglot, ses mains serrant presque douloureusement le bras de Ludwig. Les larmes sur ses joues brillaient dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Le cœur de Ludwig s'affaissa dans sa poitrine et il les essuya délicatement.

« Je suis désolé. J'arrête.

\- Non, n'arrête pas. » Feliciano secoua la tête avec détermination, les yeux écarquillés et insistants. « Raconte-moi, Ludwig. Je veux entendre. Et je sais que c'est important, je sais qu'il faut que tu me le raconte, parce que tu ne parles que lorsque tu as quelque chose d'important à dire. »

Ludwig savait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pu la dire à personne d'autre. Personne ne l'avait jamais compris aussi facilement que ce petit Italien. Ludwig eut besoin d'embrasser le front de Feliciano avant de pouvoir continuer. « Je savais que le coup était trop bas. Je savais que cela ne me tuerait pas – pas tout de suite. Mais les Russes n'ont pas tiré à nouveau. A la place, ils sont partis. Et je suis resté allongé dans la neige, seul, à attendre de mourir.

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort. » dit Feliciano comme pour se rassurer. « Tu n'es pas mort, Ludwig, puisque tu es ici avec moi. »

Ludwig sentit ses lèvres tressaillir et sa poitrine se serrer. « Non, Feliciano. Je ne suis pas mort.

\- Alors comment ? Comment est-ce que tu es revenu pour moi ? »

Ludwig baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Les souvenirs étaient si réels si froids. « Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté là. Assez de temps pour qu'une couche de neige me recouvre et que je ne sente plus le froid. Je tenais ta photo, parce que je voulais… » la voix de Ludwig se brisa, sa gorge se serrait. « Je voulais que la dernière chose que je voie soit ton sourire. »

Le regard de Feliciano s'assombrit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous l'incrédulité. « Ma photo…

\- Je la gardais cachée dans ma botte. La fleur que tu m'as donnée, en revanche… » Ludwig eut la nausée en se souvenant du moment où un soldat russe lui avait arraché la petite marguerite séchée des mains et l'avait mise en pièces. « Je suis désolé. Je l'ai perdue. » Ludwig déglutit, la gorge serrée, et poursuivit rapidement. « Mais j'ai gardé ta photo. Et alors que j'étais étendu, là, dans la neige, à regarder ta photo, ton visage, au moment où le monde commençait à devenir blanc… Une main gantée a touché la mienne. »

Feliciano hoqueta, les yeux encore plus ronds. « Qui c'était ?

\- C'était une femme. » Ludwig le dit d'un air incrédule, car même maintenant, c'était difficile à croire. « Une dame vêtue de bleu, avec des cheveux blonds, courts, et des larmes sur ses joues, qui m'a d'abord parlé en russe. Je comprenais à peine. Elle ne parlait pas allemand, mais elle parlait anglais, et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait. Et elle l'a fait. »

A nouveau, Ludwig n'eut pas besoin de tout dire. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Cela dit, il se souvenait bien s'être réveillé dans une large chambre éclairée par un feu de cheminée, dans un grand lit chaud et douillet pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se souvenait avoir essayé de bouger, et la vague de peur insupportablequi l'avait vidélorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne sentait pas ses jambes. Il se souvenait avoir crié, paniqué, demandé où il était et pourquoi un Russe voudrait aider un Allemand comme lui. Et il se souvenait de cette main douce qui avait écarté ses cheveux pleins de sueur de son visage de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus et bienveillants de cette voix douce et calme qui lui disait qu'il était en sécurité, que tout irait bien, qu'il lui rappelait un frère qu'elle avait aimé, dans une vie passée, avant que la révolution et la guerre ne le changent en une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Feliciano laissa Ludwig se souvenir en silence avant de demander enfin, « D'où est-ce qu'elle venait ?

\- Elle vivait dans un vieux corps de ferme, près de l'endroit où nous travaillions, dans l'ouest, près de la frontière Ukrainienne. Elle aimait marcher dans les bois, et c'est là qu'elle m'a trouvé. » Ludwig se souvint à nouveau des mots de la femme un peu plus âgée, dits à son chevet après une nouvelle visite de l'équipe de médecins russes qu'elle payait bien : J'ai déçu beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. Mon frère, ma sœur, et les vies innocentes qu'ils ont tous les deux détruites. J'ai attendu de nombreuses années pour pouvoir me racheter. Il n'était peut-être que son espoir de rédemption, mais aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, Ludwig n'oublierait jamais les yeux bleus et bienveillants de sa sauveuse. « Elle a contacté mon grand-père, et lorsque j'étais en état elle a payé pour que je sois transporté à Berlin.

\- Quelle gentille dame, » dit simplement Feliciano. La version condensée des évènements que Ludwig racontait semblait lui suffire.

« Oui. Un ange. »

Feliciano sourit en entendant cela, traçant des cercles sur le bras de Ludwig avec son pouce. « Ton ange à toi, comme Gilbert l'a été pour Roderich, et Roderich pour moi et Lovino pour Antonio, et toi pour Alfred. Si seulement tout le monde avait un ange comme ça. » Feliciano secoua la tête, son sourire se changea en une moue. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges, et encore un peu humides. « Comment est-ce que certaines personnes peuvent faire des choses aussi merveilleusement bonnes, alors que d'autres sont aussi atroces ? Ça n'a pas de sens, Ludwig. Je ne comprends pas. »

Ludwig leva le regard et, clignant des yeux, regarda les petits avions tourner dans la brise. Il savait, au-delà de tout doute, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais personne au monde qui ait une vision de ce dernier aussi belle que celle de Feliciano. « La guerre n'est que haine. Elle change les hommes en animaux. Mais l'amour nous permet de rester humains. »

Un long silence s'installa, brisé uniquement par leur respiration silencieuse et de temps à autres par un chant d'oiseau glissé par la fenêtre. Feliciano avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, finalement ses yeux se baissèrent et ses mains s'immobilisèrent. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ludwig.

\- Je sais. » Tellement… Feliciano ne saurait jamais à quel point. Mais c'était terminé, et il y avait cela maintenant, et il y aurait cela pour toujours.

« Je suis désolé. » Feliciano parut soudain hésitant. « Je souhaiterais… Je veux dire, je ne… »

Ludwig passa une main dans le dos de Feliciano et l'attira à lui. « Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Feliciano. Merci d'avoir écouté.

\- Merci d'être revenu. » Feliciano se blottit contre la poitrine de Ludwig, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas les sentir, Ludwig savait que les jambes de Feliciano étaient entremêlées avec les siennes. Mais il put sentir le souffle chaud de Feliciano dans son cou lorsqu'il murmura doucement. « _Ich liebe dich_, Ludwig. »

Ludwig posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Feliciano et murmura en retour. « Ti amo, Feliciano. Pour toujours. »

* * *

Le matin suivant, Feliciano se réveilla dans les bras de Ludwig pour la première fois. Des oiseaux chantaient à la fenêtre, la lumière assourdie du soleil s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux, et la poitrine de Ludwig s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier contre la joue de Feliciano. Une sensation indescriptible, inévitable, de chaleur, d'émerveillement et de lumière, une joie aérienne montait en lui. C'était comme si chaque larme avait été oubliée, chaque pincement au cœur dissout. Feliciano leva une main et toucha la joue de Ludwig, regarda ses paupières tressaillirent et ces yeux bleus s'ouvrir. Ludwig cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, et son regard s'éclaira d'un sourire doux. « Feliciano. »

Le cœur de Feliciano envoyait des vagues de vibration contre la surface de sa peau. « Ludwig. » Son ventre gargouilla. « J'ai faim. Il y a des pâtes, en Allemagne ?

\- En Allemagne ? » Ludwig eut un regard vide pendant quelques instants, puis regarda autour de lui comme pour se rappeler où il était. Enfin, il soupira en comprenant, sourit à nouveau et passa son pouce contre la joue de Feliciano. « Oui. Mais pas pour le petit-déjeuner. Dis-moi – tu aimes toujours le chocolat ? »

Feliciano hoqueta bruyamment et se redressa d'un coup. « Du chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner ? Vraiment, Ludwig ? Oh, mon Dieu ! L'Allemagne est fantastique ! »

Toute la journée, Feliciano eut le sentiment de voler. Lorsque lui et Ludwig prirent du chocolat et du café dans la petite cuisine ensoleillée, se volant des regards et parlant de rien, oubliant parfois ce qu'ils faisaient tandis qu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre. Lorsque Ludwig expliqua comment sa chaise noire et luisante fonctionnait, tournant les roues et bougeant les accoudoirs avant d'enfin abandonner et de laisser Feliciano s'asseoir sur ses genoux lorsqu'il roula à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le jardin et se promenèrent dans la magnifique volière en plein air, pleine d'oiseaux, que Gilbert avait construite des années de cela. C'était étonnant à quel point il était naturellement bon, époustouflant, parfait d'être avec Ludwig à nouveau. Feliciano n'avait jamais ressenti un bonheur aussi facile et naturel de sa vie.

Mais là, dans le grand jardin verdoyant, debout un peu loin d'un Ludwig assis, entouré par trois énormes chiens qui bondissaient et aboyaient, Feliciano commençait à être un peu hésitant. Ludwig lança à nouveau la balle sur la pelouse et se tourna vers Feliciano lorsque les trois chiens s'élancèrent gaiement derrière. « Ils sont gentils, Feliciano. Viens leur dire bonjour. »

Feliciano s'accrocha au grillage du porche et fit un petit signe de la main. « Bonjour, les chiens-chiens. Je peux rentrer, maintenant ? »

Ludwig eut un petit rire. C'était le même rire profond dont Feliciano se souvenait si bien, et pourtant il semblait que Ludwig n'y soit pas encore habitué. « Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal. »

Feliciano regarda d'un air hésitant les trois chiens qui se couraient après sur le gazon. Un doré, un marron, un noir, et tous trois étaient énormes, et bondissaient et aboyaient encore. Le doré attrapa la balle le premier et traversa le jardin à nouveau pour l'apporter à Ludwig. Les autres furent un peu plus lents.

« Ils sont vieux maintenant, » dit Ludwig en prenant la balle du chien doré avant de lui ébouriffer le poil. Il avait soudain l'air triste. « Je suis parti si longtemps que j'ai raté la majeur partie de leur vie. Mais il leur reste encore quelques années. » Ludwig caressa les longues oreilles du chien en lui parlant en allemand.

Feliciano sentit une flamme brûlante sous sa peau. Son merveilleux, bienveillant Ludwig était aussi bon et doux qu'il s'en était toujours souvenu. Feliciano regarda les chiens rassemblés autour de Ludwig, la langue pendante et la queue agitée, remarquant à peine Feliciano là où il se tenait. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si effrayant que cela. Et s'ils pouvaient faire sourire Ludwig comme cela… « Il a l'air gentil, » dit Feliciano d'un air hésitant. « Le doré a l'air gentil. »

Ludwig lui lança un sourire et le cœur de Feliciano se retourna dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire. « Ça, c'est Aster. Ce n'était qu'un chiot quand j'ai quitté la maison. Il est très doux – il veut simplement s'amuser. »

Feliciano s'obligea à faire un pas précautionneux dans l'herbe, surveillant nerveusement l'énorme chien noir, tout près. « D'accord, je caresserai Aster. Aster n'a pas l'air aussi méchant que le marron avec plein de poils, ou le gros noir.

\- La brune toute poilue, c'est Blackie. » Blackie essaya de pousser Aster de son chemin et Ludwig la repoussa d'un air joueur. « Et elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est juste un peu jalouse, parfois. »

Feliciano fit un pas de plus en se mordant la lèvre lorsque Blackie bondit et posa ses énormes pattes de devant sur la poitrine de Ludwig. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la brune qui s'appelle Blackie ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans une vieille usine, je devais avoir dix-huit ans. » Ludwig remit fermement les pattes de Blackie sur le sol. « Elle était si petite et se cachait dans une cheminée, toute noire de suie. Alors je l'ai appelée Blackie et je l'ai ramenée à la maison. »

Feliciano hoqueta, horrifié, et s'approcha encore. « Dans une cheminée ? Pauvre petite Blackie ! D'accord, je vais caresser Blackie. Mais le gros noir est toujours trop effrayant.

\- Ça, c'est Berlitz, » dit Ludwig lorsque le chien noir arriva enfin auprès de lui. Il avait mis longtemps à traverser le jardin à nouveau. « Il n'est pas effrayant du tout. C'est vrai, il est gros, et il aboie fort, et il est un peu timide avec les inconnus – mais il est tout simplement attentif et loyal, et il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Il est très vieux maintenant, et il est devenu sourd à cause des bombardements. »

Feliciano porta une main à sa poitrine et sentit ses lèvres trembler. Pas étonnant que ce pauvre Berlitz soit si lent… « Il est sourd ? Oh, pauvre toutou ! Je crois que je vais caresser Berlitz. »

Ludwig rit à nouveau, faisant décoller le cœur de Feliciano. Il tendit la main vers lui et lui fit un petit signe de la tête. « Alors vient. »

Feliciano regarda la main tendue de Ludwig, son visage souriant, et se mit à rire vivement. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? Il accourut auprès de Ludwig, s'assit sur ses genoux, et les trois chiens appelèrent aussitôt son attention. Feliciano tendit une main vers Berlitz qui frotta doucement sa truffe pelucheuse et humide contre sa paume.

Ludwig passa ses bras autour de la taille de Feliciano et le tira contre lui. « Ils t'aiment bien. » Il avait l'air ravi.

Feliciano hocha joyeusement la tête, sa peur stupide avait complètement disparu. Lorsque les trois chiens tout doux se pressèrent autour d'eux, reniflant curieusement et agitant la queue de joie, Feliciano se demanda comment il avait fait pour les trouver effrayants. Il prit la balle des mains de Ludwig et la lança à travers le jardin. Aster et Blackie coururent après, mais Berlitz se contenta de poser sa tête sur le genou de Feliciano.

La main de Ludwig rejoignit celle de Feliciano. « Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas effrayants. »

Feliciano soupira de bonheur et embrassa le sommet de la tête de Ludwig. « On devrait prendre un chaton. »

Ludwig se contenta de rire.

* * *

Feliciano et Ludwig passèrent l'automne en Allemagne. Le petit village bordé de forêts était exactement tel que Ludwig l'avait décrit, parmi les ruines de l'église au sommet de la colline, en Italie. C'était chaleureux et amical et cela donnait vraiment l'impression d'être chez soi. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps dehors, soit dans les rues du village soit dans les champs environnants, dans l'air frais et le soleil assourdi. D'habitude, Ludwig était déterminé à pousser sa chaise roulante lui-même, mais parfois il laissait Feliciano le pousser doucement dans les rues pavées, devant les jolies boutiques, les maisons au toit pointu et les beaux jardins bien entretenus. Quelques fois, Feliciano pensa qu'il aurait aimé grimper jusqu'au grand château blanc, mais il était au bout d'une rangée d'escaliers, et il ne voulait pas y aller sans Ludwig, et ce n'était probablement pas si intéressant que cela de toute façon.

Alors, l'automne passa comme un rêve. Mais contrairement au sommeil éveillé gourd et cauchemardesque auquel Feliciano s'était habitué depuis la guerre, ce rêve-là était magnifique, et il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. Feliciano s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il se faisait à cette étrange nouvelle vie en Allemagne. Le grand-père de Ludwig était sérieux, mais gentil – il était loin d'être aussi effrayant qu'il semblait au premier abord. Il montra à Feliciano ses vieilles médailles de guerre, l'aida parfois avec son allemand, et laissa même Feliciano l'appeler Opa Aldrich, bien qu'il en parût un peu surpris au début. A la plus grande joie de Feliciano, Roderich resta avec eux tout l'automne. Le soir, après les longues marches de Feliciano et Ludwig, ils buvaient tous un vin épicé appelé _gluehwein_ pendant que Roderich jouait du piano. Il apprit à Feliciano plein de charmantes chansons, à propos de rêves et de lendemains et de lampadaires, mais la chanson que Feliciano préférait chanter restait « l'Auf Wiedersehen » de Ludwig et la sienne. Ces glorieux jours d'automne passèrent dans un émerveillement et un bonheur infini, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était presque l'hiver.

Le jour précédent le départ de Feliciano et Ludwig pour l'Italie, ils passèrent l'après-midi à la taverne locale. Feliciano était venu plusieurs fois, maintenant, mais la différence par rapport aux cantinas de chez lui le surprenait toujours. De longs bancs de bois couraient sous de lourdes tables sculptées, des vitraux ornaient les vieux murs de brique et il y avait même une grosse tête d'élan empaillée au-dessus de la cheminé, bien que Ludwig lui ait assuré qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Des serveuses aux cheveux tressés et aux jolies robes portaient des dizaines de verres de bière entre les tables, et un orchestre jouait sur une scène, dans un coin, et les musiciens portaient des bretelles et de drôles de chapeaux et jouaient de gros instruments luisants.

La seule chose qui dérangeait Feliciano au sujet de cet endroit, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la bière. Mais c'était une taverne, après tout, et c'était ce que Ludwig, Roderich et Opa Aldrich commandaient toujours. Ils avaient déjà bu la moitié des leurs, alors Feliciano prit une gorgée hésitante de sa choppe et fit immédiatement la grimace. Ludwig parut réprimer un sourire. « Tu peux commander autre-chose, Feliciano. »

Feliciano lui lança un regard en coin. « Mais c'est une taverne. »

Les yeux de Ludwig se plissèrent et il porta brièvement son poing à ses lèvres. « Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin de boire de la bière.

\- Mais… » Feliciano jeta un regard furtif à la salle. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis au bout d'une longue table près du mur, leur place habituelle, pour faire de la place à la chaise de Ludwig. D'ici, en tout cas, la bière avait l'air obligatoire – chaque personne visible était en train de boire le liquide ambre et mousseux dans de grandes choppes lourdes. « Tu es sûr ? »

Ludwig hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Il y a du cidre, ou du schnaps, ou du vin…

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si je devrais boire du vin dans une taverne, Ludwig. Ce ne serait pas très poli. En plus, Lovino dit que je deviens très agaçant quand je bois du vin, et en général je me mets à chanter, et je ne crois pas que ces musiciens avec des chapeaux rigolos apprécieraient. » Feliciano se pencha en avant et murmura. « Quelqu'un devrait leur dire qu'on est censé sourire lorsqu'on joue de la musique. Ooh ! » Feliciano se redressa et fit signe à une serveuse qui passait, un large plateau chargé de nourriture dans les bras. « Des bretzels ! _Danke, Fräulein_. Ils vont me manquer quand on sera rentrés en Italie, même si j'ai hâte de pouvoir remanger des pâtes correctes. Vous, les Allemands, vous n'arrivez jamais à faire la sauce correctement, et puis vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de mettre du chou dans tout ce que vous mangez. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de dire à Lovino qu'il y a du chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner, même s'il ne me croira probablement pas… Ooh, des cacahuètes… »

Roderich lança un regard amusé à Ludwig en riant doucement tandis que Feliciano prenait des poignées de nourriture du plateau de la serveuse perplexe. « Cela fera tout drôle de ne plus t'avoir avec nous, Feli. »

Aldrich secoua la tête avec une expression familière de perplexité et de léger amusement. « En tout cas ce sera plus… calme. » Il fit un signe de tête à la serveuse lorsqu'elle s'éloigna et elle lui répondit avec un sourire lumineux. Opa Aldrich était aussi populaire auprès des filles d'ici que Papy Roma l'était à la maison.

« Oh, mais on ne sera pas partis pour toujours, » dit Feliciano, sincèrement. Lui et Ludwig avaient décidé de diviser leur temps entre l'Italie et l'Allemagne. Il faisait tout simplement trop froid ici, pour le moment, et Ludwig détestait le froid maintenant. « On reviendra l'été prochain, pas vrai, Ludwig ? »

Ludwig ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête et sa main alla chercher celle de Feliciano sous la table. Feliciano la prit et lui offrit un bretzel de sa main libre. Ludwig secoua la tête dans un refus silencieux, même si l'hilarité brillait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Il était souvent silencieux, ces jours-ci, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ludwig n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre à Feliciano qu'il partageait son impérissable contentement.

« Vous êtes comme deux petits oiseaux, » dit Roderich en souriant doucement tandis qu'il s'appliquait à nettoyer ses lunettes. « A vous envoler vers le sud pour l'hiver.

\- Contrairement à toi, Roderich, » dit Aldrich en se penchant en avant pour remplir sa choppe à la grande jarre de bière posée sur la table. « L'hiver Allemand est loin d'être aussi froid que l'endroit où tu te rends. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'attends pas le printemps. » Feliciano savait qu'Aldrich n'était pas pressé de se retrouver tout seul à nouveau. Il avait déjà montré sa déception quant au fait que Ludwig parte pour l'Italie, et il était évident qu'il considérait Roderich et Feliciano comme ses propres petits-fils. Feliciano espérait seulement que Papy Roma ressente la même chose au sujet de Ludwig, un jour.

Roderich s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaules. « J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps à ce sujet. J'aurais dû partir il y a des mois de cela.

\- Tu nous rendras visite en Italie quand tu auras fini ? » demanda Feliciano avec enthousiasme. « Et tu me rapporteras quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en Finlande, d'abord ?

\- De la Vodka ? » proposa Aldrich.

Les lèvres de Feliciano se tordirent de dégoût. « Oh, ne me ramène pas de Vodka, Roderich. Je crois que je préfèrerais presque la bière. »

Roderich sourit en remettant ses lunettes en place. « Je suis sûr que je te trouverai quelque chose, Feli. Et je serai ravi de vous rendre visite. Peut-être que tu pourrais même venir avec moi, Aldrich. »

Feliciano tourna un visage suppliant vers Aldrich. « Oh oui ! Et tu pourrais rencontrer Papy Roma, et Lovino, et Antonio…

\- Antonio, » répéta Aldrich d'un air pensif en tapant de l'ongle sur sa choppe. « C'est l'ami espagnol de Gilbert, non ? Celui qui riait tout le temps. Il avait pour habitude de t'envoyer de petits avions, Ludwig. »

Ludwig hocha la tête. « Oui. J'ai hâte de le revoir. »

Feliciano leva les mains au ciel et rit. « Bien sûr, j'oubliais que tu le connaissais déjà. Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle que tout le monde ait l'air de se connaître ? Le monde est petit, c'est ce que dit Papy Roma. Je crois que vous seriez bons amis avec mon Papy, Opa Aldrich. Tu es déjà venu en Italie ? »

Aldrich baissa les yeux sur sa bière, l'air soudain étrangement absent. « Pas depuis de nombreuses années, Feliciano. J'ai combattu au nord-est, sur la rivière Isonzo, pendant la Grande Guerre.

\- Isonzo ? » Feliciano abattit ses mains sur la table et se pencha en avant sous la surprise. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom de nombreuses fois, à la fois dans la bouche d'étrangers admiratifs et dans les histoires de guerre de Papy Roma. Il était le Maggiore Vargas, après tout, le héros de la campagne d'Isonzo. « Mon Papy a combattu à Isonzo ! Il était le plus jeune Major de l'armée Italienne, vous savez. » Feliciano hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés. Papy Roma avait fait partie de l'armée italienne Opa Aldrich, de l'armée allemande. Ils avaient été ennemis. « Oh mon Dieu… Tu crois que vous vous êtes combattus l'un l'autre ? »

Aldrich se figea, ses jointures devinrent blanches lorsqu'il s'agrippa à sa chope de bière. Il eut besoin de quelques instants avant de bredouiller d'un air incrédule, « Major Vargas. Ton grand-père ne serait pas… Augustus Vargas ? »

Feliciano sentit la main de Ludwig s'accrocher un peu plus fermement à la sienne. « Alors tu l'a connu ! Wow ! Le monde est vraiment petit ! Mais plus personne ne l'appelle Augustus, il a cogné la dernière personne qui l'a appelé comme ça. »

Roderich avait l'air presque aussi choqué qu'Aldrich. « Vous avez dû commander les deux camps opposés de la bataille, » dit-il d'un air incrédule. « C'est extraordinaire ! »

Aldrich ne répondit pas, toujours silencieux, le regard dans le vague. Les autres attendirent en silence et Ludwig finit par dire doucement. « _Grosvater_ ? »

Aldrich secoua la tête légèrement puis prit une longue rasade de bière comme pour se calmer. « Je ne l'ai connu que très brièvement, Feliciano. Il serait plus juste de dire que j'avais _entendu_ parler de lui. C'était un ennemi féroce, mais aussi le plus honorable que j'aie jamais combattu. » Le regard d'Aldrich passa de Ludwig à Feliciano et il poussa un court éclat de rire. « Le petit-fils du Major Vargas. _Mein Gott_, j'ai besoin de plus de bière. »

* * *

Le cœur de Feliciano battait la chamade et son corps entier lui semblait décoller, surexcité à l'idée de retrouver les cieux bleus et agréables de l'Italie après le profond froid de l'Allemagne. Le voyage en train en compagnie de Ludwig fut bien plus agréable que l'interminable premier voyage fait sans lui, mais Feliciano se sentit tout de même soulagé d'être dehors à nouveau : dans le placide soleil de l'après-midi, sur cette route de village déjà bien usée, parmi les odeurs et les paysages familiers et les chants d'oiseau vibrants. Ludwig mit plus de temps que d'habitude à faire rouler sa chaise sur le chemin de campagne, mais la lenteur était agréable. Feliciano ne pouvait s'empêcher faire des allers-retours en courant jusqu'aux champs, les bras écartés, riant dans la brise douce. L'Allemagne était fantastique, mais c'était si bon d'être chez soi.

Plus loin sur la route, près du vieux tank en ruine, Ludwig s'arrêta un moment pour étirer ses mains. « Regarde, Ludwig, » s'écria Feliciano tandis qu'il revenait en courant. « La lavande est encore en fleur !

\- C'est bien, » répondit Ludwig, un petit sourire pensif sur les lèvres. « Un hiver court ne me dérangerait pas. » Il soupira doucement en regardant autour de lui et secoua la tête d'un air émerveillé. « Incroyable, » dit-il à voix basse. « C'est exactement comme je m'en souviens. Même le tank est encore là. »

La grosse machine en acier était complètement rouillée maintenant, des herbes hautes, de longues vrilles et des tiges colorées rampaient sur les côtés. Il avait été au bord de cette route si longtemps que Feliciano ne le remarquait presque plus. « J'imagine qu'ils ont dû l'oublier ici – il est là depuis le début de la guerre, et personne n'est jamais revenu le récupérer.

\- C'est un vieux Panzer 1, un modèle de 1937.

\- Oh. Vraiment ? » Feliciano ne savait rien sur le sujet. Il montra du doigt les touffes d'herbes colorées qui poussaient sur la carrosserie. « Regarde – il y a des fleurs dedans. Il est bien plus joli comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Et oh ! » Dans l'amas de fleurs emmêlées dans les herbes, Feliciano repéra une unique marguerite rouge et vive. Il tendit le bras et la ramassa précautionneusement, l'épousseta et la mit dans la main de Ludwig. « Voilà, Ludwig, c'est pour remplacer celle que tu as perdu en Russie. »

Ludwig regarda la fleur en silence. Après quelques instants, il détourna la tête et cligna rapidement des yeux. « Merci, » dit-il enfin lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers Feliciano, ses pensées insondables derrière ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel clair et sans nuage. Feliciano sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge – après tout ce temps, ces yeux bleus étaient exactement les mêmes. Et c'était exactement l'endroit où Feliciano s'y était perdu pour la première fois.

« Aller viens, Ludwig. » Feliciano s'obligea à parler, mais sentit qu'il brisait un sort. « C'est par là. »

Ils savaient tous deux où ils allaient : nulle besoin de le dire. Un peu plus loin sur la route, après un petit virage, le champ familier apparut comme une mer de vert et d'or. Et devant l'arrière-plan des montagnes, grand et fort et éternel, se tenait leur chêne leur ailleurs. Le cœur de Feliciano bondit, son sang prit feu, et il s'élança une fois de plus, l'herbe jaune qui avait été sauvage effleura à peine ses chevilles tandis qu'il courait. Toutes ces années, il avait attendu ici, seul, et maintenant il était enfin de retour avec Ludwig. Un rire monta dans sa poitrine et sa tête s'allégea. C'était trop parfaitement merveilleux pour être vrai. Lorsque Feliciano atteignit l'arbre, il se retourna pour l'appeler, mais à la place il se figea, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Ludwig ne fit pas un geste pour le suivre. Il se contentait de le regarder, immobile, les yeux fixés sur Feliciano et les lèvres tordues en un petit sourire pensif.

Une brise soudaine secoua les feuilles au-dessus de leurs têtes et un souvenir éphémère passa devant les yeux de Feliciano. Une image de Ludwig dans son uniforme gris d'officier taillé sur mesure, la tête haute et les épaules droites, marchant vaillamment à travers le champ avec le soleil qui se couchait derrière lui. Aussitôt, l'image disparut. Mais ce qui lui restait était si incroyablement parfait que Feliciano sentit son cœur se retourner et son souffle se coincer. Ça n'avait jamais été l'uniforme élégant, ni le visage charmant, ni cette force immense et tranquille. C'était sa gentillesse, sa loyauté c'était la façon dont il aidait Feliciano à se sentir accepté, respecté et sauf. C'était pour cela que Feliciano l'aimait. C'était pour cela qu'il remarquait à peine la chaise roulante noire et luisante. Parce que ça n'avait jamais été l'apparence de Ludwig jamais été ses capacités. Même s'il avait changé, c'était le même Ludwig que le pilote en uniforme d'officier, et cet endroit serait toujours leur ailleurs, et Feliciano ne l'avait jamais autant aimé. Il attendit là, le souffle court et la peau qui picotait, alors que Ludwig avançait lentement à travers le champ. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin, Ludwig prit la main de Feliciano et sourit. « _Buon giorno, Bello_. »

Ces mots firent trembler les genoux de Feliciano. Le vent fouetta ses cheveux et il eut un rire clair, joyeux, incontrôlable. « _Guten Tag, Sweetheart_ ! » Feliciano tomba sur les genoux de Ludwig, jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et sentit les bras forts et sécurisants de Ludwig l'entourer. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent facilement, à la perfection un rire transporté de joie s'éleva entre eux. Il n'y aurait plus d'au revoir ici.

Par cinq fois Feliciano avait embrassé Ludwig dans ce champ. Il savait, au-delà de tout doute, qu'il l'embrasserait bien plus. Mais Feliciano savait aussi qu'aucun ne serait aussi libérateur, aussi merveilleux, aussi magnifiquement parfait que ce simple baiser de bonjour, en ce magnifique après-midi d'hiver en Italie, ailleurs, sous leur chêne.

* * *

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils atteignirent la petite allée qui menait à la maison de ferme. Il avait couru sur ce chemin des milliers de fois, avec le soleil bas dans le ciel et les étoiles qui brillaient déjà. Mais cette fois, avec les lumières allumées devant lui et Ludwig à ses côtés, Feliciano avait vraiment l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Et dans la lumière déclinante, Feliciano pouvait tout juste distinguer son frère qui se tenait déjà dans le cadre de la porte.

« Lovino ! » Feliciano courut sur le reste du chemin en riant lorsqu'il tomba dans les bras impatients de Lovino.

« Ralentis, Feli ! » Lovino serra Feliciano fort contre lui, dans une étreinte chaleureuse, familière, et _chez lui_. « Tu vas tomber et te faire mal.

\- Mais non, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu as beaucoup attendu ? Où est Antonio ? Où est Papy ? » Feliciano fit un pas en arrière avec un large sourire. « Oh, j'ai hâte de tout te raconter, et j'espère que personne n'est vexé qu'on soit arrivés si tard, mais c'était un après-midi parfait pour une ballade, et avec la ch… » Feliciano s'interrompit aussitôt. Il s'aperçut avec un pincement coupable qu'il avait oublié de mentionner la chaise roulante de Ludwig dans les courtes lettres qu'il avait envoyé. « Je, heu… » Lovino regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés, et Feliciano se retourna pour voir Ludwig s'approcher du pas de la porte.

« Bonsoir, Lovino. »

Lovino se mordit la lèvre, croisa les bras et regarda ses pieds. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire : en même temps, Lovino savait rarement quoi dire. Feliciano ne savait pas trop s'il devait rassurer son frère ou Ludwig, mais juste avant que le silence ne devienne inconfortable, il fut heureusement brisé par une voix familière.

« Qui est-ce que j'entends à la porte ? » Antonio mit quelques instants à passer le cadre de la porte – il marchait lentement ces jours-ci. Lorsqu'il remarqua la chaise de Ludwig, il détourna vivement la tête, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il ressentait, et comprenait, et acceptait. Puis l'expression disparut et il sourit à la place. « Petit Ludwig. Ça fait longtemps. »

Ludwig eut presque un mouvement de recul en remarquant le bras manquant d'Antonio. Feliciano se donna mentalement un coup de pied : encore une chose qu'il avait oublié de mentionner. Mais Ludwig se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'Antonio, et il était évident qu'il était ravi de revoir l'ami de son frère. « Dix ans, à peu près, je crois. C'est bon de te voir, Antonio. »

Antonio se pencha et enlaça chaleureusement Ludwig. « Vous, les Beilschmidts, vous êtes indestructibles. »

La voix de Ludwig s'enroua lorsqu'il répondit, les bras entourant les épaules d'Antonio. « J'aurais bien aimé, oui. »

Antonio pressa l'épaule de Ludwig, se redressa et pendant un instant lui et Ludwig se regardèrent en silence. Feliciano pouvait presque voir les souvenir se rejouer derrière leurs yeux. Puis Antonio rit. « Mais bon Dieu, petit Ludwig, ce que tu as _grandi_ ! » Il se retourna vers Feliciano et cligna rapidement des yeux. « Et Feli ! Fais-moi un câlin ! Oh-oh, je crois que toute cette cuisine allemande t'a fait grossir… »

Feliciano eut un hoquet indigné tandis qu'Antonio jetait un bras sur ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ils mangent du chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

Cela attira l'attention de Lovino. « Du chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Mais bien sûr, enfin ! » s'écria Antonio. « Un petit-déjeuner allemand n'en est pas un sans un bloc de chocolat, un tonneau de bière, et un cochon rôti tout entier !

\- Seulement pour les grandes occasions, » dit Ludwig, les coins de ses lèvres remontés en un minuscule sourire.

Antonio mit une main sur sa poitrine et hoqueta bruyamment. « Est-ce que c'était une _blague_, Ludwig Beilschmidt ?! Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Feli t'a fait ? » Antonio rit et secoua la tête, abasourdi. « Mais j'ai tellement de questions à poser ! Comment va ton grand-père ? Et Roderich ? Tu as rencontré Lovino, bien sûr. Pardon s'il t'a semblé impoli, il ne fait pas exprès…

\- T'excuse pas à ma place, bâtard ! »

Antonio gloussa. « Ça non plus, il ne le pense pas. »

Feliciano dut ravaler l'émotion insoutenable qui montait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer, n'avait jamais même osé espérer qu'un jour il se tiendrait devant cette porte avec Ludwig qu'ils rentreraient à la maison ensemble. Antonio avait l'air si heureux et conciliant, et Lovino apprendrait à comprendre. La seule chose qui inquiétait Feliciano était la réaction de Papy Roma. Et s'il était encore fâché ? Et s'il refusait de parler à Ludwig ? Et s'il lui disait de partir ? Les pensées de Feliciano commençaient à lui échapper. Oui, Papy Roma lui avait dit d'aller en Allemagne, mais et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Et si Feliciano devait choisir entre Ludwig et sa famille ? Il avait fait ce choix une fois, auparavant, et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas cette douleur à nouveau. Mais et si…

« Ah, vous êtes enfin là. »

Feliciano sursauta presque, son cœur décollant dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Papy Roma était debout dans le cadre de la porte. Antonio s'écarta et Ludwig fit un signe de tête poli, bien que ses mains soient fermement accrochées aux accoudoirs. « Major Vargas.

\- Lieutenant Beilschmidt. » Papy Roma se tenait bien droit, l'expression fixe et insondable. Il y eut un moment de silence qui parut durer une éternité où les deux hommes se contentèrent de s'observer. Enfin, Roma baissa les yeux et inclina la tête. « Mais n'utilisons pas les vieux titres militaires ici. » Puis, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Feliciano, Papy Roma se pencha et enlaça Ludwig. « Bienvenu chez nous, Ludwig. »

Ludwig eut l'air complètement ébahis. Finalement, il tapota l'épaule de Roma, l'air mal à l'aise. « Euh… _Grazie, Signore_. »

Feliciano fondit promptement en larmes.

* * *

Le matin suivant fut plus frais, le vent apportait avec lui un léger froid tandis que Feliciano marchait dans les champs fraichement labourés avec Ludwig. C'était encore le petit matin, le soleil s'était à peine levé au-dessus des montagnes et la rosée scintillante collait encore à l'herbe. Mais Papy Roma avait dit que les lys étaient en fleur dans le champ nord, et l'aube était toujours le meilleur moment pour cueillir des fleurs, et puis, c'était un matin bien trop beau pour ne rien en faire. Au début, Feliciano eut peur que la longue route fût trop rocailleuse pour la chaise de Ludwig, mais ce dernier la manœuvrait avec une grande facilité, et ses bras étaient assez forts pour passer les endroits difficiles. Feliciano leva les yeux vers le soleil levant qui teintait le ciel d'orange à l'horizon. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Papy, Lovino et Antonio préfèrent dormir plutôt que de voir ce joli ciel. »

Ludwig pouffa doucement. « Eh bien, il faut dire que l'on s'est couché il y a trois heures. »

Feliciano haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas une excuse, Ludwig. On est là, toi et moi, non ?

-Oui, mais je préfère qu'il n'ait ait que toi et moi. »

C'était drôle, comment des mots aussi simples de la part de Ludwig pouvaient couper le souffle de Feliciano et faire battre son cœur. Il repoussa ses cheveux battus par le vent et s'appliqua à envoyer d'un coup de pied un caillou dans l'herbe. « Moi aussi, Ludwig. Mais c'était une nuit charmante, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ludwig hocha la tête, même s'il avait l'air un peu incrédule. « Etonnamment. Charmante et… étrange. »

En vérité, cela avait été une charmante, étrange, surréaliste et pourtant parfaitement merveilleuse soirée. Avec le feu qui brûlait et l'odeur de café dans l'air, tous les cinq parlaient de trains, et du village de Ludwig, et de musique, et de Shakespeare, et de tout sauf de la guerre. Antonio racontait de vieilles histoires sur Gilbert et Ludwig qui firent rire tout le monde, même Lovino. Et Feliciano s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Ludwig, heureux et content. Il adorait le village de Ludwig, mais c'était merveilleux d'être de retour à la maison avec sa famille – sa famille italienne. Feliciano supposait qu'il avait deux familles, maintenant.

« Je crois que Papy Roma était très heureux d'apprendre que tu es le petit-fils d'Opa Aldrich, même s'il a recraché son verre dans tous les sens. Mais ça m'a fait rire quand il a dit que vous vous ressemblez. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! Tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus courts, après tout. » Feliciano tendit le bras vers la branche d'un arbre sous lequel ils passaient, cueillit une feuille et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. « Et tu souris plus.

\- Ah bon ? » Ludwig eut l'air plutôt surpris.

« Bien sûr. Opa Aldrich ne sourit jamais, il a juste l'air un peu surpris en permanence. »

Ludwig poussa un petit soupir lourd. « Seulement avec toi. »

Feliciano pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur. « Je suis si surprenant que ça ?

\- Constamment, Feliciano. » Mais Ludwig l'avait dit gentiment, et Feliciano savait qu'il disait cela comme une bonne chose. Feliciano chercha à attraper une autre feuille lorsqu'ils passèrent sous l'arbre suivant.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave, je suppose. Je suis surpris tout le temps. A dire vrai, là, tout de suite, je suis surpris. Je veux dire, Papy Roma a dit qu'il y avait des lys en fleur du côté nord du champ, mais je ne vois pas de lys, je vois juste des arbres et de l'herbe et des marguerites et le cottage, là-bas… » Feliciano s'interrompit brusquement, fronça les sourcils et mit une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour scruter le terrain. Là, au bord du champ, se trouvait la vieille grange qui vivait, aussi douce qu'amer, dans sa mémoire. Sauf que ce n'était plus la même. Elle était beaucoup plus grande maintenant, avec un jardin coloré entouré de barrières, de grandes fenêtres et une porte d'entrée d'un vert vif. Ce n'était plus une grange – c'était un petit cottage. Feliciano s'arrêta, les feuilles oubliées tombèrent d'entre ses doigts. Il était complètement ahuri. « Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Est-ce que c'est… » Ludwig s'arrêta, scruta les environs, puis soupira en comprenant. « Quand est-ce qu'elle a été changée en maison ? »

Feliciano secoua la tête, le regard fixe, médusé et confus. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a achetée, ou… je ne sais pas.

\- Elle n'était pas comme ça quand tu es parti pour l'Allemagne ?

\- Non ! C'était juste une grange ! Enfin, pas _juste_ une grange, je veux dire… je… » Feliciano s'interrompit à nouveau, les souvenirs doux et amers inondant son esprit. Cette nuit pendant la guerre, avec Ludwig, dans un lit de paille près du feu, sous un toit battu par la pluie. Cette nuit torride de proximité, de bonheur et de plénitude cette fois où Feliciano s'était uni si parfaitement à Ludwig. Derrière le choc et la confusion au sujet de pourquoi cet endroit avait changé de façon aussi drastique, Feliciano s'aperçut soudain d'une chose : d'à quel point il voulait le revivre. « Ludwig, tu te souviens… »

Ludwig répondit avant même que Feliciano puisse finir. « Oui. »

Le vent froid souffla une puissante bourrasque, plaquant les cheveux de Feliciano contre sa joue. Il se tordit les doigts, prit une profonde inspiration et demanda. « Tu crois qu'on pourra le refaire, un jour ? »

Cette fois, Ludwig mit trop de temps à répondre. Il détourna le regard en parlant. « Je ne sais pas. »

Feliciano hocha la tête, soupira et sourit. « Allons voir de plus près. » Feliciano courut jusqu'au petit cottage, suivi par Ludwig. Lorsqu'il atteignit les arbres à feuilles vivaces qui bordaient l'immense champ, Feliciano prit la petite allée clôturée qui menait à la porte vert vif du cottage. Son estomac se retourna lorsqu'il vit un papier qui y était attaché. « Ludwig ! » appela-t-il, en l'arrachant de la porte. « Il y a quelque chose… »

_Tu es un homme, Feli. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec ton Papy pour toujours._

Feliciano était certain que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'il lut le mot, griffonné à l'écriture familière de Papy Roma. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas, puis il crut avoir mal lu, et enfin il fut à peu près sûr de rêver. Les mots se brouillèrent sur la feuille et il se retourna lentement, bouleversé et bouche-bée, pour voir Ludwig rouler jusqu'à lui sur la large allée de jardin. « Feliciano ? » Ludwig s'approcha lentement, l'air perplexe et inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Feliciano se contenta de secouer la tête, à peine capable d'y croire. « Elle est à nous. »

Ludwig s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils sous la confusion. « Elle est quoi ? »

Feliciano rit. Lorsqu'il commença, il n'arriva plus à s'arrêter. « Elle est à nous ! » s'écria-t-il à nouveau en agitant le papier blanc tout en courant le long de l'allée. Une inondation de joie s'empara de lui et il ne put que rire, et hoqueter, et jeter ses bras autour de Ludwig en tombant sur ses genoux. Ludwig prit le papier d'entre ses doigts, lut les mots, et serra tout simplement Feliciano dans ses bras.

Feliciano n'avait jamais su qu'un tel bonheur existait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait mériter tout cela. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment contenir une joie aussi formidable.

C'était là qu'il vivrait avec Ludwig. Là, dans les champs d'or italiens là, adossé à leurs montagnes et près de leur chêne. Là, ils auraient enfin leur place.

L'hiver italien passa aussi rapidement et joyeusement que l'automne allemand. Feliciano passait ses matinées à travailler dans leur petit jardin, à planter des lys blancs et des marguerites rouges et des touffes de basilic et de romarin. Généralement, Ludwig le regardait en silence en écoutant Feliciano parler ou chanter dans le soleil du matin. L'après-midi, ils marchaient parfois jusqu'au village, faisaient leurs courses au marché ou allaient prendre un café avec Antonio et Lovino à la cantina – ces après-midi-là se terminaient généralement sous le chêne, où ils discutaient et ramassaient des fleurs et où Feliciano chantaient parfois. C'était une vie parfaite, magnifique, et Feliciano savait qu'ils la méritaient. C'est vrai qu'au début certains villageois eurent du mal à se faire à l'idée d'un ancien officier allemand vivant parmi eux, mais la plupart l'acceptèrent avant le printemps. Après tout, il était un peu embarrassant de perdre un combat contre un homme en fauteuil roulant.

* * *

L'orage de l'après-midi éclata soudainement, de façon inattendue, surprenant Feliciano et Ludwig tandis qu'ils revenaient du marché. Le temps qu'ils s'engouffrent par la porte d'entrée, mouillés et essoufflés, ils étaient complètement trempés. Ludwig secoua la tête pour en chasser la pluie et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cheminée dans leur chambre. « Je ne me ferai jamais à cette météo italienne, » grommela-t-il avant d'entendre Feliciano rire en guise de réponse tandis qu'il le suivait dans le couloir.

« Au moins, les orages de printemps ne sont pas aussi effrayants que ceux d'hiver ! » Un coup de tonnerre soudain secoua les fenêtres et Feliciano hurla, le bruit de ses pas se faisant plus fort jusqu'à ce que Ludwig sente des bras s'accrocher à son cou. Il s'arrêta, lâcha un soupir résigné, puis retourna sa chaise et fit monter Feliciano sur ses genoux. L'expression de terreur de Feliciano passa d'abord à la surprise, puis à une joie éblouissante lorsqu'il se laissa joyeusement aller contre l'épaule de Ludwig. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en poursuivant sa route vers la chambre. C'était ridicule, vraiment. Feliciano passait presque autant de temps dans cette chaise que Ludwig lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du tonnerre, Feliciano ?

\- Le tonnerre est le bruit que font les éclairs, pas le bruit des anciens dieux qui se battent dans les montagnes, » récita Feliciano avec application.

« Exactement. Aucune raison d'avoir peur. » Ludwig manœuvra sa route par la grande porte de la chambre, la lumière terne de l'après-midi distillée par les rideaux projetait des ombres sur le tapis et le parquet. Il frotta brièvement les bras froids de Feliciano avant de le pousser de ses genoux. « Change-toi vite, tu es gelé. Je vais faire du feu. »

La cheminée de la vieille grange était maintenant le point central de la chambre, à l'opposé de la commode et du lit, surmontée d'un rebord verni couvert de pots de fleur colorés, d'images encadrées et d'une simple petite boite en bois qui contenait deux très précieuses photographies. Ludwig se prépara à allumer le feu tandis que Feliciano continuait de parler derrière lui.

« Si le tonnerre est le bruit que fait l'éclair, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on voit l'éclair d'abord ?

\- Parce que la lumière voyage plus vite que le son, » expliqua patiemment Ludwig en mettant du petit-bois dans le foyer.

« Ça a l'air très bizarre, Ludwig, mais je suis sûr que tu en sais plus que moi. Et je ne trouve plus le tonnerre aussi effrayant, sauf quand je ne m'y attends pas, mais ça je n'y peux rien. Il faudra retourner au marché, demain, au fait, parce que j'ai fait tomber les tomates sous la pluie et il faut que je fasse ce flan pendant que le basilic est encore frais – oh non, est-ce que tu crois que la tempête va détruire mes herbes ? Je viens d'en planter des nouvelles ! »

Ludwig ferma les grilles sur le feu crépitant et tourna sa chaise, près à rassurer Feliciano en lui disant que ses herbes n'avaient probablement rien à craindre. Les mots moururent instantanément sur ses lèvres. Feliciano était debout à la fenêtre, nu jusqu'à la taille, tenant le rideau ouvert pour jeter un œil dans le jardin. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient collés à sa nuque, lissés par la pluie à l'exception de cette unique boucle rebelle, laissant couler de luisants filets d'eau sur sa peau nue qui brillait comme de l'or dans la lumière du feu. Il était absolument magnifique. Ludwig déglutit lourdement, la gorge sèche et le souffle de plus en plus court. Une vague de chaleur frappa son dos, piquant la base de sa colonne vertébrale et se répandant à des endroits où il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir des sensations. Feliciano tourna un pied nu sur le sol, essuya l'eau qui lui coulait sur le front et sourit en se retournant.

« Je crois que ça ira, j'imagine que je peux tout simplement en replanter si… Ludwig ?

\- Feliciano. » Ludwig tendit une main vers Feliciano, il avait besoin qu'il la prenne besoin qu'il comprenne. Feliciano se contenta de le fixer pendant encore une seconde. Ses yeux d'or s'assombrirent, ses lèvres douces s'entrouvrirent, et il souffla un petit « Oh. » silencieux et tremblant. Puis il sourit à nouveau, magnifique, calme et confiant. Le cœur de Ludwig se retourna dans sa poitrine, vif et plein, lorsque Feliciano se jeta dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait.

En quelques minutes à peine, la pluie devint encore plus forte, frappant lourdement sur le toit tandis que la lumière vacillante du feu peignait la peau de Feliciano d'une douce lueur dorée. Allongé sur le lit bas et large, Ludwig leva les yeux sur Feliciano, à cheval sur sa taille Passa ses mains calleuses sur les cuisses douces et tremblantes et sur ses hanches chaudes et fermes. Les yeux de Feliciano ne quittaient pas ceux de Ludwig, ses propres mains traçaient de légers cercles sur sa poitrine. Ludwig savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux, en un sens, peur d'essayer. Après tout, ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois depuis l'hiver, et n'avaient eu jusque-là qu'un succès limité. Mais il savait aussi qu'il faisait confiance à Feliciano, et l'aimait désespérément, et Ludwig le voulait autant pour son petit Italien adoré que pour lui-même.

« Tout va bien, Feliciano. » Ludwig leva une main pour toucher la joue de Feliciano, laissant sa main tomber doucement sur des lèvres hésitantes et des épaules fragiles et cette cicatrice blanche de blessure par balle sur la poitrine de Feliciano qui perçait encore le cœur de Ludwig. « On ira doucement. »

Un long roulement de tonnerre résonna dans la pièce. La main de Feliciano s'accrocha fermement à celle de Ludwig, mais ensuite il sourit. « Il y avait un orage la première fois aussi, tu te souviens ? »

Ludwig sourit en retour. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Il hocha la tête en réponse et dit simplement, « _Baciami_. »

Les yeux de Feliciano étincelèrent au souvenir et il se pencha vers lui dans un baiser brûlant. Dans le même temps, il leva lentement ses hanches et s'abaissa sur Ludwig. Ce dernier eut un bref hoquet de surprise en sentant la pression sourde qui se resserrait, un frisson grandissant, le lent commencement d'une sensation. Feliciano gémit doucement contre ses lèvres et Ludwig l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains se faisant légères sur ces cuisses lisses qui travaillaient tandis que Feliciano prenait son temps pour s'habituer à la position. « Oh, » murmura-t-il, le souffle court, le ton béat, presque surpris, de sa voix envoyant des vagues de chaleur le long du cou de Ludwig. « Oh, Ludwig… »

Ludwig passa ses mains des cuisses de Feliciano à sa taille, le souleva doucement, le faisant bouger facilement. C'était différent, et c'était un peu étrange, ce désire instinctif de s'enfoncer sans en avoir la capacité. Mais c'était aussi autre chose. Le mouvement accéléré des hanches de Feliciano, la chaleur proche de ses soupirs voilés, le regard assombri de ses yeux lourds : tout enflammait les veines de Ludwig et s'accumulait sous ses hanches, créant une sorte de plaisir. C'était le fait d'être avec Feliciano, aussi près que leur permettaient leurs corps c'était le fait d'assombrir ces yeux d'or et de tirer ces soupirs d'entre les lèvres de Feliciano.

Feliciano écarta les genoux, se pressa plus près et souffla doucement, « Tu me sens, Ludwig ?

\- _Ja_, Feliciano. » Ludwig raffermit sa prise, souleva encore Feliciano pour le ramener vers le bas. « Je te sens. »

L'expression de joie pure et de soulagement sur le visage de Feliciano fit fondre la moindre trace de doute restante. Parce que Ludwig le sentait bel et bien. Ce n'était pas comme cette première nuit agitée par l'orage auprès de cette cheminée, et cela risquait bien de ne jamais être pareil. Pourtant c'était plus pur, plus réel chaque regard radieux, chaque caresse de la perfection de Feliciano faisait remonter plus de sensation du corps brisé de Ludwig. Il leva une main pour toucher la joue de Feliciano, son cou fit courir ses doigts le long de la courbe douce de son dos passa le long de son flanc et chercha entre ses cuisses. Feliciano cria, se cambra à la sensation et Ludwig sentit son souffle se bloquer devant la pure beauté dorée qui était la sienne. Ludwig se perdit presque dans le rythme entre eux, dans la sensation d'harmonie qui le consumait, jusqu'à ne presque plus savoir où se terminait son corps et où commençait celui de Feliciano.

Il était maintenant habitué à ses bruits, à son rire et à son chant et à son babillage constant. Pourtant, pour ces rares moments, Feliciano resta silencieux à l'exception du rythme rapide de sa respiration et de ses soupirs montants qui se transformaient en de minuscules gémissements tremblants. Ludwig adorait les bruits de Feliciano, et il adorait son silence. Il adorait sa vivacité et sa joie. Et lorsque le ventre de Feliciano se serra, ses joues rougies et ses grands yeux fixés sur ceux de Ludwig, ce dernier adora le fait d'être la raison de sa jouissance époustouflante.

Ce moment parut durer à la fois un instant et une éternité, les nerfs de Ludwig enflammés par sa propre jouissance stable, muette, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Feliciano se calme et que ses mains tremblantes s'immobilisent sur la poitrine de Ludwig. Ce dernier mit la main sur la nuque de Feliciano et l'attira dans un baiser profond, enveloppant son corps chaud et somnolant dans une étreinte stable. Les lèvres de Feliciano étaient lentes, paresseuses contre les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le baiser avec un court et doux rire. « Oh, Ludwig, um… Je, euh, oh. »

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une satisfaction orgueilleuse en entendant cela, encore béat de pouvoir donner cette sensation à Feliciano de pouvoir être la cause de ses soupirs lourds et de ses membres fatigués. Pendant si longtemps, Ludwig n'avait pas su si cette union était possible, et maintenant un soulagement pur et limpide coulait dans le moindre de ses organes. Le soulagement de pouvoir encore faire cela pour Feliciano. Le soulagement d'avoir encore cela ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, et ils avaient tout.

Le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie oubliés remplit à nouveau la chambre tandis que Feliciano tombait aux côtés de Ludwig, passait un bras sur sa poitrine et respirait contre son cou. Ludwig tendit le bras vers les couvertures et essaya de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il ajustait ses jambes sous les draps. Feliciano se contenta de sourire contre sa peau. « Ludwig ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis très heureux, là. »

Ludwig attira à nouveau Feliciano contre lui et embrassa son front. « Moi aussi, Feliciano. » Et il l'était. Ludwig était sûr de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Feliciano calmait les souvenirs sombres et apaisait la douleur aiguë il donnait à la vie sens et espoir. Il était l'innocence dans un monde de culpabilité, une étincelle de lumière dans ce qui ne serait autrement que ténèbres et confusion. Feliciano était étrange et sauvage, et Ludwig savait qu'en cinquante ans il ne le comprendrait jamais tout à fait. Mais en sentant les doigts de Feliciano danser sur sa poitrine et en entendant sa respiration se transformer en un fredonnement indistinct, Ludwig se demanda si c'était bien important. Parce qu'il l'aimait, et avait besoin de lui et ne cesserait jamais de l'apprendre. Et c'était sûrement assez.

Ludwig s'était peut-être endormi, ou peut-être qu'il était juste en train de rêvasser, concentré sur la sensation parfait d'avoir Feliciano dans ses bras. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut surpris brusquement lorsque Feliciano se redressa et sauta du lit, tirant derrière lui un drap autour de sa taille. Ludwig le regarda dans une confusion trouble. « Où tu vas ?

\- J'ai une idée ! »

Ludwig décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser plus de questions. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Feliciano de laisser tomber son idée folle, quoi qu'elle fût. A la place, il essaya de ne pas rire en voyant Feliciano se dépêtrer à travers la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée, le drap entortillé bizarrement autour de ses chevilles. « Tu peux enlever le drap, Feliciano.

\- Mais je serais tout nu !

\- Exactement. »

Feliciano fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un hoquet et un éclat de rire. « Ludwig ! Ne sois pas malpoli. Alors, voilà. » Ludwig fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de ce que Feliciano était allé chercher. Il prit la petite boite en bois sur le rebord de la cheminée, la rapporta maladroitement jusqu'au lit et s'assit lourdement tandis que Ludwig se redressait un peu contre la tête de lit.

« Feliciano ? » Ludwig ne savait pas quoi demander d'autre.

Feliciano tenait la boite entre eux et regardait Ludwig avec des yeux honnêtes. « Ludwig, tu as dit que tu te souviens qu'il y avait un orage la première fois. Tu te souviens aussi quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas me dire au revoir ? »

Ludwig hocha lentement la tête, sa gorge se serra soudain à ce souvenir. Il n'oublierait jamais. « Oui, je me souviens.

\- Ca me faisait toujours tellement mal de te dire au revoir. » Feliciano baissa les yeux sur la petite boite, l'expression soudain triste et hésitante. « Chaque fois que je l'ai fait, je ne savais pas si ce serait la dernière fois et… Et même maintenant, je n'aime toujours pas le dire, parce que ça me rappelle… » Feliciano se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux commencèrent à rougir. « Et ces photos, là, on avait écrit nos au revoir dessus, et… ils y sont encore… »

Ludwig poussa un soupir de compréhension. Avant que Feliciano ne s'attriste trop, Ludwig lui pressa gentiment la main. « Passe-moi ma chemise. »

Feliciano leva la tête, et bien qu'il parût un peu confus, hocha la tête et alla chercher la chemise de Ludwig sur la table près du lit. Ludwig prit un stylo dans la poche de devant et Feliciano rit aussitôt. « Tu as encore un stylo dans ta poche, Ludwig ! »

Ludwig sourit. « On ne sait jamais quand on pourrait en avoir besoin. » Il tendit une main vers la boite et l'ouvrit sortant délicatement la photo froissée et tachée de sang de Feliciano qui souriait radieusement à l'appareil. Ce précieux morceau de Feliciano évoquait tant d'émotions en Ludwig qu'il trouva presque difficile de la regarder. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers le vrai visage de Feliciano, son sourire magnifique, avant de retourner la photo. Il posa la photo sur sa cuisse, traça un trait sur les mots écrits au dos : _bella ciao_. Et à la place, il écrivit, _buon giorno bello_.

Feliciano contempla les mots pendant quelques instants, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Ludwig tendit une main vers la boite pour prendre la seconde photo, et lui tendit avec le stylo dans une suggestion silencieuse. Feliciano les prit tous deux, lentement, passant une main tremblante sur l'image avant de la retourner. Il barra l'_auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_ griffonné au dos. Puis, à côté de la phrase familière, il écrivit soigneusement les mots _guten tag, sweetheart_.

« Voilà, » dit légèrement Ludwig, tendant une main pour passer son pouce sous l'œil de Feliciano. « Plus d'au revoir. »

Feliciano rit et s'essuya les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement, une expiration d'acceptation et de soulagement. Ludwig comprenait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient couchés sous ce toit battu par la pluie, cela s'était terminé en au revoir. Feliciano s'en souvenait toujours si profondément mais Ludwig était déterminé à toujours trouver un moyen de le rassurer.

« Voilà, maintenant. » Ludwig remit les photos dans la boite, la posa sur la table à côté du lit, et attira à nouveau Feliciano dans ses bras. « Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Oui, » répondit immédiatement Feliciano.

Ludwig rit doucement à ces mots. « Promet-moi que tu te réveilleras à côté de moi, tous les matins – et que tu ne me diras jamais au revoir. »

Ludwig sentit les lèvres de Feliciano s'étirer en un sourire avant de presser un baiser chaleureux sur sa poitrine. « Je te le promets, Ludwig.

\- Bien. Au lit, maintenant.

\- Oui, Ludwig. »

Le cœur de Ludwig se gonfla dans sa poitrine lorsque Feliciano s'allongea joyeusement, souriant, contre sa poitrine. Ludwig ne savait toujours pas comment simplement essayer de remplir son devoir envers sa nation l'avait conduit à cette étrange conclusion. A un étrange, surprenant, magnifique petit italien qui avait renversé le monde et changé tout ce en quoi Ludwig pensait croire. En une vie qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait jamais imaginé pour lui-même, et plus merveilleuse que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Tout ce que Ludwig savait, c'était que malgré les obstacles, malgré les années d'enfer, malgré les cicatrices et la douleur, il n'en changerait rien. Ludwig ne regretterait jamais d'avoir pris le risque, toutes ces années auparavant. Cela avait valu la peine.

Ludwig regarda les photos installées près du lit ces vieux au revoir douloureux barrés et remplacés par des salutations. Il était temps d'oublier le passé – temps de vivre leur avenir. Il était temps de voir où cette vie étrange, magnifique et inattendue les mènerait. Tout ce dont Ludwig était sûr, en serrant Feliciano contre lui et en l'écoutant sombrer dans le sommeil, c'était qu'ils le vivraient ensemble. Parce qu'ils ne se diraient plus jamais au revoir.


End file.
